


Friends with Benefits

by Alphagrey



Series: Professor sans and reader stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bathroom Sex, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Cheating Sans, Closet Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frisk And Reader Are Related, From hate to love, Lazy reader, Mommy Kink, Monster hate gangs, Possessive Sans, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shipper Alphys, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smart Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsundere Chara, angry asgore, chill reader, forgot to add soulmates, i guess, jealous toriel, reader doesn't agree with toriel's actions with asgore, reader flirts with everyone(girls included), reader loves pissing him off, sans is tired of the bull, somewhat slice of life, soriel gone wrong, sub/dom reader, sub/dom sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 94,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphagrey/pseuds/Alphagrey
Summary: You’re a college student studying to become an astronomer but you procrastinate too much but that doesn’t seem to affect your grades at all. You love to listen to music all the time, watch tv, have sex and sometimes Dj at a few parties. Your also a lazy son of a….anyway…your professor doesn’t seem to enjoy your behavior very much or it seems he’s been in a pissy mood since he’s gotten hired. You don’t care, you have other things to worry about in life.





	1. Such a nice world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a freak...i know...i was inspired by the movie bad teacher and fifty shades of black....so......yeah. I decided to spit this out and here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You love to sleep, you enjoyed it so much that you took your blanket and pillow everywhere you go. You were planning on ditching the first day of school but your retarded alarm clock had other plans. “BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!” you pressed the snooze button and groaned in misery.

 

“ahhhh….no…..five more minutes,” you closed your eyes and snuggled further into your soft bed and sighed. “this is the li-“ “BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!” “I thought i…oh it’s my phone…” you picked up your phone to see you had a message from several people. You checked your bestfriend’s message first.

 

Gracey- DUDE your late for class!! 10:59

 

You giggled and slouched further into your bed.

 

Sleepy bee- *yawn* I am?.....i’ll be there soon….just….*yawn*…..calm your tits….i’m comin’ 11:00

 

Gracey- You gonna get it now, our new math teacher is a pain in the donkey’s anus. When he came in he told us we have a pop quiz tomorrow and that the grade will determine if we would pass the final exam or not!....he can’t do that right…we just came back from summer! 11:02

 

Sleepy bee- That makes no sense but I hope you all have fun :) 11:02

 

Gracey- HURRY COME PLEASE CLASS ENDS 11:45. 11:02

 

Sleepy bee- Ok….i’ll show this teacher how to have a real fun time…if ya’ know what I mean ;p 11:04

 

Gracey- *sigh* anyways your girlfriends and boyfriends also were asking for you today 11:04

 

Sleepy bee-I’ve told you and all my hoes this countless time …I…DO …NOT…CLAIM ….ANYONE …. I….FUCK…FOR….FUN and pleasure or boredom….wait do you want to…. 11:05 

 

Gracey-NO!!! anyways are you even ready? 11:05

 

Sleepy bee- I didn’t even come out of the bed lol 11:06

 

Gracey- Y/N! please hurry up! 11:06

 

You giggled and checked your other messages.

 

Hoe # 1- hey wanna fuck afterschool…I’ll be coming by your house? 11:00

 

You scoffed, you didn’t like Daniel for several reasons that’s why you had him as hoe on your phone but you shouldn’t talk cause you were one too.

 

Sleepy bee- yeah sure whatever I have no plans 11:07

 

Hoe # 1- aight…also um do you want to get back together.. I really do miss us being together….i’m tired of this friends with benefits bullcrap. 11:09

 

You knew he was going to ask that so you didn’t even bother to answer back. You got out of bed and went to go get dress.

 

You didn’t live far from the college actually you were ten minutes away. You put on your headphones and started listening to some Drake music. You were finally on campus and you decided to have a little dance show with a little temmie, they were copying exactly what you were. “heh…can you dab?” they looked confused for a moment but once you did it they vibrated excitedly and copied. Everyone who was near the area cheered you both on and then someone started playing RMB music so…… that’s how parties were created.

 

You arrived to your class with only couple minutes to spare. You entered the class to find all of your classmates in their books trying to study for the upcoming test, your new teacher sat at his desk reading a book. He was a skeleton, monsters had came up from the underground a year ago, you had no problems with them in fact you met a nice lady spider a while back and now she was your boss for a spider bakery.

The skeleton finally notices you and glares, it’s like he’s looking into your soul. “and who are you?”

 

“oh…heh lil ol’ me I’m y/n” he rolls his eyes.

 

“ok yeah I got that but why are you late your ate least……a whole two hours late.”

 

“actually one hour and….uh…..something minutes but class isn’t over….so it’s nice to meet you Mr...”

 

“serif and tomorrow you have a pop quiz but since you have no valid reason on why you were late I’ll make your quiz ten times harder,” he huffs and you still kept your smile and saluted.

 

“SIR YES SIR!” everyone laughs but quites down as Mr serif glares at them. “hey chill bone boy no need to rattle your bones….oh what’s that thing that cracks under pressure….oh yeah EGGS, see ya egg head,” you went to take your seat next to grace and did what you do best at, you put your head on the table and took a nap.

 

“y/n….y/n…..Y/N!” you groaned and woke up from a nice nap. “ugh what grace…”

 

“class is over let’s go…and can you be my study partner today we’ll go afterschool.”

 

“oh…..yeah sure lemme just…tell daniel we can’t fuck today,” you pulled out your phone and messaged Daniel.

 

Hoe #1- UGH NO FUCK GRACE YOUR SMART I’VE SEEN YOU PASS YOUR FINALS WITHOUT EVEN STUDYING AS MUCH, all you did was look at the pages and BOOM a B+ 11:50

 

Sleepy bee- meh just a gift but you should know I’ll always choose my bestie over a simple fuck buddy 11:55

 

You showed grace your phone and she smiles and giggles. You got your bags and waved your new favorite teacher goodbye. “bye bye eggy, I hope that test is as hard as you say it is!” he growls which makes you laugh out loud.

 

“why did you taunt him like that?”

 

“he’s funny.”

 

“your rising his vexation more than he already was and if you keep that up every day he’ll give you a test every week.”

 

“meh don’t care and you should know that.”

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

 

“is that Daniel again?”

 

“nah it’s my boss.”

 

Itsy bitsy spider- fuhuhu hey work is ending early today, I need to uh…..do some important spider stuff.. ok 12:10

“shit forgot about work!”

 

“that’s ok y/n I’ll just have to study hard tonight,” you frown you didn’t want to let your bestfriend down.

 

Sleepy bee- aight boss 12:11

 

“I really need a nap,” grace rolls her eyes and you two head for your next class.

 

 

Sans POV-

 

Today was just terrible, class was horrible, your life was terrible and that girl who came into your class late just made everything worse. You needed a drink, you really didn’t care if anyone catch you drinking. You hated this job it was boring and the students would only cause you to have a stroke.

 

You sighed and took out a bottle of ketchup and Jack Daniel. You like mixing the two whenever you were stress which was all time, toriel would lecture you about how dangerous drinking too much alcohol can be. You weren’t always like this, in fact it was toriel’s fault ever since you and toriel were an item things gotten more irritating.

 

When you both first started dating it was fine but you wanted to do other things but toriel said we were moving too fast….which was two years ago! As much as you tried to convince toriel that ya’ll needed to quote on quote “reach to the next level” she always either dodge the question or said over and over “we need to move slow.” You were sick of it, your former interest in toriel got thrown out the window about a year ago but you still stuck around accepting the regular small kisses and hugs.

 

You were her babysitter/ boyfriend, she entrusted you to watch frisk, chara and asriel as she goes out to work with asgore. Since she was the ex-queen of the monsters she had to by asgore’s side while he goes to conferences and rallies to convince the humans monsters were good. Asgore never tried to talk to toriel during any of the conferences, even when he brought toriel home he never spoke to her. When asgore found out that you and toriel were together he got extremely pissed and stopped visiting. He barely talks to anyone anymore due to his work and his hatred for you, he was acting more like toriel whenever she saw him but he was worse.

 

Your phone buzzed and you groaned at who was message you.

 

Toriel- hey sansy can you babysit today after work? 2:30

 

Sans- yes tori I can rearrange some stuff 2:34

 

Toriel- oh thank goodness, I’ll be back around 10:30 love you :) 2:34

 

Sans- you too 2:36

 

You sighed and took a long sip of your cocktail. “my life is the fucking best,” you gasped from your long intake of your drink. Your phone buzzed again and you grunt. You check your phone and to your surprise it’s not toriel but frisk.

 

Frisky- hey wassup 2:37

 

Sansational- hey kiddo everything’s peachy what about you? 2:37

 

Frisky- UGH EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT IF I DIDN’T HAVE A DAMN BABYSITTER!

Frisky- sorry that’s chara he took my phone but it’s true…sans I’m already fourteen I don’t need a babysitter anymore.

Frisky- howdy sans it’s me asriel and uh yeah we are a bit too old for someone to watch us am I right? 2:38

 

Sansational- you think I want to watch you rats no offense except chara, I would love to have some quality adult time with your mom but she’s….. anyway yeah I don’t want to watch ya’ll either 2:40

 

Frisky- sans I’ll be completely honest with you, you and our mom are the definition of a terrible couple.

Frisky- CHARA!

Frisky- it’s true frisk and you know it because you told me. Sans you might as well end this relationship right now, it won’t work. Your still on first base after how many years two? 2:41

 

You groan

 

Sansational- ……… 2:37

 

Frisky- you don’t look cute together and you’ll never will so either break up with her or stay miserable for the rest your life! And stop taking your anger out on your friends and students. 2:37

 

Sansational- I do not take my anger out on no one! 2:38

 

Frisky- sans it’s frisk please don’t lie to me, my cousin is in your class and she told me that you were really bitchy today, she say’s your fun to mess with 2:38

 

Sansational- what? Is your cousin the one who came late today? 2:38

 

Frisky- maybe she’s know for that….she’s a bit wild…heh 2:40

 

Sansational- *sigh* we’ll talk I come to babysit see ya later 2:40

 

You got your things and locked your classroom door. You walked out into the parking lot to see a few students still hanging around, one was a tall male with blonde hair named Daniel. You’ve heard some girls blabbling about him earlier, “yeah she’s just my friend.”

 

“really I thought she wanted to get back together with you.”

 

“psh why would you think that, she’s got both girls and boy’s drooling over her.”

 

“she’s smart, cool and her body….HOOOE DAMN,” one of the males sang.

 

“yeah but she’s so stubborn, she doesn’t want a relationship with anyone she said so herself,” Daniel said sadly.

 

“she fucks for fun.”

 

“no for pleasure.”

 

“I’m surprised she doesn’t have aids.”

 

“she makes sure you put on the condom sometimes she asks you to put on two,” Daniel shrugged.

 

You took note of that conversation and left to go to toriel’s house.

 

“hey tori I’m here open up.”

 

Toriel opened the door and greeted you inside.

 

“your early,” she smiles happily at you.

 

“I had nothing else to do so….” She gives you one last hug and kiss before leaving. You sat on the couch and tried to get some sleep.

 

“SANS!” you groaned to see chara and frisk sitting on the opposite sides of you.

 

“hey smiley trashbag,” chara grins

 

“don’t call me….ah whatever,” you slouched more in the sofa.

 

“what’s wrong sansy?”

 

“don’t call me that either….*sigh* I need a nap.”

 

“….chara can I talk to sans alone for a moment?”

 

“what so you can ki-“

 

“chara!” chara laughs and runs in the bedroom.

 

There was an awkard silence before frisk decides to go into the kitchen and come out with a block of ice and a hammer…..what? she begins to pound the poor ice block and it catches you off guard.

“what are you doing?!”

 

“I’m just trying to break the ICE,” oh this kid ya’ love em, if only they were 20. You chuckled and frisk took the ice back into the kitchen, she comes back and sits next to you laughing. “so…….what’s up?” you turn away from frisk’s stares.

 

“i….i’ve been thinking about what chara said….” Frisk gasps.

 

“sans…..i…um i…..i can only tell you to do what makes you happy.”

 

“I know it’s bad but how long am I suppose to live like this?” frisk shrugged.

 

“then end it if you can’t take it anymore.”

 

“i…I can’t…I don’t want to hurt her.”

 

“you don’t want to hurt her….yet if you cheat….it’s the same result……DAMNIT SANS CHOOSE OR STOP COMPLAINING,” frisk said angrily.

 

There was another pause…..

 

“sorry…you want to know what I would do if I was in your situation?” you nod “….i’m not saying do it but I would cheat, I’m not all perfect as you think I am.” You sighed, you had a lot to think about.

 

“anyways earlier you said you had a cousin…what’s that about?”

 

“heh she’s something I can tell you that.”

 

“she’s rude and lazy and…” frisk stares at you in her old stoic expression.

 

“you shouldn’t talk sans.”

 

“I’m not as lazy anymore….” You mumbled.

 

“whatever lazybones, yeah y/n is a really wild woman, I message her everyday and today I asked her how she was doing….she said that it was hilarious,” frisk pulls out her phone and shows you the messages.

 

Frisky- hey babes how was your day? 3:00

 

Sleepy bee- it was hilarious our new teacher is this skeleton and he’s a real bitch, he must be on his period or something heh he’s so funny, I like pissin him off. 3:05

 

Frisky- oh that skeleton is my friend from the underground his name is sans he’s not usually feisty… 3:05

 

Sleepy bee- aw well he’s fun, but if ya’ see him tell him to continue to be a turd it makes me laugh. 3:06

 

You growled and pushed the phone away from your view. “don’t be mad sans she’s cool once you get to know her, you just need to chill,” you frowned. “can you do that for me?” frisk gives you puppy eyes and whines.

 

“I’ll try and quote on quote chill,” you emphasized on ‘chill’.

 

“hah need me to help break the ice again?” you laugh and she hugs you before leaving.

….

 

…..

 

…..

 

“she’s too young for you sans!”

 

“SHUT UP CHARA!”


	2. Tempers and Good grades don't mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some slice of life i guess, you have a chat with sans...on a drunk level though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up reader loves music so this little work will have alot of song references. maybe even in every chapter.  
> reader can sing and dance too so....yeah.

You sat in your living room eating ice-cream while watching random TV shows. Today was a chill day, Mr serif calmed down quite a bit…sadly, the pop quiz was easy though you noticed that he added a few more pages to yours, heh you can really see he tried to get the hardest math problems to give you. Heh…good thing your mom taught you a lot of the hardest math problems before you went away to college. You finished in time and handed in your work earlier than anyone else, it was already boring so you left to go home but that was a stupider mistake….there was nothing else to do.

 

Your phone buzzed….it was the temmie you had a dance competition with.

 

Temmie tems- HOI FWEND! 11:39

 

Sleepy bee- hoi what’s good? 11:39

 

Temmie tems- FWINE…..BOI FWEND! 11:39

 

You laughed and placed your phone down, you couldn’t even message grace because she was still in exams.

…

…

 

…

 

… you had a wicked idea.

 

Grace POV-

 

Damn it y/n has already finished her exam…damn maybe you should have gone with her to work so you can go by her house when she was done. Damn this was hard but this couldn’t compare to y/n’s exam, her paper was thick and if Mr. serif gave you hard work then he gave y/n worse. Your phone buzzed catching some attention, they all gave you worried eyes then they look back at Mr. serif.

 

He was reading a book about stars, he didn’t seem to notice the noise. You checked your phone…. for the love of….

 

Sleepy bee- hey 11:40

 

You sighed and messaged back making sure that Mr. serif also isn’t looking.

 

Gracey- what do you want y/n I’m still in class! 11:40

Sleepy bee- BOY I’M SIPPING TEA IN YOUR HOOD WHAT THE FUCK IS UP YOU BUTTERCUP! 11:41

 

Gracey- what?? 11:41

 

Sleepy bee- PURRP IN THAT BLUNT, SMOKING SUICIDE BLOODY BLUNTS! 11:42

 

This is dumb why is she doing this…

 

Gracey- what…the fuck are you talking about?11;42

 

Sleepy bee- PUSSY BOY YOU TALKING SHIT FOR TWITTER IT AIN ADDING UP! 11:43

 

Gracey- stop talking shit I’m in a damn exam 11:43

 

Sleepy bee- HOW THESE PUSSY NIGGAS MOVING DAY TO DAY I’VE HAD ENOUGH. POST WITH THAT FUCKING BLADE BITCH I’LL SKIN YOUR FACE! 11:43

 

Gracey- giiiiiiirrrrlllllll class is almost over and I’m going to fail if you don’t stop talking shit…11:44

 

Sleepy bee- DICK ON THAT FUCKING GUN, I LOVE IT WHEN THEY RUN, FUCK ALL THAT TALKING SHIT DO THAT SHIT FOR FUN!! 11:44

 

Gracey- what does that even mean? 11:45

Gracey- stop talking out your ass! 11:45

 

Sleepy bee- FUCK ROUND WITH THESE NIGGAS, AYE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!? 11:45

 

Gracey- …oh so you going Rasta now gtfo……wait…. why does this all sound familiar…? 11:46

Gracey- oh….OH THIS THE LYRIC PRANK…..YOU RAPING XXXTENTACION?!! 11:46

Gracey- well played well fucking played…. don’t worry this war has just begun bitch…. I SHALL HAVE VENGENANCE!!

 

Sleepy bee- damn…I was hoping to finish the song…. hey, isn’t class overring now betters hurry I’m sending you the answers 11:47

 

Gracey- I love you, you know, that right? 11:47

 

Sleepy bee- just say the word and I’ll come over to do my own little private tutoring with you ;) 11:47

y/n send you couple pictures of the answers and you quickly write them down.

Sans Pov- 

 

You were finished collecting the student’s quizzes, you were still surprise that y/n’s cousin finished first. You meant to add a few more pages to hers and you even asked alphys to give you some hard-solving equations. You decided to mark hers first just to see how she did, it was out of 200 so you doubted she even got close to an C.

…

…

…

 

…

 

…

 

“well…. fuck….”

 

*time skip brought to you by temmie flakes! *

 

Y/n POV-

 

Your phone buzzed...

 

Itsy bitsy spider- hey meet me at grillby’s I need to talk to you 3:00

 

Sleepy bee- aight be there soon 3:04

 

You didn’t even bother to take a bath you just put on a yellow, black and aquamarine hoodie that you got from your home country the Bahamas (yes you are a Bahamian get use to it) and some tights that showed a lot of your curves.

 

You arrived at grillbys and sat at the bar waiting for muffet. Grillby comes over to you and gives you a flirtatious wink “hey grillbyz I’ll have a whiskey and some fries please,” manners maketh the man right? 

 

“of course sweet and lovable y/n,” he goes in the back to get the order ready. You knew he had some sort of crush on you but muffet already told you that she had the HOTS for him already so…..since you wanted to keep your job you don’t flirt with him as much…..well not when she’s around. He had a SMOKING HOT body and every time he’s around your body could practically MELT due to the HEAT that STEAMS off him heh heh. If muffet didn’t have the HOTS for him heh…..you’d DOUSE that fireman really quickly.

 

A few minutes later muffet arrives and sits down next to you.

 

“fuhuhu hello dearie,” muffet says gleefully.

 

“well lookie here it’s the itsy bitsy spider,” muffet giggles.

 

“your too much y/n….” muffet pauses. “dearie I’m going to be away for a while…our spider clans are arguing about certain spider related problems and I need to be there…. I need you to run the store while I’m gone,” your smile falters.

 

“oh…um…muffet you do know I have to go to college, right?”

 

“oh yes I did have that in mind it’s just….you could open up whenever your finished with classes….is that too much to ask?” she stares at you with puppy eyes. You sighed, grillby comes back with your order and pours you a drink. Muffet licks her fangs and winks at grillby, he rolls his eyes and goes back to cleaning his cup.

 

“sure muffet….I’ll do it,” she hugs you, takes your whiskey and drinks it.

 

“thank you dearie I needed that, make sure you get lots of money I’m trusting you with my life…also you would need to make fresh donuts and pastries by tomorrow ok we ran out today,” she is about to leave and you’re in awe. “don’t worry about doing it yourself I offered grace a job since you two work together at school and she knows how to bake so it’s easy.”

 

“what…when did you do that?!”

 

“just now,” she quickly types and puts her phone in her pocket. “I hired some monster helpers as well….they owed me money but they didn’t want their lives to end sooooo they’re working for me for the rest of their lives.”

 

“I get it, I get it you’re a mafia,” muffet giggles and gives you more money to buy more drinks with and leaves. That spider lady she was a real mystery, she was also your monster best friend so you knew all her dirty secrets. She was a mafia that sold drugs, guns, organs you name it and she has it. Her little clan was delivering things back and forth to each other, then they sold those items to humans and some monsters though when they do sell them to humans it’s either defected or doesn’t work at all. She has many bakeries throughout the world and she is constantly moving from place to place just so she won’t get caught. She has so much money that you decided to call her “rich bitch”. 

 

You were not a drug addicting type of person but you did have some of buffets homemade weed brownies and they were the literal shit. You were high for at least three days or so that’s what you thought, reality you were high for at least a month.

 

At first you were pissed but you then realized that it was your fault and you couldn’t blame muffet so you had to do what no y/n on earth would do…..you had to work hard. You missed a lot of work so you had to make up for it by spend nights at school as well, sure it was hell and it felt so awkward but you got passed it and look at you now.

 

Moments later the door chimed again, out of the corner of your eye you see an average skeleton sit down next to you…..

 

…..

 

It’s Mr. serif! “oh hoe hoe hoe this is just perfect, he looks so stressed hah!” your thoughts were cut off when you hear your teacher groan in agony as he laid his skull on the table.

 

“what’s wrong sans?” grillby walks over to the average sized skeleton. Well you were always tiny so those who were short were average size to you.

 

“ugh my life sucks, toriel is driving me crazy!”

 

“she still won’t take it to the next level huh?” sans nods.

 

“grillby it’s been two fucking years, she’s sweet but come on how much longer can I take.”

 

“well buddy you might as well end it,” grillby said coldly even if he was a fire monster. “or cheat either way someone’s not going to be happy, no one’s perfect.”

 

“I’ve heard a similar line,” sans sighs and takes a bottle of ketchup and mixes it with some jack Daniel before drinking it. You stared at him for a long moment, he catches you and he jumps. “ what…what are you doing here y/n?”

 

“I come here sometimes but today I had a meeting with a friend,” you wink at grillby and he grunts.

 

“muffet, she’s y/n’s boss,” sans stares at you for a moment and begins to calm down.

 

“oh….” He turns away from you and you order another shot.

 

“so how was my grade you know for the pop quiz?” sans choke on his weird drink and glares at you. “did I surprise ya?”

 

“…..you…..you passed with a perfect score…..” he turns away and begins to sweat. How is that even possible?

 

“WWWHHHHAAAATTTTT MMMMMEEEE IIIIII DID GOOD WHO KNEW…. psh of course I did perfect and your supposed to be the genius,” sans grunts. “I didn’t even study now that’s what you call talent,” you take a long sip of your drink. The doorbell rings again and you look to see who it was, you grunt and turn forwards towards grillby and hid your face. It was Daniel and his friends.

 

“y/n...Y/N HEY I’M TIRED OF THIS, I’M TIRED OF BEING JUST FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, LETS START OVER PLEASE AND STOP IGNORING MY CALLS!” you ignored him and asked grillby for two more shots. “y/n listen to me,” he puts a hand on your shoulder and you lost it.

 

You gripped him by the collar and punched him in the face, he tumbles back and covers his bloody nose.

 

“OW! DAMNIT Y/N WHY DID YOU-“ 

 

“didn’t I tell you not to bother me about that unless you wanted to get hurt?” Daniel shudders. “consider yourself off my fuck list, I don’t need anyone around me who’s going to be a little whiney bitch all because I won’t be serious or I don’t want to be claimed by anyone…well not yet…but now can you please go away?” you forced a smile and Daniel stares at you heartbroken. He shakes his head and leaves you alone…..for now.

 

You sat back down and drink down your two shots “aren’t you too young to be screwing Miss y/n?” is sans for real, is he truly teasing you about your height and how you look. True you looked younger than you should and you were the size of a fifteen-year-old or younger but you were fucking twenty-three man! You looked over at sans…. he’s half drunk…heh.

 

“and aren’t you a bit too old to want to get BONED, bone boy or should I call you old man?” sans was speechless and he turns his attention elsewhere.

 

He chuckles still “touché Miss y/n, but I’ve got my own problems to deal with,” he smirks.

 

“heh your boner wasn’t able to catch a stiffy in a long while eh?” sans scoff and growls lowly.

 

“you’re a real tease miss y/n but that isn’t any of your fucking business ain’t it?” you chuckled. “I hope your ready for a big test tomorrow,” you finally decide to eat your now cold fries.

 

“I hope it’s not your*cough* *cough* so called BONER…” sans surprising laughs along with grillby. “and please stop addressing me as Miss I’m not the old one here you should look in the mirror your closer….no wait your actually death himself….WOW now I’ve seen it all,” grillby chuckles and sans takes another shot of his weird drink. Heh if he wasn’t half drunk he wouldn’t even be laughing with me right now, we probably would be fighting in the streets or something.

 

“oh spare me Miss fucks a lot, I hear you screw for fun eh?”

“for pleasure or both, I get bored with sometimes…..wait are you trying to use that as a comeback heh wow, ya tryin’ ta hit me with my greatest sin.” Your Bahamian accent comes out and it seems that grillby noticed.

 

“then you need to repent and stop fucking,” sans says a bit too serious for your liking.

 

“then you need to grow some balls and start fucking,” grillby and several monsters started “oooohing”, you and sans glared at each other for a moment but then sans chuckles which catches you off guard.

 

“heh got me there again kiddo,” he takes a final swing of his drink and heads for the exit. “see ya round grillbz and y/n….. you’re in for a BAD TIME TOMORROW,” his eye sockets go black but then turns back to normal. He waves everyone goodbye and leaves.

 

You sighed and turn towards grillby “why is he such a dick grillbz?” grillby sighs.

 

“he wasn’t always a douche, he was really cool back then but when he got together with toriel all hell broke loose, worst pairing ever,” you hummed.

 

“then if he’s miserable then why is he still together with her, he’s only making his life suck more than it already is.”

 

“I’ve been telling him that but it seems it just goes through one ear and out the next,” grillby sighs frustrated. You reach out to touch the flame monster’s hand to comfort him and he lets you.

 

“you should really help your friend, even if he’s a fat turd cause let’s be honest it really stinks,” grillby laughs and caresses your palm.

 

“I can really see you guys as the best of friends,” you took your hand back away from grillby and he frowns.

 

“hah no fucking way that’s a literal bomb ready to explode in a matter of seconds, you know that movie nemo?” grillby nods. “you know the part with all the bombs and the sharks call it balloons but if you miss and touch it, it blows up….yeah that balloon is sans, ready to blow up in anyone’s face, I don’t need someone like that in my circle,” you finish your fries and you head for the exit. “see you later grillbz,” you blow him a kiss and his flames grow brighter heh you’re a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should speak first?
> 
> Sans  
> reader


	3. Bad times and planing pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is planning to hook up her cousin with sans but she needs a good plan. Sans shows reader a bad time and reader ain't havin' it without a fight. 
> 
> well...without a prank to show him how much she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update i hope you enjoy. please leave a comment and tell me what you feel about the chapter.

 

 

Sans POV-

You slammed your front door and marched up to your room angrily. “FUCK HER, FUCK EVERYTHING, I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE!” you stripped from your work clothes and put on your usual hoodie and shorts. You flopped onto your bed with a heavy groan and tried to sleep off your buzz.

 

 

…

 

 

Your phone rang-

 

 

“shit…”you cursed and answered your phone. “hello?”

 

 

 

“sans where have you been I was messaging you but you didn’t answer ,are you drunk…I told you that drinking was unhealthy,” toriel scolded.

 

 

“tori…..no I wasn’t drinking, I’m just exhausted from this whole day.” you lied.

 

 

 

“oh….well you should get some sleep.”

 

 

 

“that was the plan.” You thumb was ready to end the call but you can hear toriel’s hesitating with her words.

 

 

“mmm….sans?”

 

 

“yeah..”

 

 

“i…I love you,” your soul burned. Was that even true?

 

 

“yeah you too,” you hang up and turned off your phone. Should you call in sick tomorrow? You really don’t want to go, all because of….

 

 

**“FUCK!”**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

You layed in your bed naked with some guy named harry or was it howard….whatever you fucking forgot. He was a good-looking guy that started flirting with you when you stopped at the grocery store after you left grillby’s. You saw his face a few times at school but you never really paid attention, sure it was dangerous to bring strangers into your home and have sex with them but you didn’t care.

 

 

You couldn’t sleep, you stared at the ceiling thinking about your confrontation with sans. You couldn’t help but laugh at how calm he was acting but really he wanted to tear your face off your head. You didn’t hate him, you saw him as meer entertainment. “he’s probably cursing up a storm now,” you chuckled which caused your fuck boy to stir in his sleep.

 

 

You scoffed at him and went to sleep in the living room. You laid on the couch staring at your phone checking your new feeds on facebook and messages.

 

 

Frisky- hey babe wanna hang out? 1:15am

 

 

 

Sleepy bee- frisk what the hell are you doing up at this time, go to sleep. 1:17am

 

 

 

Frisky- should be asking you that as well, dick ain puttin’ you sleep? 1:18

 

 

 

Sleepy bee- nah but you need to get off my tip, you jealous? 1:18

 

 

 

Frisky- O///O lol no comment but really do want to hang later today? 1:20

 

 

 

Sleepy bee- I can’t I have to go to work…1:20

 

 

 

Frisky- oh come on….ok can you come over Saturday or something? 1:21

 

 

 

Sleepy bee- why do you want me to come so badly? 1:21

 

 

 

Frisky- cause I miss you and I constantly talk about you and my mother wants to meet you including my brothers. 1:21

 

 

 

Sleepy bee- ugh fine I’ll leave work early tomorrow and visit ok 1:22

 

 

 

Frisky- YAY SEE YOU LATER!!! :) 1:22

 

 

You chuckled and placed your phone down. Frisk was adorable you loved her so much with all of your heart. You can remember clear as day when she returned to the surface with the monster race, you were ecstatic, you were crying for the first time in months to see your little cousin alive and well. She originally left to commit suicide due to her abusive relationship with her adopted parents and that left you in sorrow and in pain, she was closer to you than any other family member.

 

 

 

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t try to commit suicide yourself after hearing that frisk left to kill herself but your mother stopped you in time. You were away in the Bahamas when this happened, you were only there for a few months just to catch on family matters and to visit your granny and grandpa before their time came to leave this miserable planet.

 

 

 

You blamed yourself for not staying and checking on frisk, you wanted to go with her but that was a bust. The moment you heard monsters were free and frisk was going to be their ambassador you quickly got up your depressed ass and drove grace’s car to frisk’s location. (grace still doesn’t know up to this day that you stole her car while you were sleeping over at her house but that’s to discuss another day.)

 

 

 

Surprisingly you met frisk alone at a park sitting on a bench staring off into the crystal lake in front of her, she looked depressed and needed someone to cry on. You were that person and after that you constantly texted each other.

 

 

Frisky- oh yeah and be nice tomorrow 1:26

 

 

“heh no promises.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You strolled in your classroom still a little pissed from last night’s bullshit, “you really should have called in sick,” you thought. You sat at your desk and turned off your phone not wanting to hear from anyone right now.

 

 

 

Did y/n’s words get to you that bad? Well it did because your soul was burning like a bitch and was pulsing harshly.

 

 

 

“why…why is my life so…..like this…i…I can’t…..i can’t deal with this…..i won’t deal with this anymore!” your mind was set. “fuck toriel’s feelings if she didn’t care how you felt, then you didn’t care for her’s.” you were determined, you wer-

 

 

 

“mornin’ eggman,” the class chuckles as y/n walks in and smirks at you evilly.

 

 

 

You were filled with undying rage….. “wait what was I just thinking about…..UGH nevermind y/n’s here and she’s in for a really fucking badtime!” you forced a smile s you watch y/n sit down and rest her head on the table.

 

 

 

“ok class today’s assignment we will just be doing simple algebra and trigonometry that’s all since it is your second day of school,” you take a stack of worksheets you’ve been working on and handed them out to the class. “each of you has at least ten pages, you are free to help each other out,” you can hear a disturbing sound from y/n. You’ve  given her some math problems that were ten times as hard with a few extra pages that will take up the whole class, since she loooooves to sleep after she’s finish working you added more to take up her sleeping time. Heh.

 

 

 

“uh hey….eggman….i have at least thirty pages…what’s up with that?” y/n glares at you with a forced smug grin.

 

 

 

“oh well you did so well on your previous exam I wanted to push you further, you got a perfect score even though I added a couple more pages with harder equations, that doesn’t bother you does it, I mean you are a **GENIUS** as you say you are..right?” that seemed to struck y/n to the core.

 

 

 

You can see within’ her eyes she’s talking to you, she squints her eyes and frowns (so damn shady). You gave her an innocent smile (I don’t know what you’re talking about ;p).  Letting out a big breath y/n flips through the worksheet “you’re right for once eggman, I guess the YOLKS on me this time.” The class groans while y/n chuckles to herself, you’d have to admit that was clever but you still hated her. “ thought I was on a…EGG ROLL with my work but it looks like I got myself in a SCRAMBLE here.” You tried not to laugh.

 

 

 

“oh my god y/n please shut the fuck up!” grace yells at y/n from the back.

 

 

 

“come on grace you gotta have your SUNNY SIDE up not down,” y/n continues to tell her egg puns while starting on her worksheet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

 

You were so tired, so exhausted all you wanted to do was sleep and your bitchy ass petty damn teacher gave you this shit load of work that would take up most of the class and your nap time. Thank GOD for puns because that was the only thing calming you down right now. You wanted to snap that pretty neck of sans for  messin’ with your nap time schedule but that’s ok you had something in stored for his ass.

 

 

 

Your hand was hurting like a bitch now for writing so much and you hated it “ eggman,” he doesn’t answer. “….Mr serif is this really necessary?”

 

 

 

“yes,”he doesn’t look up from his astronomer’s book which got your attention for a moment.

 

 

“do you really think I’ll finish this in time, because this is pissing me off.”

 

 

“then you should stop talking to me and write faster,” sans chuckles. THE BITCH!

 

 

You growled and looked back at the half finished worksheet “I need music,” you whipped out your phone and headphone and started playing your favorite playlist.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Frisk POV-

 

 

“now frisk I’m going out again, I’m putting you in charge so please don’t make me regret it,” toriel pats your head lightly and looks at chara and asriel. “you two be good.”

 

 

“yes mother,” asriel said cheerfully.

 

 

“yeah.”

 

 

“mmhmm,” toriel leaves.

 

 

“finally we can be home alone,” you sighed and flopped on the couch.

 

 

“good idea putting toriel’s leftovers in the toilet and pretended that we were all sick, where did you learn that form?” asriel asks.

 

 

“y/n, we use to do that when we lived with each other for a short while….before my parents died…we all lived together, if we didn’t want to go to school we would take our leftovers, put it in the toilet and pretended that we were in pain.”

 

 

“this y/n person, you said she was your cousin?” chara asks curiously.

 

 

“yeah”

 

 

“what does she look like?”

 

 

“I don’t have any pictures of her….let me check on snapchat,” you go on your phone and begin to searching for any recent pictures of her. “oh yeah, that’s her,” you showed chara the photo and he blushes madly.

 

 

“damn frisk…she’s wow….she’s hot….what happened to you, you missed out on all the good genes eh?”

 

 

 

“SHUT UP, my breasts are coming out, I’m already a 34B!”

 

 

 

“doesn’t look like it,” chara squeezes your chest and you slap it away in reflex.

 

 

 

“CHARA!!”

 

 

 

“CHARA WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!” asriel scolds his brother and blushes madly.

 

 

 

“I’m a boy, I’d do that to your cousin…if given the chance,” chara scoffs.

 

 

 

“don’t think she’d let you, you too young for her anyways.”

 

 

 

“but she looks my age, damn it how old is she?” chara whines.

 

 

 

“I think twenty-“

 

 

 

“nope nevermind then, she’s about the same age as that smiling trashbag.”chara interjects.

 

 

 

“sans is two years older I think…..hey you think those two would make a cute couple?”

 

 

“wait didn’t you say that she was sans student, frisk that’s wrong sans can get in serious trouble for that, he’ll lose his job, mom wouldn’t speak to him ever again…….” asriel pauses in his words.

 

 

 

“asriel you and I know that you hate seeing sans with your mom,” asriel nods in approval.

 

 

 

“I know that’s why I went silent.”

 

 

“anyway sans said he’s thinking about what you said chara.”

 

 

“ohhhhhh so the comedian does have balls, he should that trashbag hasn’t had a good laugh in a while, we should set them up.”

 

 

 

“awwwww chara you actually do care for sans,” chara chuckles darkly and sits next to you.

 

 

 

“nah just tired of seeing him with my mom, but you shouldn’t be happy, you have a crush on him as well,” jeez this guy.

 

 

 

“ok, ok I get it I just want sans to be happy…but he doesn’t like y/n at all so we need to come up with a plan.”

 

 

 

“but you do realize toriel won’t be happy.”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“yeah….well it’s one or the other…….oooooh yes I got it we should have a movie night, we get sans and y/n alone and they talk about their problems, they become friends, we separate toriel and sans for the rest of the night and make sure they don’t talk, we only let y/n and sans talk and then BOOM! The ship has sailed.” Chara puffs out his chest, happy about the plan he just made up.

 

 

“uh that’s nice and all bu-“

 

 

 

“we’ll invite alphys, paps, undyne, asgore-“

 

 

 

“dad’s coming……doesn’t….doesn’t he hate mom now….i..i don’t think he would want to come,” asriel begins to tear up. “he rarly comes anymore…he only comes to see us and give us lunch money,” tears fall from asriel’s cheek.

 

 

SLAP!

 

 

 

Asriel cups his cheeks in shock and looks towards chara. “why did you-“

 

 

 

“your fourteen going on fifteen MAN UP!”

 

 

 

“y..your right….i’m going to be an adult soon there’s no time for me to cry!” how sweet and beautiful. You thought sarcastically.

 

 

 

“chara that plan is good…but for a later day maybe…… in like a month or two,” chara grumbles. “we have to think long and hard for this to work ok.” Chara and asriel nods. “good now who knows mother’s work schedule?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

“FUCK, FINISHED!” you flicked your wrists in relief. Everyone in the class had left already except sans and grace who was still waiting on you. Sans was watching you for the longest with the his shit grin growing wider and wider every time you cursed loudly about your aching hands. You fixed the papers and handed them to sans who stares at it innocently and then back at you.

 

 

 

“was that all necessary Mr serif?” you knew he was being petty but you wanted to hear from the horses mouth. If he said yes so help him you were going to prank his ass so hard he’ll hate you for the rest of his miserable life!

 

 

 

 

“yes,” it’s like he’s reading your thoughts and is meaning to test you. (very well then let the pranks commence!”)

 

 

 

 

“but how is it that everyone got lesser papers than me, your not being petty from last night at grillby’s are you?”

 

 

 

“nooo that would be childish and very unprofessional Ms y/n, you passed my exam in perfect timing, I’m just trying to push you more because you ARE a genius remember,” sans grin widens even more. You chuckled and nodded, not at him being petty as fuck but a good prank that’ll be sure to piss him off straight.

 

 

 

“yeah….” You left the room chuckling darkly, grace gave you a questionable look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra..
> 
> Sans POV- 
> 
> “heh….genius huh..” you tossed the pack of papers into a garbage bin and chuckled. “welp time for my next class.”


	4. In which you continue to plan more pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n pranks sans and finds out he threw her work in the garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last, will make it up in the next chapter though.

Y/N POV-

 

You sat in your second to least favorite class, staring lazily at your teacher Mr. Porter. Biology wasn’t your strongest subject at all but it also wasn’t your worst. Spanish, oh boy you hated that subject with a passion, it was recommended at your college to take on a foreign class and you chose Spanish. It was either that or French which would have been ten times harder, Russian…no, and Japanese……heh moving on. You didn’t like that studying foreign language was a must, PSSH you could barely even speak your own language and they were now forcing you to study another. You tried not to laugh at that thought.

 

You weren’t failing neither subjects, you were passing but with low C’s and there was no hope on changing it. “To recap monosaccharides are-“ you toned Mr Porter out after a while, his lessons were getting you nowhere but a trip to lazy town. You only enjoyed biology unless they were discussing anything about space, stars or planets…...or reproduction. Grace knocked you occasionally just so you wouldn’t fall asleep and start snoring, it aggravated you to an extent because you knew it was out of love. “Miss y/n.”

 

 

GAAAAH FUCK NO!

 

 

“yes,” you said irked. The bald Guyanese isn’t even looking your way.

 

 

“what is aerobic respiration?” the fuck.

 

 

“why’d you pick me, you yourself know that I don’t fu….mess with those kind of things, pick someone else.” He turns to look at you and frowns.

 

 

“y/n if you don’t answer I’m going to move you to sit next to Jerry and Daniel,” your breathing stops. You looked over your shoulder at the two, jerry was picking his nose and Daniel was winking at you with a perverted grin while moving away from the ufo monster. You shuddered scornfully and turned your attention back to your teacher.

 

 

“please give me another question….something simple please you know my struggle,” he lets out sour chuckle. He seems pleased by your begging, “gross.”

 

 

“fine, what is the purpose of a uterus?” of course he knew you liked answering these questions.

 

 

“how are we suddenly on sex now?” Daniel chuckles. A sudden wave of anger and hate passes through your body. “the uterus is the place where the baby develops. The wall of the uterus is made up of muscles and enlarges during pregnancy as the baby grows,” Mr porter gives you a small smile.

 

 

“this is actually grade 10 work, I just wanted to see if you could get it, now tomorrow we will be having a small quiz-“

 

 

“what!” you jumped from your table towards your freaked out teacher. “what do you mean test, we just started school basically and your talking about test!”

 

 

“I said quiz it’s just a multiple-choice quiz, I promise it won’t even be that hard,” he pats your head which only reached up to his abdomen. Damn it you loved pets, that was one of your weakness but knowing it’s your old teacher you didn’t feel that urge.

 

 

***RING, RING, RINGGGGG***

 

“well that’s the bell, remember to look over your work I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mr porter walks out of the room leaving you stumped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

*lunch*

 

 

“y/n you have that face again what are you planning?” your face was twisted into a sinister smile as you were working on your plan of revenge for sans. You were going to make his hand hurt just like how he made yours burn.

 

 

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

 

 

“then like what’s that you have in your like hand?” a purple cat named catty points out a stack of paper in your hand. “and your bag is also like full of that stuff too.” She points to your black nike bag.

 

 

“just uh…some worksheets….that I’m…doing over,” not completely a lie. Grace and a crocodile named bratty squints their eyes at you and hummed.

 

 

“what are you planning y/n, I appreciate you not being sleepy and lazy but this,” grace motions her hand to you and to the papers. “this is concerning, I’m literally frightened by your energy.”

 

 

“it’s nothing gracey just a little prank I’m pulling on someone,” grace frowns deeply.

 

 

“who, I knew you were up to mischief!”

 

 

“can’t tell you yet maybe later but I’ll give you a hint….egg,” you stuffed the papers in your bag and excused yourself from the table.

 

 

“y/n don’t do anything stupid,” grace sighs.

 

 

“we’ll see later bye.”

 

 

“please I’,m serious…”

 

 

“we’ll see what happens later bye!” you repeated and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Grace POV-

 

 

“oooooh what if it’s a boy?!” catty squeals.

 

 

“like yeah, I’ve never seen y/n get’s so like secretive and like full of energy,” bratty giggles.

 

 

“this is the most I’ve seen her move since we’ve like moved here, she’s now like into pranks and sleeps less now,” catty looks off into the direction y/n was last seen.

 

 

“guys y/n isn’t the one who……”likes,” anyone…she flirts with both sexes and fucks people over,” catty and bratty gasp.

 

 

“she’s like…Bi?”

 

 

“I never thought that, has she like ever been in love with anyone and been in like a committed relationship?” bratty questions.

 

 

“…she’s been in love….once..but it’s best those two should never meet each other again, their relationship was toxic and he doesn’t go here anymore.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

You watched from a distance as sans left his homeroom and was heading to the teacher’s lounge. This was your chance, you quickly rushed in the class and closed the door shut. You made your way towards his desk and took the papers from your bag. Originally when sans left the class you snuck in and stole all the worksheets sans marked and now you were here to replace them with unmarked copies. You had to use a lot of white out to mark out all the red ink which was tough but once you got it copied it looked as if it was never marked. You took sans answer key so he would have to think and work ten times as hard, his hands would be stinging and burning just like yours. You placed the worksheets on the table and chuckled to yourself “hope you have an egg-cellent time marking Mr serif-“ your attention is drawn to a large stack of paper in a nearby trash-bin.

 

 

You walked over to it and recognized the hand-writing. “this is mine…..that little shit..” you felt a surge of anger course in your veins. “he tossed my shit in the garbage.” Oh, ok he’s definitely getting prank'd later. You hear the door knob shift and without thinking you locked yourself in a book closet. “this is convenient.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You entered your classroom and locked the door behind you, you were too irritated to deal with any prejudice teachers right now and needed sometime to yourself. Today was an “ok day”, you gave y/n the bad time she deserved which was awesome but it all went to shit after you decided to head into the teacher’s lounge at a very bad time. Most of the teachers who hated monsters were there so of course they couldn’t help but bother you, it was as if you were in high-school and you were being bullied. You ignored their comments and sly remarks but one just had to confront you, luckily there was a teacher who liked monsters and defended you. She was nice and pretty as well, her soul was a tangy orange which was pulsing violently at the male teacher ( who had a crush on her). He apologizes and leaves but you knew it wasn’t sincere.

 

 

The blonde turns to you and gives you a sympathetic smile and apologizes for the douche bag’s actions. You thanked her and threw in a few nice puns which makes her chuckle and make the other teachers sigh. You left the staff room to see the douche waiting patiently for you outside, he said some hurtful things and told you to never speak to blondie again. You really didn’t care and walked away from him to your class.

 

 

You groaned as your phone started to ring “hello?”

 

 

“hey sans,” you put toriel on speaker.

 

 

“hey tori, what’s up?”

 

 

“oh nothing, just wondering if your busy today?” she sounded cheerful.

 

 

“uh….no I just finished marking all my worksheets I just need to put the grades in and I’m free why?”

 

 

“I was thinking maybe we should go on a date, you know to the movies or something, you and i.” you hummed mentally.

 

 

“sounds nice, then we’re going home afterwards, yeah?”

 

 

“mmmhmmm,” figures, why even suspect anything else but first base.

 

 

“ok then, I’ll see you later.”

 

 

“yeah, love you.”

 

 

“yeah,” you hanged up. “now these grades,” you swore you heard a snicker in the class but there wasn’t anyone here, maybe you were hearing things. You picked up your grading sheets and the students worksheets to- “wait….” You flipped through the sheets to find no grade markings o them. “what?!” you checked them over and over again just to make sure you’re not going crazy “where are the damn grades?!” you were panicking. You needed those grades, now you were going to have to re-mark everything over again. This was going to take forever!

 

 

“maybe I can find my……” WHERE’S THE TEACHERS ANSWER KEY! NO! NOW I’M GOING TO BE HERE ALL EVENING! DAMN IT!

 

 

Sans-  sorry tori, I’m actually going to be quite busy all day, someone stole my answer keys and replaced my marked worksheets with new ones, I’m going to have to work it out all on my own. 12:45

 

 

Toriel- oh my, you should address this to the higher authorities. 12:46

 

 

Sans- maybe….i’ll see, it’s not really that big of a deal. 12:47

 

 

You sighed. “maybe my answer key is in the closet,” you stood from your seat and head for the closet. You tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. “the fuck?”

 

 

“Mr serif,” you turned to see grace hanna standing in the doorway. “there’s a tall skeleton calling out for you in the café and he’s scaring everyone,” oh papyrus.

 

“oh, ok thank you Miss hanna,” you shuffled pass grace and head straight for the cafeteria.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You waited a couple seconds longer before exiting the dark closet, you exploded into laughter after seeing the serious expression on grace’s face. “were you born with your feet up your ass, you could have gotten into serious trouble.”

 

 

“thanks for receiving my text I owe you one.”

 

 

“what text?”

 

 

“the text, I sent you just a few seconds ago to help me get out of the closet without sans noticing,” grace takes out her phone and raises a brow. “you didn’t get my text?”

 

 

“ahhhh….no I’m just looking at it now, I didn’t know you needed help.”

 

 

“so another skeleton is really out there calling for him?” grace nods. “so if he wasn’t there….’

 

 

“your ass would have been grass, so you’re the one who took sans worksheets?” grace looks at you amused.

 

“uh…..yeah how’d you know?”

 

 

“it’s obvious I overheard sans complaining about the worksheets and I knew it was you,” you chuckled at grace’s snappy tone and eye roll.

 

 

“aww don’t worry that’s not the only prank I’ll be pulling on sans, that one was somewhat lame but I do have a question, do you have a permanent marker and some crazy glue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy


	5. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet toriel and her sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to update often, am i doing ok?

Y/n POV-

 

You waited outside in the parking lot with grace and bratty for catty who hasn’t left her class for some reason. “so why did ya like leave during lunch time y/n?” bratty turns to you and gives you a toothy grin. “did you like had to meet someone important?” she was wiggling her brows at you that made you want to question it but you kept your mouth shut.

 

“she pranked sans,” grace sighs. Bratty gives grace a confused look and turns looks back at you for your input.

 

“he pissed me off that’s all but I have another prank for him later maybe next week who knows, oh thanks for the glue and permanent marker grace,” grace nods and Catty finally arrives.

 

“like y/n do you like, um like LIKE Mr serif?” bratty ask’s which makes your face shrivel in disgust.

 

“ew no that guy is a dick, his cunny is always hurting and it kills my buzz,” bratty and catty snicker.

 

 

“like sans has always been cool in my book, ever since the underground.”

 

 

“he tells like the most stalest puns that like was ever told,” bratty rolls her eyes.

 

 

“he makes you feel better when your like down.”

 

 

“he makes like the most bomb hot dogs!” bratty drools.

 

 

“and CATS!” catty chirps. What the fuck is a hot cat, heh more like hot pussy…heh.

 

 

“he’s cute if you don’t acknowledge his anger and like pissy mood actually,” bratty rambles.

 

 

“sans is bae, but mettaton is my wifey!” your stomach churned at the thought. “we should talk to him, I wonder if he’s still together with the ex queen?”

 

 

“uh…no,” you replied stiffly. “I’m gotta head to work and meet up with my little cousin later, grace let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

Thank the fucking stars you were done, you were finally done marking all of those worksheets. You were exhausted and terribly parched “damn..” you were heading home now but just in case you took your worksheets and grade book with you so this incident won’t happen again. You were sure you marked the worksheets and stored them on your table, someone had to sneak in and take it…..

 

…..

 

…..

 

y/n….

 

 

Y/n….

 

 

“THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!” not even acknowledging who’s around you, you cursed rather loudly ceasing everyone from doing their own business and looking at you. Even your brother who was there to pick you up was startled.

 

 

“brother are you alright, is something wrong?” papyrus had a concerned look which made you regret you out burst. Y/n that little bitch, she took your worksheets and answer key as revenge for the work you gave her earlier. Heh…heh heh ok…she wants to play this game….then we’ll play this game.

 

 

“eh….it’s nothing bro i….uh…left something in my class…I’ll be back in a sec ok,” you grinned. Papyrus waves his hands for you to leave and you waste no time on disappearing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You arrived at muffet’s baking parlor to see a hoard of clustered monster’s and a few humans standing in front of the huge establishment. You exited the car and head straight for the hoard, they all notice you and turn to you. “hello I’m y/n, um muffet’s not here at the moment she’s away and she left me in charge, this is grace she will be co-manager if I am not present,” grace shrivels her face at you and is about to say something but you cut her off. “now let us all go inside and get ourselves sorted out yes?” you unlocked the doors to the huge bakery and stepped inside while the monsters and few humans follow.

 

 

They all awe at the size of the huge restaurant like scenery, a blue rabbit monster approaches you and gives you a sweet smile “hello my name is Nick Nicely but you can call me nick or nice,” he takes a hold of you small hand in his large paws and kisses it. OH MY GOD WET!

 

 

“your such a gentlemen nice,” grace scoffs in the background. “how did you manage to get in a……situation like this, you didn’t pay you debt to muffet huh?” the rabbit frowns and his long ears flop sadly down his face.

 

 

“yes…I didn’t have enough money, muffet’s donuts are really expensive…” yup, for one donut in monster currency is 9999 gold and in any other currency it was at least….more than your fingers can count but what do you expect from muffet, she’s the most stuck up, greedy monster you’ve ever known and only God in heaven knows what the hell she puts in her shit which makes it taste so damn delicious, well of course you know MAGIC. You had to make….no the WORKERS had to make the batter while muffets spider….babies…helpers…puts in a dose of magic.

 

 

“OH MY ASGORE IS THAT A STAGE FOR SINGING….IS THIS A BURLESQUE CLUB?!” a floating dummy asks.

 

 

“at night….yes we have workers come every night to sing including me.” An orange cat approaches you and smiles sheepishly.

 

 

“names Ginger but you can call me BP…which is short for the initials of my nickname my old boss gave me,” a few monsters snicker at him which makes him frown sadly. You glared at the laughing monsters who shut up rather quickly.

 

 

“it’s nice to meet you BP, you know your kinda cute for a male pussy,” you wink at him which causes his fur to bristle and his cheeks redden harshly. “just teasing kitten,” he chuckles and looks away bashfully. Why is that monsters get flustered easily, it made you feel so dominant. “ok know what are you good at doing?”

 

 

“I’m good at the register…”

 

 

“great you’ll do that, nice?”

 

 

“I can make nicecream,” what the fuck is up with these sketchy names.

 

 

“can you make them look like spiders, muffet is pretty strict with food looking like her own kind,” nice hums and nods in approval. A tiny dinosaur creature approaches you, you awe inwardly as you noticed he didn’t have any arms.

 

 

“I’m monster kid!” here we go again. “what can I do ma’am?” what the hell…

 

 

“uh….” He can’t cook, he can’t carry food… “uh….can you balance things on your head?” the boy nods quickly. “ok then…you’ll be our waiter, you’ll carry the deserts to the table.”

 

 

“I thought this was a bakery?”

 

 

“it is but muffet wanted it to be similar to a restaurant, so it’s basically a restaurant that only sells sweets,” a temmie and a white dogs hops towards you. “hey…are you the temmie I met earlier?” the temmie shook it head way too quickly that it became a blur.

 

 

“no dat my fwend temmie I’m temmie,” no comment. “me make temmie flakes…ooHH me want temmie flakes do you have temmie flakes?, I can make temmie flakes ,me love temmie flakes!” ok, ok. You turned your attention to the cute white dog who barks happily at your sudden attention to it.

 

 

“heeeey buddy, awe aren’t you just the sweetest thing,” the dog rolls on it’s back for you to rub it’s stomach. “yes, yes you are, oh yes you are,” you cooed. The dog yips happily “wanna be my pet huh, wanna come home with me?” the dog wags it’s tail and jumps into your arms. Grace clears her throat which grabs your attention from the cute puppy. “awe shut up your just jealous,” grace shook her head in disappointment and took charge of setting everyone up to their new stations.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk POV-

 

You were pacing back and forth from the door waiting for y/n to arrive “she said she would leave work early today,” you mumbled under your breath. You constantly shifted your gaze out the window to see if you can spot y/n’s small curvy body. It was already dark out and you worry that she may have gotten lost or even worse, she looked so much like a child and anyone can take advantage of her but you knew she was strong……if she was mad enough.

 

“did your sexy cousin arrive?” you groaned inwardly at chara’s question. The pervert has been dying to see y/n all evening, toriel even came home earlier than expected so you had to make up a good lie to convince toriel to allow y/n to come over. Yes toriel wanted to see y/n but you sensed toriel’s motherly instincts were telling her that y/n may be a threat. Everytime you spoke to toriel about her she would stiffen and ask you questions after questions as if it was some interview. You understand her making sure if y/n was an ok person but asking what religion, color and what birth sign she was way too much for you. Yes y/n was a couple shades darker than you, she’s a Taurus her birthday is on April 26 and you guessed she was Christian but either way you found her question quite erring. “my child has your cousin arrived?” toriels voice frightens you and you quickly spun around to see her stoic face. “the butterscotch pie is done baking and is now cooling off.”

 

 

“she should be here any moment mom, she’s not the one to arrive early for anything, she shows up whenever she feels is right but I can’t help but worry for her safety and it’s also my fault for not giving her a specific time,”toriel giggles.

 

 

“sounds like sans,” you flashed toriel a goofy grin.

 

 

“aren’t you and sans suppose to go on a date tonight?”toriel frowns and rubs her arm shyly.

 

 

“he’s busy with work he said someone stole his worksheets and answer key book so now he has to do it all over again,” you were surprised and filled with curiosity. You’ll ask y/n about that later. The door bell rings. “that must be her,” toriel walks over to the door and opens it slowly. “hello?” toriel looks around confused, a loud cough is heard which draws the goat monsters attention downwards to see a small human. They were wearing an aqua hoodie with short grey tights and grey converse. They looked no older than seventeen due to their height.

 

 

Toriel gawks at the small human, taking in her full curvy appearance. “hey, I’m y/n frisk’s older cousin is she home?” toriel snaps out of her trance and blushes lightly.

 

 

“oh…oh yes my child is right here,”toriel moves off to the side and gives you a full view of you short cousin.

 

 

“Y/N!!”

 

 

“hey fris-“ you cut off y/n’s words by giving her a tight hug which lifts her off the ground easily. “f..frisk…..i can’t…..breather…..might as well….kill me while your at it,” you chuckle and rest y/n back down on the ground again before scanning her height compare to you. She was at least three foot nine almost four and you were four foot six. “meh several inches higher still,” y/n pouts. “but anyways I’m so glad to see you y/n It’s been a long time since we met up,” toriel eyes you cautiously and y/n scratches the back of her head bashfully and looks away. AWE! “still cute and tiny, how old are you…twelve?”

 

 

“pfft hah ha very funny, kid I’m old enough to be your momma, don’t mind my height I can get free dinners at many restaurants,” you laughed along with y/n until you heard someone clear their throat. “oh right y/n this is my mom toriel, toriel this is my biggish small cousin y/n, she goes to the university sans works,” y/n offers her hand and gives toriel a lazy smile. Toriel takes it and eyes y/n warily but still has a peaceful smile plastered on her face.

 

 

“it’s nice to meet you toriel, i’ve heard so much about you,” that was a lie from the pit of hell, you barely talked about toriel to y/n, but you sure have talked a lot to toriel about her. What’s wrong with you.

 

 

“ it’s also nice to meet a….family member of frisk’s old family…I’ve heard a lot about you as well,” toriel breaks the hold, she calls asriel and chara to come over in which of course they couldn’t hold in their excitement so they almost broke a vase. Chara was the first to reach y/n and he stood two feet taller than her. What is it with him always trying to be so dominant?

 

 

“names chara, chara dreemurr,” chara takes y/n hand and kisses it lightly. y/n raises a brow and begins to smirk. “my, my is it in the family to look gorgeous and sexy cause you certainly got all the good genes.” He literally read that off the internet a few seconds ago. y/n chuckles which causes you and toriel to roll your eyes in unison. Asriel shoves chara off to the side and offers his paw to y/n.

 

 

“howdy, my names asriel, asriel dreemurr please don’t mind my perverted brother,” asriel blushes harshly when y/n takes his paw. God these two are thirsty.

 

 

“I think you two need some water,” chara and asriel glare at you.

 

 

"y/n would you like some pie, it’s cooling right now,” y/n returns her attention to toriel who was already heading to the table with the pie. “it’s butterscotch cinnamon pie, I was planning on making snail pie but frisk insisted that I make it later,” y/n froze, looking as if she’s trying to choose her next words carefully.

 

 

“um….”

 

 

“y/n you should try the pie it’s really good,” y/n stares at you frightened before giving you a fake smile.

 

 

“ok….sure..”

 

 

“and while we eat you can tell mom about yourself and share some of your favorite puns,” this causes toriel’s smile to widen and she pulls y/n over to the table like some ragdoll.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You were having a nice chat with toriel and her sons, she seemed to love puns a lot and was constantly urging you on to say more. Chara and asriel asked questions about yourself and how you met up with frisk and how life was before frisk fell underground. You look over at frisk for permission and she nods, for the next thirty minutes you explained in full detail about your life and frisk’s. everyone expression falters into sadness, you felt uncomfortable and threw in a pun to lighten the mood (it was actually about lights).

 

 

Toriel and frisk laugh while asriel and chara mumble under their breath about sans. Toriel glares at them but quickly turns to you and asks about your career goal. “I want to be an astronomer actually, ever since frisk and I moved in together back then we would go star gazing and…..i just got hooked into it and now it’s my passion.”

 

 

“I’m lookin’ at a star right now,” chara winks at you. Heh this innocent virgin.

 

 

“heh kid you don’t know who your flirting with here, I was the one who even taught frisk how to flirt but she’s an amateur,” everyone stares at you surprised and in disbelief. “seems to me frisk told you a few of her one liners, kid once I’m done…..FLIRTNG with you, you’d be so STARstruck you won’t be able to walk properly for a week." You chuckled at you space pun, it seems the dirty joke flew over toriel and asriels head while chara and frisk got your dirty remark and started blushing. Chara huffs and turns away from you.

 

 

“you’re a really nice person y/n I can see where frisk gets her kindness from,” asriel said.

 

 

“well….she’s always like that, I can’t see frisk being some emotionless killer right?” chara, asriel and frisk froze and lowered their heads in shame. Toriel doesn’t notice and was about to speak but their was a knock at the door.

 

 

“i…I’ll get it,” frisk moves from the table and heads to the door. Another two knocks is heard “who’s there?”

 

 

“orange.”

 

 

“orange who?”

 

 

“orange you gonna let me in?” toriel giggles at the joke. Frisk opens the door slowly for the person, words are stuck in your throat as you recognized who it was. You snickered wickedly, you can see asriel staring at you from the corner of your eye. You sense he’s rethinking his statement he made before. “hey kiddo what’s up-“ he noticed you.

 

 

“hello Mr Serif did you have a nice day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will spell check later if necessary...
> 
> and hoe boy sans finally arrives, what will happen next?


	6. Frisky means business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chat up with toriel, she seems nice and you also have a nice chat with sans, he seems nice too (not). Frisk has a plan for y/n ( will be dicussed in next chapter).

 

This can’t be happening why is this low life here (pun intended). Get it she’s short…. nevermind. Y/n is smirking at you with the biggest shit grin ever that said “I just banged your mom.” You don’t know what to say, you came here to chill with frisk and speak to her about y/n but you can’t cause she’s here and tori’s here as well.

 

 

“I invited y/n over to talk,” frisk says beside you. You really wanted to slap the kid on the back of their head right now. You looked over at frisk and gave them a knowing glare “one job frisk you had one job to do.” Frisk chuckles to your dismay and clings onto your arm. “I wanted her to meet everyone, do you want to talk to y/n as well?” Fuck no.

 

 

“sorry can’t I was only dropping by to….uh….i need to speak with…you frisk…alone…” at least it made sense that wasn’t the first time you asked to speak with frisk alone, the first time was to ask frisk when she was going to reset and to promise to never do it again. You can see y/n in the corner of your eye grinning and winking at you which pissed you off even more. You quickly shove frisk into her bedroom and closed the door behind you.

 

 

“what’s up?”

 

 

“why did you invite her here?” not liking your tone frisk defends her cousin.

 

 

“she’s my cousin sans, she’s the only family I have left…..other than you guys….we were close before I fell and I want to get to know her better, why don’t you like her anyway?” frisk cocks her head.

 

 

“she’s a nuisance, she caused me to work twice as hard today,” frisk’s eyes gape and her mouth drops open.

 

 

“she stole your worksheets…..pppfffftttt that’s hilarious,” frisk laughs.

 

 

“whose side are you on anyway and how did you know?” you said annoyed.

 

 

“I don’t pick sides and mom told me that someone stole your stuff, suppose to go on this….wonderful romantic date right?” frisk says cheerfully but you can smell the thick sarcasm that came from her.

 

 

“I think your short stack cousin’s attitude is rubbing off on you.”

 

 

“nah it’s not, you’ll notice it rub off when you see me start screwing and sleeping about,” frisk winks at you and sticks out her tongue.

 

 

“heh yeah then I’ll tear up your ass and y/n’s,” frisk wiggles her brow at you which makes you blush slightly.

 

 

“tryin’ to get in the family I see, I’m sure y/n wouldn’t mind,” ok you were turned off now. “so you wanted to go on that date?” frisk whispers.

 

 

“somewhat but not as much….it was going to be the same as always so what’s the point, it’ll be as if we’re there as friends,” you muttered softly. Frisk hums.

 

 

“so why are we here…is it because of y/n for real?” frisk turns serious.

 

 

“nah…..just wanted to get out of there it was…..awkward,” frisk hums again.

 

 

“oh….cause you like y/n but toriel’s th-“ you gave frisk a warning look. “hmph keep denying.”

 

 

“denying what? your cousin is an ass and I have a pretty good prank in stored for her later.”

 

 

“….oh no…uh I wouldn’t do that trust me it’ll start as pranks and before you know it your hurting each other and soon you two will fall-“ frisk halts her speaking and begins to smile sadistically, you were afraid now, this reminded you so much of when frisk went genocide. That smile… she was doing that same crazy smile. “that’s it…” frisk mutters.

 

 

“uh….what’s what?”

 

 

“I’m sorry sans I need to speak to my bothers,” frisk runs out of the room and heads into the living room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

Sans shoves frisk inside a room and closes the door, you look over at toriel confused but she waves it off. “hmph that was weird,” you turned your attention back to the love struck boys and smiled happily at them. “heh….so what do you guys enjoy doing?”

 

 

“I love catching snails and growing flowers,” asriel chirps.

 

 

“that’s boring, heh I like going out to the movies and taking long walks on the beach…in which you and I should do sometime if you want,” chara winks at you.

 

 

“heh and what are you going to talk about chara, your favorite knives and favorite types of chocolate?” asriel scoffs.

 

 

“oh and you can do better goat boy, ya gonna talk about different kinds of fucking flowers and snails until you cry like a wuss?” chara growls.

 

 

“least I don’t look like a girl, ey rosy cheeks,” that must have struck a nerve because chara launched himself at asriel and now they were wrestling each other on the ground. You watched in amusement as the rough housing boys punched and scratched each other up, chara was on top trying to land a blow to asriel’s face while asriel blocked his attacks and used his claws to scratch at chara’s face and clothes. You were having too much fun for your own good.

 

 

“uh…guys.” you tried to stop them but they were too into the zone.

 

 

“asriel, chara!” toriel says sternly which makes both boys stop their rough housing. “how rude of you, acting like this in front of our guest, apologize.”

 

 

“it’s alright toriel, I don’t mind they didn’t mean any harm….did you boys?” chara and asriel stiffen and shook their heads rapidly. “see,” Toriel hums.

 

 

“OH y/n how are you liking sans class?” eh? Heh oh boy.

 

 

“his class is-“

 

 

“asriel, chara I need to talk to you!”  frisk speed walks out of the hallway and towards to her brothers.

 

 

“what is it frisk, we were having a nice time with y/n.” chara huffs.

 

 

“what’s wrong frisk?”

 

 

“operation big booty and bone marrow has a new plan,” frisk whispers a bit.

 

 

“what?” chara questions.

 

 

“the plan…”chara and asriel’s eyes widen.

 

 

 

“OH! Uh..sorry y/n…uh..this is important,” frisk pulls her brothers down the hall and out of your sight. “this family is weird..” you said inwardly. You look over at toriel to see her staring blankly at you, she seems deep in thought.

 

 

“well…uh….it’s nice meeting you toriel,” toriel blinks twice and hums.

 

 

“it was….nice meeting you too y/n….sorry for staring…I just can’t get over your height you look so young, how old are you again?”

 

 

“I’m twenty-three years old.” toriel gasps.

 

 

“oh my….i don’t mean to be rude but…is it normal for some humans to lack…the height hormones in their body….i mean….most humans I meet that are older than twenty are taller and frisk is….well….taller and older looking,” you could take that as an offense but only because toriel's a monster and most monsters don’t know about inheritance of genes, the human anatomy you'll let it sly. Heh...hell you bet if you asked sans what a period was he couldn’t tell you.

 

 

“I have different genes than frisk, yes we’re related but we don’t have the exact same blood…my parents were short so I inherited it from them but frisk’s parents were hell’a tall so she got it from them,” toriel hums. “most adults aren’t as tall as they should but really it’s not a problem....though some people mistake your age incorrectly…and think your younger and it causes some problems like dating or going to a club.”

 

 

“I see….so does that explain your….um…huge……um,” you chuckled at toriel. She was trying to talk about your tits and ass, she looked so embarrassed.

 

 

“my butt and breasts?” toriel nods.

 

 

“well you see….when a…virgin human has you know what…they seem to glow up,” toriel looks at you confused. “what I mean is…the body changes….you get thicker and I guess more attractive.”

 

 

“I understand, your human anatomy is really….complex to us monsters,” sans returns and heads straight for the front door. “oh sans dear,” sans pauses and looks over his shoulders at toriel.

 

 

“yeah?”

 

 

“would you like to stay and chat for a minute?” sans breathing wavers and shook his head.“don’t be rude sans, she’s your student come sit,” toriel pats a seat next to her. Sans looks over at the door and back to the before sighing out loud in defeat. He walks over to the table and sits next to toriel grumpily while avoiding your gaze. “so, y/n do you have any other stories about your childhood and frisk’s?”

 

 

“hmmm, no…I basically told you guys everything….frisk is like a daughter to me at some extent, when frisk’s parents couldn’t take care of her sometimes they dropped her onto me…hmmm, frisk and I did a lot of mischievous things back then but they were harmless pranks,” you put emphasis on prank which causes sans to groan. He plops his head on the table and mumbles something under his breath, toriel glares at him and quickly looks back towards you. “so tell me toriel when did you meet frisk?”

 

 

“oh I met them the moment they fell down, back in the underground I was the caretaker of the ruins so I constantly check to see if any human has ever fell down, I rescued frisk from a hostile monster and took her into my home,” you smiled at the thought. Toriel was such a nice monster, though you can’t help but feel a bit wary of her. “sans why are you so quite?”

 

 

“I’m tired tori I’ve had a long…LONG day and I need rest,” toriel seems displease with sans phlegmatic attitude.

 

 

“can’t you at least say something to y/n I’m going to check and see what the kids are up to,” toriel stands and heads down the hallway to check on frisk leaving you and sans all alone.

 

 

 

“you’re going to get it you little rat, you just started a war,” sans growls.

 

 

“tch, bitch please your pranks will be just as worse as your attempt to seduce goat mom over there,” in a flash sans reaches over the table and grips your collar harshly. “heh oh now he’s in for a fight.”

 

 

  
“you keep this up and you’re going to have a **BAD TIME** bitch,” you yawned and lashed out for sans tie to bring him down to your level. He’s shocked by the stark grip you had on his tie, it seems he miss and underestimated your actual strength.

 

 

“ _ **don’t test me you fucking virgin**_ ,” you released sans tie and his grip on your hoodie slackens. He looks uneasy which makes you chuckle “awe don’t look so down eggman I was just messin’ around but seriously…..about those pranks…. _ **get ready**_ ,” you grinned at sans and he grins back.

 

 

“heh, same to you kid hope you survive,” sans flips you off.

 

 

“stick that in a hole that you can actually get,” sans frowns and grumbles under his breath.

 

 

“I fucking hate you.”

 

 

“Hate you too eggman," you yawned and pulled out your phone to start texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe reader and sans told each other 'i hate you' how romantic! Also as a heads up toriel and reader will dislike each other later (obviously) but now it's kinda more....uh....um....how would you guys put it as? 
> 
> 1.Who should speak first? reader, sans or frisk? (i'm not sure)  
> 2\. Should i introduce someone new in the next chapter or wait a bit longer?
> 
> Also....LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!


	7. The Prank War has Begun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk discuss her plan with her brothers and is ready to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a messed up chapter, forgive me for this if you don't like it. I wanted this chapter to be.....slowly progressing if that's the right term. Or whatever if you like it you like, if you don't you don't.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the pranks in this chapter are going to be old and cheesy, some of you probably heard of them. (if you didn't let me know.) Enjoy! P.S POV's will be switching a lot.

Frisk POV-

 

“asriel, chara I need to talk to you,” you called out for your brothers who were on the floor for some reason.

 

 

“what is it frisk, we were having a nice time with y/n,”chara huffs.

 

 

“what’s wrong frisk?”

 

 

“operation big booty and bone marrow has a new plan,” you whispered.

 

 

“what?” chara questions.

 

 

“the plan…”chara and asriel’s eyes widen realizing what I had meant.

 

 

 

“OH! Uh..sorry y/n…uh..this is important,” asriel says as you pull them down the hall and out of y/n’s sight. “so what’s the new plan frisk?” asriel whispers.

 

 

“ok while I was talking to sans I learned they’re having this prank war going on,” chara groans.

 

 

“so what, if they keep pranking each other won’t they dislike each other more?”

 

 

“why don’t shut your bloody trap and listen ya dingus, ok so what I was thinking is since they’re already going on a pranking spree I say we help both of them with it,” both of them look lost in space. “if we help them they will hate each other more.”

 

 

“aren’t we suppose to make them you know….like each other it seems this plan will only cause them to hate each other so much that they will want to hurt each other,” asriel says quietly still.

 

 

“I’m in i love violence,” chara acquiesce to your idea.

 

 

“hmm I think it’s a bad idea we should probably think this through more.”

 

 

“jeez why do you always want something done peacefully it’s boring and not exciting at all,” chara responded vexed by asriels different view on how to deal with the situation.

 

 

“I don’t want anyone to get physically hurt by this, you’re just a freaking sadist!” asriel says a bit too loud for your liking. Annoyed by their contentious manner you knocked both of them in the head which made them turn to you in anger.

 

 

“look I’m sure this plan will work, you see you would easily know when a guy and a girl like each other especially the guy, he teases her, bullies her, calls her names etc that means he likes her and for the girl I think she plays along with it and bullies him as well?” you weren’t sure maybe you can search it up later.

 

 

“you think?” chara and asriel said in unison.

 

 

“I know for the guy yes but the girl…..meh.”

 

 

“meh?” they both reiterated.

 

 

“yes you see bone marrow (sans) is denying that he likes big booty (y/n) but yet he’s still wants to prank her and torture her,” chara and asriel hums. “if bone marrow didn’t like big booty he would have reported her to the principle,” they hum again. “so since he didn’t he sorta likes her but is telling himself he doesn’t so our job is to help both of them prank the crap out each other so they’ll enjoy pranking each other so much they’ll actually start liking each other without noticing!” you whispered loudly.

 

 

“it’s full proof!” chara follows your excited tone.

 

 

“I still don’t like it but whatever, I hope your facts are correct”

 

 

“don’t like what my child?” you all jump at toriel’s voice as she approaches the three of you. “what are you talking about my children?”

 

 

“uh,” chara nudges you.

 

 

“it’s a secret NO MOMS ALLOWED,” you puffed out your cheeks knowing it was one of toriel’s weakness. She couldn’t resist the urge to play with your cheeks once you puffed them out, it was the perfect distraction. She awes and takes the bait forgetting what conversation we were just having.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

God it’s Monday again you hated Mondays and no not because Garfield the cat hated Mondays it’s the fact that Spanish and Math was your first subjects in the morning then after that it’s swimming. You don’t even understand why they’re starting early anyways, usually they start in the third week but you guessed it had to do with the new swimming coach. You arrived late as usual (due to you intruding in Mr. serifs class to perform your harmless pranks) and paid no mind at your glaring teach Senor Hagen, he liked you but he knew not to mess with you on a Monday. You were ten times aggressive on Monday’s though you knew how to keep your cool, you sat far in the back so you would likely get less attention. Grace sat in front of you listening attentively to the Jamaican while catty and bratty were busy on their phones texting each other.

 

 

Catty: like are you bored as well? 9:30

 

 

Bratty: like yeeesss I like really wanna get out of this class :( 9:30

 

 

Catty: omg like he’s so boring 9:31

 

 

Bratty: yes he’s like one of the most boringest teachers out there 9:31

 

 

Sleepy bee: that’s not a word -_-  9:31

 

 

Bratty: did you ever think cars was a word back then before they made it like no >:(  9:31

 

 

Catty: yeah like before the invention of cars like people probably thought the same thing, like “cars isn’t a word stop making stuff up!” 9:32

 

 

Sleepy bee: you guys have a weird way on changing subjects 9:32

 

 

Bratty: omg lol I just changed y/n name on my phone )XD 9:33

 

 

Sleepy bee: to what? 9:33

 

 

Bratty: Dj Fart stain lol 9:33

 

 

Catty:  OMG WOW )XD 9:34

 

(sleepy bee changed their name to Dj Fart stain)

 

 

Dj Fart stain: I find this quite childish and unprofessional I:3  9:34

 

 

Catty and bratty snicker softy and begin to type out a reply quickly. Grace glares at you and sneaks out her phone as well.

 

 

Catty: LOL! 9:34

 

 

Bratty: OMG! 9:35

 

 

Gracey: you guys should be paying attention -_- 9:36

 

 

Dj Fart stain: chill man we’re just joking around 9:37

 

 

Gracey: he’s going to call you out any second 9:37

 

 

Dj Fart stain- no he’s not 9:38

 

 

“miss y/n can you write me a one hundred word paragraph about yourself?” Senor Hagen ask’s.

 

Ah shit….

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You sat at your desk laughing inwardly at the prank you were about to pull on y/n, your magic was tingling with excitement to hurry and prank the shit out of that little rat. The bell rings and a few seconds later your next class comes in along with y/n who was the second to the last person to arrive. She goes over to her usual seat in the class and takes a seat, a millisecond later the chair collapses along making y/n fall right on butt. You along with class erupt in laughter as y/n sat there on the ground dumbstruck and so embarrassed, Grace Hanna walks over to her and offers a hand. Y/n’s face was priceless the whole time, she glared at you and mumbles something under her breath in anger. She goes over to another desk and the moment she’s about to sit down you use your magic to pull the chair out and she falls yet again.

 

 

The class erupts in laughter again even louder than before which caused a few teachers to come in to see what the commotion was about including the pretty female teacher who defended you that one time, y/n angrily stands up from the floor and leaves the class furious. “that’s point one for me,” you smiled happily as you stood up from your desk and headed to you sliding board. “now class sorry for that just now, I guess miss y/n left school and isn’t coming back till next **FALL** because that just now was a real **TRIP** ,” half of the class groans and half chuckles. “now today we’ll be working calculus and some number theory,” you pull down the sliding board to draw a few diagrams for your students but you caught your attention was that there was a drawing of a dog and some illegible scribbles next to it on the board.

 

 

 

A few students chuckle at the drawing of the ugly dog and took out their phones to take a picture of it “this is y/n’s idea of a prank?” you scoffed inwardly. “no phones please,” you started erasing the ugly dog and the scribbles but stop as you noticed not all the ink was erasing. The students giggle and chuckle even more as you continue to erase the funny looking image and the scribbles “really…” once you were finished erasing your left with an image of a dick and the scribbles were actually words that read “sans eats ghost dick”.

 

 

The class howls and cries at the dull-witted prank, a few of the teachers that stayed snickered and chuckled as well. The female teacher who helped you out doesn’t laugh and watches you carefully, ok now you were embarrassed. She shook her head and headed towards the exit, you watch as she opens the door and stops to talk to someone then leaves. You now had a small view of the person she was conversating with…..

 

 

“god damn it, it’s that fucking rat y/n!” she’s smirking and winking at you between the crack of the door. She whispers something and leaves (GET DUNKED ON!) “HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW MY LINE!” you growled inwardly.

 

 

“mister serif how could you fall for a classic prank like that?” a blonde-haired girl asks you curiously while still snickering a bit.

 

 

“heh heh yeah mister serif that prank is as old as this school.”

 

 

“I have a feeling y/n has something to do with this,” grace sighs. “Mister serif are you alright?” you nod and pushed the sliding board up to hide the obscene image. Damn you really need to come up with some good pranks, were you getting old…you used to be the pranking god. You sighed and went back to your desk.

 

 

“take out your text books and turn to page twenty.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

“serves him right for making me fall twice,” you sat alone in the music room listening to your playlist while searching up more good pranks to pull on sans. BUZZ!

 

 

Frisky: heeeey :3 :3  10:48

 

 

Dj Fart stain: hey, wassup? 10:49

 

 

Frisky: oh nothing I just wanted to tell you this funny prank I did on my brothers ;P  10:49

 

 

Dj Fart stain: oH please tell me I’m intrigued 10:49

 

You were definitely intrigued, frisk could definitely prank a person good. Her pranks were so good it’ll make anyone cry.

 

 

Frisky: I drew dicks on their faces while they were sleeping in class today and I told everyone not to say anything, so when they woke up they was trying to figure out for the longest why everyone kept staring at them, so chara saw the dick I drew on asriel but he didn’t say anything and was laughing at him but asriel saw the dick on chara’s face and he too didn’t say anything and started laughing at chara secretly. So this really cute guy comes up to them and say’s “hey you guys are dick faces,” chara was ready to punch the shit out the guy but when the boy holds up his phone, chara and asriel see the reflection…..heh heh….lol it was to die for. I had the teachers in on it and they allowed it LOL! 10:55

 

 

You roared in laughter, you were laughing so hard you started to snort and you stomach started hurting but it was so damn funny. You could imagine the looks on chara and asriel’s faces, heck you can imagine sans face if you ever did that to him.

 

…

 

…

 

 

“I’m a fucking GENIUS!” you barked excitedly.

 

 

Dj Fart stain: LOL I’M FUCKING DEAD XD X3 10:56

 

 

Frisky: you know who you could do that prank on (:3  10:56

 

 

Dj Fart stain: SANS! XD 10:57

 

 

Frisky: Now you’re getting it just make sure you have a lot of people in on it ;) 10:58

 

 

Dj fart stain: I will don’t worry 10:58

 

 

Frisky: and don’t tell him that I helped you think of that prank, he’ll be so pissed at me 10:59

 

 

Dj Fart stain: yh yh I won’t, I’ll message you later I gotta prepare and thx 10:59

 

 

You turned off your phone and left the music room to get your bags that you left inside your math class. “this is the most fun I’ve had in months,” you said to yourself as you skipped through the halls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

Welp class just was just plain awkward, ever since the little rat drew that stupidity on the board everyone wouldn’t focus on the lesson. They were talking constantly and asking you still how come I never knew that old prank, all you said was “being stuck in the underground and never actually going to high school” they stared at you in awe for a few seconds then soon they started asking you how were you able to apply for this job. You left that answer out due to that bring up your father W.D Gaster, all you told them was that you loved reading books and studying physics.

 

 

Moments later y/n returns and heads over to the desk where she placed her bag, the entire time you two were glaring at each other as if one of you was about to pull out a gun. A loud cough is heard in the room which causes both of you to stop staring at each other and continue on with whatever you were originally doing. She collects her items, walks over to catty and whispers something in her ears. Catty chuckles and nods to whatever agreement they just had, you couldn’t help but feel suspicious.

 

 

The feline then sneaks out her phone and starts typing quickly then tossing her phone back in her bag, bratty then takes out her phone and starts typing quickly again then carefully resting her phone on the table. Not long after that the whole class was checking their phone with smirking faces “maybe this is another one of the little rat’s innocuous parks.” BUZZ!

 

 

Frisky: hey sans 11:10

 

 

Sansaroni: hey kiddo what’s up? 11:10

 

 

Frisky: nothing much but you wouldn’t believe what I just did to my brothers X3 11:11

 

 

Sansaroni: oh, enlighten me 11:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is one evil kid that's for sure.
> 
> (I wonder what the next few pranks should be ^3^)


	8. Dick faces and Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and sans have dicks on their faces and Sans has a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments i really appreciate it. You lovely's are amazing, keep it up and i make more chapters.

 

*lunch time*

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

Everything was going according to plan, you had everyone in on your prank and told them not to say anything to sans once you drew the dick on his face. You were quite adroit at drawing so what would be the most perfect place to draw your master piece than on your teachers face, you carefully opened the doors to your math class to find a sleepy sans lying face down on the table. Truth be told you drugged his ketchup cocktail while he was too busy talking and flirting Ms. Armstrong, she was one out of the many teachers in this college that liked monsters. While they were talking about god knows what you added some Nyquil and a lot of ketchup to the forgotten beverage so he wouldn’t notice the different taste, you weren’t sure how the Nyquil would react with monsters but you thought it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

 

You steadily tiptoed over to sans desk who was still snoozing and snoring softly with little mew’s. “awe so cute,” you awed and took out the permanent marker. You started drawing the head then went down between sans eye sockets to draw the base and then stop right by his teeth to draw the balls. When it came to drawing on anyone’s face you were meticulous, and right now you were extremely careful.

 

 

Once done you took a picture and exited the room to head back to the lunch room, if you were a cartoon right now you’d have devil horns growing right out of your head because you were the damn devil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Grace POV-

 

 

You watch as y/n left the lunchroom to do something mischievous, you can tell it was literally evaporating off her like steam or water vapor. You could only sigh and continue eating your fries, there was no getting through y/n as much as you tried. Y/n was hard headed and stubborn as hell “damn taurus,” y/n never listened to a word you say unless she wanted to. You loved y/n a lot, she was loyal and devoted to your friendship but ever since her ex…. Stopped coming to this college…she started becoming insecure about her appearance and went into a depression state. That was the first time and the last time you saw y/n cry then one day she started screwing with people, you asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine. She promised you that she would never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain, you knew she was telling the truth y/n barely made promises like that and ever since then she was extremely over protective of you.

 

 

Any boy or girl that tried to flirt with you or give you any problem she was there in a matter of seconds. One day you left y/n alone to talk to a boy you wanted to break up with alone, you swear on the almighty God y/n sprinted halfway across the school to find you, she hated your boyfriend at the time with a passion you never understood why so you left it alone. You’re not even sure when she started flirting with girls but you guessed it had to do with the amount of bisexuals there were in the school though y/n still preferred guys.

 

 

Before monsters resurfaced y/n was extremely lazy, she barely got out of the house, she didn’t have a job and what’s worse of all she had to stay with you sometimes. You didn’t mind it at all but the fact y/n spent all of her time sleeping or eating or doing both at the same time it was pissing you off. Now that monsters resurfaced it’s like a spark erupted inside of her, she got out of bed more and started coming to classes, you’re not sure what caused it but you were glad.

 

 

“Grace?” catty clips her fingers near your face zapping you from your day dream. “you okay, you were like staring at your food for almost ten minutes.”

 

 

“oh really sorry I was just thinking.”

 

 

“clearly…do you like want to talk about it?” bratty questions.

 

 

“it’s y/n I was just thinking how different she’s acting….she’s so bipolar it amazes me….before monsters resurfaced…she was lazy…like ten times as lazy…..then when you showed up she’s more active….and look now she’s running around with so energy…I haven’t seen her this happy since…”no…you were glad that dick head wasn’t here. “anyways yeah…just thinking about our pass and how she used to act.”

 

 

“how did she act…I know like she was super lazy and everything but what else is there to like her personality?” catty purrs while stuffing her face with fries.

 

 

“hmm….y/n’s actually loyal once in a relationship or friendship.”

 

 

“really?”

 

 

“yeah don’t mind her going around screwing everyone she meets, she doesn’t like them at all they’re like a distraction for her….she’s hell of possessive I can tell you first hand but she it doesn’t get out of hand unless she really loves you,” bratty takes a sip of her soda and hums.

 

 

“like you?” you nod.

 

 

“we’re really close and she trust’s me a lot, we’ve been best friends for three years.”

 

 

“really bratty and I have been besties for…….twenty years!” catty say’s enthusiastically.

 

 

“wow…that’s cool, I guess you guys were besties from birth,”they nod to your surprise. “yeah…she’s devoted, she’s passionate, she loves attention, she hides her feelings a lot which is bad since she holds them in so much it’s eating her from the inside out so when she explodes you might want to duck your head, she rarely cries, and again she’s so frigging stubborn.”

 

 

“it’s surprising we’ve never seen those side of her, except the stubborn part,” catty pouts.

 

 

“I mean….she’s building a relationship with you guys already, it takes a while for her to trust people it took her to trust me completely almost an entire year,” their mouths went gape. “yup Taurus they take so long to trust you but the loyalty they have, it would be worth it.”

 

 

“what’s a Taurus?” oh boy….

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

Gosh you felt so tired, you don’t even remember falling asleep but you did “shit” you checked the time to see that lunch was already over. You needed to hurry to y/n next class which was biology, you had already went around the campus telling everyone about your plan and to not say a word to y/n at all. You quickly sat up from your desk and headed to the biology lab, you open the door a bit to see if you can spot y/n anywhere “bingo” she was in there alright and she was fast asleep. PERFECT.

 

 

You opened the door silently and all eyes immediately lock on you, the teacher Mr. Porter stares at you for the longest before suddenly covering his mouth and running outside the room. Some of the students averted their eyes from you to look at something else while others turned their attention to their friends and started laughing like crazy.

 

 

“I just came to deal with y/n and I’ll be off,” wasting no more time you took your permanent marker and drew several dicks all over the little rat’s face. She stirs and her brows furrow angrily that someone was touching her face while she slept **“get dunked on…”** you whispered in her ear and you teleport back in your classroom. MISSION SUCCESS! Now you can rest in peace again.

 

 

*after school*

 

 

You sat at your desk marking a few worksheets and putting grades in before you left to go home. You hated going home to do work so you found it best to finish it all at the university, you had time you didn’t anything else to do. “Mr. serif?” you look over at the door to see the pretty teacher again. “may I come in?”

 

 

“o..oh uh…yes…yes you may,” she enters and walks over to you to your desk with a small smile on her face. “so..uh…I never really catched your name….”

 

 

“oh I’m so sorry, it’s Amilia Armstrong….i uh…I was wondering if you were busy and would like to chat?” her cheeks were tinted a soft pink as she averted her eyes from you.

 

 

“oh…uh sure no problem what is it that you want to talk about?”

 

 

“um…I was thinking maybe you and I can go out for lunch tomorrow, I know we haven’t uh...been properly acquainted but I want to make it up to you for that prejudice bastard….if you interested,” she covers her lips and chuckles a bit.

 

 

“oh…uh…sure I don’t mind at all,” her eyes glowed at your acceptance and once she turns to you she immediately lets out a hard laugh. You were filled with confusion.

 

 

“I’m so sorry sans…but…..when you told me you were going to prank Ms. y/n I thought of how childish it was but I see it bit you right back in the butt,” she laughs again.

 

 

“what do you mean?” you tried not to sound to agitated. What did y/n do this time? The teacher pulls out a small mirror and show you the reflection. A drawing of a dick was all you can see on your fucking face and some words at where the tip was suppose to be **“LONG DICK STYLE )X3** ” you were outraged. “damn that little rat to hell,” you muttered.

 

 

“I see you have a kid who likes you,” amilia purrs. Just the thought of that sickens you to the stomach…..gut…..bones. Your phone rings.

 

 

“hello?”

 

 

“hey sans papyrus wanted me to pick you up because mettaton got into a car accident and he’s going to pick him up,” you growled inwardly at the mention of your brother’s boyfriend.

 

 

“alright tori, are you coming now?”

 

 

“I’m already here and frisk is here too,” you can hear evil laughter in the background.

 

 

“okay, cool I’ll be there in couple minutes.”

 

 

“okay darling love you.”

 

 

“you too,” you hung up to turn your attention back to amilia who is now frowning a bit. “you okay?” a small smile appears.

 

 

“that’s your girlfriend I suspect?”

 

 

“oh…uh…well….y..yes but it’s complicated,” her smile turns into a wicked smirk.

 

 

“so I still have a chance to go out with you?” oh damn she’s brave.

 

 

“heh…I guess so…” you smiled sheepishly at her.

 

 

“well then it’s a date and uh…make sure not to have a big dick on your face okay,” shit you have to wash this off! She heads to the door and waves you a goodbye. You waved back and teleported to the bathroom so you can clean your face.

 

*several harsh washing with bleach later*

 

“damn rat now I smell like bleach….” You spot y/n across the hall glaring at you fiercely (I’M GOING TO FUCK UP!) is what her eyes read.

 

 

(LIKEWISE RAT FACE!) you two glared at each other for several more seconds until she finally breaks the gaze and goes into the girls bathroom further down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Frisk POV-

 

You were all waiting for sans to arrive to the car, you couldn’t stop laughing at how you literally prank'd both your cousin and sans at the same time. Your brothers still didn’t know you drew the dicks on their faces but it won’t be that long until they found out. You spot sans walking towards the vehicle head hung low and a fixed grin on his face, he finally reaches to the car and opens the door “hey…” he sounded miserable.

 

 

“hey sa-“ a wave of acid fills your nostrils and you immediately covered your nose to block the fumes. “ugh why do you smell like bleach,” sans flinches and glares at you from the corner of his eye. He doesn’t want to talk about it now.

 

 

“yes sans you smell really…acidic today,” toriel scrunches up her nose.

 

 

“sorry…I’ll just find another way home don’t want either of you getting sick from the fumes kay,” sans exits the car and walks away. He never wanted toriel to know about his power of teleportation, he used it to his advantage in cases like if he didn’t want her to know what he was doing or where he was. Toriel sighs frustrated and drives off to head on home.

 

 

“frisk I will be out again for work with asgore I’m leaving you in charge,” she was pissed but for what? “would you like a donut before we head home,” you nod.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

“uh boss you ok?” you look over from your desk to see nice standing there along with Ginger.

 

 

“you uh…look stressed.”

 

 

“nah, just had an exhausting day…..need help with anything?”

 

 

“uh well I was wondering if I could take a smoke break…I mean….uh” ginger begins to sweat but you waved him off to do it anyways, his tail flickers happily and he rushes out the room leaving nice alone with you.

 

 

“and you?” you turn your attention to the stack of bills and documents. “need help with the ice-cream I’m bored.”

 

 

“uh…well that would be nice but I’m actually worried about you,” you drew your attention back to the blue rabbit again. “you’re usually sleepy and lazily happy…today your more agitated and aggressive.”

 

 

“it’s Monday,” you said deadpanned.

 

 

“oh….well...is there any way I can help I like it when your lazy and happy,” he said blithe.

 

 

“you come at my house tonight and show me a good time,” you flirted which caused the blue bunnies face flushed slightly.

 

 

“sure but I have to warn you I’m a real animal when it comes to playing under the sheets,” he countered flirted you. You laughed at the unintentional pun.

 

 

“nah nah I can’t screw my boss’s workers, she’ll have my head there’s actually a no screw workers policy,” nice chuckles.

 

 

“awe that’s too bad…though I already have a crush on someone else…he just loves to smoke,” AWE HE LIKES GINGER!

 

 

“that’s cute, too cute I hope you guys have rabbit kitten babies for me,” nice face turns a dark crimson and he looks away bashfully. The door-bell chimed signaling a customer has entered the building “betters get to work, I’ll help you with the ice-cream soon,” he nods and heads out to go to the kitchen.

 

 

“FRISK MY CHILD WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO?!” you knew that voice.

 

 

“hey y/n!” frisk opens your office door and rushes over to you. For someone taller than you frisk really acts her age whenever she feels like, usually she would act as if she’s an adult herself and at that time you would question if you’re the child.

 

 

“hey kiddo what’s up….”frisk’s face scrunches up. “you okay?”

 

 

“you smell like soap like a lot of soap…the type of soap that smells of urban.”

 

 

“wow…thanks I feel so much better about myself, anyways the only reason I smell like this is because sans must have found out I drew a dick on his face,” frisk’s cheeks redden from the fact she’s holding in her laughter. “yeah so he drew several dicks all over my face while I was taking a nap in the most boringest class.”

 

 

“pffft that’s not a word.”  
  


 

“well I’m using it because I’m angry now I’m still trying to figure out why no one said anything to me, thank god I noticed it before I left the college and managed to wash it all off,” frisk is trying to regain her composure. “yeah this should be very funny to you.”

 

 

“n-no it’s not that at all….i just-“

 

 

“there you are my child, you shouldn’t run off like that inside a big place like thi…..why hello y/n I didn’t know you worked here,” toriel peeps her head in from the slightly opened door.

 

 

“yeah my boss is muffet she’s away at the moment and left me in charge,” toriel finally steps in your office and approaches you with such grace and elegance. Is this the reason why sans likes her….meh she looks like the prissy stuck up type like muffet…..meh you could be wrong .

 

 

“wow that’s a big responsibility to handle I’m surprised.”…what? surprised for what I’m an adult.

 

 

“heh heh uh…what’s that suppose to mean?”

 

 

“I never suspected that muffet out of all people would entrust a human to manage her shop, back in the underground she hated humans so much she devoured them…at least that’s what the rumors said..i didn’t think she would hire one but letting one take over her shop that is utterly surprising,” toriel looks around in your office which gave you enough time to look at frisk with a (is she fucking serious) face.

 

 

“I guess some HUMANS are dependent and trustworthy, muffet is also one of my bestfriends so I can see why she choose me for the job,” you said gritted within your teeth. Toriel finally turns to you with an unreadable expression.

 

 

“hmm are you sure you can handle it?”

 

 

“yes I’m sure.”

 

 

“because it is a very big place and it has a lot bills that need to be paid.”

 

 

“I’m already on it..”

 

 

“are you sure you can-“

 

 

“YES…YES I’M SURE…” you said with more force.

 

 

“oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to anger you, I was just making sure if you can handle such a hard task, not many humans can take up the job,” you were going to end this right now.

 

 

“did you think the same thing when frisk freed all of you from the underground at fourteen years old?” toriel went silent.  “okay then, so please stop being rude and talking to me as if I’m some child I’m an adult toriel,” toriel looks conflicted.

 

 

“y-yes I’m terribly sorry,” there’s a small pause. “we should head home, I have a business meeting I must attend to, I’m so sorry for my rudeness….come along frisk,” toriel walks out of the office with frisk following behind her.

 

 

“I’ll message you later,” she leaves. You sighed and sat back down at your desk table to finish calculate.

 

 

“what was her problem….heh…guess she’s now suffering what sans was suffering from since last week,” though you wonder how she fulfils her needs. “she was certainly more bitchier from the way she acted with you,” you hated it when anyone judge your capability to handle things and toriel was now on the top of your list. “those two need to get laid big time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp reader is having some mixed emotions with toriel but it doesn't stop there stay tuned to see what happens between the two females and sans has a date with another teacher(WHAT?) i guess it was obvious though. (don't worry this oc won't last long).
> 
> Who should speak first i'm lost. sans, frisk, reader, toriel?
> 
> ( if i made any mistakes i'm sorry this is a long chapter and i had to fix many mistakes as it is so forgive me if i had at least 1 mistake)


	9. Dinosaurs exhist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is finally revealed and y/n meets a cute dinosaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i went alittle over board with the work...i was just typing and typing until i finally decided to stop. hope you enjoy.

Toriel POV-

 

You arrived at asgore’s mansion as usual, truth be told you really didn’t want to be here but you were stressed and needed to get a few things off your chest. You knew damn well asgore didn’t want to see you either but still out of the kindness of his heart he still allowed you to come over even if he hated you. “back here again I see Miss toriel,” one of the royal guards spoke up from behind the tall gates. You didn’t answer back, you didn’t need to, the guard knew what you came here for so without saying anything else he opens the gate for you and you drove on in.

 

 

You felt sick to the stomach as you took view of asgore’s mansion once more, you didn’t hate asgore…. no what made you sick to the stomach was what you were going to do here. You didn’t like it one bit and you wished you could stop but you kept coming and coming, it maybe the fact that you actually missed asgore’s presences around you or it could be the fact you felt awful knowing he hated you just as much as you hated him since living underground. You knocked on the mahogany front doors and waited for an answer, about two minutes later the door opens to reveal asgore wearing a black tux with a grim look on his face. “good evening toriel.”

 

 

“good evening asgore….you look…nice….uh why are you wearing that?”

 

 

“I’m having a meeting with the mayor of Ebbot city and a few of his associates, we are in my work space at the moment we will be done shortly, you know where to go I’ll meet up with you later,” asgore leaves to finish up his meeting and you head over to asgore’s main bedroom.

 

 

_*  you feel your sins crawling on your back *_

 

You knew this was wrong, you knew and you never felt more sorry to do it especially with your ex. You knew this was selfish you have an amazing guy at home wanting to do more with you but you just couldn’t. You weren’t physically attracted to sans at all, he was made up entirely of bones what were you suppose to do with that?! You loved sans with all your heart but you didn’t deserve him at all, you sighed “this is the last time….i promise.”

 

 

_*  Don’t make promises you can’t keep *_

 

“I will keep it damn it…” you cursed softly and went into the bathroom to prepare yourself. This will be the last time, you were sure of it.

 

 

“toriel?” asgore calls for you from the other side of the door.

 

 

“give me a second I’m just getting ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

*next day *

 

 

“Thank god it’s Tuesday no more Monday,” you sat up from your bed and checked the time on your phone. “10:20” you were late and you were surprised that you didn’t hear your phone go off because you had a lot of missed calls and text messages from grace and frisk. You didn’t have time to check them all so you ignored them and quickly head into the bathroom to shower.

 

 

Once you were done you quickly toss on a black and white crop top that said ‘Petty AF’ in the middle with some tights and your brand new black balenciagas. (if you don’t know what that is, it’s a type of shoes just saying). You once again carried your beats along with you and started playing your favorite pop music as you walked all the way to your college. “I should buy a car someday…” you thought.

 

 

 

 

You arrived at the campus later than you expected, it was twenty minutes pass eleven and you still haven’t arrived to your first class. Not that you cared much on Tuesday’s you usually have Art first but now that your late it didn’t make sense going, you had twenty-five minutes left anyways you could do something else worth your time. You sat at a nearby bench under an acorn tree humming random music as you take in the scenery of the nature around you. You didn’t even notice the floating fish monster who sat next to you on the bench, your hums were getting louder and louder until you were now singing softly to yourself.

 

 

Climb on board,

We’ll go slow and high tempo,

Light and dark,

Hold me hard and mellow,

I’m seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure,

Nobody but you, body but me, body but us,

Bodies together…,

 

I love to hold you close,

Tonight and always,

I love to wake up next to you…,

 

 

I love to hold you close,

Tonight and always,

I love to wake up next to you…,

 

 

You paused for a second, you can hear small humming coming from the side of you “oh god did someone hear me?” you asked yourself inwardly. You slowly turn to see a fish monster humming shyly along with your music, she soon stops once she notices you were now paying attention to her. Her humming was beautiful, she sounded even better than you and she was just humming! “no no don’t stop please you sounded really good!” the fish monster smiles a bit but lowers her head bashfully. “i-I’ll keep singing unless you keep humming how about that?” she perks up her head and nods.

 

 

so we’ll piss off the neighbours,

In the place that feels the tears,

The place to lose your fears,

Yeah, reckless behavior,

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw,

 

Several monsters and humans surround you and the shy monster while you were both singing the tune.

 

Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day,

Fucking in, fighting on,

It's our paradise and it's our war zone,

It's our paradise and it's our war zone,

 

 

The sound of the bell ringing causes you and the shy monster to stop singing, immediately the small crowd claps and whistle for you both. “I should go…I’m sorry if I disturbed you in anyway,” the shy monster responds.

 

 

“no it’s alright I like your singing….my names y/n what’s yours?”

 

 

“shyren,” oh my god these names.

 

 

“well it’s nice to meet you shyren we should meet up here to sing some time,” shyren’s eyes sparkle at the suggestion and she quickly nods her head in agreement. “alright cool well see ya,” you walked away, happy that you made a new friend so quickly in a matter of seconds. “next stop chemistry…..oh god I hope this new teacher isn’t boring like our biology teacher,” you really hoped not.

 

 

* * *

  

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You were surprised no less the little rat hasn’t showed up yet, you expected her to show up and tried to prank you somehow but she wasn’t here. “what if she’s trying to prepare?” you thought. Then you definitely would have to be on alert, you had several pranks in stored for the rat today but if she wasn’t here then what’s the fun in that? “whatever less drama for me to deal with I can finally relax for once if she’s not here,” you hummed at the thought and sat back in your chair lazily.

 

 

“dude did any of you spot y/n today?”

 

 

“nah man maybe we can spot her in chemistry I think her class is having that next, why?”

 

 

“I plan to ask her out on a date, maybe get some leg as well,” a tannish boy chuckles pervertedly. What was it with humans and constantly wanting sex, it’s like they can’t get enough of it. Monsters have a specific time when they want to mate but humans stars they would fuck day and night, you’d be lying if you say you weren’t impressed by their stamina.

 

 

“probably you should have asked her yesterday, she’s usually up for it on Mondays... heh I should ask too.”

 

 

“maybe she’ll say yes for today….”

 

 

“none of you are fucking my girl,” daniel growls from way in the back trying to hold in his anger. ‘heh this should be good.’

 

 

“what’s your problem danny, last time I check y/n dumped your ass for cheating.”

 

 

“yeah, yeah that’s right she wasn’t too into the relationship anyway but was still loyal and when she found out you cheated you gave a reason to dump you,” Daniel clenchs his fists and stands up from his seat.  


 

“now now Daniel, there’s no need for violence especially for a girl like…..her,” you winced at trying not to say her name. “what do you guys even find interesting in her?”all three boys turn to you with the same expression ‘are you fucking kidding with me face.’

 

 

“are you blind skeleton man y/n is one of the finest girls in the campus.”

 

 

“not girl drake, woman, she ain’t no young school girl well her height maybe but her body damn….shit…if I was her boyfriend I’d but that on lockdown, I wouldn’t have no reason to cheat,” the dark skinned purred.

 

 

“so you just like her for her looks?” you questioned.

 

 

“well….not really there’s a this different side to her that she keeps hidden from everyone else,” you hummed. “I don’t know much about her but I can tell she’s holding off some feelings.”

 

 

“so anyways you two stay away from her got it she’s mine,” you toned out the boys and walked out of the classroom to headed towards the bathroom.

 

 

You were about to turn a corner but something soft bumps into you almost causing you to fall down “sorry I wasn’t look-…. **you**.“

 

 

“morning to you too eggman had a good morning?” y/n waved lazily at you with a smug grin on her face. “missed me I arrived late so I couldn’t do any pranks yet.”

 

 

“why the hell would I miss a devil like you,” y/n shrugs.

 

 

“just a hunch I wouldn’t miss you either eggman, anyways I’m going to chemistry ( even though she’s going to his homeroom to set up her pranks) just in case you wanted to know where I’d be if you want to draw dicks all over my face again,” y/n tries to intimidate you by glaring at you. “I dare you.”

 

 

“don’t worry little rat I have something else in stored for you just watch where you step today okay?” y/n kept her stolid look and walked passed you with uninterested in your threat. “heh…weirdo.”

 

 

“hello Mister Serif,” Amilia approaches you with an unreadable expression. “are you excited for out little date?”

 

 

“o..oh  uh yeah…of course why wouldn’t I….so where are we going if you mind me asking?”a small smile appears on her face.

 

 

“I was thinking of going to starbucks or chipotle.”

 

 

“oh…uh I’ve never been to either places before what’s starbucks?”

 

 

“it’s a simple café shop and chipotle is Mexican grill, how did you not ever heard of these?!” she chuckles.

 

 

“I usually go to one bar not too far from the college it’s called grillbys,” amilia cocks her head to the side.

 

 

“grillbys? What do they sell?”

 

 

“they sell the like best burgers and fries…mmm just thinking about it is makes me hungry.”

 

 

“burgers and fries….sounds like a fast food restaurant to me like wendy’s or burger king,” you gasp.

 

 

“you have something against burgers and fries?”

 

 

“what no I don’t have anything against it I just don’t eat it, too much of those things can mess up your system,” oh god not another toriel.

 

 

“so where do you want to go?”

 

 

“hm….i was thinking about starbucks but I wanted to make sure you’d be okay with it,”  her smile widens once again.

 

 

‘I’m cool with whatever,” you shrugged

 

 

“great see you in a few hours,” amilia walks off leaving you alone to your thoughts. ‘why do I keep falling for women similar to toriel.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You sat in your chemistry class happily at the fact that you got to finish your pranks just in time before sans arrived back in his homeroom. You MAY have poured out all of his whiteout and replaced it with glue, you MAY have swapped his blue pen inks with red and black, you MAY have used a pink highlighter to color the tip of each of his pencils so when he makes a mistake of a sheet of paper and he tries to rub it out the ink with rub off the paper and you may have placed a horn under his chair so when he sat down the horn would honk and probably scare him. All of these things you just listed off in your head you MAY have done them.

 

 

“oh my stars did you hear about our new chemistry teacher I heard she’s a monster.”

 

 

“ugh not another one, we already have so much freaks in this college we don’t need another,” you turned your attention to the stuck-up bitch who made the comment and glared her down angrily. Catty and bratty may have heard that and you didn’t want them to feel some type of way or to think they’re freaks, the girl notices you and huffs at your attempt to intimidate her. “who are you trying to intimidate here y/n, don’t you have some boys to fuck?” the class ooh’s at her petty response.

 

 

“are you mad because your boyfriend didn’t come over at your house last night well I knew where he was he was at my house sorry to say, he told me how annoying and unbearable his girlfriend is, how that your pussy smelt of old eggs and that he saw mold growing all over it…yeah that’s disgusting ain’t it?” the girl freezes. “so your ebony greene hah that’s hilarious hey when you see your boyfriend Andrew tell him I say hi.”

 

 

“y/n he’s right there,” grace points over to the guy next to you who’s staring at you in awe.

 

 

“oh….hey Andrew I just met the girl you were talking about last night she’s so funny.”

 

 

 

“o-ok c-class s-settle down,” your new teacher arrives and stands in front of the class shaking. She must be nervous, you’d be damn if you let anyone in this class bully this teacher especially moldy panties over there crying in the corner. “i-I’m your n-new teacher M-miss A-alphys…i-it’s a pleasure…t-to meet y-you all,” she twirls her fingers shyly and looks around to make sure to remember everyone’s faces. “n-now b-before w-we start i-I just want to g-get everyone’s names…i..i know you a-all have numbers a-and stuff but i-I want to get t-to know you p-personally,” grace was the first to stand.

 

 

“good morning Miss alphys my name is Grace Hanna,” grace gives Miss alphys a small smile in which she returns it with an even bigger smile. Her golden skin color glowed a bit as a result to her happiness, she adjusts her glasses and looks around for someone else to stand up.

 

 

“like you know me alphys but I’m like still going to say my name, my name is bratty.”

 

 

“and like my name is catty, HI SISTER!” catty waves at alphys who shyly waves back. The two sit back down and everyone else waits for someone else to go.

 

 

“d-don’t b-be afraid….i-I just want t-to get to know you better,” you sighed and stood up from your desk.

 

 

“my name is y/n l/n it’s nice to meet you alphys,” alphys eyes widen at the mention of your name, she scans your body for a moment then returns her gaze to you. “yes I know I’m small, I’m the shortest out of the group but that doesn’t mean treat me like a child,” that seem to zap her out of her thought because she’s now trying to find her words.

 

 

“o-oh i-im s-sorry i-I d-didn’t mean t-to stare i-I was just s-surprise t-that’s a-all….m-may I see y-you after class t-though i-if you d-don’t mind?”

 

 

“sure,” you sat back down and watched as the next student stood up from there seat and said there name out loud. You swore you heard a faint honk in the distance and the thought made you smile more to yourself.

 

* * *

  

Sans POV-

 

 

“GAH WHAT THE HELL!” you immediately jump up from your seat ready to attack whatever was caused the noise. You look under your wheel chair to see a horn tapped to it “ **y/n…** ” you growled darkly and ripped the horn from where it was placed.

 

 

“uh y/n came in here earlier and placed that there,” jerry spoke up.

 

 

“jerry shut the fuck up!” a girl whispers loudly at him.

 

 

“what else did she do jerry?”

 

 

“she did something to your pens,” you look over in a cup where all your pens were placed. You slowly take one out to see a string attached to it “what th-“ you pulled too quickly and the whole cup topples over, a reddish liquid spreads all over your papers and documents ruining everything in it’s path. You notice a small juice bowl inside the container where you placed the pens, the string was attached to the open juice cup. “yeah, she swapped the ink out of each of them.” Damn jerry for not finishing his sentence and FUCKING DAMN THE RAT FOR RUNING MY STUFF!

 

 

“what else did she do jerry and please finish this time.”

 

 

“that’s all I saw her do….”

 

 

“Mr serif can you white this out for me,” a boy hands you a worksheet. “I made a mistake,” you nod and took the paper to your soaked desk. You took out your white and begin to take out the mistake “alright that should be good as new,” you hand the boy his paper but he looks disappointed. “what’s wrong now..”

 

 

“you uh….you didn’t white it out…”

 

 

“what?”

 

 

“oh right I just remember she also switched your white out with glue,” jerry said amused.

 

 

“g-get the hell out of class jerry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

Once class was over you waited for everyone to leave so you can talk to alphys alone, the dinasour lady was very anxious to speak with you, you could tell. “y-you can come o-over now M-miss y-y/n..” you stood up from your seat and headed over to your teacher’s desk. “She looked so nervous and scared and….is that hentai on her desk?” as a matter of fact she had several, what in the fuck, and she had some erotic fanfic book on the table “the quest for fish love” what the flying balls?! She notices you staring at her books and she begins to flush harshly, she was embarrassed, she was extremely embarrassed, she couldn’t even look at you in the eyes anymore. She was sweating like a pig(even though pigs can’t sweat because they have no sweat glands, go science!) and was muttering to herself “o-oh i-im s-sorry y-y/n you m-must b-be disgusted o-of me…i-I j-just love a-anime s-so much a-and i-I love w-writing f-fanfics i-I’m so s-sorry.” Oh god she’s weeping now. “no…no don’t cry please…shit why is this my fucking weakness!”

 

 

“it’s alright Miss alphys I watch hentai too at times and read fanfics when I’m super bored too,” alphys quickly lifts up her head and stares at you in awe and shock. “yeah…when I was seventeen or sixteen I use to write fanfics but then I got lazy and stopped writing…you don’t need to feel embarrassed just make sure you hide them in a very safe place which is not at school.” Alphys nods quicky and continues to stare at you in awe.

 

 

“s-so y-your y-y/n…frisk’s c-cousin r-right?”

 

 

“yes I am…..why?”

 

 

“i-I’m one o-of frisk’s friends f-from the u-underground i-I’m D-dr alphys, f-frisk messaged me t-this morning about h-her cousin g-going here and g-goes by the name o-of y/n….when you told m-me your name i-I couldn’t believe it.”

 

 

“oh…that’s good to hear that you help my little cousin out if anything happened to her I would be devastated,” alphys beginning to sweat more.

 

 

“s-she also t-told m-me you k-knew sans am i-I right?” you growled at the name. “i-I guess you d-don’t like h-him very much.”

 

 

“yeah I’m not too fond of him, he’s a dick but that doesn’t cause me to hate monsters now if that’s what you’re thinking I still love them I’m not some virulent racist,” alphys shook her head.

 

 

“oh no no i-I never t-thought t-that at a-all, i-I heard you with that girl before….how you made her cried…..because she didn’t like monsters…..i..i’m a-actually glad you stood u-up for us…n-not many would d-do it.”

 

 

“of course, I would you guys haven’t done anything wrong why shouldn’t I defend you,” alphys blush at the comment. “anyways so uh….your friends with eggman…uh sans?”

 

 

“y-yes he’s actually a-a pretty cool guy o-once you get to know him.”

 

 

 

“heh doubt that he’s like my mortal enemy at the moment we’re having a prank war going on and I just pranked his ass not too long ago during class time, I hate him and he hates me.” You said proudly.

 

 

“this is exactly like toradora!” alphys whispers loudly.

 

 

“what’s that it sounds like an anime?”

 

 

“uh…um n-nothing…so…..do you watch any anime…..i like romance….have you ever heard of Mew mew kissy cutie?”

 

* * *

 

Alphys POV-

 

 

You were extremely nervous, you didn’t know this girl, she could be the wrong y/n, why was she so short, she’s actually kinda cute, though your heart already belonged to undyne. Wait what is she staring at….MY HENTAI!!!

 

 

“o-oh m-my oh oh i-i..” why did you brings those here out of all places, you should have kept them home but nooooo you just had to bring them. Oh jeez now she’s going to think your gross and weird, even though you were. Oh god you only had one job to do alphys one damn job! To get hired and teach others about chemistry, now she’s report you to the office and you’re going to be fired yet again for your peverted ways. You can’t do this…you can’t, you just wanted to crawl in a hole and die of shame. “o-oh i-im s-sorry y-y/n you m-must b-be disgusted o-of me…i-I j-just love a-anime s-so much a-and i-I love w-writing f-fanfics i-I’m so s-sorry.”

 

 

 

“it’s alright Miss alphys I watch hentai too at times and read fanfics when I’m super bored too,” what…..really?! you quickly lifted up your head at the comment. “yeah…when I was seventeen or sixteen I use to write fanfics but then I got lazy and stopped writing…you don’t need to feel embarrassed just make sure you hide them in a very safe place which is not at school.” you nodded so quickly you were starting to have a headache.

 

 

“s-so y-your y-y/n…frisk’s c-cousin r-right?”

 

 

“yes I am…..why?”

 

 

“i-I’m one o-of frisk’s friends f-from the u-underground i-I’m D-dr alphys, f-frisk messaged me t-this morning about h-her cousin g-going here and g-goes by the name o-of y/n….when you told m-me your name i-I couldn’t believe it.” You never though frisk had a human relative on the surface and y/n looked nothing like her only a few minor similarities here and there.

 

 

“oh…that’s good to hear that you help my little cousin out if anything happened to her I would be devastated,” you were beginning to sweat more you almost caused frisk to die in the underground. y/n would have never seen her cousin again.

 

 

“s-she also t-told m-me you k-knew sans am i-I right?” y/n growled at his name. “i-I guess you d-don’t like h-him very much.”

 

 

“yeah I’m not too fond of him, he’s a dick but that doesn’t cause me to hate monsters now if that’s what you’re thinking I still love them I’m not some virulent racist,” you shook your head in disagreement.

 

 

“oh no no i-I never t-thought t-that at a-all, i-I heard you with that girl before….how you made her cried…..because she didn’t like monsters…..i..i’m a-actually glad you stood u-up for us…n-not many would d-do it.”

 

 

 

“of course, I would you guys haven’t done anything wrong why shouldn’t I defend you,” you blush at the comment. “anyways so uh….your friends with eggman…uh sans?”

 

 

 

“y-yes he’s actually a-a pretty cool guy o-once you get to know him.”

 

 

 

“heh doubt that he’s like my mortal enemy at the moment we’re having a prank war going on and I just pranked his ass not too long ago during class time, I hate him and he hates me.” she said proudly. OH MY GOD frisk was right, I must help those two get together it’ll be like…like…

 

 

“this is exactly like toradora!” alphys whispers loudly.

 

 

“what’s that it sounds like an anime?” y/n looks at you confused.

 

 

“uh…um n-nothing…so…..do you watch any anime…..i like romance….have you ever heard of Mew mew kissy cutie would you like to talk with me at lunch?”

 

* * *

  

Sans POV-

 

*  After Date *

 

 

God that date was exactly like you imagined, you were bored and the food was….it was alright but amilia reminded you too much of toriel. Everything about her screamed toriel, she was literally a human toriel, and you had enough those for one day. All she talked about was the students, college, work stuff,….basically nothing interesting until she got on sex which actually excited you but that quickly led to talking about y/n. Ugh. She was disgusted at y/n’s sex drive and attitude, she said something about her needing a proper attitude to getting a man. You scoffed inwardly at that thought at least the rat could get any man she wanted, all she had to do was swing that gorgeous ass of hers around and she’d have a man in secondsssssWA?! You shook your head at that repulsive thought, that rat’s ass was as flabby as papyrus pancakes.

 

 

You wonder how could many guys would fall for a human like rat face, her personality was out of wack and her attitude sucked so what was the deal? Whatever it was none of your concern, that rat has nothing to do with you only the fact that she deserves a punishable prank to cool her down and what better way than to cool a hot-headed person than with ice cold water. Y/n meant to avoid all your traps due to that bitch ass ufo jerry and his big ass mouth.

 

 

“y/n don’t touch that sans place an electric shocker there so he can sting you”

 

 

“y/n be careful sans meant to oil this part of the floor so you’d fall down”

 

 

“y/n sans swap your soda with my cerasee drink by using his magic, y/n sans is trying to take your bag, y/n sans is..” THAT FUCKING GUY, YOU HATED HIM JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HATED Y/N! If he keeps this shit up you wouldn’t get to prank her and if you didn’t she’d give you that stupid fixed grin you hate.

 

 

You sat alone at your desk thinking deep and hard (heh perverted joke) about your next plan, you needed y/n away from jerry but how? “h-hey sans!” you look over at the door to find alphys standing there and waving happily at you. You totally forgot alphys applied a job here “i-it’s good to see you.”

 

 

“nice to see you too alph how’s it with you and undyne?”

 

 

“we…we’re….getting closer….we’re not…fully official…yet…but we’re getting there….how are things with toriel?” you grimaced at the name and looked else where. “i-I see…..have you reconsidered….u-uh…breaking up?”

 

 

“no…i..i’m planning to do something else…”

 

 

“something like what?”

 

 

“cheat….” She gasps and walks closer to your desk. “you can sit in front of me alph,” she nods and pulls a chair to be seated in front of you. Her eyes glowed for an explanation and you really needed to talk to someone right now. “yeah….tori’s sweet and all….but we haven’t done anything in two years…I’ve lost all interest and today I went on a date with one of the teachers.”

 

 

“well…d-did you have fun?”you shook your head.

 

 

“it was like talking to a human toriel…she’s exactly like her….maybe I’m just destined to be with her….”

 

 

“NO!” you look back towards alphys shocked to hear that she raised her voice. “nobody’s destined to be with anyone who causes them sadness, the relationship you and toriel have it’s just a phase one day you’ll meet your soul mate and you’ll be happy once again,” you were extremely surprised now, not even a stutter…wow she must be serious.

 

 

“thanks for that alph I really appreciate it, so how are you liking the job so far?”

 

 

“oh it’s nice I met a lot of nice humans…..especially this one called….y/n,” she eyes you cautiously with a hint of perversion in her eyes. Oh stars.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i made any mistake forgive me this took some time, i may come back to correct it though. leave a comment and tell me how the chapter was for you.


	10. The only one who get's to bully you is me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by a month later, reader and sans are still pranking each other, toriel is trying to seduce sans, amilia is getting a little out of hand and reader maybe feeling something for sans. (sans as well but it's still developing). Also reader defends sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some reader x sans in it, not as much but it's so small you have to squink your eyes to see it.

Sans POV-

 

You were waiting for the little rat to stand right under your trap, this plan was going to work whether jerry fucking liked it or not. You tied him up and threw him in your book closet so he wouldn’t ruin your moment “should have knocked him out so he doesn’t tell the authorities.” You constantly watched from a distance as a few students walked passed your trap, y/n was nowhere in sight and you were getting impatient “what if that bastard got loose and told the principle or even worse the fucking rat...” that’s probably what happened. About two minutes later you spot y/n walking straight into your trap “just….alittle…more” she’s just a few inches from the spot and….NOW!

 

 

Using your magic you pour a large bucket of ice cold water all over her and immediately teleported away laughing, you could see her distraught face right now. You knew she would seek revenge for you but you didn’t care, this was for revenge for damaging his precious documents and files. He could have reported her for that but where was the fun in all that, pranking was way entertaining and now you have to knock jerry out cold so he doesn’t tell anyone else. You open the closet door to see the shivering snot bag in the farthest corner, you scoffed at his weakness and walked closer to him. “s-stay back or I’m going to tell the principle!”

 

 

“I’d count on it,” with the you summoned a femur and wacked jerry in the head as hard as you can to knock him out. “sorry kid can’t have you ruining this fun for me.”

 

 

You untied the poor monster, healed his bruise and seated him at a desk with his head on the table so it appears that he was sleeping. “he shouldn’t be out long, welp betters head on home,” with that you collected all of your items and teleported home.

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

*one slow month later* 

 

A whole month has passed now you were surprised at how fast the days were going, soon enough you’ll be graduating college after that you may take a trip back home to the Bahamas or you may stay there to be with your family. You weren’t sure yet but you missed them as hell, especially your parents and grandparents. Things haven’t changed between you and sans, you two were still pranking the shit out each other, ever since that day he poured ice cold water all over you in front of everyone your pranks were getting….uh….meaner. As revenge for pouring ice cold water all over you, you contacted frisk to do you favor. You told her to go over at sans house, take his tooth brush, and pour blue dye on it. The next day sans came to school with a mask covering his mouth, you can tell he tried to use bleach again because he reeked of it.

 

 

Though that simple prank didn’t satisfy your hunger for revenge, while he was talking to Miss Amilia Armstrong around a corner you sneaked up behind him, tore his mask right off and ran as fast as your short legs can run. You kept the mask hidden so the whole day sans were walking around with his **BLUE TOOTH** on. Heh heh get it.

 

 

Finally at the end of the exhausting day you thought sans could use a refreshment and at the same exact spot where he dunked you….well you should already know what happened. Now you were sitting with your friends at lunch somewhat skeptical of sans next prank, it’s like you two were taking turns or something.

 

 

“y/n?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“like y/n?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“Fucking y/n….HEY!” you were zapped out of your thoughts due to graces yelling. “you’ve been staring for the pass thirty minutes what’s on your mind?”

 

 

“what nothing just tired I guess.”

 

 

“tired of what you’ve been so energetic recently with your pranks,” grace hissed.

 

 

“jeez It’s not that bad…”

 

 

“not bad? y/n you dunked him in ice cold water,” grace whines.

 

 

“he dunked me first, what did you expect me to do not retaliate?”

 

 

“I expected you to act like a grown up,” catty and bratty giggle. “and no it has nothing to do with your height.”

 

 

“ mmhmm sure and if someone did that to you…”

 

 

“don’t compare me to you we’re two different people your hard headed and aggressive whiles I’m calm and collective.”

 

 

“sure...though you shouldn’t be surprised that I did it then, you should know me by now besides grace that was a small prank,” all three females stare at you disappointed.

 

 

“y/n….like not too long ago you vandalized his new car, HE GOT IT AS A GIFT FROM HIS BROTHER!”you shrugged.

 

 

“you can always wash it off.”

 

 

“like that day when you dunked him in ice cold water.”

 

 

“again, he was heated so I decided to cool him down,” catty chuckles.

 

 

“you almost caused everyone to get an F after he couldn’t find our exams,” bratty adds in.

 

 

“what is an F?” she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

 

 

“but still he doesn’t report you he just goes along with the pranks…hm I think he likes you.”

 

 

“ugh just thinking about it disgusts me,” you pushed your food to the side no longer hungry to finish the half eaten burger.

 

 

“he burned your text books somehow, takes your gym clothes and hides them, gives you low grades for class…”

 

 

“what.”

 

 

“yeah I asked to see me grades and he showed me but I glanced at yours and all I saw were D’s and low C’s,” oh the bitch wants to be shady well two could play that little game my friend. Right as you thought that grace groans loudly.

 

 

“Aaaah no, no more pranks, this will not excel to new heights…y/n please apologize and stop this madness before something bad happens,” grace looks at you worried.

 

 

“heh your cute when you look at me like that, it turns me on a little…but no promises, this prank war will not stop until one of us break and I’ll bet my damn dollar and my lack of virginity that I will not lose to a fucked up, pussy lacking, son of a-“

 

 

“y/n like I believe you like him, why else would you continue with this?” catty purrs.

 

 

“revenge……isn’t it obvious?”

 

 

“so your telling me if Daniel came up to you and pranked you, you would prank him back and forth until one of you gives up……y/n I know you hate Daniel and you want nothing to do with him but MR serif…..i think you have a crush on-“

 

 

“I’m going to talk to Miss alphys, see ya.”

 

* * *

  

Grace POV-

 

 

You watched as y/n get up from the table and head out of the cafeteria angrily, she could be mad all she wants but you knew the truth. That was the proof you needed to know that she had a crush on him, y/n never liked talking about her crushes and always walked away when they were brought up, but if it were her ex she’d stay and talk shit about them all the time. “grace is y/n like mad at us?”

 

 

“she’ll get over it, she just needs to cool down,” the sound of giggles and chuckles filled the air around.

 

 

“should I call sans?” catty laughs at bratty’s joke, you eyed the two for a quick second and soon you were chuckling as well.

 

 

“so…..is it true…you know…about her crushing on sans?”

 

 

“most likely, she acts this way only if she has a crush on someone and is trying to hide it.”

 

 

“we should set the two up!” catty squealed.

 

 

“no, he’s a teacher and she’s a student they could get in deep trouble if they were to ever be a thing a besides that I think y/n has more than enough sense not to engage in such an act,” bratty and catty both raise a brow in unison. “at least I think she does.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

You sat alone in the teacher’s lounge waiting for the day to end yet again, this were starting to get awkward between you and amilia….and toriel. You were in some sort of relationship with her now, you still went on dates with her, she talked about her love life(which was trashy) and somehow you two started dating I guess from her perspective. You haven’t tried anything with her because you honestly didn’t feel that spark, she constantly follows you around everywhere, calls you nicknames like babe or honey….it was…unsettling. She got angry at you several times for texting toriel whenever she was around and soon started consoling you to try harder in the relationship.

 

You sigh in defeat “how do I get in these situations…” speaking about situations toriel seemed to become more clingier to you than usual. One evening you came over to chill and talk with frisk but instead you sat on the couch with toriel cuddling up while watching some romantic comedy, well you weren’t watching it you were too confused on why toriel was acting so different after she sent her children to their room.

 

 

*flashback* (this is toriel’s pov)

 

 

“so is alphys doing okay at the college, you know how nervous she gets with new faces.”

 

 

“tori she’s been there for over a month, she’s doing fine,” you hummed and cuddled closer to sans. You can feel his breath heating the side of your breast and it was driving you crazy. You were desperate for sex, you wanted it so badly, you were trying your hardest not to think about asgore but he was all you can think about.

 

 

You were imagining sans face as asgore sucking and fondling with your nipples as you moaned and screamed out his name to continue and not stop. Images of asgore pinning you down and taking you filled your head once again, you felt disgusted and awful but that turned on even more.

 

 

You were glad sans couldn’t see within your white fur the amount of bite marks and bruises that were really on you were indecent. You groaned inwardly as another wave of heat spreads through your body and down to your sex “god why can’t sans just be a normal fleshy monster!” you needed help now but you were trying your all to conceal your heat from sans.

 

 

“s-sans would you care to sleep over tonight?” he stares at you shocked with a hint of confusion, sadly he shook his head and rejected your offer.

 

 

“sorry tori I would love to have a sleepover and play kiddy games with frisk and your kids but I have a lot on my mind right now and I kinda want to be alone after this,” you nodded in approval but truly you were dying in the inside. You were so fucking frustrated and in need of help!

 

 

“that’s okay, I just remembered that I have a meeting with asgore tonight,” sans hums not caring at all about what you just lied about, it hurt you a lot that he showed no interest but that’s really all your fault. You didn’t give him a chance to show himself to you because of his looks and what he truly is, WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DATE HIM FOR? PUNS?! You sighed and moved away from sans to get yourself some water. “is frisk’s cousin doing okay in your class?”

 

 

“uh…s-she needs to approve…in some areas,” a small hint of blue glosses on his cheekbones as he looks away angrily.

 

 

“are you alright sans?”

 

“s-sorry tori…i…I need to head on home,” sans stands up from his spot on the couch and walks over to the door. “tell the kid I said hi,” with that sans leaves…..again not ever realizing what your planning to do.

 

 

***you dirty king fucker***

 

 

“I know….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

The weirdest thing yet from that day was when she asked to stay the night but you rejected the offer, you had to think long and hard on why things were going the way they were. Did toriel somehow found out about your relationship with amilia? Was amilia going to be exactly like toriel? Did toriel want to seduce you? UGH you didn’t need this right now.

 

 

You groaned at the sound of amilia’s voice coming from the outside teacher’s lounge, you quickly teleported outside of the male’s restroom and sighed in relief. “well well look who we have here,” damnit not now you didn’t need this! You turn to see several male teachers and students standing in front of you with a somber expression. “ain’t you the skeleton who took my girl,” a male speaks up from the small group and walks over to you. “yeah I thought I told you to stay away.”

 

 

“ to be frank if you want her you can have her she ain’t my type,” he scoffs. The small group of males encircle around you, blocking off any possible exits. “say uh pal…I ain’t looking for no trouble.”

 

 

“I ain’t your pal freak.”

 

 

 

“well that’s rude.”

 

 

 

“do I look like I give a damn your kind deserves to be put back underground, why don’t you along with your other freakish friends crawl back down there eh?” he tries to intimidate you by puffing up his chest to make him seem bigger than he already was. What is this national geo graphic?

 

 

 

“I don’t know if you’re a walrus but puffing out your stomach is not going to intimidate me,” you growled back.

 

 

 

“you little fuck,” a small cough is heard from behind the asshole who was about to reach out to grab your collar to supposedly choke you. He turns to look at whoever dared to confront him but downcast his eyes on….oh god. “ y/n? why are you here shouldn’t you be at the cafeteria?”

 

 

 

“…why are you bullying him?”y/n’s voice darkens more than she looked right now.

 

 

 

“uh…I’m just having a small chat with my pal here…eh heh run along now this conversation is for-“

 

 

“what grown-ups….are you telling me I’m not an **adult**?” she clenches her fists and stares down your main captor like prey. “you do realize how much dirt I have on you all through-out the years…I can easily get you fired in a snap of a finger, have you already forgotten that little picture I took of you with that underaged girl?” you can hear the halt in the man’s breathing, his body stiffens and his hands were clenched into fists ready to punch the day lights out of the rat. “you all know I have your secrets as well so you should probably think twice,” without second thought they all leave except the main guy who threatened you. He sticks around for a little while longer, but soon leaves.

 

 

You slowly turn your attention back to rat face and gave her a questionable look “so this is your way of asking for forgiveness?” she scoffs and averts her eyes from you.

 

 

“please eggman spare me of your bad jokes please I have a good sense of humor but that was terrible, no I did that because I’m tired of those kind of people walking around and threating innocent monsters as if they’re the big boss around here while in reality I’m the one in charge.”

 

 

“psh that was so funny I forgot to laugh,” you rolled your eyes at her statement.

 

 

“you should be thanking me eggman they won’t be bothering you or any monster in the campus again not unless I had anything to say about it.”

 

 

“oh because tiny winey princess is the boss and she has pictures…psh yeah rig-“ a familiar grip on your tie pulls you down to meet y/n’s eye level.

 

 

“ **because I’m the only one who gets to bully you ass hole and don’t you ever make fun of me height again** ,” she head buds you and pushes you down to the floor. You yelped and groan at the increasing pain on your forehead while you cuddled it, she walks pass you and stops just a few feet away before looking over her shoulder at you. “don’t forget I still hate your ass and I’m still going to prank the shit out of you…laters,” she turns around and lazily waves back as she walks away with no care in the world.

 

 

“damn you rat I hate you too.” Yes you did you really HATED her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooh~ reader lowkey called sans hers. nah i'm just kidding....or am i? (god i'm sorry if this chapter sucked, and if it has alot of errors forgive me)


	11. Heats and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys speaks to undyne about you and she really wants to see you. You finally visit grillbys again but there's no grillby what's up with that? You get a teaching about monster heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI! Another day another chapter, welp hope you enjoy. :3

 

Alphys POV-

 

 

“h-hey y-y/n,” y/n enters your class with a sour expression which quickly shifts into happiness. “a-are you alright?” y/n nods.

 

 

 

“I’m fine alphys just had something on my mind,” oooh~ gossip!

 

 

 

“d-do you want to talk about it…i-I may have some advice f-for you,” y/n looks conflicted but shook her head.

 

 

 

“I’m fine….just wanted to hang out with you again.”

 

 

 

“oh….y-you don’t have to…..you c-can hang out with your f-friends i-I don’t want to waste y-your time,” y/n’s amicable attitude dissipates almost instantly at your response, it’s suddenly changes a truculent attitude which frightens you. She glares fiercely at you and approaches your desk with hostility in her eyes “u-uh y/n.”

 

 

 

“don’t….you ever say something like that about yourself, you are not some mistake alphys your my fucking friend and I’ll be damn if I’d let you talk bullshit about yourself in my fucking ears!” your soul throbbed at their words. She thought of you as a friend, you thought she only visited just to get away from someone or to sleep because that’s what she always came here to do. Well you wouldn’t know you spent most of your time reading and watching hentai to notice. She reminded you of frisk during the underground when she befriended everyone.

 

 

 

“y-you see me as a friend?”

 

 

 

“yes why else would I constantly come to your class, read manga with you, read your very erotic fanfics, watch hentai when you’re not  looking and laugh at how stupid mew mew kissy cutie 2 is with you, alphys your cool,” EEEK! Nobody’s ever called me cool before….not even undyne well….that one time but still no human has!

 

 

 

“o-oh t-thank you…y-y/n…you’re the first human who ever thought i-I was cool…you’re a really nice person….u-um…..hey would you like to come to potluck o-on Saturday…i-I know I’m your teacher and it’s unprofessional b-but i-I just really…really want you to come this Saturday….i-it’s going to be at sans and his brother’s house…i-I know you don’t like him but…i-I would relay like it if you’d come….b-but it’s your-“

 

 

 

“I’d love to it’s a date,” y/n said ardently.

 

 

 

A DATE?!

 

 

 

“o-oh my…it’s not a…i-I have a…”

 

 

 

“oh sorry I didn’t know you were in a relationship….you’re rather shy and secretive about these things so I thought otherwise….so who’s the cute guy who swept you off your feet?”

 

 

 

“u-uh…well they’re actually a she i-I have a girlfriend,” y/n looks taken back but soon a wicked smile stretches across her face.

 

 

 

“ooooh so you have a girllllfriendddd?” y/n wiggles a brow which causes you to blush even more.

 

 

 

“y-yes…she’s also a friend of frisk as well s-she was the head of the royal guard when we were stuck underground n-now she’s the chief o-of police.”

 

 

 

“wow when do I get to meet her?”

 

 

 

“i-I may have talked about you to h-her several times b-but frisk also brought you up as well….so…she knows more about you than…you know her…”

 

 

 

“how did I get to come up in your conversation?” your blush darkens at the thought. You were discussing how things were going between her and sans with frisk then undyne just happened to be eavesdropping in on the topic. She asked who y/n was and frisk just went into full depth about it, undyne understood and asked why we were talking in secret about her. Long story short we told her that we’re trying to pair her with sans and with that she was automatically in. ever since that day undyne has been dying to meet y/n, just to see what she looked like.

 

 

 

“u-uh well-“ BUZZ! “oh!” you checked your phone quickly to see that it was undyne texting you.

 

 

 

Baracubae: hey honey you mind sending me a pic of frisk’s cousin? 12:14

 

 

 

You: you want to see her that badly huh? 12:14

 

 

 

Baracubae: wanna see if she looks like frisk then I can nickname her frisk2, cool name right? 12:15

 

 

 

You: eh….i’ll send the photo so you can see for yourself 12:15

 

 

 

You look up from your phone to see y/n laying on top of several desks huddled up close together to make a bed. She’s fast asleep and snoring softly “just one picture alphys,” you tiptoed over to her small form and scanned her body intently. “so cute!” you whispered loudly and quickly snapped several photos of her and send it to undyne.

 

 

 

Baracubae- she looks nothing like frisk are you sure this is the right girl, she’s hot……not like sexy hot like you but her body compared to frisk’s is hot…..sorry. 12:18

 

 

 

You: I understand and I do agree with you 12:18

 

 

 

Baracubae: why’s she sleeping? 12:19

 

 

 

You: she’s lazy lol XD 12:20

 

 

 

Baracubae: I can see why you want to pair her with sans, does she like him? 12:20

 

 

 

You: no not to my knowledge everytime I bring him up in a conversation she would have this nasty look and say something mean about him 12:20

 

 

 

Baracubae: she likes him 12:21

 

 

 

You: how do you know that? 12:21

 

 

 

Baracubae: she never deny’s it when you ask right? 12:21

 

 

 

You: ……oh….no she doesn’t…..does that mean she’s lowkey saying she likes him but then she tries to hide it by saying mean stuff about him? 12:22

 

 

 

Baracubae: yup that’s what you’ve been doing with me while we were underground…except for the mean stuff you never denied it like that. 12:22

 

 

 

You: heh heh….yeah but what about sans? 12:23

 

 

 

Baracubae: does he deny it? 12:23

 

 

 

You: it’s almost the same thing, he just brags about how badly he got her in a prank they’re having this prank war going on 12:24

 

 

 

Baracubae: then they definitely like each other, they’re just so into pranking they haven’t realized they’ve fallen for each other 12:26

 

 

 

You: what about toriel she’s dating him 12:27

 

 

 

Baracubae: toriel could kiss my ass, I sneezed the other day and she didn’t even say bless you, frisk did! 12: 27

 

 

 

You: really undyne -_- 12:27

 

 

 

Baracubae: yes, I told her to get out of my house )XD 12:28

 

 

 

You: undyne that’s rude you need to apologize! 12:28

 

 

 

Baracubae: I know and I did )XD 12:29

 

 

 

You chuckled at your girlfriend’s foolish story and drew your attention back to a napping y/n. “uh Miss alphys?” you grumbled under your breath and rolled your eyes at the sound of jerry’s voice.

 

 

 

“yes jerry what is it now?”

 

 

 

“I think sans gave me amnesia.” WTF.

 

 

 

“jerry do you remember sans giving you amnesia?” you sighed.

 

 

 

“no that’s the thing I can’t,” you glared at the stupid monster and cursed at him mentally. How stupid can someone be?!

 

 

 

“okay when you remember tell me alright?” he nods and leaves the room. “thank asgore…he’s dumb.”

 

 

 

“what did you say Miss alphys?” GAAAHHH!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

*at grillbys*

 

 

 

After work you decided to head on down to grillby’s since you haven’t been there in a while, you entered the building and take in a long deep breath as the scent of hickory and wood filled your nostrils. Ah you felt at home~

 

 

 

You took a seat at the counter and waited for grillby to arrive to take your order, you looked up to see that grillby had installed a brand new flat screen television for everyone to watch. “man I must have been away long,” you mumbled under your breath and as you watch the local news.

 

 

 

“earlier this morning a male rabbit monster was shot and dusted at a local food store, witness say that several human males surrounded the poor rabbit, robbed him and shot him to death before fleeing the scene. Police suspect that these people are apart of a monster hate gang and are killing any monster they see in their sight. We advise you to be cautious of your surroundings and if you suspect any suspicious acts please call the police.”

 

 

 

You clenched your fist tightly and turned off the tv so you wouldn’t have to hear it anymore, several monsters were glad that you turned it off “ they’re probably tired of hearing that everyday.”

 

 

 

“y/n?” you look up to see grillby’s daughter fuku standing behind the counter while cleaning a glass cup. Just like daddy awe~ “oh wow I haven’t see you in forever how have you been, how’s college?” her green flames brightened more and more with anticipation.

 

 

 

“heh college is fine, I’m fine, it’s all good…how’s life and where’s grillby?”

 

 

 

“oh life’s fine dad gave me a job here so I can be closer to him but it’s fine….my dad….he’s…..” fuku looks off to the side and her flames gives off a soft aqua hue. She…looks sad…

 

 

“f-fuku….g-grillby…d-didn’t die….r-right…because if he did I’ll fucking kill myself!” fuku gives you a questionable look. Your eyes were tearing up but you quickly shook it away.

 

 

 

“uh no y/n he’s…well he’s in heat,” a blue blush forms across her face.

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

“what?”

 

 

 

“ he’s in heat…” she whispers softly.

 

 

 

“I get that but what....isn’t he a flame monster?” fuku face palms and ushers you to follow her in the back. This wasn’t the first time you’ve been inside grillby’s and fuku’s home you usually came over if fuku needed help in math’s since she’s in the twelfth grade or to see grillby privately….( you never had sex with him but you MAY have make out with him several times when you were wasted.) She goes into their living room and sits down in a leather chair while you take the couch adjacent to her.

 

 

 

“okay a heat always happens to us monsters, it happens once every month for regular monsters but for boss monsters like the ex queen and king of all monsters they’re heats happen at the same time but they last longer and are more painful,” kinda like a period. “when a monster is in heat they have the urge to reproduce and mate, if a monster hasn’t breed or conceived a baby in a certain amount of time they will go into heat.”

 

 

 

Yup sounds like a period.

 

 

 

“so it’s similar to when human females are fertile.”

 

 

 

“human females go in heat?” fuku cocks her head.

 

 

“no humans are the only species on earth that can reproduce without a season, for human females we have this thing called a period where if we don’t produce a baby in a certain amount of time our body releases tissues we don’t know longer need. This tissue comes from our uterus where a baby can be developed, every month or so the uterus lining gets thicker to prepare for a fertilized egg if the human woman becomes pregnant. If the egg doesn’t get fertilized, that lining is released from the body as blood through the vagina,” fuku nods.

 

 

“wow does it hurt…because you know your bleeding and everything…”

 

 

 

“yup hurts like a bitch, you can tell if we’re on it due to our constant mood swings, headache, cramps, irritability, bloating, tender breasts and tiredness.”

 

 

 

“uh….y/n are you on yours?” you choked out a laugh but fuku quickly covers your mouth with her warm hands. “fuku?”

 

 

 

“shhhh shut up I my dad hears you then he’ll try to fuck you,” you hummed at the thought. “and no you will not fuck my dad….even if he does like you,” you hummed sadly.

 

 

 

“f-fuku…..i thought I heard….y/n….is s-she here?” grillby called from another room. He sounded sick and tired “m-maybe…s-she can help me…”

 

 

 

You hummed again but received a glare from fuku.

 

 

 

 

“no dad it was just me I’m going back outside to get more orders.”

 

 

 

“o-okay if y-you see..mmm….y-y/n….t-tell her I said…..hiiii….mmmnngahh…” oh god is he getting off just by saying your name? okay now you were too in heat.

 

 

 

“sure dad…..lets go before he sees or even smells you,” she pushes you out of their house and towards the front. “I’ll get you some fries whiles I’m at it have a chat with sans I’m sure you’d like him,” you frowned.

 

 

 

God no please….

 

 

 

“that’s him right there but he looks accompanied already with another female,” huh?

 

 

 

You look back to where you were seated before to see sans talking and flirting with some blonde, she was leaning all over him and was touching him very seductively. Her hand trails up his leg towards where his cock is suppose to be and he freezes, he looked rather uncomfortable but still allowed the woman to caress him. She whispered something into his non-existing ears and heads into the bathroom, he sighs and takes a swing of his cock tail before standing up to head to the bathroom as well.

 

 

 

“look who we have here,” sans stops in his movements and turns to glare at you. (what the fuck why did you stop him, you didn’t want to talk to him after that…wait why do you care, if he wants to get laid to a shank let him…you didn’t mean to stop him it just slipped out!) “hey mister serif.” Your body waves at him casually on it’s own. (FUCKING HELP ME!)

 

 

 

He looks over your shoulders to see where you just came from and his eye sockets darken “ **what were you doing in their house?** ” the air smelt of ozone and electricity.

 

 

 

“hey sans I wanted to talk to y/n in private about something, nothing went down,” fuku hugs you from behind and winks at sans.

 

 

 

“you shouldn’t have taken her in their due to grillby’s…..uh condition,” his cheekbones glowed a bright blue as he looks away bashfully. Awe…I mean EW!

 

 

 

“yeah she knows I told her about it since she asked where he was, heh she almost got caught,” fuku’s flames crackle in your ears which made you a bit wary, you looked down at your clothes to see if they had start burning yet. Sans eye sockets darken yet again at that comment but he quickly shakes it off once you turn to look at him again. “are you busy?”

 

 

 

“uh...” he looks off towards the bathroom before shaking his head. “nah…I’m not busy.”

 

 

 

“good you can take care of my friend while I get you two your food,” fuku pushes you forwards. You instinctively grasp on to whatever is in front of you and held on for dear life. You took a small inhale and sighed as the scent of jack daniel, cinnamon and ketchup filled you up.

 

 

 

…wait a minute

 

 

 

 

Ketchup….jack Daniel?!

 

 

 

 

You look up to see you were clinging onto your professors abdomen tightly and his skull was glowing a bright blue hue. Oh god no…please.

 

 

…

 

 

 

“AHHHHHHH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and sans are already getting touchy and feely what's up with that huh?


	12. New fonts and bad shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets a very energetic skeleton and manages to get a date with him.

 

Sans POV-

 

How could this get anymore awkward and embarrassing your nemesis is hugging your waste tightly, breast pushed up against you as if this is some strip club and what’s worse she’s doing this in front of everyone! God this could not get worse…

 

 

“sansy are you-“ the blonde comes back from the bathroom to stare at you and y/n blankly. Y/n quickly pushes herself off you and dusts herself off from any squalid debris that may have stuck onto her shirt. Jeez the balls on this girl thinking your dirty and filthy. The blonde huffs and heads out of grillbys steaming, you would have cared but you didn’t even know her name so you just let her leave.

 

 

You turned your attention back to y/n who was now sitting down a seat off from you but you didn’t mind you needed some distance from the rat. You sat in your usual spot and waited for your order in silence, truly you wanted to know why the hell fuku allowed y/n to go back their while grillby was in heat but you didn’t press. Just thinking about her fucking grillby was sickening, he was your best friend so of course you’d care if he was fucking some whore, especially y/n out of all of them.

 

 

 

Ah screw it…

 

 

 

“you shouldn’t interfere when a monster is in heat you know?”

 

 

 

“since when you started giving me a heads up?” y/n cracks her knuckles and fingers which causes you to cringe at the sound of bones popping. “acting like a teacher for once?” she pauses her knuckle cracking and looks over at you with a raised brow. Wow no smug grin or anything, you were surprised but you won’t let her notice.

 

 

 

“just saying a monster in heat can get a little….wild maybe…even too wild for you to handle,” you winked at her casually but she doesn’t buy it, she doesn’t even grin. Her expression is straight up unimpressed, it kinda disappointed you. “yeah….that’s all I had to say…grillby is my friend, best friend to be honest and I don’t want him to be fucking some lay back midget who can’t seem function properly without having a dick stuffed in her.”

 

 

 

“little hardcore don’t you think Mr. serif, though is it that or is it because you can’t find a decent girl who wants to fuck you, not like that shank that came out the bathroom looking for you, I hope monster aids doesn’t exist because you certainly would have gotten it if ya’ went in there mate,” her smug grin appears as she leans on the counter. “and so what, grillby and I have made out several times but-“ you bones rattled at that comment.

 

 

 

“what?”

 

 

 

“yeah we had several make out sessions back there but that only happened because I was really wasted, I know grillby has a crush on me but I’m not actually looking for a relationship right now…just livin’ life.”

 

 

 

“you kissed….no made out with grillby….and he likes you?” you found that unbelievable.

 

 

 

“is it that hard to believe, look at me I’m sexy as fuck who wouldn’t want this?” y/n motions to herself and poses dramatically. You give her that look that said “ehhh no bitch bye” she notices and bursts into laughter. ‘PING!’ what the hell was that? “yeah that’s the reason you’ll never get laid eggman you just don’t have the **guts** for it,” you groaned and pouted at the little rat’s stupid clever pun.

 

 

 

“so what because I don’t want to fuck you I can’t get laid?”

 

 

 

“no it’s the fact that you have to use a bone to bone me that’s why,” she muffles a laugh but stops momentarily to think about what she just said. “wait…”

 

 

 

“no no it’s already out there let’s just have a moment to think about it in silence.”

 

 

 

“of course you would your just that desperate huh, it’s not that hard to find someone suitable for you, you know.” y/n turns serious to your surprise.

 

 

 

“how would you know?” y/n freezes and turns her attention to her lap before shrugging it off.

 

 

 

“heh….i don’t know….just talking out my ass….since I am one….” She mumbles something else under her breath but you could barely hear it. Fuku returns with your food and y/n’s then heads back to the house to check on her dad. “heard there’s a potluck going on at your house just wanted to tell ya’ I’m coming.” Fucking great…

 

 

 

“of course you are, you just suddenly out of nowhere became friends with alphys and now she wants you to come over and meet our other friends so you can get close with them too, what a fucking plot.” y/n chuckles at your irritation and starts eating your fries.

 

 

 

“awe does the mean skeleton not want me to come because he can’t have anyone else come when he ask’s them to?”

 

 

 

“no it’s because your...” you halt in your words as you played back the words y/n just said to you in your head. She’s….is….is this flirting because this feels wrong in so many ways. Y/n laughs while clutching her stomach to ease the incoming pain, her breast giggle and bounce slightly as her laugh increase more and more each second. ‘wait why am I even staring down there!’

 

 

 

You shook your head from those exclusive thoughts and averted your gaze from the little rat’s distracting...soft….uh. 

 

 

 

“Eggman what are you staring at?” y/n grins wickedly at you and wiggles a brow. “this isn’t the **breast** time for this Mr Serif.” You groaned.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t….looking at…those….ANYWAYS…back to the original topic no I don’t want you to be there because you’ll probably start an argument and cause everyone to have a bad time.”

 

 

 

 

“you really like using that phrase ‘bad time’ oh if you keep this up your going to have a bad time, oh your going to have a bad time kid, oh bad time, bad time bad time bad time…yeah that’s not annoying that should be your catch phrase,” you rolled your eye sockets and took a sip of your ketchup. “hm no jack Daniel isn’t that your favorite alcohol to mix with that?”

 

 

 

“yes why? Have you been watching me?” y/n scowls and turns away from your gaze.

 

 

 

“no you just drink that often, so I assumed that was your favorite drink when your stressed,” you hummed at that and took a long chug of your non-alcoholic mixed ketchup. There’s a small pause before y/n starts to talk again. “ still if you don’t want me there or not I’m still going to show, frisk wants me there along with alphys and her girlfriend so your vote doesn’t count.”

 

 

 

“it’s still my house,” you growled.

 

 

 

“do you really want to disappoint the kid?” she was right about that you didn’t want to disappoint frisk at all, because if you did you wouldn’t hear the end of it and with chara just waiting for you fuck up on something so he can persuade frisk to reset again….no you can’t risk it even if it’s just petty. “how about this since I hate you and you hate me, we keep our distance from each other for the whole party and once done we can go back to pranking each other like normal.”

 

 

 

“most likely frisk won’t enjoy us being there and ignoring each other, she’ll find a way for us to talk.” ‘what am I saying of course that was a good plan why am I trying to change it so we can get to talk?’

 

 

 

“true the little kid is cunning, let’s just pretend to have a good time then or try to.”

 

 

 

“sounds good I guess,” y/n offers a hand to you. ‘wait she wants to shake your hand…..i’m not buying it..’ your hand grasps y/n’s own on it’s own and a loud farting sound is heard throughout the bar. Everyone in the building stops eating and talking as they all turn their attention to you and y/n. She lets go of your hand and shows off a whoopee cushion placed in the center of her hand ‘where…when did she?’

 

 

 

“heh I know what you’re thinking and let’s just say I’ve hand a few nights stands with a magician once,” everyone in the bar laughs at y/n’s comment and went back to do whatever they were doing originally.

 

 

 

“hello sans,” dogamy and his wife approach you with happy smiles on their faces.

 

 

 

“hey dogamy, dogaressa what’s up?”

 

 

 

“oh nothing just that my wife here is gonna have my puppies soon,” dogamy nuzzles his wife lovingly.

 

 

 

“that’s great pal I was wondering when you two will let loose and start having kids, cause you two have been married for a while now but I’m happy for you,” you pet both dogamy and dogaressa who melts within your touch.

 

 

 

“we were waiting to have kids once we broke the barrier and escaped the underground,” dogaressa said softly.

 

 

 

“we didn’t want our children to be raised underground so we waited and it finally paid off,” dogamy barks happily. “so are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?” you and y/n spit out alcohol and ketchup in unison, you didn’t even know you still had ketchup inside your teeth.

 

 

 

“s-she’s not my girlfriend dogamy,” a gave dogamy a forced pet in which he whimpers to. “she’s my student….we just happen to be here at the same time,” dogaressa turns to look at y/n who waves shyly at them.

 

 

 

“hello I’m dogaressa and this is dogamy my husband are you really sans student, you two look like a cute couple.”

 

 

 

Y/n looks like she’s going to die from embarrassment.

 

 

 

“u-uh no…sans is not my type he’s more of a…uh..um…I can’t really explain it,” she scratches her head and looks away bashfully.

 

 

 

“oh I see friends with benefits,” you choke on your fries and dogamy pats your back to regain your posture.

 

 

 

“eheheheh heh no…we’re just…teacher and student….you now…student and teacher relationship…It’s not anything intimate,” dogaressa stares at y/n for a second before smelling her and shaking her head.

 

 

 

“then why do you smell like him his scents all over you.”

 

 

 

“I pushed her onto sans by accident,” you turn your attention to fuku who is grinning sheepishly at the dogs. “they’re not together they’re just friends.” That wasn’t it either but it was better than lover.

 

 

 

 

“oh well my apologies for sniffing in I was just curious, you two do look like a cute couple from the way you act,” you and y/n cringe at that thought. “awe your both doing the same action together.”

 

 

 

“just like when we were younger dear,” you roughly pet dogamy’s head harder and he yelps at the pain. “heh heh sorry anyways we should get go-“

 

 

 

“BROTHER!” Everyone turns to the front exit to see papyrus fuming with rage. He storms over to you and poses dramatically “WE WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH METTATONS  RERUNS AND NEW MOVIES TOGETHER HOURS AGO AND YOU DIDN’T SHOW!” papyrus huffs.

 

 

 

“sorry bro but you know I’m not a huge fan of mettaton like you,” papyrus sighs.

 

 

 

“then who will watch them with me, there’s no one else that I know of that will genuinely watch them with me,” you felt torn, your brother must have really wanted to watch those horrible shows with you. You could tell by how he lowered his voice which he rarely does. He turns his attention to y/n and gives a small frown. “dear human will you not tell my brother that mettaton shows are the greatest shows ever created?” Y/n gazes at him with a confused look before turning to you with a stoic expression.

 

 

 

“sans mettaton shows are the greastest shows ever created,” papyrus squeals and lifts y/n up into the air to give her one of his bear hugs. She looks petrified at first but calms down into the hug once you saw her eyes close and small smile stained her face. Papyrus moves her arms-length away from his skull so he could see her eye to eye.

 

 

 

“YOU LOVE METTATONS SHOWS TOO HOW EXCITING I NEVER MET A HUMAN WHO LOVED HIS SHOWS JUST AS MUCH AS I DID,” Y/n stares at him shocked but lets him continue. “YOU HAVE MADE ME REALLY HAPPY TODAY TINY HUMAN MAYBE SOMETIME IF WE MEET AGAIN WE CAN WATCH METTATON’S SHOWS TOGETHER AND MAYBE SEVERAL OF HIS VERY LONG MOVIES!” y/n looks torn and scared.

 

 

 

‘Hm that gives me an idea for a sweet revenge prank’

 

 

 

“hey bro you wouldn’t believe that’s frisk cousin you know the girl who she was talking about,” papyrus jaw drops open as he stares at y/n in awe.

 

 

  

“NO WAY YOUR Y/N!!?” he scans her body carefully and gives her several shakes( which makes her boobs bounce lovingly…I MEAN GROSSLY!) once he realized she was a woman a soft orange blush forms on his skull and he immediately stops shaking her. “UM….WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I PUT YOU DOWN?” He asks shyly.

 

 

 

“no I like it up here it feels so nice to be tall,” she purrs against your brothers hold.

 

 

 

Grrr….

 

 

 

“hey bro since you both like mettaton’s movies and shows you two should watch it together,” y/n glares at you angrily but you ignore her.

 

 

 

 

“GREAT IDEA BROTHER HUMAN Y/N I AM PROPOSING A DATE WITH YOU THIS SATURDAY AFTER OUR POTLUCK ONCE EVERYONE IS GONE YOU AND I WILL BE UP LATE HOURS IN THE NIGHT WATCHING THE BEST EPISODES AND SHOWS TOGETHER….WE MIGHT EVEN BECOME BEST FRIENDS SO YOU CAN COME OFTEN!” okay that’s when you draw the line.

 

 

 

“uh bro I don’t-“

 

 

 

“It’s a deal papyrus I would looooove to be your bestfriend and I looooove to hang out with you everyday to watch your….our favorite shows together,” you glared at y/n who is now flipping you off secretly. Dirty filthy rat…

 

 

 

“OH GOODIE DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS SHE PUT SO MUCH EMPHASIS IN LOVE, SHE MUST REALLY WANT TO COME OVER, DON’T WORRY NEW HUMAN FRIEND WE SHALL START OUR DATE SOON,” he rests y/n back down on the ground and picks you up instead. “AS FOR YOU BROTHER YOUR ON PUNISHMENT YOU WILL WATCH THE LAST FEW SIX HOUR LONG METTATON SERIES WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT GOODBYE NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” he heads to the exit and waves y/n goodbye. She waves back and once papyrus turns to head out she sticks her tongue out at you and flips you off one last time. You return the favor by using your magic to spill all of her alcohol all over her shirt and on her pants.

 

 

 

Fucking rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy YAY! Who doesn't like papy will have a bad time. will reader enjoy the shows papyrus likes? will she ditch? will she have a bad time? you guess what happens!


	13. Jealous skeletons and Cute Goat King!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the king of all monsters, he's such a cutey! though you don't notice a certain glaring skeleton and his girlfriend staring at you with undying rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone say's about asgore he is such a sweetheart! if you don't agree then that's too bad everyone should be forgiven! WHO AGREES WITH ME?! 
> 
> Also asgore/reader alert but it's not that bad, some tiny flirting with reader and sans as well.

 Y/n POV-

 

 

“wait you’re going to a potluck at Mr. serifs house tonight?” grace called from your living room surprised and astonished. “Y/N YOU’RE NOT GOING!” well not astonish but she sounded surprise. You came back into room with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to grace on your couch, you offered her a popcorn from your hand but she slaps it away and continues to glare.

 

 

 

 

“why can’t I go?” you shoved several popcorns in your mouth and pouted at grace’s growing frown.

 

 

 

 

“you don’t know how to act around him at school so what makes you think you’re going to behave at his house?” grace pokes your cheeks constantly and waits for a response.

 

 

 

 

“don’t worry gracey poo I've already had a discussion with the mistress about pretending to have a good time,” grace doesn’t seem convinced and continues to poke your filled cheeks.

 

 

 

 

“really?”

 

 

 

 

“yup we were at grillbys and we had a decent discussing about the party,” grace pinches your cheeks.

 

 

 

 

“I’m suppose to believe that you two had a decent conversation?” you hummed and stuffed more popcorn into your mouth hole. “well I don’t but all because your cousin wants you to come along with Ms. Alphys,” she pinches your cheeks roughly “I’m going to trust you a little bit to not do anything stupid like prank him in his own home!”

 

 

 

 

 

You chuckled at the thought but grace pinches your cheeks even harder in response. “okay okay I’m kidding I’m just kidding!”

 

 

 

 

“promise you won’t do shit.”

 

 

 

 

“sure sure yeah I won’t do anything stupid,” grace lets go of your cheeks and starts eating the popcorn with you.  “oh have you seen my new dog I got?”

 

 

 

 

“what?”

 

 

 

 

“remember the white dog I was cuddling with at work?” grace frowns and hums. “well I adopted him…but he just comes and goes whenever he wants I named him toby!”

 

 

 

 

“why would you name him that?”

 

 

 

 

“he looks like a toby,” grace sighs and turns on the television.

 

 

 

 

“YIP YIP!” a white blur pounces onto your lap and licks your face with such glee.

 

 

 

 

“awe hey toby,” you cuddled your dog while grace groans in jealousy. “how’s my big boy doing?” he yips happily and runs off into the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“finally,” to grace’s dismay toby comes back with a rather large bone in his teeth. “WOAH THAT’S A LARGE BONE…did he kill someone?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

You investigated the bone and shook your head to grace’s question.

 

 

 

 

 

“nah it’s too long to be a human femur and it’s glowing a bit so I guess toby stole it from a monster,” you shrugged and allow toby to continue munching on his new toy.

 

 

 

 

“a monster who owns a bone…”grace says aloud.

 

 

 

 

 

 

a brief moment of silence…

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“of fucking course,” you both groan loudly. Toby yips again but it was almost similar to laughter “oh you’d like that you little shit,” grace barks at toby but he just continues to bark even louder. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, OH GOD I HATE DOGS!”

 

 

 

 

Toby seemed to had fun making grace angry so he yawns and leaves the house once again.

 

 

 

 

“you need to take that shit to the damn pound.”

 

 

 

 

“and why on earth would I do that now,” you picked up your phone and checked to see if you had any messages from anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

Frisky: hey are you excited?! 3:05

 

 

 

 

Sleepy bee: eh…by excited you mean to eat or to see sans for the sixth day in a row? 3:06

 

 

 

 

Frisky:….both? *wiggles eyebrows* 3:06

 

 

 

 

Sleepy bee: there better be some good shit there frisk -_- 3:07

 

 

 

 

Frisky: trust me there will be, by the way have you decided on what your wearing? 3:07

 

 

 

 

Sleepy bee: yeah a hoodie and some tights my casual uniform 3:08

 

 

 

 

Frisky: eh heh no you need to wear something different, no hoodie maybe a nice shirt or a short dress? 3:09

 

 

 

 

Sleepy bee: I hate dresses so no, I’ll wear a shirt but it maybe a tight on me I barely ever wear them only hoodies or camisoles 3:10

 

 

 

 

Frisky: yup that’ll do, pick out your outfit and shower, I’ll message you later about the directions 3:10

 

 

 

 

Sleepy bee: kay 3:10

 

 

 

 

“so what did you make in here smells like a bakery,” grace takes a long inhale and sighs dreamily.

 

 

 

 

“ cinnamon roll stuffed donuts,” grace swiftly turns to you in shock and begins to drool.

 

 

 

 

“I want some!”

 

 

 

 

“don’t worry I made enough that I’ll have my own batch, they’re not done yet though not in the next hour,” grace pouts. “though I have some batter in a bowl we could eat that.”

 

 

 

 

“we’ll get sick.”

 

 

 

 

“but it’ll be worth it,” you both raced into the kitchen and feast upon uncooked sweet batter. You’ll regret this later and you knew it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Frisk POV-

 

 

You checked the time again anxiously, y/n was fifteen minutes late and everyone had already arrived at the party with their dish. You, asriel and chara made chocolate cake due to chara’s persistence, papyrus obviously made spaghetti, sans made hot cats, asgore made ice tea, undyne and alphys made sushi, mettaton made glamburgers and toriel made snail pie. You would have enjoyed your time now but toriel and sans were flirting somewhat and it made everyone uncomfortable, you were pissed but hid it with your famous stoic expression.

 

 

 

 

The doorbell rings and you immediately go to answer it but sans reaches there before you “I’ve got it kiddo,” he looked strained as if he knew who was behind this door right now. You sighed and retreated towards your silent brothers.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You arrived at the two story house with christmas lights hung up and shining brightly like the forth of july, those were frisk’s detail about the house and this was the only house in the area that had christmas lights up. Your gaze traveled to the roof to see that it was covered in snow? “but it’s not even that cold for that?” you shrugged and stepped closer to the door. You couldn’t knock on the door due to your hands holding a covered tray of cinnamon roll stuffed donuts so you had to use your elbow to ring the doorbell.

 

 

 

 

The door open to reveal sans wearing a blue hoodie, basket-ball pants and a pair of fluffy pink slippers ‘this is what every woman wants in a man…monster…male’ you chuckled inwardly. His pinpricks trailed over your form then towards the covered tray of goods before scoffing.

 

 

 

 

“SANS WHO’S AT THE DOOR?” papyrus appears behind sans and squeals at the sight of you. “AH HUMAN Y/N YOU MADE IT I WAS STARTING TO WORRY YOU WOULDN’T SHOW!” he lifts you up and hugs you tightly before resting you down.

 

 

 

 

“of course I’d show papyrus after all we do have to watch the show together remember?” papyrus cheeks burn a deep orange hue as he lets out a few satisfying nyeh’s.

 

 

 

 

“Y-YES YOU ARE CORRECT HUMAN HERE LET ME TAKE THAT FROM YOU,” he takes the tray inside while sans stays at the door a little while longer.

 

 

 

 

“you’re a real weirdo eggman,” sans grunts and mumbles something under his breath as you head inside.

 

 

 

 

“Y/N!” the sound of frisk’s voice startles you. “you made it,” chara and asriel follow their sister foot to foot towards you with plates in each hand. You look at each plate carefully, asriel brought a piece of pie, chara had a chocolate cake and frisk brought ice tea. You ate all the treats and drink it down with the tea before giving them a thumbs up as a response, they were elated with your response. You head over to the table papyrus placed your tray on which was filled with other delectable goodies to try.

 

 

 

 

“so which one did you like better?” chara asks.

 

 

 

 

“uh…I’m not picky with food I eat almost everything…but truthfully I liked them all the same who made em?” you kept your eyes trained on the table not even bothering to look away.

 

 

 

 

“my dad asgore made the tea, we made the chocolate cake and mom made the snail pie,” your stomach churned at the sound of that. ‘god your gonna be sick’ who feeds they’re guest snails baked into a pie?! You clutched your stomach and stared at your cousin in complete horror. “y/n…y/n your frozen in place…y/n?”

 

 

 

 

“HEY YOU PUNK!” someone turns your head around to look at them and your body soon follows. A tall blue monster with flaming red hair and sharp teeth glares you down like fresh baked bread, alphys not too far behind begins calling out for you. “your frisks cousin right,” you nodded while still clutching your aching stomach. “heard ya like anime is that true?” you nodded again. “GREAT WE’RE GOING TO BE BEST PALS!” oh boy now I won’t get to eat!

 

 

 

 

For the pass thirty minutes you were talking to undyne and alphys about your favorite anime and manga series then suddenly during the conversation a robot guy appears named mettaton and stole you from the couple. Literally, he picked you up and stole you from them, to your surprise they didn’t argue…well undyne did she was having a good time talking to you so when he came in and took you she was outraged and chased him around the house. You hooked up with him pretty well, he was similar to muffet which was probably why you could stand his uppity, sissy, diva attitude. He was cool you guessed and he was rich like muffet except he didn’t earn his money illegally he was an actor…a good one at that.

 

 

 

 

He admired your nationality, personality, form, the way you spoke, how you act and your calm aura? That’s what he said though he seemed to have like you so much he gave you his phone number, email address, house address, cell phone number, his second cell phone number and third before he left to catch a plane to Russia.

 

 

 

 

After that frisk introduced you to her father named asgore. He looked a lot similar to toriel except he had a golden beard or mane and his horns were bigger. “y/n this is my dad asgore who I was telling you about,” you awed and looked up to the fierce king frisk said he used to be but really he looked like a fucking fluffy puppy.

 

 

 

 

 

“h-hi I’m y/n frisk’s older cousin…uh…it’s nice to meet you sir and thank you for not…you know…murdering my little cousin,” you offered your hand  and he takes it within his giant paws which could have taken up your whole arm. You were afraid he’s break it but he was rather gentle.

 

 

 

 

“hello y/n I’ve heard so much about you, it’s a pleasure to finally meet such a beautiful young lady,” oh! that caught you off guard. You chuckled nervously and averted your eyes from the fuzz ball king.

 

 

 

 

“ah hah hah ha…oh you have me all flustered with your flirtatious words your highness,” asgore laughs a deep baritone chuckle which caught everyone’s attention.

 

 

 

 

“uh dad, y/n your still holding hands,” frisk points out with a stoic expression.

 

 

 

 

“oh!” you instantly took your hand out of his grasp and apologized. He smiles and rests a paw on your head before he starts to softly pet you. AHHHH HE’S SO NICE AND SWEEEET! HE KNOWS MY WEAKNESS!

 

 

 

 

“it’s alright y/n I don’t mind at all though I find you being flustered quite cute and entertaining.”

 

 

 

 

 

Ngggh!

 

 

 

 

 

NGAH!

 

 

 

 

 

God why is he so cute!

 

 

 

 

 

Why did you curse frisk with such a cute dad!

 

 

 

 

 

I mean look at him, I just wanna use him for warmth in the winter or cuddle with him before I go to bed. WHY IS HE AND ASRIEL SO FUCKING CUTE!

 

 

 

 

 

“heh but you’re the biggest and cutest fluffster here asgore,” you petted his snowy coat fur and his soft blush reddens even more.

 

 

 

 

 

“my my you are exactly like frisk flirtatious and sly,” he pinches frisk’s cheek including your painfully. Frisk grunts and tries to  pry away while you lean into the touch. ‘fucking masochist urge’ you didn’t even notice the glares that were coming from two particular monsters

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

Things were actually quiet calmer than you expected it to be. You were sure someone would start a fight about now but everyone was just having a good time and enjoying themselves around y/n. You were watching y/n every now and then to see who she was talking to next, toriel was talking to you about something but after a while she lost interest in the subject and turned her attention elsewhere. A baritone laugh catches everyone’s attention and to everyone’s surprise it was asgore laughing. Nobody ever heard asgore laugh as loudly as he did just now, not even toriel who was extremely shocked.

 

 

 

 

 

Asgore was shaking hands rather long with y/n who was flushing and giggling like a girl for once. It was like a whole different person. ‘what’s up with her she’s acting as if she hasn’t seen a male monster before…wait why do I care if she wants to flirt with him then let her. At least she’ll be able to calm him down and chill for once.’

 

 

 

 

 

“uh dad, y/n your still holding hands,” frisk said stoic. Y/n retracts her hand from asgores paw and mutters an apology. ‘what is she trying to pull here, she’s suddenly all girly and giggily with him’ the sight only made you sick in your bones.

 

 

 

 

 

You didn’t even notice you growled once asgore rests a paw on her head and begins to pet her softly. She smiles even more and leans into his touch as if silently asking for more attention.

 

 

 

 

Grrr…

 

 

 

 

Why is she acting this way towards him.

 

 

 

 

Stars she’s so…

 

 

 

 

 

Annoying…

 

 

 

 

 

So fucking annoying…

 

 

 

 

She’s trying to act annoyingly cute.

 

 

 

 

She is annoyingly cute!

 

 

 

 

And it’s pissing you off…

 

 

 

 

Stars she needs to go right fucking now!

 

 

 

 

Y/n say’s something sly to asgore which results to him pinching her cheek and frisk’s. “ugh dad stop!” frisk whines and pushes against his grip while y/n purrs and chuckles lovingly.

 

 

 

 

“heheheheheheheheheheheheh.”

 

 

 

 

 

Grrr..

 

 

 

 

 

Fucking rat…

 

* * *

 

 

Chara POV-

 

 

The entire time y/n was playing with your dad sans was glaring out of the corner of his eye-sockets. You can tell he was using his magic due to his brightly glowing iris ‘ooooh he’s mad!’ you stealthy tiptoed behind sans and purred at the rage that evaporated off him. “hey sansy,” sans twitches and turns around slowly to glare at you. “I see your watching y/n,” his cheekbones glowed a soft aqua at the comment but he ignores it still and continues to glare.

 

 

 

 

“hello chara and no I’m not staring at y/n,” sans huffs.

 

 

 

 

“oh then why are you staring over there?”

 

 

 

 

“I’m looking at the spider,” sans turns his attention back towards y/n and asgore. ‘spider?’ you look over to see where sans was looking, a small spider covered in a blue hue was stuck to the wall just above y/n’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

Jesus…

 

 

 

 

“sans let go of the spider,” he grunts in response.

 

 

 

 

“what do you want chara?”

 

 

 

 

“I just want to talk to my favorite skelepal.”

 

 

 

 

“well I don’t want to talk to you chara now leave me alone,” humph rude. You look off to the side to see toriel glaring angrily at a smartphone. You sneaked up behind her and frowned ‘oh god she’s pretending to take a selfie but she’s actually recording them flirt with each other.’

 

 

 

 

“yall two need help,” sans over hears your comment but ignore it and continues to stare at y/n angrily. ‘okay this has to stop’ “YO Y/N” she turns to you with a questionable look. “aren’t you hungry there’s a lot of food on the table,” her eyes sparkle at the mention of food and tells asgore she’ll be right back before leaving. “there now you can have some-time to talk to your crush.”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t have a crush on her,” sans mumbles under his breath and walks over to the table next to y/n. Frisk appears beside you covering her cheeks as you both watch sans try to start a conversation with y/n “he wants her.” Frisk hums and both of you high five without even trying to look at each other.

 

 

 

 

“yup.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

Y/n POV-

 

 

“what’s so good about a glamburger?” you took a bite out of the sparkling burger and awed at the mixed flavors. “mmm…so good!” you drew your attention to a plate of spaghetti that looked amazing. You were about to taste a sample but a baritone chuckle causes you to stop. “asgore?”

 

 

 

 

“nope sans.”

 

 

 

 

 

“ugh what do you want did you forget our agreement Mr serif?” he looks taken back for a second which quickly turns into a smug grin.

 

 

 

 

“I thought it was eggman?”

 

 

 

 

 

“you continue to smart mouth me then I’ll continue to call you that again,” sans shrugs.

 

 

 

 

“trying to figure out which food to stuff your face with next…heh try the hot cat.”

 

 

 

 

“the hot what?” you gave sans a confused look, you never thought his smug grin could get any smuggier.

 

 

 

 

“a hot cat, like a hot dog but has a cat face or do you like hotdogs better inside you,” what the funk?! Is he flirting with you then he’s doing a terrible job.

 

 

 

 

“oh the one you don’t have yeah sure I’ll take it,” sans eye-sockets darken and a blue blush appears on his cheekbones. ‘wow this was not what you expected’  “u-uh…i…I’m going to go talk to asgore again.”

 

 

 

 

“what’s up with you?”

 

 

 

 

“what?”

 

 

 

 

“you’re acting weird around him, as if you’ve never seen a male monster before,” you cocked your head and folded your arms wanting him to explain further.

 

 

 

 

“what’s that suppose to mean?”

 

 

 

 

“your acting different what’s up with that?”

 

 

 

 

“asgore cute and funny that’s all,” you pouted.

 

 

 

 

“asgore’s not funny,” sans chuckles.

 

 

 

 

“well he made me laugh I guess that proves he is funny,” sans brow furrows.

 

 

 

 

“you have weird taste in men.”

 

 

 

 

“and you have weird tastes in women who won’t fuck you,” his eye flares a dangerous aqua and he growls deeply.

 

 

 

 

“you little-“

 

 

 

 

“sans are you alright?” toriel approaches behind sans and rests a paw on his shoulders. Sans eyes darken as she brings him closer to her form protectively, she glares at you warningly and you scoffed in response.

 

 

 

 

“it’s nothing tori just having a conversation,” he escapes her hold and continues to glare at you.

 

 

 

 

“welp I’m going to continue to talk to asgore see ya,” you left the so called couple alone steaming from anger but you didn’t even notice the goat lady had followed you over to the goat king and that the skeleton continued to watch angrily at a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp now we have some jelly skellys yay!
> 
>  
> 
> Sans: *god fuck off asgore!* you continued to glare at the two and asgore catches you staring and smirks. Asgore cuddles closer to y/n enough that she's practically sitting in his lap.
> 
> Asgore: hello sans see anything you like? *y/n turns to look at you confused but you had already turned away pretending to have a conversation with undyne.


	14. Cinnamon roll stuffed donuts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn no one can see your soul, undyne tests out your strength due to that but you accidentally punch alphys in the face instead. Also sans realizes his love for sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking long to update, i just started working for the first time and i was nervous so that took alot of time from me. hope you enjoy the chapter! )X3

You moved over to asgore again to see that he was patiently waiting for you to return with a cup of tea in his paws. He looks up from his cup towards you and begins to smile gleefully. You feel a presence behind you but you ignore it once you took a seat next to asgore "back from eating i see," he began. "did you enjoy the different delicacies or did you at least tried the tea?."

 

 

 

 

"the tea was nice, it tasted really good," his smile widens. "you make such a delicious drink asgore i never tasted tea as good as that."

 

 

 

 

"i used the golden flowers that grew underground, there were many of them so i decided to use them as a tea source," asgore chuckles. "it's a simple process of grinding them and turning them into powder."

 

 

 

 

"wow you can sell them and make a fortune off them because they are really good," asgore puffs out his chest proudly.

 

 

 

 

"i do it's more of a side job though," you awed in amazement and inched closer to asgore.

 

 

 

 

"so you're like super rich...i mean you are king of all monsters and you sell such an amazing product," asgore hums and mused at the thought.

 

 

 

 

"hm you could say that but even with all the money in my name i still tend to donate to charity and care for my children," he pulls asriel and chara who was standing next to him minding their own business. "i love my children with all my soul," he nuzzles them affectionately.

 

 

 

 

Chara groans and tries to push himself out of his fathers mighty hold while asriel laughs and nuzzles his father back adorably. "awe so cute," you sneaked your phone out and recorded them on snapchat. Chara wips his head towards you and gives you a scary look that only a mother could love.

 

 

 

 

"what did you just do?"

 

 

 

 

"posted you on my snap..." chara begins to struggle more in his fathers hold. "i typed out 'daddy's boy's' on it," you teased. Chara begins to wrestle violently while having a sinister smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

"where are the knives?! i'm gonna cut you up y/n! where are my blasted knives!?" frisk approaches and stuffs his mouth with one of your homemade cinnamon roll stuffed donuts. "MMPH!?"

 

 

 

 

"chara relax and try this," chara grunts before pausing in his movements in shock. he slowly eats the treat and purrs happily once he's done. "good right?"

 

 

 

 

"yeeees," he moans. "i want more!" chara escapes his fathers grasp and rushes over to the table.

 

 

 

 

"i think i'll have one as well," asgore looks down at his son who was nodding in agreement.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everyone seemed to enjoy your treat very much, alphys and undyne were stuffing their faces to the brim, chara sneaked several in a bag to carry home for later, asgore as well, toriel had one but didn't say anything and papyrus had two. There was one left inside the tray for whoever wanted it and undyne claimed it as her's but once she got to the tray it was empty. "WHO TOOK MY SHIT!"

 

 

 

 

After thirty minutes of undynes raging about her stolen treat you went over to speak with asgore once again. He was more than happy to see you wanting to talk to him but his smile falters as he turns his attention to something behind you "toriel?" you look over your shoulder to see toriel blushing lightly and looking off to the side shyly.

 

 

 

 

"um...may i speak with you asgore?" asgore surprised face turns a bit serious but he listens.

 

 

 

 

"i'll be right back y/n," you hummed and ignored the cold stare toriel gave you. He walks off into a corner with her, out of your hearing range.

 

 

 

 

"YO Y/N!" undyne and papyrus smiling wickedly at you. "you know how to fight right?" you gave her a questionable look before shrugging lazily in response. "i want to test your strength, i can't see your soul for some reason to determine how strong you are by LV so i'm just gonna have to test you physically," you cock your head in confusion. 'LV?' undyne's toothy grin widens. Everyone seems to agree with undyne about not being able to see your soul, sans stares at you for the longest before leaving to go upstairs a room. Nobody notices though.

 

 

 

 

 

"NYEH HEH HEH YES I WONDER IF SHE'S AS STRONG AS FRISK!" undyne motions for you to stand and you obliged. she nods to papyrus in which he rushes behind you and gives you a tight hug from behind. "NYEH HEH HEH TRY GETTING OUT OF THIS HOLD HUMAN BUT BEWARE I AM THE STRONGEST WHEN IT COMES TO HUGGING FROM BEHIND!!" you chuckled and tried to push yourself out of his grasp but to your dismay papyrus doesn't budge. You struggled lazily for several moments before giving up entirely, trying to move was getting you no where so the best possible solution is to keep still. "NYEH? YOU GAVE UP SO EASILY HUMAN WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIES TO KIDNAP YOU?" you pouted and sludge further into papyrus hold.

 

 

 

 

Truthfully because you liked papyrus and saw him as a cutie pie baby you didn't want to hurt him in anyway so you didn't try. Undyne gives you a disappointed look before motioning papyrus to put you down "hm...how about you punch my arm?" Undyne turns to the side and exposes her meaty arm your way. "give me your best shot!" you shrugged. wielding your hand back you thrust forward until a sudden wave of laziness hits you causing you to miss her arm completely and aim straight for alphys face.

 

 

 

 

 

"ouchie!" you immediately pull her into a tight hug and apologized repeatedly. Alphys chuckles to everyone's surprise and pushes you back softly from the hug. "i-it's alright y/n it was an accident though i'm surprised that lazy attack managed to take down two of my HP."

 

 

 

 

You blinked confusingly and cocked your head to the side "huh HP?"

 

 

 

 

"wow your right babe," undyne inspects alphys and smirks. "your pretty tough y/n imagine if you use your full strength!" undyne's smile couldn't get any wider than it already was.

 

 

 

 

"HP?" you whispered to yourself.

 

 

 

 

"hey wanna train with me i could get you into the force and everything."

 

 

 

 

"police...i don't know...i already have a nice job working for muffet," undyne's smile falters.

 

 

 

 

"muffet...you work for muffet...she's wanted in so many states! where is she?!" undyne grips your shirt in desperation. uh-oh.

 

 

 

 

"she's not in town...she moves constantly and i barely see her," you lied.

 

 

 

 

"does she know you in any special way?" you were about lie but asgore steps in and defends you.

 

 

 

 

"leave her alone undyne, muffet is a busy woman with amazing stealth skills that's why she's so hard to track," undyne huffs in response. "well it's been great being here and i had a great time talking to you y/n i hope we meet again sometime later," he pets you again.

 

 

 

 

"heh heh yeah...uh...and you too...it was nice meeting..you."

 

 

 

 

"we'll see," you watched everyone exit out the door leaving you alone with papyrus. "ready to watch the mettaton movie papy," he squeals and flops onto the couch happily. He pats a spot next to him and you seat yourself very close to his form. He chuckles nervously before suddenly calling out his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

"SANS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND WATCH THE MOVIE WITH US!" you hear a few shuffles coming from upstairs and several seconds later sans is sitting next to you with a forced grin.

 

 

 

 

"let's just get this over with," you swore you saw glossy white flakes along sans jaw.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You continued to stare angrily at the cinnamon roll donut you held in your hand, there was only one left and you wanted to try it out without giving y/n the satisfaction that she could possibly deserve if the treat was really good as everyone said it was. the hot white glossy fluid that smeared all over the donut dripped onto your palm and shorts hungrily as if wanting to be eaten already and as quick as possible. You growled and slowly sinked your fangs into the soft fluffy dough, instantly a burst of sweetness and heated cinnamon filled your taste buds.

 

 

 

 

You moaned silently and continued to stuff your face slowly and teasingly, hot glazed fluid dripping from your mouth and phalanges as you finished eating the donut whole. You gazed at the sticky white mess that covered your hands and licked it up greedily, you purred at the taste before licking your teeth to clean the rest off you. "SANS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND WATCH THE MOVIE WITH US!" you sighed and stood up from your bed.

 

 

 

 

"wait....damn i forgot y/n is still here," maybe she has more donuts. You hummed, images of you stuffing y/n's soft, hot mounds....of glazed donuts filled your skull. "ngah i'm a bitch for sweet shit!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well sans loves y/n sweet hot pus..donuts!
> 
> Sans:*wonders what else y/n can make sweet* ...
> 
>  
> 
> (mistakes?).....sorry i was rushing.


	15. The dirty king Fucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is going in heat and needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in here people, it's not serious but it's serious if you can't take any sexual content seriously. too bad i'm a sinner and i need to repent after this. hope you enjoy.

 

*a month later*

 

 

 

 

You gazed at the pouring rain outside your classroom window, you were thinking about ways on how to escape the rain without getting your new J’s wet. Yes J’s you bought yourself a new pair of sexy jordans and you weren’t planning on making them dirty, you also bought yourself a motorcycle so you don’t have to constantly beg grace to pick you up and drop you off to work everyday. This was your baby, including your J’s in which you bought six pairs of in different colors, you were not going to let anyone fuck up your Jordans unless they wanted to fight but you would have to take them off and put on some sketchers though.

 

 

 

 

Weirdest thing yet almost everyone in the class was wearing a pair except a few monsters and one or two humans who had on their vans or converse. Catty wore slippers, bratty wore some flats, grace had on boots, sans had those church shoes and jerry had the Israelites strap on shoes. It was hilarious because he asked why majority of the students were wearing ‘tennis’, yes he also addressed JORDANS as meer regular tennis’ today and everyone’s reaction was breath-taking.

 

 

 

 

*a few moments ago*

 

 

 

 

“why is everyone tennis today did someone forget to tell me,” everyone turns their head to jerry and give him that look that said ‘really nigga’. “they all look so new.”

 

 

 

 

“there jordans jerry,” you spoke up.

 

 

 

 

“what?” jerry cocks his head….body to the side. “jordans is it like an expensive brand?” you nod. Jerry inspects your shoes and scoffs. “I don’t see whats so great about them,” annnd with that you along with several other students picked up jerry and tossed him out of the classroom. While carefully tiptoeing back to your desk to avoid stepping on someone’s shoe and not to step on some random mess, you can feel sans glare penetrating you.

 

 

 

 

  

“yes Mr. serif,” you sat back at you’re your desk and avoided his stare by looking out the window. He doesn’t answer and instead continues his lesson.

 

 

 

 

 

*later*

 

 

 

 

 

You were staring at sans ass for the longest as he taught, you hated to admit it but he actually had a nice round ass or it could be that you found all male ass’s even more attractive than yours. “y/n I know I’m **Booty** ful but you don’t have to stare,” sans looks over his shoulder at you and winks at you. You huffed in response.

 

 

 

 

“don’t be **cheeky** with me Mr serif, **Butt** I do agree your **Ass** is fine, **Butt** let’s cut to the chase alright… **Butt** I like about you is-“ grace groans.

 

 

 

 

“y/n no more butt puns please.”

 

 

 

 

“awe your just a fart face aren’t you,” you chuckled at grace’s furious expression and turned your attention back to sans to see that he was sweating nervously. His bones were glowing a bright blue now but you could be seeing things, you do need glasses after all your eye sight was poor when it comes to looking far away. ‘need to buy glasses from Walmart later’. “uh Mr. Serif are you okay?” sans raises a brow at you confused before scowling.

 

 

 

 

“why do you ask?”

 

 

 

 

“you’re looking a bit **BLUE** ,” you pointed at his bones and winked at him. His eye sockets darken and takes in his glowing bones, he begins hyperventilating before rushing to exit the class. Everyone turns to you as if you were the cause of him running away “what I didn’t do nothin,” catty and bratty smiled nervously before taking out their phones to text each other.

 

 

 

 

Catty: like OH MY ASGORE IS HE?! 9:59

 

 

 

 

Bratty: like yes I think he is! 9:59

 

 

 

 

Catty: shouldn’t toriel help him…since they’re you know dating? 10:00

 

 

 

 

Bratty: I think it’s just starting like if he needs help he should totally ask y/n since they like you know like like each other 10:00

 

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: what are you saying about me and what’s up with him? 10:00

 

 

 

 

Bratty: uh…nothing sans is just uh...like going through stuff 10:00

 

 

 

 

You look over at bratty to see that she was blushing madly at her phone, you sighed and turned your attention back towards the rain that was beating against the glass with melody. You wished you could open the window and smell the rain “here you go y/n,” jerry opens the window and lets all the rain pour inside, wetting up your clothes, books, desk and worst of all your shoes! “I love the scent of rain as well,” he smiles cheerfully at you.

 

 

 

“y/n…”

 

 

 

 

“oh shit he wet up her jordans!”

 

 

 

 

“you’re in for it now jerry,” you glared at jerry so hard you thought he would burst into flames.

 

 

 

 

“oh I’m sorry y/n I forgot about your new shoes but it’s just water,” I wish you get struck by lightning and die, I wish you fall into a ditch, I wish you shit your pants in public, I wish you burn in a fire **, I’ll stuff your fucking shoes in your mouth and make sure you choke to death, I’ll fucking shove you up your mothers vagina and tell her to name you my BITCH!**

 

 

**“RUN”** you growled darkly and in a flash jerry darts out of the class crying.

 

 

 

 

“y/n don’t chase after him,” you hummed.

 

 

 

 

“I won’t,” you sent a message to several of your friends to beat up jerry. ‘god you were mean when it came to your Jordan’s.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

 

 

You raced towards the bathroom to check yourself, your bones were giving off a blue hue and itched like crazy which only meant one damn thing. “fuck I’m going in heat,” you avoided to touch your bones and tried to scan the rest of your body carefully. ‘damn it this was going to be a bitch once it intensifies later’ you missed and scrape your hand over your ribs and a burst of pleasure rocks through your core. You muffled a moan and shook your head to take your mind off anything that would stimulate your heat senses. “oh my god how am I going to be able to teach like this,” you stopped touching yourself and groaned loudly. “I’m going to need help,” your mind travelled to toriel. She hasn’t shown any signs of heat since you two have started dating, the only way for a heat to go quickly is to completely soul bond with someone but you two didn’t do such things…heck she never even allowed you to see her soul even though you kinda could. Another way to lessen the pain from heats is to have sex or pleasure yourself which takes longer and is more frustrating. “fuck I’m gonna have to beg her to help me,” you groaned and exited the bathroom. “I’m going to have to go home early.”

 

 

 

 

“sans?” a touch on your shoulder sends shock waves through your body. You quickly withdraw from the touch and turned around to see amilia standing there with a small smile. “hey how are you doing?”

 

 

 

 

“i-I’m fine…you?” her smile widens.  


 

 

 

“I’m doing well…I wanted ask if you’d like to go out for lunch.”

 

 

 

 

“uh sorry amilia I’m not feeling too well, I was about to head home and get some rest,” she frowns and averts her eyes from you.  “maybe some other time…next Thursday maybe?”

 

 

 

 

“hm,,,okay…is this like a monster sickness…because your blue,” you nodded. “oh…well get well soon,” she leans and kisses your teeth softly. ‘my god she’s asking for it!’ the extra magic your heat was giving off burned through your bones harshly, the kiss was making your heats magic go wild and asking for more thirsty kisses that would lead to lewd things and even more lewd things and even kinkier shit and then your primal instincts and then….fuck at the final stage you’d probably would have already put a baby in her but they were unlikely anyways.

 

 

 

 

No you weren’t going to knot, knock up, or give anyone any fucking hybrid babies, leave that to alphys and her fanfics. You chuckled and backed away from amilia, she looked disappointed at your retreat “heh don’t want you to catch what I got…I’ll see ya’ around,” you quickly turned a corner and headed straight for your class room.

 

 

 

 

*ring ring ring!*

 

 

 

 

 

“oh shit I was gone for too long…uh you know what your homework assignment is and study so you can get better at it. You packed your things quickly and sorted out all of your worksheets before heading to the door.

 

 

 

 

“what’s up with you?” y/n’s voice echos behind you. “ya’ sick or something last time I checked skeletons didn’t have an immune system so…” you groaned but that soon stops momentarily once you felt a small hand touch the back of your skull for several seconds. ‘PING!’ w-what the fuck was that again! You extra magic made your bones glow more and more heated….heh heh. Butterflies tickled your pelvis bone along with the area she was touching and your ribs. You ribs were the most sensitive and you thanked the stars y/n didn’t touch those otherwise…eugh….you wouldn’t control yourself you would have pounced on her and take her there and then, even if you TRULY didn’t want to. “you’re hot you must have a fever or flu,” she removes her hand much to your heats dismay.

 

 

 

 

 

“since when are you worried?” you huffed.

 

 

 

 

“I’m not, just don’t want to catch what you caught,” she stuffs her hand in her hoodie pockets and shrugs. “also I’m just curious.”

 

 

 

 

“didn’t curiosity killed the cat?”

 

 

 

 

“nah kitty can’t get killed by curiosity…but kitty can hurt the **HEATED** skeleton,” she laughs at your reaction as you stepped away from her. “heh…I’m not stupid remember that time with grillby it’s not hard to pick up, so betters find and ask goat mom to help ya,” she walks passed you before stopping to give you a smug grin. “if she lets you.”

 

 

 

 

“you know this thing we’ve been doing for the last few months is starting to get old, do you have something to tell me?” ‘jeez where did that come from?’ that seemed to have caught y/n off guard.

 

 

 

 

“what no and you shouldn’t be talking about getting old you hid my gym clothes yesterday and I’m still trying to find them,” she mumbles angrily.

 

 

 

 

“well you shouldn’t have colored my teeth red with lipstick while I was taking a nap.”

 

 

 

 

“you were the one asking for it,” she giggles. ‘PING!’

 

 

 

 

mmm…

 

 

 

 

“anyways take care of yourself sans your gonna need it,” she exits the room happily leaving you stunned.

 

 

 

 

She didn’t call you eggman…

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

*later*

 

 

 

 

 

You arrived at toriels home in a great state of pain, teleporting wasn’t a good idea but it was your only transportation. You knocked on the door softly but to your surprise there wasn’t an answer usually toriel opened up even if you knocked soft or hard. “hey tori open up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

No response.

 

 

 

 

 

“okay…” her car was in the driveway so what could she be doing to not hear you, she doesn’t sleep in the afternoon so that’s out of the excuse book. You teleported inside the living room and started looking around “where the fu-“ you hear squeaking coming from the hallway.

 

 

 

 

You have no clue to what could have been making those noise…except….no..god you hoped it wasn’t that!

 

 

 

 

You quietly walked through the hall and stopped at toriel’s room which was where the noise was coming from. Moans and grunts echoed from behind the door along with the musky scent of sex and a females heat, you hear a low baritone growl which resembled a lot like…HIM.

 

 

 

 

You turned the knob of the door and peaked in to see toriel riding on top of asgore while he lays below arms folded behind his head enjoying himself. He smirks at her with a toothy grin and winks, she blushes even more and increases her speed on his dick. Her soaked naked body bouncing greedily up and down taking in his full length with such haste and desperation, her moans were even louder than the wet slapping of her pussy juice hitting asgore’s meat. She arches her back as she reaches her final climax before falling onto asgore’s chest a panting and sweating mess “is that all?” asgore’s seemed unfazed by all this but from the way he smiled at her while she was taking him in he only enjoyed her desperation.

 

 

 

 

“i-I need a moment…” asgore hums.

 

 

 

 

“well I guess I missed out on the party huh?” toriel freezes and quickly turns in horror. “looks like you had fun without me huh toriel?” her pupils shrink and her mouth drops gape as she continues to stare at you fear. “what…oh I’m not suppose to be here aren’t i….hey asgore lookin’ good.”

 

 

 

 

 

He only shrugs.

 

 

 

 

“welp since I’m not wanted here I’ll just go,” you twist your body around to head to the front door but a paw desperately grabs your arm and pulls you back.

 

 

 

 

“SANS NO PLEASE I-I’M SO SORRY..I-I DIDN’T…I..I’M SO SORRY!” toriel wept within your shirt and attached herself onto you. “PLEASE…PLEASE FORGIVE ME SANS…DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS…I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE…I PROMISE TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN…JUST*SNIFF*…PLEASE!”

 

 

 

 

“how long…”

 

 

 

 

“huh?” she looks up at you with teary eyes.

 

 

 

 

“how long have you kept promising yourself that?” she freezes and looks off to the side in shame. “long huh…then there’s no need to make promises you can’t keep,” you escaped out of her hold and took a step away from her. Her heat was reacting yours but you were too angry to even allow a simple wave of pleasure hit you. “you didn’t even give me a chance…you weren’t even attracted to me were you? You just thought I’m all **bones** but can’t **bone** huh?” she shifts uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 

“i…I’m…sorry,” she mumbles.

 

 

 

 

“humph is that all you can say you dirty king fucker?” she grimaces at the name and reaches out for you.

 

 

 

 

“sans…please forgive-“

 

 

 

**“we’re done.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun the soriel ship has crashed and is now drowning.


	16. I'd rather be lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is NOT in his right mind, his sexual frustrated self just wants to fuck anything and anyone including y/n. Y/n notices a yandere, she doesn't want to get involved.
> 
>  
> 
> *Also Dom sans in this chapter and sub reader. (some rough play but it turns alittle soft at the end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...smut? not smut? some smut?....whatever. Thank you for the comments and kudos you all are so awesome! Oh and so i don't forget i want to shout out cosmicArtist for giving me the idea for a hate sex encounter. I felt like it suited right for this fanfic's first actually smut encounter with the reader and sans so thank you cosy (i wanna call you cosy) you're the greatest!
> 
>  
> 
> Also those who comment i want to thank you for reading my fanfic and even those who don't comment i want to thank you. Life's pretty hard and the only reason i'm writing fanfics is to release stress, i'm not suppose to even be doing this, at first it was just for fun and i was planning on abandoning it because i thought i sucked at writing but i didn't. 
> 
>  
> 
> But when i saw your comments i was shocked and kept on going and still you all continued to like it so i'm very greatful, shouts out to all of you, EVERY LAST ONE! 
> 
> Including Malik_likeswaffles you make me laugh like for real. Loves you all enjoy the chapter.

Toriel was calling you for the fiftieth time in a row, you stared at the ceiling in annoyance and sighed deeply each time your phone rang its usual megalovania tune. Each time it ended the house phone would soon start ringing and end with a voice mail “hello sans…please we need to talk about this I’m sorry you had to see that and I’m sorry for cheating and not giving you a chance…please lets start over new…i-I don’t want to lose you to anyone else…I want to stay with you, I want to be yours sans, I want to marry you and have kids with you…*sniff*…I can’t…I can’t let you leave me-“ the phone cuts out. You sighed and rolled onto your sensitive ribs, your soul glowed brightly from within your stained t-shirt desperate for someone to cuddle and take care of it within the state it’s in.

 

 

 

 

It pulses rapidly as you took hold of it and nuzzled it with your teeth, it shivers frantically and your body soon follows its action. You passionately licked the inverted heart and nibbled at the sides which sends a small arousal through your bones, you groaned and pushed your soul back into its rightful place. You were not getting nowhere with this, you needed something or someone who can help you “fuck…” you moaned as your heat continued to intensify more.

 

 

 

 

‘god heats were a pain in the ass if you didn’t have someone to help you with it…but who would help me…toriel was out of the picture, paps is your bro, mettaton…ew, alphys…undyne would kill me, frisk’s too young, asriel no, chara fuck no, UGH! YOU KNEW NOBODY!

 

 

 

 

You grumbled inside your pillow and started to stroke your ribs rapidly…

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

‘God nothing!’

 

 

 

 

You can feel your heat taking over your train of thoughts now, it was only a matter of seconds before it completely took control of your mind and body. You huffed and moaned as your body ached for someone’s touch, someone to penetrate or someone to penetrate you, you didn’t care at this moment even though you were straight but right now you just wanted to fuck someone as hard as you possibly can or maybe knot them…or maybe impregnate them and claim them and fuck them till their sex is sore and won’t be able to walk for days!

 

 

 

 

Stars you wanted to feel someone’s pussy clenching and taking in your cock as you ride out your orgasm and theirs…shit you’d fucking make them beg for you to continue and to never stop. You didn’t even release you were masturbating at the thoughts of fucking some random stranger, well you weren’t in a relationship anymore so you didn’t have to worry about cheating. Humph toriel deserved to be punished for cheating, while you were thinking about cheating toriel was right there fucking him for almost three years ‘ugh’ the thoughts of her sucking his dick and then kissing you later made you so fucking angry!

 

 

 

 

You pumped furiously at that thought, her damn punishment should be to watch you fuck another woman and let her know the opportunity she had missed out on but who would be perfect to fuck in front of her. You wanted her to catch you just like you caught her, god you hoped toriel wouldn’t tell the kid your break up, she’d probably tell her cousin and then you’d have to deal with that little rat’s fucking attitude and sass all day!

 

 

 

 

 

*daydream start*

 

 

 

 

You can hear her stupid voice right now saying “hah she was fucking asgore and made you watch while you were in heat hah that’s embarrassing guess you don’t have anyone to help you then, she didn’t want to take your lil **BONER** ” you growled.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll fucking show you what’s little bitch,” you’d forced her down on her hands and knees with your magic and summoned your tentacles to wrap around her waist and pull her tights along with her panties down giving you a pleasant view of her plump ass. She’d whimper within the hold and glare at you over her shoulder, her face flushed a deep crimson as a tentacle rubs against her breasts and clit. You can see she’s holding in her moans to not give the gratification that she was actually turned on by this. She’d yell at you and ask you what in god’s green earth were you doing but truly deep down she wanted to see how this would play out.

 

 

 

 

“f-fuck you s-sans,” she gasps out once you plunged straight into her cervix with your tentacle. You can feel the lining of her uterus walls tightening around the slithering appendage and adjusting to the new size. A moan escapes her by accident and you chuckled heartily in response.

 

 

 

 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself shorty,” she growls in response. You made your way towards the front of her and kneeled down to meet her angry eyes, you cupped her chin and brought it close to your face so she can smell the hatred you had for her. She whimpers at your sudden grip and struggles to break free from your bondage “tsk tsk tsk…you should have fucking left me alone shorty I told you were going to have a bad time but you didn’t listen, you didn’t want to, you knew where this was headed yet you still continued,” you pound inside her harshly and she lets out a cry mixed with pleasure and want.

 

 

 

 

You can feel your magic crackling in the atmosphere as you got even more excited by her moans, you knew she could feel your magic electrifying her on the inside, her facial expression turned from disgust to sweet bliss as she melts within your hand. Drool escaped the side of her mouth and dripped onto your hand like slime, she grunts at the sudden lack of movement and you can see she’s about to say something only a smart ass would say. “you’re gonna keep stallin’ like a pussy or are you gonna fuck me already eggman?” she breaths out.

 

 

 

 

You smirked at the comment and released her chin to head back behind her “heh be prepared shorty,” the tentacle exits her core while you lowered your shorts enough to release your erection. You pushed her head lower to floor making her back arch up more “cause I’m about to fuck you **raw** ,” you positioned yourself at the right angle before thrusting harshly in and out over and over again. Y/n’s screams and moans echoed loudly in the small room along with your deep feral growling and dirty talk thrown here and there.

 

 

 

 

Her body tenses stimulating that she was about to reach her climax soon “ya’ fucking love this eh you little whore, you’ve never taken such a big cock in your life huh, nothing like mine right?” she gasps and grips your furry rug desperately. **“right?!”** you growled and quickened your pace.

 

 

 

 

“nmmmgaaAAH! NO NO I HAVEN’T HAD A COCK LIKE YOURS!” she yelps and you slammed into her g-spot multiple time emitting a loud moan from her lips.

 

 

 

 

“that’s right you haven’t you little bitch you make it seem as if your some big shot but your nothing more than another whore wanting to be fucked by the best damn monster in this town, you caused this on your fucking self but you knew from the start…you wanted me, you wanted to fuck me the moment you saw me that first day huh, you just wanted me to slam my dick inside you and make you cum again and again huh?” you bit down on her neck harshly and with no mercy. She gasp and leans to your brutal bite “I fucking hated you from that first day, just looking at you made me fucking sick, I couldn’t standing being anywhere near you but still…” you paused and retracted your teeth out of y/n’s flesh. “I can’t get enough of you…”

 

 

 

You licked up the blood that poured out of her wound and nibbled her ear lob making her purr lovingly at the touch "you're always fucking up my day, you constantly tease me with your pranks and your fucking smile makes me so damn sick to the fucking stomach!" you grip her hair with angrily and continued to pound your way inside her as deep as you could possibly get. She mewls and cries out in pain from the immense thrusting but you didn't care, you knew she was enjoying it so why care? "now look at ya shortcake you can't even take my cock but ya still tryin' you're just that determined huh? determined...to..t-to...fuck....take m-me all fucking in!"

 

 

 

 

"fuck sans-"

 

 

 

 

"you don't g-get to address me as that."

 

 

 

 

"m-mr serif...please..."

 

 

 

 

"what's that shortcake tell me what ya' want," you slowed down your thrust much to y/n's protests.

 

 

"f-fucking d-damn I want you to hurry up and make me cum damnit, if you're gonna knot me then do it, fill me up until i run over, be as harsh and painful as you can be, make me sore, punish me for being rude all those times, claim me, shit...p-please mr serif...don't leave me like this how am i suppose to learn if you don't discipline me," heh...alright. You flipped y/n onto her back and held her arms behind her head using your blue bone attacks, you ripped her shirt and bra off exposing her soft breast that were aching for attention.

 

 

"don't move," she nods. You brought your teeth to her breast and gave it a nice slow lick while teasing the other nipple between your phalanges. Y/n growls at your teasing but she quiets down once you gave her a punishing thrust in her core to silence her "be good shortcake," she blushes at the nickname and allows you to continue. You pick up your pace and started sucking y/n's tender breast a bit too roughly, you didn't even realize you had brought your face close to her's for a kiss, you're too zoned out to even know what's going on. 

 

 

 

 

And then that's when you felt it her soft lips pressing against your teeth, you let out a soft growl and nipped her lips so she could let you deepen the kiss. When she doesn't obliged you bit the crook of her neck emitting a gasp from her, you ceased the opportunity and quickly kiss her before she had the chance to reject you again. Your tongues dance in sweet harmony, battling each other to see who would submit first. It sure hell wasn't going to be you, y/n's breathing wavers a bit so you broke the kiss allowing her to breath once more. She tasted of cinnamon and glaze....how weird. "you ready to come shortcake?" she nods frantically before wrapping her legs around your waste and arms around your neck.

 

 

 

 

"please," you whispers softly against the side of your skull. The extra magic from your heat intensifies by those words, you mindlessly fuck her into the bed biting her body here and there just to make sure no other males would dare lay a hand on her. YOU already claimed her as your's, she was YOUR'S, she was YOUR mate now , you didn't care of you were her teacher or whatever you already hated your job, you could just quit and get a job as a hotdog guy just like when you we're living underground. You wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble about being with a student and you could finally be happy, with....y/n.

 

 

 

"f-fuck s-sans!" Y/n moans out your name as her climax comes to an end, yours follow and you ride out yours before dismissing your magic and falling on top of y/n a sweaty and panting mess. A soft snore is heard under you as you realize y/n is knock out cold, 'such a lazy bones'.

 

 

 

 

*day dream end*

 

 

 

 

You were covered in your own cum and sweat ‘how distasteful’ you masturbated at the thoughts of fucking y/n because you hated her. Who fucks the one they hate? Who would want to do that? Obviously you when you’re in heat and **NOT** in your right mind yeah, that doesn’t mean you wanted to only your sexual frustrated self wanted to because it wanted to fuck anything and anyone. Heh…yeah you’ll keep telling yourself that.

 

 

 

 You just wanted to prove her wrong that you could fuck and bring pleasure to someone, maybe even let toriel watch…just so she could be jealous of what you are truly capable of. Then you’d be in a win lose situation, y/n would be wrong and lay off you and toriel would realize her mistake. “heh…heh heh…heh”

 

 

 

 

You go back to daydreaming…

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

 

 

*next day*

 

 

 

 

You were bored out of your mind and you knew exactly why, nobody was talking or doing anything interesting they were either reading or checking their phone. Grace was sick, catty was in heat along with bratty, Daniel was talking to you but you weren’t listening, jerry was picking his nose holes? And sans isn’t here yet. You were getting frustrated at the boredom that you actually tuned into Daniel “so I was thinking you and I should start over fresh you know I promise I won’t cheat this time I swear,” you scoffed at the petty attempt to win you back.

 

 

 

 

“I’d rather die lonely than to trust you again Daniel now leave me be.”

 

 

 

 

To your heartache he doesn’t he just keeps going on and on at why you two should be together, it’s exhausting. “just give me one more chance… aren’t you the one who believes in second chances and forgiveness?” he got you there you had a weakness for that shit and you always stand up for it. You sighed in defeat and turned to see daniel’s stupid grin ‘ugh it’s worse than sans’ wait…

 

 

 

 

You checked your watch to see that he’s an hour late “where the hell is this guy?” several seconds later a young male rushes in the room with stacks of paper and books in his hand.

 

 

 

 

“good morning class sorry I’m late I got caught in traffic, my name is Mr Antonio I’ll be your substitute teacher for the week,” your jaw dropped open.

 

 

 

 

“what?”

 

 

 

 

Oh wait shit sans is in heat…shit this is payback isn’t it? Now you have to deal with a boring ass substitute, I mean look at him he could barely stand straight with his weirdness.

 

 

 

 

Mr Antonio fumbles with his papers and drops a few which scattered across the class, one of them just happens to fly under your chair. He clumsily collects the rest before kneeling under your table to retrieve the sheet. He looks up at you with sorry yet confused eyes, ‘yup he’s judging your age now’. “it’s kinda rude to stare don’t ya think?” you didn’t care about the sassy tone in your voice.

 

 

 

 

“o-oh my i-I’m so sorry I just um…I thought you were..um…I’m sorry,” heh you adored his lack of self-confidence, it made you much dominant and bigger than you already were. You chuckled and slid the paper closer to him with your foot, he quickly takes the paper and gives you another glance again.

 

 

 

 

“it’s alright I don’t mind a paparazzi but as long as I don’t have anything stuck between my teeth,” you casually winked at said teacher and he turns into a human tomato. ‘gosh he’s acting like a six-teen year old.’ “uh how old are you?”

 

 

 

 

“u-uh…well I’m turning twenty next week…I uh skipped a few grades and went straight to college…then I got my degree and hear I am,” you and everyone else gasped in unbelief. This BOY was STILL in his teens! JEZUS! Yet he looks like a young twenty-one…

 

 

 

 

GAH WHAT?! 

 

 

 

 

You moved several inches away from Antonio which causes his small flustered grin to disappear, you were not going to fill this guy’s head with your amazing flirting, guys like him get hella obsessive and takes simple flirting to a WHOLE FUCKING new level. You can see it in his eyes that he was those type of people, the set that never give up on love easily and will hurt anyone who gets in their way of it.

 

 

 

 

 

Psh what does this look like Yandere simulator?

 

 

 

 

 

 

I think not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“eh heh you’re pretty young aren’t ya lil fella?” he blushes even more and looks away bashfully. ‘god no don’t fucking blush! Why do I attract every male I get close to…apart from sans…papyrus…and asgore they were a unique set.’

 

 

 

 

 

“uh…eh heh yeah,” he stands up from his spot and heads to the board to begin his lesson.

 

 

 

 

 

“psst!” you groaned. “so where do you want to have the date you wanna go somewhere fancy or…?” Daniel inches closer to you.

 

 

 

 

 

God if It weren’t for your beliefs you would have seriously roasted Daniel right now about his stink breath and lack of money…BUT…you had morals that you lived by and you were sticking to it otherwise you wouldn’t have the patience to deal with Daniel and his crap.

 

 

 

 

 

Gosh…

 

 

 

 

 

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t actually missed sans being here to bother him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well if anyone questions this: sans is in heat and has no control over his mind and body, even though he's upset about masturbating about screwing y/n, deep down he really want's to but is telling himself that during his heat he just wants to fuck anything including y/n.
> 
> so long story short sans is in denial.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	17. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to know why sans is ignoring her, sans doesn't agree to y/n's date with daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those other chapters are going to have to wait i want to continue with this story first, sorry.
> 
> Loves you all and thanks for the comments!

Y/n POV-

 

 

It’s…been….fucking…days without seeing sans stupid face, you’d hate to admit it….but you actually missed the skeleton fucker. He’s probably having the time of his life with toriel right now…or not you doubt the woman gave sans a chance and said some lame ass excuse to not fuck him. You may have felt pity for him but hey that didn’t mean you stopped hating him, you just thought someone as pathetic as sans deserved someone to love him, everyone did. You sighed and pulled your hoodie over your head before resting your head on your table and waiting for Mr Antonio to come in and bother you by staring once more.

 

 

 

You decided to call him ayano from yandere simulator since he was a huge ass stalker like ayano and constantly looks away from you whenever you wanted to ask a question. ‘jeez what do you want me to say?’

 

 

 

‘he’s acting weird….’ Senpai’s voice…

 

 

…

 

 

 

Psh, the fuck does he think this is? THIS IS REAL LIFE PEOPLE if it wasn’t I would have broken the fourth wall by now.

 

 

 

“y-y/n…” you sighed and raised your head up to see Anton….ayano standing in front of you.

 

 

 

“yes?” you said with a lot of attitude which makes ayano twitch nervously.

 

 

 

“i..um…this maybe my last time here so…I um…wanted to know if….um…if you…um-“

 

 

 

“Mr Antonio what do you-“

 

 

 

“*yawn* mornin’ class sorry for not being able to coming to school for several days *yawn* I was sick an-“ sans eye lights travel towards you for a second before turning to Antonio with a grave expression. “hello…who are you, are you a new student or something?”

 

 

 

“n-no I was your substitute,” sans still doesn’t look impressed. “i...i was just going to ask y/n a question but I guess I can ask her later,” Antonio takes his leave and sans watches him until he’s out of his sight with a fixed grin.

 

 

 

“that was my replacement…you guys had a terrible time didn’t you?” everyone nods including you.  “awe guess you could say you all have been… **bonely** without me?” nobody laughs except jerry. “tough crowd huh anyways,” he eyes you again before quickly ignoring you to look at another student. “so what did this guy teach you?”

 

 

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

 

 

Welp class was weirder that you expected, sans literally ignored you the entire time. You guessed he had enough of you and your pranks and was trying to move on without reporting you to the principal. Heh less drama you guessed but you can’t help but feel…some type of way about it.

 

 

 

 

Meh whatever everything has an ending to it.

 

 

 

 

But just to make sure…

 

 

 

 

As usual once the bell rang to go to your next class you stayed behind for several seconds to have a personal chat with sans but he was nowhere to be seen once you turned to look at him. You feel a weird tug in your chest but you continued to ignore it and went straight into your next class.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Sans POV-

 

 

 

Stars you couldn’t do this, you can’t look at y/n’s pathetic face or even look at her straight in the eye knowing what you had done during your heat, it was so pathetic…so stupid of you to do that. Why on earth would you do that?! Throughout class you tried your very best not to look at y/n for too long or not at all due to the fact of your sin that you committed. You couldn’t let y/n find out at all not even if chara threated you that he’ll force frisk to reset, it’s never going to happen.

 

 

 

 

Every…

 

 

 

 

 

Fucking…

 

 

 

 

 

Time.. you looked at her a tiny bit you would see a small flash of her naked and moaning your name before turning back to normal and it’s just her staring outside a window. This was going to eat you alive if you don’t do something soon, maybe ignoring her might help.

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

Once the bell rung signaling for all students to leave for their next class you immediately left the room while y/n was distracted and hid around a corner. It took a few minutes for y/n to leave and once she left your class you teleported back in and sat at your desk with a heavy sigh “stars what’s wrong with me…”

 

 

 

 

*megalovania plays*

 

 

 

 

“hello?”

 

 

 

 

“sans,” toriel said softly on the other line. “please talk to me,” you meant to sigh loudly so she would hear your frustration.

 

 

 

“what is it toriel?”

 

 

 

“please give me another chance I’m so sorry sans just…please forgive me!” toriel said even louder.

 

 

 

“toriel forget it we’re over,” you said irked.

 

 

 

“i-I don’t…I don’t want it to be over…have you forgotten the good times we’ve had together…our first date…our first love confession…our first kiss…n-now I want you…your everything sans,” gosh she just won’t give up will she.

 

 

 

“yo you alright?” you turn to see y/n standing by the doorway with an unimpressed look. You squeak out a hiccup and immediately hang up on toriel “uh…yeah okay Ms Amilia wanted me to give you this since you’re…*cough* not sick,” she rests a piece of paper on your table with a bunch of hearts drawn on it but you’re to focused on y/n…well now your just seeing y/n like in your fascinations. You shook your head and averted your eyes from y/n and tried to focus on a worksheet.

 

 

 

“uh thanks…well if that’s it you should head to your next class,” you hear y/n huff angrily beside you before sighing.

 

 

 

 

“I really missed you a lot.”

 

 

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!” you yelped even louder. She stares at you confused and folds her arms under her chest.

 

 

 

 

“I said fine I’ll be taking my leave…though you’ve been acting weird all day,” you can feel your sweat dripping off your skull and soaking your pants and pocket contents. “ya look like you’ve done something terrible.”

 

 

 

 

 

Damn right I did…

 

 

 

 

“y-y/n can you please go to class,” y/n grumbles under breath and heads for the door.

 

 

 

 

“you’ve got major issues sans,“ and with that she leaves the room leaving you to collect your thoughts before your next students arrive.  ‘damn you do **not** like that little rat!”

 

 

 

 

“sans,” y/n’s soft voice erupts within your skull. You shut your eye sockets tightly to ignore the small after effects of your heat, images of her sitting on your lap at your desk, nude flooded your mind. She smirks at you and licks your teeth so slowly and wanting, she grinds against your pelvis professionally teasing you to form your erection as quickly as possible.

 

 

She wraps her arms around your neck and lowers herself onto your fully formed erection before arching herself as her walls tighten around your girth. You both let out a hiss as she slowly pounds herself onto your dick taking in your full length with much ease “shit…no..” you shook your head again at the lewd thoughts and opened your eyes to see your next class sitting down staring at you confused.

 

 

 

 

“uhhhh…..l-lets get started yeah?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

 

 

Yup your theory was correct sans wanted nothing to do with you anymore, that’s a shame you had a nice prank for him but since he’s cutting you off… “ah well,” you sighed and tried to fall asleep again in alphys class.

 

 

 

 

“n-now who can tell me what the chemical formula is for silver bromate and dicopper silver trichloride?” you didn’t know and didn’t care.

 

 

 

 

“I would tell you Miss Alphys but…I’m not sure if my answer will get the proper **reaction** from you, you’ll probably start **over reacting** and try to find a **hypothesis** to it,” daniel wiggled a brow at you and tried to hold in your chuckle. Ever since you accepted to go on a date with him so he could try to win you back he constantly starts to tell jokes knowing that it’ll lower your aggression towards him. You couldn’t help it, you had a thing for stupid puns and jokes, alphys giggles as well and turns her attention to the board. “hey y/n..” takes your hand and begins to play with palm in slow circles.

 

 

 

Eh…you’ll let him have this one you were too zoned out at the moment.

 

 

 

 

“I heard oxygen and potassium went on a date yesterday…it went OK,” he waits for a response but all you manage was a small chuckle.

 

 

 

 

‘the guy literally went online to search for puns how cheap…

 

 

 

“heh…um..so the electron says to the proton “are you sure your pregnant with my baby?” proton says “yes I’m **positive** , I’m so sick of your **negativity** ,” electron grumbles and turns to neutron “hey you look here for a sec!” neutron shakes his head and backs away from electron “nope sorry I don’t want any part of it.”

 

 

 

 

 

You sighed.

 

 

 

 

“why are you trying to use stale online chemistry jokes against me?”

 

 

 

 

“cause I feel like we have a **connection** ,” he winks at you and pulls you closer to his broad form. You growled and pushed him away as far as your tiny hands could manage. “so ready for our date tonight?” he nudges your shoulder teasingly.

 

 

 

 

“whatever so what cheap establishment are you taking me to?” he clutches his chest to pretend to be hurt and he scoffs.

 

 

 

 

“me…cheap I’m hurt you wound me y/n…but nah I searched up this really nice restaurant for us.”

 

 

 

 

“really what kind of restaurant it is?” you huffed uninterested.

 

 

 

 

“Italian your favorite,” you eyed him curiously. “it’s new and it has a lot of good reviews…I’m sure you’ll love it.”

 

 

 

 

Spaghetti on a Tuesday….sure why not, it was either stay home and cook for yourself which would take up your lazy time or let a professional cook for you.

 

 

 

 

“yeah okay I bet I will,” Daniel smiles in victory and tries to pull you in a hug. “no.”

 

 

 

 

“okay okay can a guy just at least try?” he laughs and stares at you dreamily. You avoided his eyes and turned back to listen to alphys lecture, she was staring at you but immediately turned once you locked eyes with her.

 

 

 

 

Weird…

 

* * *

 

 

Alphys POV-

 

 

Class was finally over and majority of the class left to either study for a test coming up or go to the cafeteria, your mind keeps racing to Daniel and y/n who were now about to leave your class together to go somewhere else. Honestly it ticked you off to see him bothering her but flirting! NO YOU DON’T SHIP IT! You’d be damn if you let this fuck boy ruin your original ship between sans and y/n. He positions his hand to grab her ass and you couldn’t just let that happen “y/n can I talk to you for a sec,” you tried to sound as sweet as possible, Daniel retracts his hand and shoves it in his jean pockets quickly.

 

 

 

She turns to you with face that had relief on it and she quickly makes her way over to you, Daniel takes a step to follow but you shut him down “ sorry Daniel this conversation is kinda private y/n will meet up with you sometime later,” Daniel glares at you angrily before getting his own glare from y/n. He immediately tries to fix his face and walks out the room “y/n are you alright?”

 

 

 

 

“yes why?” she casually sits on your table with a sigh and picks up one of your fanfics to read.

 

 

 

 

“is Daniel bothering you?”

 

 

 

“yes and no…he wants to get back together with me so I’m giving him a chance to redeem himself but really I don’t…but I believe everyone deserves a second chance even if they cheated…more than once…but if he makes a bad impression tonight,” she closes the book forcefully. “I may give up on romance for a short period of time…maybe for a month or two.”

 

 

 

 

“y/n that’s long!”

 

 

 

“meh I just haven’t met the right person for me,” SANS, SANS IS THE ONE FOR YOU DAMNIT! “what’s that face for?” she pokes your cheeks playfully.

 

 

 

“n-nothing…I just…i…I hope the date goes….fine..to you,” she shrugs and picks up a manga next.

 

 

 

“hey alphys…”

 

 

 

“yeah?”

 

 

 

“…what’s up with sans lately do you know…just curious…usually he would try to prank me or something but it’s like he’s distancing himself…I don’t know and I certainly don’t care but I just want to know the answer that’s all,” AWE SHE CARES!

 

 

 

“sans has his moments where he distances himself from certain people but eventually he comes around,” y/n takes her attention from the manga and towards you.

 

 

 

“monsters are so cool,” she cups your cheeks and squishes them. “and weird you have no blood flow at all your somewhat cold.”

 

 

 

“m-monsters are made up o-of magic while humans are m-made up of water!” you blush at the contact.

 

 

 

“I wonder how it feels to made up of magic…”

 

 

 

“it has it’s benefits.”

 

 

 

“also why can’t anyone see my soul…is it because I’m distant or am I a demon who’s destiny is to eat other’s souls?” her eyes sparkle with that theory.

 

 

 

“n-no that would be scary and I have no answer to that usually a boss monster or very strong monsters can see your soul but you’re probably hiding it from letting others see you deepest and personal thoughts,” she looks surprised at the comment. “you wouldn’t want anyone know your true self would you y/n?”

 

 

 

 

She looks shaken.

 

 

 

 

“um…i…um…”

 

 

 

 

“s-sorry about that…I got out of hand there,” you gave her a small smile. “if you ever want me to show you your soul just come by my house I have a machine that can detect the slightest pulse given off from any soul, it monitors how strong the soul frequency is and what kind of trait you possess…if you want to,” y/n takes her hands from your cheek and places it under her chin to show that she’s thinking about it.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll think about it,” she hops off the table and walks over to the exit. “I’ll see you later alphys oh and your fanfiction has my number in it, message me.”

 

 

 

 

And she left.

 

 

 

 

“my my y/n is a mysterious woman isn’t she?” undyne crawls from under your desk and nods in agreement before pulling you into the closet and locking it.

 

 

 

 

“yes she is…now…where were we?”

 

 

* * *

 

Sans POV-

 

 

*after school*

 

 

 

Today was exhausting as usual not how it use to be but it was still tiring, physically and mentally. You still had weird visions about y/n, toriel was calling you non-stop and amilia was stalking you everywhere. She forced you to go out with her and tried to get in your pants but luckily one of her ex’s approached her and she started an argument with him which gave you enough time to leave and head back to the university.

 

 

 

 

Right now all you wanted to do was sleep off this exhausting day and spend some time with papyrus.

 

 

 

 

*megalovania music!*

 

 

 

 

You groaned and tried to ignore the music, once it stopped playing for several seconds it starts ringing again and again. You’ve had enough of this bullshit “TORIEL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!”

 

 

 

 

“SANS?”

 

 

 

 

 

Oh shit…

 

 

 

 

You cursed yourself mentally due to the fact that you just shouted at papyrus “s-sorry bro…i…I thought…um..”

 

 

 

 

“WE WILL DICUSS THIS LATER TONIGHT BUT I’LL BE WORKING LATER THAN USUAL TODAY AT THE RESTAURANT,” you sighed. “SORRY BROTHER BUT DUTY CALLS I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH SOME SPAGHETTI AND A LONG CONVERSATION ABOUT WHY YOU JUST SHOUTED AT ME AND THOUGHT I WAS MISS TORIEL.”

 

 

 

 

“l-listen bro…i..”

 

 

 

 

“I WILL SEE YOU LATER GOODBYE AND LOVE YOU.”

 

 

 

 

“I love you too paps,” you hang up and turn your attention to a group of males standing near the girls bathroom you recognized one as Daniel y/n’s ex boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

“so y/n accepted to go on a date with you?” Daniel huffs proudly.

 

 

 

 

“yup we’re going on a fancy date, I still can’t believe she gave me a second chance.” You can’t believe she actually gave him a second chance either.

 

 

 

 

“what restaurant you said you two were going to and what time?”

 

 

 

 

“Paparia’s Italian delicacy at nine o-clock sharp,” that was your brother’s restaurant.

 

 

 

 

“isn’t that a monster establishment?” a chocolate haired boy scoffed in disgust which made Daniel sigh.

 

 

 

 

“sadly yes but y/n loves Italian food and she loves those freaks so I thought that would be the best place to make up to her,” you’d be damn if you’d let a monster hater step one foot inside your brothers building. ‘y/n shouldn’t have agreed to this’

 

 

 

 

‘admit it sans you don’t want y/n to be with him’ your subconscious teases. ‘admit that your attracted to her.’

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Probably…

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Not!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“just don’t make up a fuss so y/n will have a reason to get angry at you,” another male reply’s.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 You growled as y/n walks out of the bathroom with daniel’s hand wrapped around her waist and sneaks to grab her ass. This happily resulted with a slap in the face which he laughs off and continues to chase after her “fuck you Daniel.”

 

 

 

 

 

You made some distance from the males that were still at the girls bathroom and dialed toriel’s number. “I can’t believe I’m doing this shit, this is just for my brother.”

 

 

 

 

‘trust me it’s not’

 

 

 

 

“hello sans?!” toriels voice screams through the phone.

 

 

 

 

“you said you wanted to talk about this relationship fine….meet me at papyrus restaurant at nine oclock sharp,” you hear a happy sigh come from toriel.

 

 

 

 

“a-alright I’ll see you there!”

 

 

 

 

“yeah,” you immediately hang up and teleported home.

 

 

 

 

 

‘this is bullshit…’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a jealous skeleton as a boyfriend? i know i do.


	18. Skeleton has all eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain skeleton has all his eyes on you and wants to know exactly what you and your ex are talking about.

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

 

Gracey: you’re seriously giving Daniel another chance? 8:30

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: I’m faking it for the free food grace *sigh* you feelin’ any better? 8:30

 

 

 

 

Gracey: yeah thank goodness it’s not rainy anymore now I can catch up on work but still I don’t see it as wise to give Daniel another chance since he *cough cough* well cheated on you more than once and remember you have forgiven him before 8:31

 

 

 

 

You hummed at the reply.

 

 

 

 

Exotic butters: yeah… I know I’mma just go to the restaurant, let him buy the food and if he pisses me off by one percent I’ll ditch him by taking my sexy bike! 8:31

 

 

 

 

Toby hops onto the couch and sniffs at the dressy clothes you were wearing, he knew that you don’t dress in fashionable clothes often so probably to him he was a bit skeptical and suspicious. Well…you wouldn’t call the clothes fashionable you were just wearing an old tight jeans, a nice shirt you rarely wore, a black sweater and some flats. You sprayed yourself with tiny sprits of Versace which caused toby to start sneezing over and over again adorably. You petted his head in slow strokes to soothe his constant sneezing while waiting for a reply from grace.

 

 

 

 

Gracey: yeah hope you have a chill night message me if things go bad okay? 8:34

 

 

 

 

Exotic butters: yeah 8:35

 

 

 

 

Your phone buzzed again and sadly it’s Daniel messaging you to start heading over at the restaurant. Toby exhales a deep sigh as you got up from the couch and made your way to the garage, his facial expression was quite odd for a dog he looked annoyed and upset at the fact that you were leaving. “I’ll be back shortly toby,” he lets out a grumble and continues to watch American dad that was now playing on your television. “I’ll bring you some food okay,” he doesn’t respond. You sighed “ya wanna bone from the food store?” you said dead panned. Toby barks happily at the comment and makes his way over to you to lick your hands. “yeah I thought so be good okay and stay inside it might be raining tonight,” as if he’d listen the dog always found a way out of your house.

 

 

 

 

You entered your garage and started up your motor cycle, you can hear toby exiting out the house from somewhere but you didn’t mind he always knew his way back home. You opened the garage doors and closed them before speeding off in the direction of the restaurant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

 

 

It’s almost nine o-clock and y/n hasn’t shown up to the restaurant as yet, you stood in the parking lot next to papyrus convertible so you wouldn’t draw any attention towards you especially if it’s y/n. Daniel was already seated inside sitting alone at a table near a window which gave you a good view of his actions, he looked irritated beyond belief and you can feel he just wanted to ditch this place and burn it to the ground. “must be getting impatient,” you chuckled to yourself.

 

 

 

 

Your phone buzzed signaling you that toriel had already arrived and was now waiting for you to show. You quickly teleport inside while she wasn’t looking and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, she quickly turns and begins to smile happily at you before hugging you tightly for several seconds. You laughed it off and made your way to the receptionist desk “hello welcome to Paparia’s Italian delicacy do you have a reservation?” a cheerfully bunny monster greets you with a warm smile.

 

 

 

 

“yeah it’s under sans serif.”

 

 

 

 

“oh you’re the boss’s extremely lazy yet super smart amazing brother, wow I’ve heard so much about you,” you chuckled at the comment.

 

 

 

 

“heh what a title paps said all that about me?” the rabbit nods and giggles.

 

 

 

 

“he always brings you up whenever one of his workers do something that reminds him of you, mainly it’s jokes or pun related or even sleeping.”

 

 

 

 

“yup that’s my bro.”

 

 

 

 

“if you two can follow me papyrus gave you a special seat in the back where you can have more privacy with your lady friend,” she eyes toriel and gives her a small smile. “lady toriel.”

 

 

 

 

“uh…about that I’d rather be out here next to a window…right about there,” you point over to a table which was several seats away from daniel’s reserved table. It was a perfect because you would see Daniel and y/n just fine and you didn’t have to worry about them spotting you.

 

 

 

 

“s-sans are you sure?” toriel obviously didn’t like the idea one bit.

 

 

 

 

“y-yes Mr um…the private area is way more quiet and more peaceful and romantic.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m not looking for romantic we’re not dating you can tell papyrus I’d rather sit in the open than the back,” you can tell toriel was upset at the comment but it was true, no lie there and it was going to stay like that.

 

 

 

 

“oookaaay well follow me,” she takes you to the table you wanted and places two menu’s one the table. You both sit down and search through the menu to see what you wanted “a waitress should be coming momentarily please enjoy yourselves,” and with that she leaves.

 

 

 

 

You quickly took the time to look behind toriel to see if y/n had arrived as yet but sadly she hasn’t, Daniel was beyond pissed and was typing frantically on his phone to someone most likely y/n to see where she was now. You drew your attention back to toriel to see her blushing madly and nervously fidgeting with paws, she was watching you with so much adoration and love that you had to question if toriel did cheat on you or if it was a dream and frisk just reset by mistake. Her eyes sparkled just like her purple sparkly dress once you gave her your full attention “I’m so happy you agreed to this,” she says softly and reaches out for your hand on the table but you instinctively pull back.

 

 

 

 

 

She frowns and pulls back her paw to place in her lap “i-I guess you’re still angry am I correct?”

 

 

 

 

“you think?” you said adamantly.

 

 

 

 

“you have every right to be angry at me sans though I still believe that we should talk about this and see if we can make this work again,” you hummed. “I know what I did was unforgivable and I should leave you alone but I just can’t…I can’t see you in a relationship with someone else.”

 

 

 

 

“oh?”

 

 

 

 

Y/n enters the building and begins to look around for Daniel, she actually looked quite nice. She looked more of a young adult in their early twenties than six-teen…wait she is in her early twenties. Either way she looked much older since she actually put some thought into how she looked here. She finds Daniel and takes a seat in front of him which gave you a great view of what they were doing, she couldn’t see you and daniel’s back was turned from you.

 

 

 

 

Thank stars to your inhance hearing at times like this when you’re trying to be stealthy, you kept your eyes trained to toriel who was now still talking about something else.

 

 

 

 

“so you finally came, you always had a bad sense of timing,” Daniel chuckles a fake laugh.

 

 

 

 

“is that a problem? At least I showed up I could have been home with toby chilling on the couch watching American dad,” ‘who the hell was toby?’

 

 

 

 

“who the hell is toby?!” Daniel says within his teeth filled with jealously and malice, y/n responds by laughing heartily.

 

 

 

 

“toby is my new dog.”

 

 

 

 

“you have a dog….that figures since you like animals so much.”

 

 

 

 

“I wanted to be a veterinarian when I was younger but I got bored of it and now I’m interested in studying astronomy,” well that peeked your interest.

 

 

 

 

“could imagine how that would turn out to be, you covered in fur, smelling like cat piss, that would be the **purr** fect job for you,” you frowned at the joke.

 

 

 

 

Could he not like seriously.

 

 

 

 

Y/n chuckles at the joke which makes Daniel hum in amusement, you quickly dart your eyes over at the table to see Daniel was leaning over to place a kiss on y/n’s forehead. She quickly pushes his puckered lips with her palm back to sit down, he doesn’t seemed bothered by her rejection and continues to try and mess with her. “what’s up you like kisses on your forehead.”

 

 

 

 

“yes I do but not from you,” he chuckles and takes her by the hand and massages it gently in slow circles with his thumb, when she doesn’t pull back you quickly drew your attention back to toriel to see if she asked you something while you weren’t paying attention.

 

 

 

 

“-so…would you give me a chance to redeem myself?” you felt a surge of anger radiate from your bones at the question.

 

 

 

 

How could she still want to get back together with you after she basically said she didn’t find you attractive for almost three years.

 

 

 

 

“toriel I can-“ you feel someone staring at you with great intensity. Dogaressa approaches your table with a big smile on her face as she noticed you.

 

 

 

 

“hello sans, lady toriel what may I get for you?”

 

 

 

 

“just tell paps I want his regular old spaghetti, how are you doing by the way?” her tail wags happily.

 

 

 

 

“I’m splendid!”

 

 

 

 

“how’s dogamy,” the stare increases.

 

 

 

 

 

“he’s home with our new puppies,” toriel awed and clasp her paws together.

 

 

 

 

“that’s beautiful how many, what are their names?”

 

 

 

 

“the oldest is named after dogamy, the second damian, the third doug, then dogary, diane, duke, dogo and the runt is daisy.”

 

 

 

 

“those are all lovely names dogaressa,” she chuckles and wags her tail even more. “I’ll have a shrimp spaghetti carbonara,” she hums in response and writes it down.

 

 

 

  

“any drinks?” you gave toriel a curious look but she doesn’t bother to look your way so you shrugged.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll have a bottle of ketchup and some jack Daniel,” you hear a sigh escape toriel.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll have some spirytus.”

 

 

 

 

Wow…

 

 

 

You didn’t expect that from toriel.

 

 

 

  

“lady toriel are you sure-“

 

 

 

 

 

“yes and I don’t want those tiny cups you have I’d rather have a decent size glass,” dogaressa stands there shocked for several moments before nodding and leaving to get the orders. You too were stunned, you didn’t know toriel liked alcohol at all heck when you were still dating her she wouldn’t even dare to look at the devils nectar without giving it a scorn look but now.

 

 

 

 

Heh…then again this is hypocrisy she told you not to drink because it was bad for you yet she’s ordering one of the most strongest human drinks on earth, she sighs “I’m  not an alcoholic it’s just…at times like this when I’m really depressed I have a drink or two to soothe my frustration, though I don’t do it every single day,” okay she’s throwing lowkey shade but hey you were depressed everyday so…

 

 

 

 

The feeling of someone staring at you increases ten fold.

 

 

 

 

“true and to answer your question before I don’t think I’m ready right now to forgive you, I mean you’ve been doing this for over two years and of course I’m not going to trust you after I had caught you fucking him,” she winces at your swear but she nods in understanding.

 

 

 

 

“I cans see why you think that I have done you wrong but…could we like….start over new…we don’t have to date just…start from where we first met and just hang around with each other like we use to…I just want us to be together again so we could be happy for once,” she somehow manages to clasp her giant paws onto your skeletal hands and brushes it against her cheek with longing. Her warm fur was soft and smooth as silk which made you wonder what type of hair texture y/n had.

 

 

 

 

‘was it smooth? Was it rough?’

 

 

 

 

 

Toriel kisses your hand and stares into your eyes with complete passion, you can see in her eyes you were some sort of treasure she was trying to get, that she desperately wanted yet she overlooked you as if you were some rock before. She cherished the times you two had spent together…well…maybe cherished wasn’t the word because if she did she wouldn’t have cheated.

 

 

 

 

But still…

 

 

 

 

Why does she still want to fight for you is beyond you.

 

 

 

 

You take a small peek over at y/n’s table to see that she was gone, the waiter had already arrived with their food and Daniel was getting impatient again. You slipped your hand out of her grasps and stood up from the table. “gonna go to the bathroom I’ll be back,” you didn’t wait for a response and immediately made your way to the males bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

 

 

You threw some more water against your face and groaned loudly not even caring about the disturbed women inside the bathroom with you. ‘great things just had to get worse for you, you had to go on a date with Daniel and now….your teacher was here too with his girlfriend.’

 

 

 

 

 

Things just can’t get any worse.

 

 

 

 

 

“could you believe a monster a can make such delicious food it’s so bizarre!” one of the prudish woman said with amazement as she adds more than enough makeup on her face.

 

 

 

 

“I wonder what they put in their dish, ugh I hope it’s not some of their disgusting magic or some shit I can’t stand them already,” another woman says.

 

 

 

 

“I heard this restaurant is owned by a childish skeleton isn’t that unique.”

 

 

 

 

“if you don’t like monsters then you can take your asses out of this building and cook yourselves your own damn food,” the two woman turn to you with disgust on their faces.

 

 

 

 

“who are you talking to little girl?”

 

 

 

“as a matter of a fact clowning I’m twenty three and if you hate monsters so much why are you eating their food?” the more prissy skank approaches you and begins to puffs out her chest to try and intimidate you.

 

 

 

 

“my boyfriend just happens to like the owner of this place, I would dump his ass for it but he has money.”

 

 

 

 

“I feel bad for the boyfriend…I guess he has a fetish for clowns,” she growls and pushes you into the well.

 

 

 

 

“stupid girl, monster fucker I hope you die in the dust of those creatures!”

 

 

 

 

“not really nice are you lady?” a female bunny monster stands within the open doorway with sans behind her with a fixed grin. “if you could be so kind as to leave our loyal customer alone or you can leave the restaurant completely,” the two woman scoff and turn to the exit.

 

 

 

 

The bunny monster moves off to the side to let the woman pass, last woman who pushed you trained her eyes on sans and grunts.

 

 

 

 

“know any jokes I heard clowns on the surface are pretty funny,” sans returns a glare back at the woman. She huffs before walking pass him and shoving him in the bathroom towards you, you didn’t have enough time to move aside before his body came crashing on you and throwing you onto the floor. His surprising warm body pinned you to the floor and squished against your chest in a very...uh sexual way you guessed. You hear the female bunny monster enraged and shouting at the woman to leave the building who was too yelling back at her.

 

 

 

 

You tried to push sans heavy body off your form but he just wouldn’t frigging budge! For a skeleton he sure was heavy.

 

 

 

 

EEK!

 

 

 

 

You can feel his warm breath tickling at your ear lobe and some parts of your neck which was soon followed by a baritone growl, butterflies soon erupt within your stomach causing you to try and push sans off again and again. He twitches a bit moving his leg ever so slightly between your legs and pressing against your clit almost to tease you, you weren’t sure but you didn’t want it to feel good. He groans and moves a bit more pushing his knee cap against your core more and more to emit something from you, you bit your lip and tried not to focus on your slowly heated sex too much. As if disappointed with something he sighs and slowly pushes himself up to stop and look at you with a flushed face but he’s not surprised or embarrassed at all, he looked as if he was a predator stalking his prey or as if you were some piece of steak left for him.

 

 

 

 

Whatever it was you happily returned the glare with a serious expression

 

 

 

 

 

“are you stalking me, why are you here?” is what he says.

 

 

 

 

Truly you’re beyond confused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that happened but don't worry i'll let the sexual tension thicken in next chapter just don't expect any smut so soon.


	19. It's not Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has a evil plan for you and sans.

  
Y/n POV-

 

 

  
You frowned and continued to stare at sans with unbelief due to his recent comment, he asked me why I was stalking him…that made no sense to you. It wasn't logical and it couldn’t be just a coincidence that you two just happen to be at the same restaurant, something was fishy here “me stalking you that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard tonight I’m more suspicious of you, why are you here?”

 

 

  
“my bro owns the restaurant,” hm…well that explains something but still.

 

 

  
“so you’re taking toriel on a romantic date to get her to screw you?” sans huffs from his teeth and walks back to the entrance of the bathroom, you didn’t notice that you too followed him out.

 

 

  
“and you’re with Daniel to get him to fuck you? Your charms aren’t working on him anymore?”

 

 

  
“for the record he wanted to go out with me I’m only here for the free food he’s buying so I can go home, speaking of food my dinner is already at the table enjoy your sucky date Mr serif,” he glares down at you and stares for several moments before turning his attention to toriel.

 

 

  
“you betters be damn glad that were in fucking public and that toriel’s also here otherwise you were going to have a-“

 

 

  
“bad time yeah I got that,” he chuckles.

 

 

  
“heh of course you wouldn’t want to mess with me once I’m done giving you a bad time,” you feel like you should take that another way so instead of saying anything you just glared at sans who’s still amused at something he’s thinking hard over. “anyways I need to head back you have fun with danny over and give the boy a chance to show you a good time since ya do love him and all, see ya,” he walk is back to the table and takes a sip of his drink before starting a conversation with toriel. You sighed and made your way back to your table to see Daniel had already start eating his food without you.

 

 

  
“took ya long enough what did you just have your period?” you growled in warning for him to shut up. “sorry just teasin’ I know how you woman like to look pretty for your man,” he wiggles his eyebrow at you. You sighed and peeked at toriels table to see she was holding hands with sans and laughing loudly, he’s just staring at her with a fixed grin before shifting his gaze on you and giving you a wink.

 

 

  
‘ugh disgusting’

 

 

  
You focused your gaze back to your food and begin to take slow bites while listening attentively to daniels jokes and stupid stories which actually interested from time to time. You can feel sans stares intense as Daniel takes your hand again and begins to massage it ‘hm…you wanted to test something’.

 

 

  
“hey Daniel mind sitting next to me in the booth it’s kinda cold,” his eyes sparkle with excitement as he made his way over to you and sat down beside you happily. You look back at sans table to see him playfully teasing toriel’s hand and winking at her which made her blush and laugh more, gosh you knew for a fact he was probably telling her puns right now. “hey danny mind if I feed ya?”

 

 

  
“heh heh whats up with you?” he purrs and opens his mouth so you can stuff his food in his mouth while he fed you as well until your plates were finished.

 

 

  
‘thank goodness Daniel had terrible eyesight, well you too couldn’t see far but his eyes were far worse than yours.’

 

 

  
You look over again to see toriel leaning over to plant kisses along sans skull and cheekbone, you feel your stomach drop at the sight. You smirked and pulled at daniels jacket for him to lean down so you could kiss him, he practically jumps at the surprise before sighing and pulling you closer to deepen the kiss.

 

 

  
‘sans had no balls to kiss toriel in front of everyone he just didn’t and you knew it.’

 

 

  
The air suddenly smelt of ozone and smoke, Daniel soon to start coughing harshly and then making his way out of the building luckily you manage to steal his wallet while distracting him with your kiss. The waitress returns with the bill and you gladly paid it with all of daniels money including a tip “um…ma’am uh…I think your boyfriend left you,” you shrugged.

 

 

  
“he’s not my boyfriend I have a ride of my own don’t worry,” she gives you a worried smile before turning her attention to another table.

 

 

  
“WHY CAN’T YOU FORGIVE ME I’VE SHOWN YOU NOTHING BUT LOVE!” toriel shouted at sans drunk out of her mind.

 

 

  
“toriel you’re drunk.”

 

 

  
“I’M NOT I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BUT YOU’RE TOO SELFISH!”

 

 

  
“m-madam toriel please have some water you’ve had too much liquor,” dogaressa offers a cup of water to toriel who slaps it away in anger.

 

 

  
“toriel you’re making a scene I need to take you home now.”

 

 

  
“kiss me sans,” toriel leans over the table and pulls sans so she can press her lips against his teeth. He tries to shake her off but her mighty hands and a good grip on his skull, toriel slips a tongue in somehow and tries to deepen the kiss.

 

 

  
“m-madam toriel stop!” dogaressa and a bunny monster rushes for sans aid and pry’s toriels hands off of sans, he gasps and moves far away from toriel as possible.

 

 

  
“dogaressa do you mind taking toriel home for me?”

 

 

  
“I don’t have a car I was going to catch a ride with bernette here,” sans tosses her some keys and smirks at her.

 

 

  
“you can use my car I’ll pick it up at your house later.”

 

 

  
She nods and makes her way over to toriel to help her stand, toriel doesn’t fuss and lets dogaressa carry her outside to your car. “Well that was something,” you sighed.

 

 

  
“NYEH IT CERTAINLY WAS HUMAN Y/N,” you look over your shoulder to see papyrus smiling fondly at you. “I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE HUMAN Y/N DID YOU ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI?”

 

 

  
“of course papy it was made by you so of course it’s great,” papyrus blushes and poses proudly.

 

 

  
“NYEH HEH HEH YOU FLATTER ME HUMAN THANK YOU FOR YOUR HONESTY,” he turns his attention behind you and starts to frown. “I HOPE YOU CAN EXPLAIN YOURSELF SANS.”

 

 

  
“heh she just had too much strong liquor she’ll get over it by tomorrow.”

 

 

  
“so how was that kiss, was it worth waiting two years for?” sans eyes darken.

 

 

  
“should be asking you rat you seem to be enjoying sucking his mouth hole.”

 

 

  
“at least he has one.”

 

 

  
“NYEH STOP WITH YOUR ARGUING THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AT MY RESTAURANT!” papyrus picks you both up and walks towards the back of the restaurant where his office is most likely to be. He places you on his desk table while he and sans enter a closet area you guessed from how cramped it looked in there and they started whispering stuff. “sans what happened out there with madam toriel?”

 

 

  
“she had too much to drink that’s all.”

 

 

  
“ then why was she touching you all over and kissing you sloppily?”

 

 

  
“guess she was a bit… **horny** …pfft!” you rolled your eyes at the joke and begin looking around the tidy office.

 

 

  
“SANS PLEASE NO PUNS HERE!”

 

 

  
“heh heh okay bro.”

 

 

  
“so about today when you shouted at me and thought I was toriel,” oh?

 

 

  
“y-yeah um about that she’s been calling me all day since i…since I broken up with her…”sans sighed. OH!

 

 

  
“is that so then what is the cause for it?”

 

 

 

  
Sans pauses.

 

 

 

  
“I uh caught her cheating with asgore,” you almost let out a laugh but quickly covered your mouth to pretend as If you’re coughing. You hear sans growl in warning which made you fake cough even more “paps I don’t think now is the right time to talk about this.”

 

 

  
“HUMAN Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

 

  
“I’m fine just…uh…just a little dusty in here it’s cool,” you spot a picture frame across from you where you sat on the table, you inspected it closely to see three happy skeletons. One of them you don’t recognize, you easily spot sans holding hands with a very tiny papyrus who was laughing happily as the third skeleton man gave them one big hug and smiled happily in the camera.

 

 

  
You hear the closet door creak open and you swiftly whip your head around to see sans glaring at you while papyrus continues to give you his vivacious smile. “SORRY FOR THAT HUMAN Y/N I HAD SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO DISCUSS WITH MY BROTHER,” what papyrus didn’t know was that you heard everything and that he was terrible at whispering but you wouldn’t tell him that.

 

 

  
It was kinda funny when he tried.

 

 

  
But if someone teased him about it then that person was going to have a fucking bad time…great now I sound like bone head.

 

 

  
Terrific

 

 

  
Ten out of ten.

 

 

  
Yay!

 

 

 

UGH…

 

 

 

“it’s okay papyrus what was said was between you and your brother,” sans huffs out a fake laugh and turns towards the desk before picking up the photo you were just staring at. “so how’s life papyrus haven’t seen you since that night we watched movies together.”

 

 

  
“YES IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HASN’T IT WELL TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION I AM VERY MUCH FINE THANK YOU FOR ASKING, METTATON IS ACTUALLY SUPPOSE TO BE VISITING MY WORK TONIGHT WHEN ALL OF THE CUSTOMERS ARE GONE…WE’RE HAVING OUR FOUR MONTH ANNIVERSARY HERE,” the cute skeleton blushes madly and covers his face in embarrassment.

 

 

  
“awe that’s super romantic papyrus.”

 

 

  
“it’s a waste of a restaurant can’t the toaster take you out somewhere else instead of you catering to him?” sans finally turns from the table. The photo is no longer where it use to be, how odd and suspicious.

 

 

  
“I AM NOT CATERING TO HIM HE WANTED TO TASTE MY INCREDIBLE PASTAS SO HE DECIDED TO COME OVER AND MAKE IT A DATE, MY WORKERS WILL BE MAKING THE MEAL WHILE METTATON AND I BOND.”

 

 

  
“so I’m going to have to wait for your date to finish to catch a ride?”

 

 

  
“IT APPEARS SO, YOU’RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO STAY IN MY OFF WITH Y/N UNTIL OUR DATE ENDS.”

 

 

  
“what!” you both said in unison.

 

 

  
“NYEH HEH HEH THE PERFECT PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ARGUING DON’T WORRY I’M SURE IN DUE TIME YOU’LL ENJOY EACH OTHERS PRESENCE.”

 

 

  
“uh no offense pappy but I don’t want to be stuck in this office with this bag of bones,” papyrus winces at your unintentional pun.

 

 

  
“uh no offense bro but I don’t want to be stuck in here either with rat face,” you flipped sans off.

 

 

  
“at least this rat can have a proper date.”

 

 

  
“at least this bag of bones doesn’t have to suck someone’s dick just to be famous.”

 

 

  
“at least I can get fucked!”

 

 

  
“at least I’m not some thirsty whore!”

 

 

  
“asshole!”

 

 

  
“bitch!”

 

 

  
“dick!”

 

 

  
“pussy!”

 

 

  
“WELL AREN’T YOU A CUTE COUPLE…” papyrus stares at you two unimpressed. “OH NO CONTINUE DON’T MIND ME I WAS JUST WATCHING A LOVELY HATE LOVE RELATIONSHIP DEVELOP.”

 

 

  
“this is not a hate love relationship papy I hate your brother with a passion!” you shouted but it was towards sans.

 

 

  
“and I hate this little fucker here with a passion as well!”

 

 

  
“well darlings this is a magnificent show all you two need to do is kiss and tear each others clothes off their body,” you turned towards the door to where the metallic voice came from, mettaton stood besides papyrus with his usual seductive smile. “hello beautiful,” he waves at you flirtatiously before sashaying over to you.

 

 

  
“oh hey mettaton long time no see,” you ignored his first comment and gave him a lazy smile.

 

 

  
“it has been long hasn’t it darling,” he looks over to sans and licks his lips pervertedly. “my my sans you look ravishing in that outfit it makes me want to rip it off of you so badly but alas my sweet papyrus is my one true skeleton man,” he poses dramatically.

 

 

  
“in your dreams microwave oven,” mettaton frowns at the insult before it changes into a wicked grin, he looks over at papyrus who too had the same evil grin as he made his over towards you and sans.

 

 

  
“well…maybe I can’t…” mettaton scoops you up in his arms while papyrus grabs sans and begins walking towards the closet…the very very…tight...closet. “but someone can,” he purrs and throws you and sans into the closet before shutting the door and locking it.

 

 

  
“no..NO! METTATON LET ME OUT I’M CLAUSTRAPHOBIC!!” you cried out and started moving around in panic, everywhere you felt was either a wall or some brooms but mainly it was sans body. He was panicking himself but he wasn’t as frantic as you were he looked as if he was trying to focus on something but got more irritated.

 

 

  
“oh and sans darling don’t even try and teleport papy here placed a very strong barrier so no magic can get in or out of the closet,” sans growls.

 

 

  
“WHY!?”

 

 

  
“THE RESTAURANTS SAFE IS IN THERE SANS, IT’S BEHIND THE WALLS.”

 

 

  
“enjoy your quality time darlings papy and I are going to start our date right now.”

 

 

 

“I’LL PICK YOU UP ONCE THE DATE IS FINISHED,” you hear the office door close and lock, they left you here with sans in a very tight place, a very tight place with no light but sans damn pupils that you were trying to avoid. God you could feel the room closing tighter and tighter, you feel like you can’t breath, you feel like you might die if you don’t get oxygen soon, wait you can breathe but you just don’t want to breathe sans scent over and over again.

 

 

  
You tried to fix yourself again but that only resulted into you grinding yourself onto sans suppose-ably pelvis or legs you don’t know and couldn’t tell. His breathing hitches every-time you move so you stopped altogether though that was making you panic even more “hey calm down will ya you’re making this more awkward than it should be,” you can feel yourself getting even more frustrated.

 

 

  
“well this wouldn’t fucking happen if you hadn’t shown up here dick head, now I’m in a fucking closet with you and your stupid ass and my bike is still outside!” you continued to struggle more not even caring about the weird sounds that were coming from sans.

 

 

  
“stop. Fucking. Moving. you’re making me uncomfortable.”

 

 

  
“you’re uncomfortable I can’t even move you selfish prick!” you move up a bit more but sadly you manage to reach sans neck vertebrae and you were now straddling him.

 

 

 

 

Greaaaat…

 

 

 

  
“get the fuck off of me you little shit!” NO FUCK THAT! You take a fist load of sans shirt and head budded him with a lot of force which causes him to yelp and head bud you in return. “you little shit what the fuck is your prob-“

 

 

  
His face was extremely close to yours and he knew it, he couldn’t even move his head from yours due to the enclose room, he tries to angle his skull a bit better from what you guessed but that resulted in something bumping against your lips lightly. He lets out a distressed sound and begins to thrash his legs around which ended up causing on of his knee caps to thrust against your clit harshly, a shaking breath escapes your lips as a small wave of arousal knots at your stomach. Sans ends his panic and goes quiet for a minute or two before trying to start up small talk “I see you like Daniel there playing with your hand,” what a buzz kill.

 

 

  
“just like how you like toriel giving you kisses on the skull,” you hear sans chuckle against your ear.

 

 

  
“awe is someone jelly?”

 

 

  
“it’s not jealousy you ass fart you challenged me so I came back at you and I won.”

 

 

  
“won?”

 

 

  
“you couldn’t kiss toriel back remember,” he awed.

 

 

  
“so she too can run off coughing as if she’s suffocating?” his chuckles become more predatory and you hate it but your body is going against you. ‘NO BODY HEEL!’

 

 

  
~but I want it!

 

 

  
‘NO!’

 

 

  
“so you caused that, you’re fucked up man.”

 

 

  
“I didn’t cause anything I just saw him run out coughing right after you kissed him, ya have bad breath or something?” you scoffed.

 

 

  
“fuck you asshole,” you muttered angrily and tried to move away from sans again, all you could manage is to get several inches away from his skull but your body and chest was still pushed up against him “why do you have to be such a dick did toriel really make you this way because she didn’t want to screw you?”

 

 

  
“carefully there shorty you’re walking on thin ice,” sans warned.

 

 

  
“or are you and even bigger dick because she cheated on ya?”

 

 

  
“shut up…”

 

 

  
“or because you realized no one would ever want to fuck a lowly piece of trash like you,” something hard crashes into your jaw knocking you freely off of sans lap and on your back against the wall. You spit out some blood and wiped your lip clean before chuckling to yourself ‘the bitch just punched you in the jaw.’You trailed your eyes up to meet sans one glowing eye which illuminated the shadows of the closet “I’m going to have a bad time aren’t i?” his silence answers your question. You chuckled again and kicked your leg upwards to meet sans mandible bone, he groans in pain but recovers rather quickly, a weird song plays in the background but your main focus was your opponent.

 

 

  
“glad your LV is at one, kids like you should really be burning in hell.”

 

 

 

  
“then I’m taking your ass with me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i may have changed some things with reader and sans first interaction. Instead of them fighting at the university i decided for them to brawl out in a nice tight space.
> 
>  
> 
> didn't expect that huh?


	20. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of where the last chapter was left off. (Dom reader/sub sans) somewhat...

Mettaton’s POV-

 

 

“OH MY GOSH!” you purred as the mouth watering shrimp fettucine left heart warming tingles on your taste buds. Such grace like a dance competition between the sea food flavors and the melty white creams, “DARLING THIS IS OUTSTANDING AND THIS WINE AS WELL DID YOU MAKE IT?!” your boyfriend blushes bashfully before shaking his head.

 

 

 

 

“NO NO THIS IS ONE OF THE HUMANS BEST TASTING WINES, I’M SURPRISED SOMEONE AS FAMOUS AS YOU DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS WINE.”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t normally drink due to my constant travelling, I have to stay alert though I do have one or two drinks a day but this here is now my new favorite!” you take another sip of the deep crimson merlot wine and hummed as it slid down your throat and warmed your insides blissfully. “darling would you like a taste?” his skull shrives in disgust and he turns up his nasal bone at the glass you held out to him.

 

 

 

 

“UGH METTATON YOU KNOW I DON’T DRINK!” you giggled.

 

 

 

 

“but darling you’re literally surround with the most expensive and delicious alcohol don’t you ever get curious?” you leaned over and stroke his cheekbones teasingly. He laughs nervously but doesn’t move away from your touch “alcohol is a great ice breaker and can cause things to get heated pretty fast,” you licked your lips and brought his skull even closer. “shouldn’t my big strong boy need at least one taste it’ll lighten up the mood really good.”

 

 

 

 

You inched closer almost pressing your lips to his teeth until…

 

 

 

 

“WE PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE GIVEN Y/N AND SANS SOME SINCE THEY WERE HOSTILE BEFORE,” you blinked and turned your attention to papyrus office. ‘they’re probably fine how bad can it be?’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

 

 

You groaned in pain and clutched your stomach in pain, the dick head kicked you full force into the gut with his shoes knocking almost all the air out of your body. You could handle it though you’ve been through worse, sans lunges for you again which you instantly dodge into a corner behind him and kicked your feet right in between his legs to hit his coccyx bone. He yelps a high pitch scream and brought his hands between his legs to soothe the pain, you chuckled and kicked him again and again to satisfy your vengeful spirit inside.

 

 

 

 

“you fucking think this is funny?” a firm grasp on instantly makes you regret for laughing.

 

 

 

 

“…is it bad that I found it humerus?” with a stern look he grips your leg harden and carefully stands up from the ground, “Heh heh…wait wait WAIT!”

 

 

 

 

But you didn’t know that it was too late for that…

 

 

 

 

 

He now has you upside down and gives you the biggest shit grin ever as he stares at the magic sealed door then back at you “h-hey now I know what you’re thinking.”

 

 

 

 

 

“what am I thinking shorty?” he said with both amusement and disgrace.

 

 

 

 

“you arrrrre thinking about putting me down because wow,” you whistled. “damn look at this floor it’s sooo amazing like oh my gosh the floor is like the best thing right now and like I know I’m in a tough situation right now but like I just can’t help but stare into the floor’s eyes with lust and longing, like did you know the longer you spend looking at another person’s eyes you actually make a connection it’s true because when I stare at floor I just…boy..i just can’t help but WANT to be put down before I shove my foot up your pelvis!” sans response was an amused chuckle.

 

 

 

 

“kid right now in your situation you’re **hanging** on a thin line here, you’re pretty **boned** at the moment but look at the bright side.”

 

 

 

 

He pauses and you waited.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“what’s the bright side?”

 

 

 

 

“there is none we’re in a fucking closet and I think I know a way out,” he shakes you up and down before slamming you into the weak door.

 

 

 

 

 

“GAH YOU FUCKING TOASTER OVEN FUCK…I CAN’T EVEN COME UP WITH A PROPER INSULT YOU JACK RABBIT!”

 

 

 

 

“be glad I’m trying to open the door,” he gets ready to slam you to the door again.

 

 

 

 

“NO!!” using your upper body strength you pulled yourself up to where sans hand his grip on your leg and bit as his carpal bone, he instantly drops you with a hiss giving you time to rush behind sans and jump on his back. “you fucking piece shit!” you land blow after blow onto his cranium, he retaliates by pushing back against the door to probably knock you off him but you had a firm grip.

 

 

 

 

“GAH GET OFF ME!” with one more mighty push finally breaks the door open making you fall onto the concrete floor with a nice hit to the back of your head. ‘okay timeout you gave up.’

 

 

 

 

But that wasn’t going to happen wasn’t it.

 

 

 

 

You touched you’re the back of you head lightly and winced before bring your hand back to see it had blood smeared all over it. A strong force weighs down on your body and you feel yourself being picked up, sans stood afar from you shirt dirty, pants wrinkled and left eye ablaze. “you’re Hp is quite outstanding if I had **tibia** honest,” he winked at you casually.

 

 

 

 

“the fuck are you talking about man?” you said deadpanned.

 

 

 

 

“whatever it doesn’t matter anyway though I’d like to see something,” a sharp tugs from your chest region once he was finished talking, now you felt empty, you felt nothing (literally) figuratively and emotionally.

 

 

 

 

You didn’t feel anything at all, you felt lifeless and you wanted that feeling back **RIGHT NOW.**

 

 

You didn’t feel determined to punch the daylights out of sans anymore, you didn’t feel like showing kindess to others in your own way, you didn’t have the patience to wait to feel like your whole again, you didn’t feel brave at the moment to look sans in the eye right now, you didn’t feel like showing justice for monsters anymore, you didn’t have any integrity in you now neither perseverance to at least try to get it back.

 

 

 

 

But what you did feel was _fear_ that you may never feel alive again and you _hated_ it so much, it reminded you of…

 

 

 

 

“what the hell…” you slowly looked up to see sans gawking at what appears to be a floating heart. It’s weird color left you baffled on it’s own but you wondered where it came from, you can see majority of the color was either red or a family of it, it had green spot swirling around on one side which looked like it was trying to avoid the back heart in the middle along with a small pink spot swirling within it. You swore you saw a few of your most sensitive memories within it as you continued to keep on staring.

 

 

 

 

 

“w-what is-“

 

 

 

 

“WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE!” papyrus busted through his office doors and stared at you and sans in confusion before turning to look at the floating heart. “is that?” he walks over towards the heart, mouth agape as he watches it intently. He soon snaps out of it before angrily glaring at his brother for an explanation “SANS WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE HER SOUL OUT AND WHY ARE YOU BOTH DIRTY AND RUFFLED AND…..WHY IS MY CLOSET DOOR OFF IT’S HINGES!!” sans jumps at papyrus yelling causing the force holding your body to fade and fall to the floor.

 

 

 

 

Well you would have been on the floor but papyrus had caught you in time.

 

 

 

 

 

“GIVE HER BACK HER SOUL RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!”

 

 

 

 

“my what…soul…souls…are not…hearts…”you said tired and yawned.

 

 

 

 

“NO HUMAN Y/N THAT IS YOUR SOUL THE VERY CULMINATION OF YOUR WELL BEING, ALL YOUR SECRETS AND ALL YOUR HIDDEN DESIRES.”

 

 

 

 

 

You awed.

 

 

 

 

“oh…okay well I want it back,” you drew your attention to sans who’s still admiring your soul.

 

 

 

 

 

“SANS SHE WANTS HER SOUL BACK YOU CAN’T TAKE WHAT’S NOT YOUR’S,” he quickly zaps out of his thoughts before stepping up to you and pushing your soul back into your empty body. You sighed heavily as a friendly warmth greets your insides again, you felt alive again, you felt happiness.

 

 

 

 

And now…

 

 

 

 

You wanted to kill sans for taking out something so private from you, you thrashed around in papyrus hold and tried to claw your way at sans who backed away from cautiously. “H-HUMAN Y/N WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” papyrus holds you even tighter against his body.

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to kill your brother pap, I’m going to kick your brother in the coccyx again!”

 

 

 

 

“heh yeah then I’ll slam you into another door.”sans sticks out a…blue tongue at you playfully which enraged you even more.

 

 

 

 

“WAIT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN FIGHTING, IS THAT WHY MY DOOR’S BUSTED AND YOU TWO LOOK LIKE HOODLUMS?!” you stopped thrashing and gave papyrus a sorry smile.

 

 

 

 

“he started it…”

 

 

 

 

“no way she started it paps!”

 

 

 

 

“I DON’T CARE WHO STARTED IT BOTH OF YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY ME BACK FOR THIS AS PUNISHMENT AND YOU KNOW WHAT PUNISHMENT I’M GIVING YOU?”

 

 

 

 

You both gulped and whimpered knowing what he meant by that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*at the skelebros house*

 

 

 

 

 

 

“METTATON MOVIE NIGHT WITH OUR GUEST METTATON!”

 

 

 

 

“bro please don’t make me,” sans pleaded from the chair he was currently tied up in.

 

 

 

 

“yeah papy I have school tomorrow and I need my rest,” papyrus huffed and sat next to mettaton on the couch.

 

 

 

 

“don’t worry darling papyrus will take you and sans to school nice and early and I brought extra clothes that’ll suit your curves nice and fine.”

 

 

 

 

“how did you know to get clothes and what size I wear?” you asked a bit skeptical. Mettaton only shrugs.

 

 

 

 

“I can see my dear you’re a big girl in some areas, mostly in the chest area and buttocks…I may have looked up some clothes for you while I was away…they’re mostly dresses and skirts,” you frowned and slouched further into the chair.

 

 

 

 

“I wanna die know…”

 

 

 

“ NOPE! AS PUNISHMENT AS WELL NYEH HEH HEH YOU TWO WILL BE AT SCHOOL SIX OCLOCK IN THE MORNING!!”

 

 

 

 

“Six!!” you both said in unison.

 

 

 

 

“NYEH HEH HEH YES SIX, THE PERFECT TIME TO WATCH THE SUN RISE UP AS WELL AND CATCH THE SWEET SMELL OF DUW ON THE PLANTS,” he hummed cheerfully.

 

 

 

 

“SIX!!” you both said again.

 

 

 

 

“you two are really cute together you know that right darlings,” you both scowled at mettaton’s comment and looked at each other in disgust.

 

 

 

 

“ew.”

 

 

 

 

“disgusting.”

 

 

 

 

“ah denial the best way to show that two enemy’s love each other,” mettaton sighs.

 

 

 

 

“this dingus here can’t even get laid!”

 

 

 

 

“this bitch here spreads her legs for anyone she sees!”

 

 

 

 

Mettaton looks amused.

 

 

 

 

“even toriel cheated on your ass,” he growls and summons to what appears a floating dragon skull thing. Though you’ve seen games with even scarier shit.

 

 

 

 

“ **watch it ya little midget** ,” sans eyes darken but it has no effect on you.

 

 

 

 

“what are you going to do get that thing to bite me or shoot at me with some lazers yeah do it I’m tired of seeing your face right now.”

 

 

 

 

“with pleasure,” the dragon skull soon builds up light within it’s jaws and aims it right at you.

 

 

 

 

“ah ah ah sansy If you do that then you leave me no choice to turn you into the police, that’s murder and you’ll leave a bad impression for monsters,” his face turns sour and the dragon’s skull expression too turns sour as well.

 

 

 

 

“you have to ruin everything for me huh?” the giant skull disappears and sans lazily slouches further into the chair to try and get comfortable.

 

 

 

 

“OH NO YOU DON’T YOU’RE NOT SLEEPING THIS AWAY EITHER IF YOU TRY TO SLEEP I’LL JUST CALL TORIEL TO COME OVER AND-“

 

 

 

 

“NO…no…lets just get this over with….” Papyrus celebrates with a happy hooray before suddenly frowning as he turns his attention to his kitchen.

 

 

 

 

“UGH THAT DOG IS BACK TO STEAL MY BONES AGAIN!!” you turn to see a white dog similar to your toby with a bone in it’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

Wait a minute it is toby!

 

 

 

 

“TOBY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!” the little dog stares at you embarrassed before running away somewhere. “YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!”

 

 

 

 

“that’s your dog now…heh good luck with that,” he scoffs. Papyrus sighs and shuts off the light before starting the movie.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

*many hours later*

 

 

 

 

You were exhausted beyond belief watching four hours of bullshit with your brother and his toaster oven boyfriend, including your worst nightmare who was now passed out on the table snoring softly while mumbling a few words under her breath.

 

 

 

 

“m-mgfh f-fuck freddy’s at the window…”

 

 

 

 

You sighed, sleep sure did sound fun right.

 

 

 

 

“no chica…and…foxy go away…” who were these people? “oh..my god slenderman too?” she groans and twitches violently.

 

 

 

 

Ah screw it off to sleep as well!

 

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

You’re in the same damn closet again with this agitating midget once again, the closet feels even tighter now and you can hear both amilia and toriel talking from the otherside of the door. ‘jeez what a nice way to make my life worse.’ The air thickens more causing you hear both women lesser and lesser now but more moaning and heavy whispers.  You feel something press against your pelvis roughly and buck into you with desire and want, y/n was glaring at you hungrily but also angrily as well.

 

 

 

She growls a bit too animalistic for a human and pushes you down onto the growl forcefully “OW! What the fu-“ she halts your sentence with a kiss and slips in her smooth tongue to softly massage your teeth and explore ever inch of your mouth. She bucks into you again emitting low growl you, you pushed her back and tried to be as serious as possible while ignoring the heat and magic that was slowly beginning to form down at your pelvis region. “what the hell are you doing?”

 

 

 

“something you started dumb ass,” she pulls you into another powerful kiss which you almost melt to “and I’m going to finish it,” she whispered before aggressively kissing you, you return the kiss and wrapped your arms around her to bring her even closer to your body. “I fucking hate you sans,” she says before biting your clavicle without showing any mercy and thrust against you once more. You hissed at the pain and thrust yourself against her covered pussy ‘fuck why is she so hot.’

 

 

 

She leans up from you and begins to unbuckle your pants before ripping them fully off too impatient to take them off gently, she takes hold of your throbbing dick and smirks at you evilly. She squeezes it without remorse making you jump and whine at her teasing, “g-gah fuck s-stop squeezing me so tight,” she raises a brow and lowers her head to your aching sex before licking the tip as irritably slowly as possible. You tossed your head back at the sensation and moaned as she took you in more and more, her tongue lapping from the base of your dick upwards to suck at your head once more.

 

 

 

 

She never broke eye contact from you though which was even more embarrassing because you were fucking losing it right now.

 

 

 

Sweat beads dripped from your skull as she continues to suck at you even harder and harder, her canines scratching against you from time to time on purpose. You can feel your climax coming closer and closer as you bit your fingers harshly, “i-I’m fucking oh shit n-nggh!” ‘no regrets’ you cum right into her mouth and she takes it like a fucking pro, licking up your cum juices and purposefully letting it drain from the sides of her mouth and tongue like the slut she was.

 

 

 

 

But damn that was hot.

 

 

 

 

“I’m not done boneboy,” she strips of her clothes showing you her fat pussy and sweet harden tits. ‘this is all for you sansy’ your thoughts sang a lie into your skull. Y/n wasn’t yours and neither was her body but right now…

 

 

 

 

She potions herself onto you before letting you slide in with much ease, you both grunt at the feeling as she begins to lift herself up before slamming herself roughly onto your length. “mmmgahh fuuuuuck mmmeeee!” you moaned which resulted in a faint laugh/moan from y/n.

 

 

 

“that’s w-what I’m doing right Mr serif?” oh name calling. “aren’t I taking your full length? Aren’t I pounding my pussy on you? I’m taking you all in Mr serif, i-I may even say I like the way your dick feels inside me, your size just keeps getting larger and i-I don’t *moan* I don’t think I can take you all in sir,” oh god please.

 

 

 

 

“god y/n shut the fuck up and continue fucking me you whore,” you pulled her into a passionate kiss as she increases her speed on your dick. “fuck I wonder how you taste like…”you broke the kiss and gazed at her with lust clouding your eyes.

 

 

 

 

“haven’t you already taste me before?” she whispers against your teeth then tightens herself around your length. “probably in another timeline…” her breath quickens.

 

 

 

 

“fuck shorty I love your pussy tightening around my dick, ya gonna cum for ya teacher now, ya gonna cum all over my dick right now huh?” she nods and shortly after she cums onto you before falling limp onto your body.

 

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

 

 

“MR SERIF!”

 

 

 

 

“wha?!” you jump out of your seat to see amilia standing in front of your desk with a blush across her face, Antonio or whatever his name was seated next to still a passed out y/n but he probably didn’t know because he was telling her something and by the looks of it, it seemed important to him. Other than that barely nobody was class except jerry, grace, and some other student, so why was amilia here at…

 

 

 

 

 

6:30!?!?

 

 

 

 

“h-hey amilia what’s up,” you yawned still tired and still sensitive from the dream.

 

 

 

 

 

“u-uh…we’re you dreaming about y/n just now?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't amilia is fucking everything up! and antonio!


	21. Headaches and planning trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's getting their ass beat today.

Y/n POV-

 

 

You hated this, you hated this feeling, this massive headache and the fact that your vision is blurring out isn’t helping you feel well either, mettaton noticed your bleeding from last night after you zoned out a couple times and almost fell out of the chair due to your weight. He managed to heal your wounds a bit but he wasn’t the best at it and papyrus tried to feed you his spaghetti but you were already too full to eat another bite, it was fine for the several hours you slept but once you got up for school six oclock in the fucking morning the pain eased its way in and kept pounding at your skull as if it’s a damn door.

 

 

Then your vision went out of wack but it wasn’t that big of a deal, you thought some sleep might cause it to go away but it only managed to dim a bit until you were fully knocked out.

 

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

You’re in a crib and there’s a guy trying to talk to you through a phone…. ‘oh god I’ the child from that horror game!’ you see freddy poking his head from the window. ‘no go away freddy!’

 

 

Chica and foxy sneak up behind you ‘…noooo’

 

 

Slenderman too ‘NOOOOO!’

 

 

~…~

 

* * *

 

 

Third person POV-

 

 

Meanwhile in reality Antonio had sat down next to y/n with a nervous grin on his face, he didn’t know you were asleep at the time so he just started talking out of the blue. “i-I really do like you y-y/n…i-I’ve n-never f-felt this way about anyone b-before and I really do hope…y-you accept my f-feelings because i-I-I think I’m i-in love with you…f-from the first day I m-met you I-I knew w-we were meant t-to be and I want to take you away from here…away from these beasts, y-you can stay with me…you can live with me as long as y-you like…I’ll take c-care of you,” he strokes y/n’s hair and smells it with a deep sigh (you haven’t washed your hair in two weeks) but he didn’t care.

 

 

“w-what do you say?” he whispered lovingly into her ear and how do you respond?

 

 

 

SNOOOOORE!

 

 

 

Antonio is taken back by the loud snoring including amilia and sans, he lifts y/n’s head up to see y/n’s face puffy from exhaustion and marked from how poorly she slept on the table. He takes in her condition and notices a cut on the back of the head since he was going through her hair like a freak “what happened to her she has a gash on the back of her head!” amilia and sans turn to him confused wondering which one of them whom he was speaking to. “I need to take her to the nurse.”

 

 

“what?” sans interjects.

 

 

“he said she has a gash on her head, did something happen at the restaurant last night?” sans eyes amilia for a second before he shook his head.

 

 

“no it was fine she left after Daniel ditched her,” amilia believes him and turns her attention back to Antonio who now has y/n in his arms bridal style and is currently walking out the door. Sans watches him as he leaves the room before turning back to amilia. “yeah nothing happened last night, I just saw y/n and her boyfriend while I was with toriel so…yeah that kinda surprised me.”

 

 

Amilia hums in understanding.

 

 

“we should go there sometime that place is healthy and has good quality wine,” she leans in and strokes sans vertebra seductively. “then…maybe you can come over…and show me what special powers a sexy skeleton like you have,” he takes in a harsh breath before sighing and removing her hand from him. He wanted to have sex yes but he knew what he wanted, what his soul wanted and he knew he was disgusted with himself for that but somewhat he wasn’t. He wanted y/n but he can’t help but deny his feelings, he was confused on why this girl turned him on so much and why her soul was so damn unique and traumatized.

 

 

While he were gazing at her soul he could feel his own soul reaching out to comfort her’s, _pink_ and _black_ the worst colors to have as a soul trait and she had it. He can’t help but wonder what had caused her to hide away her soul like that and give it it’s color, his soul wanted to know.

 

 

“amilia whatever this is we have right now has to stop,” he avoids her stare and releases his grip on her hand.

 

 

“what?”

 

 

“I can’t continue this with you…toriel and i…we…” he was trying to come up with a lie.

 

 

“you still love her don’t you…” he doesn’t. “fine be with her see if I care I just hope you like staying a piece of shit virgin forever!” she storms out of the room leaving sans to his thoughts.

 

 

‘he just wanted to sleep and have another nice dream again…’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

 

*sometime later that day*

 

 

You groaned and sat up a bit too quickly from your desk which made you have nausea for a moment, you cradled your head and inspected your hand to see if there was anymore blood left but surprisingly there were none. You realized you weren’t even on a table you were in a bed with curtains drawn around you… ‘did I have a car accident?’ you thought for a second but that immediately change once you spotted ayano sitting beside you with a blank expression.

 

 

 

 

Oh no…

 

 

 

 

“you’re awake,” a small smile creeps it’s way across the mans face. “I was afraid you were in a coma…”

 

 

 

“heh heh…well I’m okay now….what happened where’s the nurse?” you tried to look around to see if you can find a peek hole in the curtains but they were completely sealed off to what appears with staples. “u-uh…” he caresses your cheek and shushes you, smile growing even more now than ever.

 

 

“don’t be afraid y/n I brought you here because you had a big gash on the back of your head,” o-oh…well that’s nice but that doesn’t explain…why the curtains are stapled together. “you don’t remember what I told you don’t you?” his smile falters including his hand.

 

 

“what did you tell me again?” you tried to remain calm.

 

 

“I love you and I want to take you away from this place, away from these creatures, you can stay with me and we can be happy!” he crawls on the bed and faces you with a creepy smile. “I hate seeing you with that skeleton I can tell you two have a connection and it’s pissing me off but you didn’t mean to right hun? No these animals are based on sex and fucking, they don’t know about real love making huh…we can be in love…I know you feel the same way sinc-“

 

 

“I don’t love you,” you said deadpan.

 

 

“w-what?” his expression doesn’t change, his weird smile remains and his pupils shrink.

 

 

“I don’t love you I don’t even know you, look I knew from the beginning you were bad luck and I didn’t want any part of it, you took my friendliness to a whole fucked up level and now you’re talking about keeping me in your house forever away from my friends and family.”

 

 

“y-you don’t mean that…you’re just confused…i..i feel it right here,” he points to his chest and leans in closer. “t-this is love…”

 

 

“no it’s not...love is mutual both has to care about the other person’s well being and state, you are obsessed.”

 

 

“no it’s l-love I can prove it…I’ll…I’ll I’LL SHOW YOU!” he pins you down into the bed and tries to strip of your clothes. You growled and head budded him before kicking him in the groin, he screams and falls back out of the bed and on the ground, knocking the curtains down with him. You jumped out of the bed and raced to the door but to your dismay it was jammed, a sinister chuckle fills the room urging you to continue to try and open the doors again. “why are you being so difficult?” he grabs you again and tosses you onto the ground. He hovers over you to show dominance which earned him another kick in the balls and a punch in the adams apple, he collapses on the floor curled in a tight ball one hand between his legs and the other to his neck.

 

 

His coughing and whizzing echoed inside the room along with your heavy panting and grunting “you’re fucking weak for a yandere ayano.”

 

 

 

He doesn’t answer you.

 

 

The door bursts open loudly to reveal the nurse and the principal standing there with angry faces “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” Principal O’shaughnessy roars from within the doorway.

 

 

“Mr Antonio brought y/n here due to a head injury so I patched her but once I left to get some lunch and came back the doors were locked tight and I remembered leaving Mr Antonio here alone with her so I thought other things, did other things happen y/n?” the pink haired dye nurse asked you worried.

 

 

“nothing happened but this punk ass here tried to rape me so I showed him what perverts get for trying to have sex with a woman without their consent.”

 

 

“he tried to rape you…” the principal glares at the wheezing man on the floor. “MR ANTONIO GET YO’ SKINNY ASS UP AND COME TO MY DAMN OFFICE RIGHT THIS SECOND SO I CAN FIRE YOU PROPERLY!!” he storms off somewhere while the nurse approaches you and inspects you.

 

 

“you showed him,” you chuckled. Antonio winces as he got up and heads out of the room, many students and teachers were lined up outside in the hall wanting to see what had happen. “you should get to class do you know where to go?”

 

 

“yeah…it feels like around lunch am I correct?” she nods. ‘damn you slept long.’ “I’ll just be heading out now,” you wanted to find grace to tell her all that just happened.

 

 

* * *

 

Frisk POV-

 

 

 

“dad when are you coming we’re about to start watching the movie!” you called for your father who was currently outside in the garden watering and trimming his plants. You, asriel and chara were off from school today due to an outbreak of the flu virus and toriel didn’t want any sick children on her hands and she had to go clothes shopping today but you, chara and asriel didn’t want to go so she decided to take you to asgore.

 

 

Once she arrived at the gates she was incredibly flustered but at his door step she left you all in a hurry but asgore didn’t mind at all. “I’m coming soon my child just a few more trims left!”

 

 

You sighed and went over to chara who was currently playing the walking dead on his laptop “hey chara what’s the similarities between a monster skeleton and a zombie,” chara frowns even more and pauses the game. “they’re both the walking dead,” you hear nothing but crickets and groaning from asriel and chara.

 

 

“are the two love birds dating yet?” asriel groaned from in the kitchen who was currently eating popcorn.

 

 

“nah but mom and sans did break up,” chara eyes widen and asriel begins choking on his popcorn.

 

 

“what are you serious? How, when?!”

 

 

“I overheard mom calling sans crying for forgiveness,” chara squints his eyes in suspicion.

 

 

“but they went on a date yesterday.”

 

 

“nah I asked sans if he and mom were going on a date but he said it wasn’t what I thought it was,” you walked over into the kitchen to a blue choking asriel and gave him a few hard slaps on his back before he coughed up something gross.

 

 

“so why isn’t y/n and sans together still?” you shrugged. “I’ll ask then,” he picks up your phone and starts typing.

 

 

Frisky the frisk: hey sans question how do you feel for y/n? 1:00

 

 

 

You and asriel rush over next to chara and waited for a response.

 

 

 

Sansational: what are you talking about frisk? >:( 1:01

 

 

 

Frisky the frisk: you have some feelings for my cousin cause you acted weird around her last time 1:01

 

 

 

Sansational: no I don’t, I don’t act weird around nobody! 1:02

 

 

 

You all laughed at sans obvious anger.

 

 

 

Frisky the frisk: I’m just kidding sans besides she has a thing for asgore anyways. 1:03

 

 

 

You gave chara a curious glare.

 

 

 

Sansational: …okay…? 1:04

 

 

 

You detect jealousy.

 

 

Frisky the frisk: oh that reminds me we’re going out camping soon in the mountains and dad wanted to invite her over, you should come too you can share a cabin with toriel and have some aloooone time ;) 1:05

 

 

 

Sansational: i-I um don’t think that’s necessary kid your mom and I aren’t really talking to each other 1:05

 

 

 

Frisky the frisk: oh so you two broke up? 1:06

 

 

 

Sansational: well…were not…whatever what do you want kid I’m at work. 1:06

 

 

 

Frisky the frisk: just wanting to know if you want to go out camping with the gang, everyone will have to share a room with someone. Alphys and undyne, papyrus…you and toriel but since you two are not dating anymore I guess I’ll share with her and asgore will share with my cousin I guess or me…it depends. 1:07

 

 

Sansational: .mmm….i’ll think about it kiddo. 1:07

 

 

 

 

You chuckled

 

 

 

“he was feeling some type of way,” chara chuckled. “I know that as a fact.”

 

 

 

 

“you do realize y/n is afraid of the woods and camping right?”

 

 

 

 

“well we’ll just have to have someone take her mind of it,” chara wiggles a brow at you.

 

 

 

 

“are you ready to watch the movie my child?” you nodded and moved over on the couch so asgore sit down next to you. “who are you texting?” he peeked over your shoulder to see your phone but you quickly block him.

 

 

 

“Y/N!”

 

 

 

 

A crimson blush appears on his face and his eyes begin to sparkle with wonder. “y/n you say?” he said a little too love-struck for you, chara’s and asriel’s liking. “what were you talking about?” he leaned in closer.

 

 

 

“well…”

 

 

 

“we were wondering dad if we could go camping at the mountains for the weekend, with the gang!” his blush disappears which is then replaced with a concerned face.

 

 

 

“the mountains…but it’s still school time maybe during christmas break we can all go it’s not that far away anyways.”

 

 

 

“christmas break is in like two weeks dad we should start preparing.”

 

 

 

“well…I suppose so, does y/n like camping out in the woods?” you suck in a breath and averted your eyes from the goat man’s red ones.

 

 

 

“y/n maybe afraid of leaving civilization and going into the wilderness a tiny bit.”

 

 

 

“why what caused her to be that way?”

 

 

“scary games,” you sighed dramatically.

 

 

“like asriel?” he sighed as well.

 

 

“like asriel.”

 

 

“I’M RIGHT HERE!”

 

 

“well frisk if it’s no problem with y/n then I suppose there’s no problem but if y/n doesn’t want to sleep in a tent I guess she can stay in my cabin, she’ll have to share with someone to even out the numbers, we only have four tents.”

 

 

“well obviously alphys and undyne will be together, mettaton will be away so papyrus will be with sans, asriel will be with his lover chara,” you hear a loud growl. “I’ll be with my cousin and that leaves…eh…oh..you…” you look up at asgore to see a disturbed look on his face, he is NOT pleased. “ or you can share with y/n and I can keep mom company eh heh…” you chuckled nervously.

 

 

Asgore sighs and pinches the bridge of his muzzle

 

 

“it’s fine frisk I’ll…be fine…now I still have to check the weather and everything, the food, clothes, we might go skiing and ice skating so I’ll tell everyone to buy a pair if they want to do that, we may even go snowboarding as well…hm..does y/n know how to maybe I can teach her,” the blush returns seven fold.

 

 

“y/n lived in a very hot climate zone before she came to Ebbot city she’s never seen snow before,” well this took him by surprised.

 

 

“what? Really? what human has never seen snow before?” he cocked his head and took out his work laptop.

 

 

“a lot actually this maybe a good experience for her…until it gets dark and we all have to go in our tents.”

 

 

“that’s why I recommend the cabin for her she’ll have no worries of anything outside because we’ll be right there and she has you for company,” He ruffled your hair and turned back to his laptop.

 

 

“dad we don’t have time for this!” you close his laptop and pointed at the tv. “lets watch the movie!!”

 

 

“alright what are we watching?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

What was up with that kid messaging you like that in front of a class and saying those stuff to you! Did she really want you to throw a fit and cause a seen due to her questions about you liking y/n?! That would have been stupid and unprofessional, yes your soul was attracted to her but that didn’t mean you love her, heck you still hate her but you just wanted to fuck her head off is all. And when she said sharing a room with toriel….hhggggggnnnn!

 

 

Trigger.

 

 

 

 

You need some fresh air.

 

 

 

“listen everyone I’m going to the bathroom for several minutes I’ll be back shortly I expect that assignment to be finished by the time I get back,” you left the class and walked straight pass the bathroom to wonder around the campus. It was a really beautiful day outside, the birds were singing, flowers were withering away for winter.

 

 

You sighed.

 

 

On days like this it made you so happy to be free from the underground, you wouldn’t have been able to see all of the beauty up here. Paps has his own restaurant, undynes a police, alphys is working as a teacher, chara and asriel are alive, mettaton is still the same old trash can, frisk hasn’t resetted and you prayed she’ll never will. Toriel and asgore…sigh you can’t hold a grudge forever…at least they’re happy being on the surface.

 

 

You sat on a nearby bench which was outside the gate to the swimming pools and stared at the heavens in which the birds flew to. You wonder how many humans made it up there, maybe a lot who knows “should go stargazing sometime,” you muttered to yourself.

 

 

A squirrel hops onto the bench next to you and stares at you in confusion “hey buddy I know you’re kinda **nutty** for **nuts** but sadly I don’t have any,” the squirrel looks disappointed and runs off towards the fence. A pack of students arrive at the pool with their coach dressed in their swimsuits “should learn how to swim one day as well.”

 

 

The coach blows her whistle and walks into the pool while her students follow “today we’re learning about types of swimming styles!” she turned her head to the side and frowned a bit. “y/n you cannot swim today you have a head injury!” what y/n…

 

 

Oh….damn…

 

 

Y/n was just currently walking towards the pool in her own swimsuit which was way too tight for her body, her breast stretch majority of the suit while her ass was showing somewhat from an angle. She shifted around in it, constantly tugging her swimsuit down to cover her exposed ass from prying eyes. Her nipples was very visible and you swear you can see a little piec-AAHHH GOSH DAMNIT!

 

 

Her swollen sex looked so uncomfortable in that uniform you just wanted to rip it off of her and fuck..., you stopped yourself from licking your teeth and averted your eyes elsewhere. “y/n you get to sit and watch how the different swim styles is done, you can put your feet in the water but you are NOT swimming,” you heard her sigh as a reply. ‘Gosh why now…why now did she have to catch you off guard with her body…gosh…damn.’

 

 

 

 

**You feel your sins crawling on your back.**

 

 

 

Magic begins to rush down at your lower region to form your cock but you fought against it “self control sans…” you quickly sat up from the bench and immediately head for a bathroom to take care of yourself.

 

 

 

 

You didn’t take notice that someone was also following you there as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ well stalker sans has a stalker who could it be *shrugs shoulders*


	22. The sins that crawl down your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is finally having some dreams about sans but sans too is having the same dream. (this is going to be readers view not sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look i know this is sudden but i may or may not be able to work for...mmm...a week or more it depends. but seriuosly i don't know when i maybe back, but i'll be back just not soon enough. you can check out my other works in the meantime. i decided to do this chapter so i won't burden you guys, hope you like it.

Y/n POV-

 

 

You stared into the cloud covered sky and let out a relaxing sigh, you can’t wait to go home and sleep in your cozy bed and cuddle with toby. Even if he was on punishment he still kept you warm throughout the night, you haven’t had anybody else to cuddle with so might as well cuddle with the dog. ‘wait that sounded wrong….wait I haven’t had sex in a while!!’ you realized you missed out on sex for almost three months without having a single urge, well now that you realized it you were having that urge right now. You sat up from the side of the pool and walked towards the girls changing room, whistling and howling came from behind you but you ignored the calls of thirsty pigs.

 

 

 

 

Wait why am I not going to them anyways, that’s a free ticket to sex land?!

 

 

 

 

Your legs wouldn’t obey your thoughts and kept walking until they carried you in a stall. “what am I suppose to do in here?” you leaned your back against the door and folded your arms. ‘mmm!’ you feel tender there.

 

 

 

 

Oh gosh was it really coming close to that time of the month again! You sighed and started going through your phone for anything to do to take your mind off sex.

 

 

 

 

After what appears to be forever you got tired and bored of looking through your phone so you decided to put on some clothes, ditch class and leave to go to alphys.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

She wasn’t here…great now you’re going to be lonely but at least you can chill for a bit and wait until she gets back. You sat in any random seat and started checking to see if there was anyone to tale to online.

 

 

 

 

Daniel: active (no)

 

 

 

Alphys: not active

 

 

 

Grace: not active

 

 

 

Bratty: active

 

 

 

Catty: active

 

 

 

Frisk: active

 

 

 

 

You decided to message frisk.

 

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: hey kiddo miss me? 2:30

 

 

 

 

Frisky: yeah you okay? 2:32

 

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: yeah some one of my perverted substitutes tried to rape me *shrugs shoulders* 2:32

 

 

 

 

Frisky: WHAT!! 2:33

 

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: yeah he tried to get FRISKY with me but I showed him a thing or two about touching someone without their consent, lets just say his ball won’t be producing any sperm anymore and his adams apple is deep inside his stomach now heh heh. 2:35

 

 

 

 

Frisky: this is chara “please marry me you’re so cool and where is the douche so I can teach him a lesson too!!” 2:36

 

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: heh heh chill big man he doesn’t need to die now but I know you’d have taken good care of him for me ;) 2:37

 

 

 

 

Frisky: and after we’re married I want you to fuchfenddnfbfnwdadhnfnak 2:38

 

 

 

 

Exotic Butters: ??? 2:38

 

 

 

 

Frisky: this is asriel, chara and frisk are fighting at the moment for rights over the phone so…how have you been I missed you. 2:39

 

 

 

 

Exotic butters: I missed you too sugar plum and I’m fine thank you ;3 2:40

 

 

 

 

Frisky:….y/n please lovfjeajvferjwjfeifijwjfqenj!?@#I*#* 2:42

 

 

 

 

 

Frisky: sorry about that asriel and chara are being dicks right now anyways, what happened?! 2:46

 

 

 

 

You sighed and begin typing a long ass paragraph about your experience with ayano, and waited for a reply.

 

 

 

 

“oh y/n I didn’t know you were in here,” Mrs Armstrong appears in the doorway with a grim look on her face and had an aura around her that said ‘fuck with me and you die.’ You didn’t have to be told twice, you’d just pick up your shit and leave right now but she was blocking your only exit with her slumped against the wall like a drunk. ‘she didn’t look drunk, she just looks miserable.’ “how’d that date with Daniel went?” she says out of the blue with a smug grin on her face. ‘how the fuck she knew that?’

 

 

 

 

“I’ve had better dates,” she huffs and closes the door behind her. ‘oh god you hope this isn’t another teacher who secretly wants to fuck you because if this was the case..’ “why do you ask?” you raised a brow.

 

 

 

 

“a little…arrogant birdie told me,” she said within her teeth filled with poison and stink with hate. ‘who got this bitch pissed?’ “how’d do you do it y/n?” she eyes your body for a split second before walking up to your table and resting her hands down on it like a cop trying to get details out of his captor.

 

 

 

 

“do what?” ‘I swear if this woman tries anything..’

 

 

 

 

“how do you charm so many men…without even trying?”

 

 

 

 

 

Eh?

 

 

 

 

“I watch you with the males…they all like you and majority of them you don’t even pay attention to…even some of the teachers…how…is it because you look young?” she eyes you cautiously and pulls a chair from behind her to sit down. ‘okay now you really feel as if you are being inspected.’ “or maybe it’s you huge breast and buttocks, what size are you 36C, D, E, F?” ‘okay now you were insulted.’

 

 

 

 

“that’s none of your business and where are you getting at with this, why are you so desperate to know?” you said with a small hit of agitation.

 

 

 

 

“I’m curious I think there’s something about you that has the guys so woo’d,” she leans against her hand and looks into your eyes with curiousity. “care to share your secrets with me?” ‘she has three seconds to get out of your face before she turns into another bruised up ayano.’ “you’re close with the ambassador right, and she’s friends with sans yeah… did she ever talk to you about him?” ‘oh right she has a thing for sans.’ “like what he’s into and stuff.”

 

 

 

 

Your evil self is telling you to mess with her.

 

 

 

 

“eh yeah she tells me everything about all of her friends, with sans he seems to have a thing for woman who wear a lot of lipstick and makeup, he loves woman who are bossy and brag about themselves and he loves them when they’re loud too like super loud,” amilia looks unimpressed.

 

 

 

 

“right…anything else,” ‘she’s smart.’

 

 

 

 

“sans seems to have a thing for furries…you know costumes and stuff animals.”

 

 

 

 

Amilia eyes widen at this comment.

 

 

 

 

“he’s a furry fucker?” she whispers to herself and immediately stands up. “thank you y/n I’ll see you around,” and then she leaves in a haste.

 

 

 

 

“what a moron,” you chuckled and rested your head on the table to fall asleep again for the day.

 

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

 

 

You shivered with cold, an unexpected gust of wind just happened to blow right in front of your face causing you to shut your eyes tight and wait for it to pass by. It’s been so long since you’ve felt cold wind like this but you knew you haven’t felt the worst so why complain, others have been through way harsher to tell the tale but you, you can’t even stand a little cold. Damn the only thing you could say right now was that you’ve felt heat at it’s worse.

 

 

 

 

Well maybe you were exaggerating a little but you’ve been through some hell with heat, not literally.

 

 

 

 

You opened your eyes again to see nothing but white and trees, trees…and more trees ‘oh god anxiety’ you pray to god you’re not in some type of woods right now. Another gust of wind blows passed you even stronger than before, the whistling from the wind only grew louder and louder until you finally made a single step in some random direction causing the wind to turn silent. It’s like you made some mistake but really you were just getting tired of hearing those noises in your ear, the more you walked in a straight line the more you realized you were getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

 

 

 

 

You were panicking internally but it only increased once you noticed a cabin in the distance, ‘yeah usually anyone would be happy to see a cabin but you would be paranoid as hell, you’ve seen to many scary movies and video games to know cabins were a death sentence.

 

 

 

 

Might as well freeze to death.

 

 

 

 

You ignored the cabin and continued to go on your non-existing path, you tried to ease your mind by looking into the sky to see the beauty it delivered but sadly there was no sky, it was dark, a void with tiny glowing spots here and there. Snow began to fall from the void sky with great intensity, making the world around you even more frigid than it already was before.

 

 

 

 

You lips quivered and your teeth chattered like maracas at the increasing cold, you covered your body to trap any heat close to you but it was useless. You weren’t wearing anything suitable for this kind of weather at all. You were wearing some slippers, a tank top and some shorts “g-great y/n, someone’s g-going to f-find you a-and say to your d-dead body you were the s-stupidest person alive,” you scolded yourself.

 

 

 

 

It felt like what appears to be ten minutes before something you prayed was a mirage or a delusion appears in front of you again, the damn cabin. You held in a breath and took in the sight on the small wooden house, it looked even more haunting than it did before. ‘the hell you were going inside that shit hole’.

 

 

 

 

And with that thought a bright light appears out of your chest and shoots itself inside the building ‘was that your fucking soul?’ you made your way around the side of the house to see a floating heart flying around desperately as if trying to find something important. It’s bright colors flashed around like a flashlight illuminating the darkness as it goes, you scowled and took small steps onto the creaking porch.

 

 

 

 

“fuck this shit…f-fuck this, fuck my life, f-fucq,” you stepped closer to the door and turned the cold knob quietly before pushing. The empty cabin looked oldly clean inside apart from the dusty fire place and weird animal heads on the wall but if you had to rate it, it was a six. It wasn’t as horrific as the house the chainsaw massacre occurred so you guess you’ll live to see another day. A sharp breath is heard throughout the house which made your anxiety sky rocket, you turned to go back outside but to your surprise the door was gone.

 

 

 

 

“n-no…” you scratched your way at the walls to find an exit but there was no use. The heavy breaths get louder and louder until it’s now breathing on your neck. Your stomach drops at the feeling and the hairs on your body stand up due to the fear that was now radiating off you.

 

 

 

 

“is the little kitten afraid of me now?” a familiar voice whispers softly into your ears. “thought you were the bad ass in the whole class,” ‘that fucking voice!’

 

 

 

 

 

You turned around slowly to see the last person you wanted to see right now.

 

 

 

 

“hey little shorty,” his stupid grin widens at your obvious rage but you were going to slap it right off his face, literally. You land one sweet bitch slap across his cheek bone but that didn’t seem to faze him except for the fact that his cheekbone was now glowing brightly with your hand print now. “you marked me?” he said with too much curiosity.

 

 

 

 

“why the hell are you here and why the fuck did you scare me like that?” you sounded more chill than pissed. Maybe you were just tired of everything.

 

 

 

 

He chuckles and pulls out your soul from behind him “I’ve been looking for this.”

 

 

 

 

“why the hell do you have that, give it back!” you reach out to grab it but instead he lifts it higher from your reach and squeezes it. A small burst of arousal fills the pit of your stomach and travels throughout your body like a damn blood stream, you stop in your movements and he ceases his hold on your soul.

 

 

 

 

“tsk tsk tsk, shorty you can’t do that I’m the one in charge at the moment so you’re going to have to listen to me kay, answer me questions and I’ll show you a good time.”

 

 

 

 

 

“just give me back myEEAGH~!” he massages it in slow circles as a warning, you can feel your sex becoming wetter and wetter every time he touched you. It’s so blissful and addictive, and so damn annoying!

 

 

 

 

“what happened to you, who do you hate?” memories of your old life flash for a brief moment.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t hate anyone…”

 

 

 

 

“fine who do you dislike?”

 

 

 

 

“you.”

 

 

 

 

This earned you another teasing grip of your soul, a desperate pant escapes your lips by accident which motivates sans to continue his stupid charade. He moves even closer to you, big body smushing you against the wall where the door once were, his femur between your thighs almost touching your desperate sex ‘god why is he so big?!’ he tickles your soul once more earning him a feint gasp from you which seemed to satisfy him a bit.

 

 

 

 

“might wanna bite your tongue shorty cause you look turned on right now,” he squeezes you even harder and leans down close to your ear. “I feel as if you’re not going to talk so why don’t I cut to the chase huh?” a warm mass touches your ear lightly before traveling down to the base of your neck then back up again. “you look **tongue** tied shortcake,” he bites your neck without any warning and continues to play with your soul in his hand, your soft moans become even louder and more elated than you intended it to.

 

 

 

 

‘shit why was he doing this to you now, in a place like this, why is he even turning you on right now, you hate this fart stain but…shit this fart stain actually knew how to turn someone on..’

 

 

 

 

He slips his teeth out of your flesh and cleans up the wound before looking you in the eyes again “you seem tense little mama,” HRRRK!

 

 

 

 

Hold the fucking phone.

 

 

 

 

“c-call me that one more time asshole,” he raises a brow in challenge not knowing what to expect from you. He leans his skull close but not fully to your face yet “I fucking dare you.”

 

 

 

 

He chuckles “watcha gonna do little mama?”

 

 

 

 

“say that one more time, nice and slow,” he seems to get the drift quickly and motions his face several inches from yours, his eyelights travel to your lips before back towards you with a serious look.

 

 

 

 

“ **mama** …” ‘welp you fucking lost it, goodnight everybody!’

 

 

 

 

You reached out for the back of his skull and pulled him closer before slamming your lips against his teeth forcefully, he lets out a surprise muffle before trying to adjust himself with your rough kiss. He cradles your ass with one hand while the other still focuses on your soul to pleasure it, with a slight pinch of your soul you gasp within his teeth to which he takes his opportunity to slip his magical tongue in. Somehow he grabs a hold of your ass with both hands and lifts you up higher against his body, you tried to wrap your legs around his waist but due to your small size it could only go half way and this amused him. “you’re so fucking short mama it’s cute and I love it,” he says between kisses.

 

 

 

 

“and you’re fucking tall daddy, it’s hot,” he freezes in his kissing and stares at you with a blank expression. His eyesockets are dark and his grip on your ass and waist increases.

 

 

 

 

“call me that again…”

 

 

 

 

‘oh so he has a daddy kink?’

 

 

 

 

“daddy,” you purred against his teeth and watched as his left eye flashed to life in meer seconds.

 

 

 

 

“welcome to the fucking bonezone shorty,” where you once stood pressed against a wall like a jelly sandwhich was now replaced to fucking bed. ‘this has to be some damn dream’. Sans cuts off your thoughts as he pins you down onto the bed with no way of escape ‘he really likes putting his body on you.’ “cause you’re small lil mama,” the FUUUUCK?! Your soul pulsed between the two of you practically begging for more attention as well, sans chuckles and summons some weird upside down heart from his chest cavity.

 

 

 

 

It gave off such low lighting and looked…sad from your perspective, you reach out to hold the lonely heart and it immediately jumps within your grasp. You stared at it in amazement for a few seconds before you trail your finger around the curves and sides, sans tries to hold in a shudder and uses his magic to tease your soul as revenge. You smirked evilly and brought his small soul up to your lips before gently kissing it, the soul soft pulses starts to build up more and more as you continued to plant more sweet kisses all over it.

 

 

 

 

Sans breathing begins to waver and sweat droplets begin to form on his skull as he tried to gain composure “f-fuck.” He brings your soul towards his teeth and clicks his jaws open to reveal his oddly glowing blue tongue, he hungrily traces it all over your soul and nibbles down hard on it without any remorse. You yelp at the stimulation overwhelming your body and the amount of knots forming in the pit of your stomach caused by looking into his hungry eyes.

 

 

 

 

This was too much, it’s like he’s teasing his way around your core but not really inside. You really wanted him inside you now or whatever it is he uses to fuck with. Sensing your frustration sans winks at you before taking his soul away from you and bringing yours closer to his.

 

 

 

 

“wanna feel something way more deeper than just sex?” he brings them even closer just barely touching and you could feel your whole body and inner being starting to light up like flames. You felt so good right now under him, so warm, so desired, but it wasn’t enough why?!

 

 

 

 

“please!!” you begged desperately not even knowing who you were anymore. “please I want to feel sans please!” your grip on his shirt tightens and you pull him closer again for another heated kiss. “please, please, please…please i..i want to feel you…” you mumbled shyly within the kiss and stared at him with watery eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

‘the hell was all this feelings coming from!?’

 

 

 

 

“don’t worry little mama I won’t hurt you like your last mate did,” your eyes widen in shock at his comment, nobody but grace knew what your last boyfriend did to you. ‘How the hell did sans know?!’ You opened your lips to say something but nothing came out, you didn’t know how to respond to that. A skeletal hand travels down and between your thighs, you spread your legs for him but still you were still weary of his knowledge of your ex.

 

 

 

 

He strips you of your pants and panties before examining your sex with lustful eyes, he then wastes no time on taking off his own pants to reveal his own member. ‘oh damn…it’s big…’

 

 

 

 

 

He takes your staring as a compliment before mercilessly thrusting into you without hesitation “g-Gaah!” you moaned aloud and threw your head back at the amount of force he emitting to your pussy.

 

 

 

 

“ya like big cock don’t ya lil mama, you’re a little slut for big daddy’s tool huh?” he nips and slobbers all over your fragile soul, glowing hot blue saliva mixed with red, green and pink goo dripped from his mandible onto your sweaty tank top and between your cleavage. “look at you so damn submissive for me, ya love me filling you up huh mama?” his thrust become more harsher by every word, he seems to enjoy making you squirm. “ya fucking been wanting this dick haven’t you?” he lightly touches your soul with his. “too bad it’s not the real deal, if you want to experience the real deal you’re going to have to wake up and ask mama, I can’t show you something more amazing than sex if you don’t find me.”

 

 

 

 

His thrusts becomes sloppily paced.

 

 

 

 

“s-so are you g-going to find me?”

 

 

 

 

“f-fuck y-yes…”

 

 

 

 

“say it louder for daddy…”

 

 

 

 

“YES!”

 

 

 

 

~…~

* * *

 

 

Alphys POV-

 

 

You arrived at your homeroom to see y/n laying on the table as usual, she seemed to be asleep but she was squirming a bit. “y/n?” she moans softly, not sleepily at all. “y/n are you okay?” you shook her body and called her out again and again which resulted in louder and louder moaning. ‘oh my gosh she’s dreaming about sex…’

 

 

 

 

“Y/N!”

 

 

 

 

“YES!” you jumped at her sudden outburst and she too jumped out of her sleep in alarm and stared at you confused but shocked. “o-oh shit…It was a dream…heh heh…hahahahahah,” she chuckled nervously before rushing towards the exit. The door then opened itself to show sans sweaty and distress, he stares at y/n with a shock look and she too stared at him with guilt filled eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**They both feel sins crawling down their backs.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and reader are sharing some soul connection ya'll! They wanna get some action going ya'll help them out! just kidding that;s my job.
> 
>  
> 
> i see you guys later!


	23. Let's plan some adult slumber parties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys have been begging me for another chapter and here it is. please enjoy. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> also for this chapter it'll be switching alot from sans pov to reader's.

Sans POV-

 

You quickly rush into a vacant bathroom and locked the door behind before hiding in one of the stalls, amilia was following with incredible speed and with the dirty thoughts in your mind she could mistake you being horny was because of her or something. The excess magic you were producing was making your bones glow and burn as if they were on fire. You unbuttoned your shirt with haste to expose your aching ribs before desperately touching them to soothe your magic that was savagely coursing through you right now. More images of y/n in her tight swimsuit flood your mind and sends even more magic through your bones then towards your pelvis to fully form your cock once more.

 

 

‘shit’

 

 

y/n and her fucking damn body was driving you crazy, stars almighty you just want to pin her down and make her cry out for you to ravish her. You’d tease her and press your cock at her soaked entrance making her angry and scold you with her pretty little voice. ‘damn…’

 

 

“what if i…”

 

 

You focused your magic to locate y/n’s unique soul, her soul frequency was really low but you managed to find it after it gave out a sharp pulse which felt as if it held anger to it. You concentrated on her calling out for her to let you in and surprisingly she does, you closed your eyes and sat down on the toilet seat to make yourself comfortable before passing out.

 

 

~…~

 

 

You’re in a cabin, which was kinda sketchy since you just spoke to frisk about going on a trip to the cold mountains and y/n was going to have to share with asgore. The thought of that only made you subconsciously rattle your bones and your left eye catching ablaze, you hear a soft whisper behind you “hello?”

 

 

You turned to see a tiny soul floating around with curiosity and confusion before it finally realized you were there, you chuckled and motioned for it to come to you. It obeyed and floated in the palm of your skeletal hand “you’re a good soul aren’t ya,” you take a small peek deep inside the soul to see something you’d never expected to see.

 

 

A man or a boy on top of a crying y/n, pants down, fucking her until she was bleeding. She looked no older than ten but she could have been way older since she already looks young now, the male grips her hair and smashed his mouth against hers for a pseudo kiss before thrusting into her more harshly than ever. Her wails and pleas are unheard, the man sneaks out a knife from his pocket and…

 

 

You hear a door shut and you immediately rush off to hide with the soul in your pocket.

 

 

“no…nononono!” y/n’s distressed voice echos in the cabin which makes you more confident to come out.

 

 

 

“hey little shorty,”You approach her from behind and chuckled in her ear which startles her and makes her slap you on your cheekbone. “you marked me?”

 

 

“why the hell are you here and why the fuck did you scare me like that?” she sounded more chill than you anticipated.

 

 

You laughed and revealed her soul “I’ve been looking for this.” Her eyes widen from shock and reaches out for it.

 

 

“why the hell do you have that, give it back!” she yells at you which earns her a nice squeeze of her soul. She freezes and stops reaching out for her soul, her face held horror and with a small hint of bliss.

 

 

“tsk tsk tsk, shorty you can’t do that I’m the one in charge at the moment so you’re going to have to listen to me kay, answer me questions and I’ll show you a good time.” You shrugged.

 

 

 

“just give me back myEEAGH~!” you sighed and traced small slow circles along the curves of her soul. You can smell her arousal and wetness increasing each time you felt touched her, you can feel your pride increasing immensely. You were doing this to her, you were making her wet with a matter of seconds, soon enough she’ll be cumming on the floor begging for you to rock her body.

 

 

She looked so angry with the feelings you were delivering her yet you can tell she wanted more. But you wanted to know who tortured her like that.

 

 

“what happened to you, who do you hate?” reality hits her with a glass bottle as memories flood into her mind now.

 

 

 

“I don’t hate anyone…”

 

 

 

Bullshit…

 

 

 

“fine who do you dislike?”

 

 

 

“you.”

 

 

‘fine be like that’ you squeeze her fragile soul even harder which makes her accidently gasp loudly and moan before covering her lips surprised. Well that got you riled up, you’ll get answers from her later. You moved closer to her until you were smushing your body with hers against the wall to make the perfect sand-which, you positioned your femur bone between her thighs to reach her soaked clit but it wasn’t happening.

 

 

You took the small amount of time you had to admire her small baby size, ‘gosh she’s so fucking tiny’

 

 

You play with her soul again and she lets out an even softer sigh than before “might wanna bite your tongue shorty cause you look turned on right now,” you lean down closer to her ear. “I feel as if you’re not going to talk so why don’t I cut to the chase huh?” you slowly drag your tongue over her ear down to her neck then back up before biting down without mercy. She jumps at the feeling and whimpers a bit which then soon turns into elated moans.

 

 

‘why does her voice have this effect on you, you just want to eat her up whole and see what she really tastes like.’

 

 

You clean the wound you inflicted on her and stared into her lustful eyes once more “you seem tense little mama.”

 

 

Her expression changes so quick you could have missed it by blinking.

 

 

“c-call me that one more time asshole,” you raised a brow at her sudden dominance and called her the nickname again. “say that one more time, nice and slow,” ‘oh she likes being called mommy huh..’

 

 

 

“ **mama…”** (and I’m ending it here because you know what happens next)

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

‘oh god no you don’t need this you really don’t’ you’ve never felt so embarrassed in your life, you just had some sick fantasy of sans fucking you and now here he was to taunt you even further. Thank god he doesn’t know what you were just dreaming about, his surprised expression shifts to a sly grin ‘he’s mocking me but how…and why?’

 

 

“hello alphys i…came here to see you but I didn’t expect y/n to be here as well,”  something told you that what he said just now was complete utter bullshit. He moves over to alphys and whispers something to her which makes her squeal with joy, you decide not to stick around anymore and head out the door while alphys was fangirling with sans. “oh and y/n…” you were so close to running away right now. “you looked like you wanted to say something important just now,” he turns around slowly and stares right at you with a shit grin. “well?”

 

 

The fuck could monsters see other’s dreams?!

 

 

“no I was just surprised that you appeared at the exact time I was leaving, I’m going to leave now for work so...yeah toodles,” a disappointed look quickly takes over his face before he shrugs lazily and motions for you to go away. You didn’t waste anymore time to leave the area and go to work to scold yourself on why would you ever dream about that dipshit.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You weren’t letting y/n off that easy, you needed to know who that man or guy was who hurt her. You’ll get her to talk to you eventually but first you’re going to have to deal with y/n in other ways first, you drew your attention back to an excited alphys who was now texting everyone about the trip. “so sans I noticed lately you’re having a lot of woman attention.”

 

 

“yeah I guess I’m that bonesome,” she chuckles.

 

 

“y/n too pretty girl ain’t she?” you knew where alphys was heading with this and you’ll amuse her.

 

 

“meh she has body.”

 

 

“what would you rate it cute or sexy”

 

 

“alphys have you been reading hentai again in the bathroom?” she begins to sweat and starts stuttering as usual.

 

 

“u-uh…u-um…no…i-i….j-just answer!”

 

 

“hm…I’d rate it a fuck her in her sweet tight pussy until she cums on my cock and rides out her orgasm while I cum inside her and place my seeds in her…but in short…fuckable I should say,” alphys jaw drops open wide enough for a fly to fly inside. Her cheeks darken a rosy red which reminded you of y/n’s beautiful soul.

 

 

“oh my gosh I knew it YOU LIKE HER IT’S JUST LIKE TORADORA!”

 

 

“a torawho? Alphys I’m attracted to her physically not romantically or whatever.”

 

 

“that can also be arranged!”

 

 

“what how?”

 

 

“I can see that your soul and y/n’s soul are compatible by a close percentage,” she adjust her glasses on her face and smirks.

 

 

“how, you couldn’t see it the last time?”

 

 

“well..i may have created an artifact that can spot the smallest frequency from a soul and tell what trait it is but hers is marvelous!” you frowned.

 

 

“and how did you get to see it without her noticing?”

 

 

“she sleeps a lot in my class,” she said deadpanned. “but yeah she was having some weird dreams about you huh and you just happened to show up right after she woke up…so…you connected with her soul am I right?”

 

 

 

You chuckled nervously and averted your eyes from alphys. ‘she was too smart for her own good’

 

 

“y-yeah….so what.”

 

 

“so what is that you want her and I want to help you get her.”

 

 

“alphys I told you I’m not into her romantic-“

 

 

“then you’ll just fuck her as friends,” you stared at alphys in shock, she rarely curses and if she does she’s either drunk, very angry, or determined to do something. “it’s called friends with benefits sans and you seriously need someone to fuck with.”

 

 

You don’t know how to reply.

 

 

“are you interested?”

 

 

You rolled your eyes and gave her the most obvious answer “yeah okay so how is this gonna go out?”

 

 

“sleep over at my house it’s the best ice breaker, undyne, me, you, papyrus, mettaton and y/n!”

 

 

“sounds like a teenager thing…” you said unimpressed.

 

 

“everyone gets a partner, obviously you’ll be secretly paired with y/n so when we start our adult games you two won’t be left out,” she said gleefully.

 

 

“and what are these adult games?” you asked with curiosity which caused alphys shit grin to grow more and more.

 

 

“awe you know basic fun stuff what teenagers play like…have you ever, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare…but with more…you know…intensity,” you can’t believe you’re actually agreeing to what alphys is talking about. “so if I dare you to pinch y/n's breasts?” ‘god alphys was a pervert’

 

 

“I’d answer how hard,” ‘but you could be worse’

 

 

She laughs and pats you on the arm before texting undyne again about her plans “so by the time we go on the trip I should see you and y/n in a bush somewhere fu- I mean…cuddling or something heh heheheh…”

 

 

“you’re a real pervert alph.”

 

 

“I know, I’m proud of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

‘How could you be so desperate and stupid y/n HOW?!!’ you slapped yourself for the tenth time in a row in muffets office so no one would notice you and think that you might be going crazy. But if you were honest with yourself….you actually think you might because ain’t no way in hell you would be this horny and desperate to have an intense dream like that…and with sans of all living creatures. ‘jesus take the wheel because this is going to be a problem!’

 

 

“hello dearie missed me,” you turned around to see muffet standing at her office doorway with loads of suitcases on the floor and her pet cupcake in one of her hands.

 

 

 

“well isn’t the itsy bitsy spider I missed you sooo much!” you gave your monster best-friend a tight squeeze before taking in her appearance, she looked cuter from when you last saw her. “wow muffey you got thicker whom have you been getting the ‘D’ from?” she giggles and walks over to her desk to look at a few forms and documents.

 

 

“oh darling I have been eating a bunch of food lately which was bloody devine,” she eyes your body flirtatiously in which you return with a wink to which she scoffs playfully at. “I had a few human dishes and I just couldn’t get enough of, have you ever eaten a bloody steak minced with a side of fresh octopus and snails?”

 

 

“eh heh heh no.”

 

 

“oh dearie you must try it, it’s absolutely to die for!”

 

 

“then why were you looking at me just now as if you wanted to eat me?” she chuckles and shrugs.

 

 

“you’re coming close to your time y/n but before we get into that how is business doing?”

 

 

“oh it’s fine, no problems except a few racist humans coming in at burlesque hours and ruining the moment for everyone but I got mad dummy to chase them out with his fake knife.” Muffet clasps her hands together happily.

 

 

“oh wonderful and how much money have we earned?”

 

 

“almost four to six hundred thousand, a lot of people have been coming in to taste your outstanding magic donuts.”

 

 

“impressive I never doubted you y/n, so have you been singing?”

 

 

…

 

 

 

“eeee…um…eh…” her smile shifts to a small frown. “I’ve been kinda busy at school…”

 

 

“mmm playing with boys or actually learning?”

 

 

“learning…I haven’t had sex in a while,” you averted your eyes from her and cringed as you hear her gasp loudly.

 

 

“what no sex for y/n? oh my have you finally met someone and now are saving yourself for marriage?!!”

 

 

“what ew no…I just…” hideous thoughts of sans travel to your mind. “I got distracted…that’s all.”

 

 

“well this distraction must be a big one because the y/n I remembered lets nothing stop her from getting straight and hitting the bone zone.”

 

 

Eugh!

 

 

You cringed at the sound of the word ‘BONE’ ew your trigger word. She notices and her face shifts to worry. “dearie are you alright?”

 

 

“I’m fine…so…what were you saying about me before?”

 

 

“oh yes I can smell your time coming again.” Heh you frozed.

 

 

“excuse me?”

 

 

“you human females have a certain time you are ready to breed right even though you can mate constantly,” you nodded. “well you give off a hormone which monsters can detect so every monster will detect that you are ready to…ahem be bred and have offspring.”

 

 

“so you’re telling me which ever monster I come in contact with will know I am ready to fuck and have kids?” she nods and hums as a reply.

 

 

“yes indeed but this is your first stage, I must warn you as you get further into your breedin-“

 

 

“please call it a period…”

 

 

“okay period, the more you bleed out the more hormones you cover yourself with and the more monsters will seem interested in you.”

 

 

“so basically you’re telling me I’m a target that says ‘hey look everybody I’m ready to fuck, come and get it!”

 

 

“correct but that’s if you’re with someone as in a human and his or her scent is on you or a monster who either has marked you by biting or claiming by masking you in there scent to keep other rivals away.”

 

 

“but I’m not with anyone…”

 

 

“hm…no you have a small scent on you but I can’t remember who’s is it.”

 

 

“wait what!?”

 

 

“someone marked you but it’s not really there but it’s there…does that make any sense?”

 

 

“NO!”

 

 

“well I’m sorry dearie but that’s the best I can say,” you sighed and tried to forget whatever shit muffet was blabbling about. “would you like to come with me to grillbys I missed my fire cakes,”  you shrugged and smiled at her.

 

 

“sure lets go.”

 

 

 

At grillbys-

 

 

 

You sat at your usual spot next to muffet who was searching around anxiously for grillby, fuku appears out of the back room and walks towards you with a happy smile. “long time no see y/n!” she scowls at muffet. “muffet…” she ignores fuku’s obvious hatred for her and continues to smile happily.

 

 

“hello dearie wheres your lovely father?”

 

 

“he’s busy in the back,” she says with distaste.

 

 

“can you call him for us I missed his face for so long,” she sighs and walks in the back for several seconds before returning with grillby.

 

 

“yes muffet….” He notices you quickly, a wide smile appears on face for a few seconds but it instantly changes to frown. You waved at him but he ignores your hail and turns back to muffet “what is it?”

 

 

“I wanted to see you hot stuff, didn’t you notice I was gone?”

 

 

“nope you actually went somewhere?” he crosses his arms and arches a fire brow.

 

 

“you’re silly grillby, you know you missed my pretty lil face,” she bashfully flutters all of her eyes and giggles like some love struck school girl.

 

 

“sure muffet, what would you like?” he ignores her comment and takes out a note pad.

 

 

“some of your tasty burgers and two shots please,” he nods and walks into the kitchen leaving you, muffet and fuku alone once more. Muffet draws her attention to a pack of female dogs heading into a bathroom and her smile darkens “y/n I’ll be right back some monsters there own me an allowance,” she gets up and walks towards the bathroom. Fuku sighs and sits in muffets spot with a disheartened look on her face.

 

 

“you kay princess?”

 

 

“muffet doesn’t deserve my dad.”

 

 

“it’s not like he’s interested in her,” she hums.

 

 

“yes but he acknowledges her…and she’s bad news bears.”

 

 

“more like arachnid heh heh…sorry.”

 

 

“…y/n are you taken?” her sudden comment startles you so much you almost fell backwards.

 

 

 

“w-what no you know I’m not interested in relationships right now.”

 

 

She narrows her black eyes at you in suspicion before humming again.

 

 

“I just want my dad to be happy…and he really likes you…and you’re cool…though I don’t like the idea of calling you mom.”

 

 

“careful princess this little plum here has a mommy kink.”

 

 

“ew gross!” she punches you in the arm and laughs.

 

 

“yeah I’m not ready for that responsibility yet, maybe someday though.”

 

 

She hums again.

 

 

“y/n..?”

 

 

“mmmhmm.”

 

 

“…are you fertile?”

 

 

“yes…why you can smell me too?” she nods to your dismay.

 

 

“yes it’s really strong but…um…” she pauses. “you also have sans scent…are you two…dating?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love. i'll edit this later


	24. Blue Hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i did it and your welcome. thanks for all the loves hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> also warning for those who ship themselves with grillby, it's not happening. well not really but you'll get lowkey actions from him.
> 
> imma check this for any misspelling later.
> 
> :3

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You stared at fuku in complete shock and anger, you weren’t angry at her you didn’t have the balls to, she was just too cute and nice. No. You were angry at the fact that you were constantly being reminded of that dumb witted, hot skeleton who’s name is a damn font. You swear everywhere you go, everywhere you turn, all you hear is HIS name “sans,sans,sans,sans,sans,sans,SANS,SANS,SANS,SANS, FUCKING SANS!” like jesus just one day you wished you didn’t have to hear that name again or even see him. You were so unluckily to be mixed in his circle of friends, OUT OF ALL THE CIRCLE OF FRIENDS YOU CAN FIND, you just managed to eased your way into his.

 

 

His friends were cool, you couldn’t lie about that but seriously sans just keeps popping up everywhere you go.

 

 

 

Uggggh….end me.

 

 

 

This was staring to get on your nerves.

 

 

 

“no we’re not fuku he’s my teacher,” you said with more agitation than you intended.

 

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, you just have a small hint of his musk on you though that can be from a simple hug or something.”

 

 

“yeah whatever,” you sighed and scratched an itch that was starting to form on your neck slowly.

 

 

“I think dad took it the wrong way…”

 

 

“what makes you say that?”

 

 

“he just increased his temperature and is cursing loudly…”

 

 

“I don’t hear him.”

 

 

“it’s how we fire monsters speak it sounds like sizzling but for me all I hear is F-words,” fuku chuckles.

 

 

“oh….so I guess he’s jelly huh.”

 

 

“he does like you…and you two kinda had a thing going before, ya’ll just never hook up,” she shrugs.

 

 

“mmm…want me to talk o him or something?” she nods with a small smile.

 

 

“i-I’ll keep muffet busy….just talk to him and do anything to keep him from exploding the restaurant, fire monsters can get waaay out of control when they’re pissed,” she warns.

 

 

“gotcha princess,” you quickly hop off your seat and entered the now steaming kichen, grillby stood at the flipping burgers aggressively but managed to not burn them up or melt the spatula he was using. “woah is it hot in here or is it just me?” grillby freezes in his actions and turns to you with a stoic expression. His sunglasses were blocking your view  of his eyes to show you how truly pissed off he was. “seems something has you steaming buddy.”

 

 

 

“is that what I am….your buddy?”

 

 

 

“well….um….yeah…I don’t remember us agreeing to dating,” he growls in his own fiery way and places the burger meat on its bun before walking towards the door where you stood to head outside.

 

 

 

“move y/n”

 

 

 

“ain’t goin’ no where flambo until we talk this out.”

 

 

 

“you have sans scent that’s all the evidence I need.”

 

 

 

“we are not fucking grillby,” you rolled your eyes and moved forwards to push him back from the door. “I don’t know about you monsters smelling another male’s scent on a female but I won’t lie I am not fucking him, I’ve just been around him lately at the university,” he stares for a moment before calling his daughter in the room.

 

 

“yes dad?”

 

 

“take these orders out and keep muffet company I need to speak to y/n alone,” fuku nods and takes he plate from her father before leaving. He quickly grabs your wrist and pulls you further into the back towards their home. “y/n…” his soft voice crackles sweetly into your ears. He pins you against the wall and lowers his head enough to meet you. “can I please just…can I just have one sober kiss from you, it’s all I ask.”

 

 

 

You chuckled and cupped his warm face within your small hands.

 

 

 

“ such a gentlemen as always,” you closed your eyes and brought him closer to give him he kiss he so desperately wanted.

 

 

But you felt nothing.

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

 

You were home sitting in between your brother and mettaton who were currently discussing the plans about you seducing y/n. They wanted to do his as soon as possible so they were hosting the party the next night around eight. You tried to tell them you had your own way of doing things but of course undyne had to diss you by stating that all of your seduction plans failed on toriel so it’ll fail for y/n. After that you completely toned everyone out and tried to fall asleep as usual.

 

 

And things got SO much better since the universe and the gods themselves brought toriel to your house who wanted to talk to you again about getting back together privately but since she thought you were asleep…

 

 

By the stars holy grace she didn’t bother you and sat in an empty chair while asking everyone how was their day.

 

 

 

Everyone was on edge but they still answered toriel, then what got even more hilarious was when they started using codes to talk to each other.

 

 

“so guys we know how to get sexy slim?” undyne says casually.

 

 

“oh yes darling of course.”

 

 

You can sense toriels confusion.

 

 

“is blue cotton ready to have sexy slim for his benefits?” you let out a soft sigh.

 

 

“who’s blue cotton and sexy slim?”

 

 

Everyone stops breathing, literally.

 

 

“do I know them? You’ve gone awfully quiet.”

 

 

“t-they’re um…some friends we’re trying to hook up,” she wasn’t lying but if you knew toriel she could sense bullshit from a mile away. Toriel hums and continues to let them talk.

 

 

‘sans I know you’re not asleep please talk to me.’ She’s trying to talk to you through her soul.

 

 

 

How sweet of her, wow.

 

 

‘you really can’t stay mad at me forever I forgave asgore why can’t you forgive me?’

 

 

 

‘I do but that doesn’t mean I’m getting back together with you.’

 

 

 

STAB!

 

 

A sharp painful pulse throbs through your soul which startles you so much you snap your eyes open and immediately teleport to the bathroom to see what was wrong. You can hear everyone making confused sounds including toriel but you ignored them and tried to focus, you clutched your chest tightly and let out a painful sob as the pain continues to stick into your soul like a needle. “w-what..the fuck…was that..”

 

 

**SCRATCH!**

“ **GAAAHHfuuck!!”** you cried out loud within your hoodie to muffle the screams and clawed harshly at your skull from the never-ending torment.

 

 

‘sans are you alright?’ you ignored her again.

 

 

But then it hit you… “i-it could only be…” you focus harder on y/n’s soul to teleport at the exact spot she was in. You look up from the floor to see something you’re not really surprised at seeing. Grillby and y/n making out against his bedroom wall, lewdly touching each other and enjoying the pleasures they were bringing to one another. You can see him trying to pull out y/n’s soul but he can’t, it filled you with some pride to be the first one to see her soul but it kinda angered you to see that he was trying to see her delicate memories.

 

 

You already called dibs.

 

 

You wanted to growl and shove grillby off her but he was your pal from way back in the underground, and he makes the best burgers, and he’s one of your best friends! No you had a better idea. You teleported again towards the front of the store to search for a lucky victim, two drunkards sat across from each other at different booths, greater dog minding his own business in corner playing cards with other dogs and a few other patrons to terrorize. “perfect,” you sat at your usual spot next to fuku who was staring at you from the corner of her eye with so much curiosity before turning to look at the bathroom.

 

 

The pain increases more but it fills you with enough bravery to actually pull off your stunt. ‘sorry ol’ pal’

 

 

You used your magic to grab a hold of a glass bottle near one of the drunkards and tossed it at greater dog’s head. It instantly breaks upon impact and the big pooch whines aloud while clutching his head to soothe the pain, his fellow pack mates are now startled by his distress and begin to get aggressive as greater dog continues crying.

 

 

“who threw that?!” you took hold of another bottle and tossed it at one of the drunkards, he quickly turns to face the angry pack member before lunging at him. They fought mercilessly but once someone tried to stop them you started throwing bottles at everyone (except fuku) everywhere until bottles were now flying on their own.

 

 

 Mission Complete.

 

 

“I’ve got to tell dad!” fuku rushes off to the back in a hurry and right on time you spot muffet escape the bathroom area dusty as ever.

 

 

“fighting at grillbys?” she turns to you and smiles. “dear sans how are you?” she walks over to you and hugs you for a small second before moving back with a pervy grin on her face. “so that’s the smell, are you and y/n dating?”

 

 

“nah it’s not that at all.”

 

 

“I catch your drift…well I betters be heading off, dogaressa and dogamy should be here any minute to see what the commotion is all about and if dogamy sees me like this he’ll snitch,” she stretches and walks towards the exit, easily dodging the knives and bottles being thrown around. “oh and if you see y/n tell her I left early.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

Grillby now topless pinned you down on his warm bed, planting soft kisses along your breasts, neck, abdomen and your covered sex. He wanted to take his nice slow time with you but honestly you wanted to hurry fuck him before muffet notices you’re gone. If she knew what you were doing she would literally eat you alive but you were all for taking risks.

 

 

Plus you didn’t feel anything while grillby was trying his best.

 

 

You hear a glass bottle shatter, you both stop from progressing in your lewd activities and listened for anymore strange noises.

 

 

Another bottle breaks, then another, then another, then suddenly thunderous roars and shouting is heard from inside grillby’s bar. “fuck…” he curses and places his clothes back on before heading out. You put back on your clothes as quickly as possible so you can catch up to grillby to see that he’s talking to his daughter.

 

 

“they’re fighting….i don’t know how it started…but…they…i…” she whimpered and sobbed. “I didn’t know what to do.” You feel anger boiling up in your system to see fuku ready to cry.

 

 

“it’s okay sugar plum, get something to drink, I’ll deal with them,” he rushes off to the front and you follow.

 

 

Everyone in the bar were either throwing bottles at one another, punching each other or attacking like animals in the wild. Grillby scoffs and pulls up his sleeves before heading to the first set of monsters brawling. You spot sans watching the whole fight play off in amusement and you scowl, you didn’t want to deal with him right now so you immediately head straight for the front doors and left.

 

 

Gosh, you couldn’t even fuck grillby in peace without some rough housing starting and sans obviously being there to witness it all.

 

 

You just wanted to go home and rest.

 

 

“ya stink shorty.”

 

 

Aaaaand speak of the fucking devil.

 

 

You turned around to see sans behind you with a lazy grin on his face “ya need to get cleaned.” You would argue back but all that fake moaning had you tired of talking so you don’t respond and continued to walk away from him.

 

 

Or so you THOUGHT you had walked away from him.

 

 

“nothin’ huh wasn’t doing that earlier in his bedroom,” he means to avoid your gaze and looks around at the nearby shops you were passing by and cafés.

 

 

“so your stalking me now huh, is that why you’re walking besides me?”

 

 

You didn’t care if he saw you almost fucking grillby, bitch deserved it.

 

 

“nah ya see little girls are being kidnapped and raped nowadays so I can’t leave you alone by yourself.”

 

 

“what a gentlemen you are,” you said uninterested.

 

 

“I know but grillby is more gentlemen than me.”

 

 

Wow…what shade.

 

 

“hm…I’ll give you that one, I’d say I’m a lady but I think toriel beat me by a higher score,” sans snorts.

 

 

“you burned me there shorty.”

 

 

You smiled proudly at yourself and chuckled as a response. A gust of wind blows at your form causing you to shudder and hug your body for heat, an unexpected softness falls over your head and blinds you for a second. It’s a blue hoodie. You look up at sans with a suspicious but questionable look, he only shrugs and scratches his cheekbone. “like frisk says kill em with kindness.”

 

 

“you’re weird and I don’t want to wear it I’m fine.”

 

 

“oh you don’t?”

 

 

“no.”

 

 

“alright,” he takes it back and puts it back on before sighing from his teeth as another cold breeze hits you both. “such a nice weather and you know what’s super cool skeletons can’t get cold, how crazy is that?” he snickers.

 

 

Ugh…

 

 

“you’re enjoying my suffering aren’t you bonehead?” you growled maliciously. “give it back I’m cold now,” you ordered.

 

 

“and what if I said no I gave you a chance to have it but you handed it ba-“ you reach up to slap him but he’s incredibly quick and captures your hand. You don’t let this intimidate you though, his eye-sockets are dark and his smile is fixed even tighter.

 

 

“give it.”

 

 

…

 

 

“…fine,” he releases you and shrugs the jacket off before tossing it on you again. You huffed and placed the oversized hoodie on and melt and the scent and warmth it gave off. Smelt of home, ketchup and pine trees. You continued to walk to god knows where but your main focus was on the scent and warmth of the blue hoodies jacket, you even forgot sans was still next to you, following you to you guessed the longest route to your house. You both haven’t said a word since he gave you his jacket but he seemed satisfied that you were constantly shuffling in it and taking in his aroma. “like the jacket so far?”

 

 

“it’s warm and smells…fine.”

 

 

He hums and looks off to the side.

 

 

“alphys wanted me to tell you that she’s having a party tomorrow at her place.”

 

 

“will you be there?” you were filled with curiosity. “tell me you’re not.”

 

 

“I am.”

 

 

“fucking great…”

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

You rolled your eyes and took another sniff at the jacket secretly, you house was only a few blocks away ‘thank God’

 

 

You wonder what would happen if you invited sans inside your home for the night, you glanced at him curiously to see that he was grinning sadistically at nothing, it spooked you so you immediately turn to look at your neighbours houses. Thoughts of him pinning you against the wall like how grillby did fills up your little head and you can’t help but get aroused by it.

 

 

“heh heh heh…” sans chuckles out of nowhere.

 

 

“stop laughing.”

 

 

“okay boss lady.”

 

 

Your stunned by the nickname.

 

 

“d-don’t call me that.”

 

 

“okay mama.” He looks down at you and your flushed face with an arch eyebrow. You flipped him off and threw his jacket at him before running off to your house, opening the door and slamming it behind you. You slid down against the door to the floor and groaned.

 

 

His fucking scent was so strong on you right now, you took a deep breath of your shirt and sighed in sweet bliss. Would it be wrong to masturbate to his smell?

 

 

Probably.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if the smut should be in the next chapter. hm. what do you guys think.
> 
>  
> 
> also UF friends with benefits will be coming out tomorrow so get ready for that.


	25. The party (part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...so many hits. sorry i haven't been on for a couple days like i said work at school is just getting worse and worse. i lost my bestfriend to someone, it's hot as hell, i got my wacom tablet yesterday so i'm going to be drawing frequently, i've been dealing with racists and got motivated to type about it in this chapter. it's exactly how it happened.
> 
> if any of you are being harassed by any racists, stand your ground. we are all human, we have the same red blood. i believe in equality because everyone is the same, there are no aliens living on this planet and no race is better than the other. NONE. it doesn't even matter if they're police just be respectful but DONT let them push you around. 
> 
> or any other case we can all go to jail together. ^^ 
> 
> enjoy.

Sans POV-

 

 

You stood in the middle of the street gawking at y/n’s closed door for a few seconds before chuckling to yourself, you don’t know why you’re laughing but something was funny about seeing a closed door in front of you. You were out in the middle of a street, it’s dark now and you’re just standing here looking at a house as if that’s not suspicious at all. No. You were just admiring the view, yeah. That’s what a police would say if they saw a monster staring down a human’s building.

 

You decided to take your thoughts elsewhere, you mind travels to tomorrow night, you’ve gotta know how to do this right.

 

 

“what am I going to even where?” you drew your pinprick eyes to your blue hoodie and frowned. ‘I always wear this.’

 

 

But you’re not going on a date, you’re going out to get fucked so it didn’t matter. Did it?

 

 

Maybe you’ll wear something similar because this hoodie now had some of grillby’s scent and god you didn’t want anyone thinking you were fucking grillby out of all people. You turned around to make a short trot around some corner or alley way so you can teleport home but a very familiar scent catches your attention. Butterscotch. Either someone was eating a shit load of candy or someone was following you. You followed the scent which lead you close to a parked taxi with no one inside the front seat, the smell was getting stronger and your magic was summoning itself on its own to defend you from any possible threat.

 

 

As you got closer to the taxi a blur of white flashes in front of you almost knocking you off completely off your feet.

 

 

It was the annoying dog.

 

 

With one of papyrus bone attacks.

 

 

“hey pal that’s my bro’s bone attack give it here,” the white dog growls before running off in the direction to y/n’s house. “eh I’ll let you have it this one time,” you turned your attention back towards the parked taxi to continue your investigation but the scent was already gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alphys POV-

 

 

 

Next day-

 

You spent the entire day working on what drinks were suitable to mix up and NOT cause any harm to human body. You, undyne, sans and mettaton can withstand strong drinks but you didn’t know for sure how strong y/n’s stomach was to alcohol, she could have a weak stomach and since undyne planned to mix a bunch of string drinks tonight for any losers you might have to interfere.

 

 

 

KissCutiegirl: hey undyne are you done fixing the house for the sleep over? 3:40

 

 

Bae: almost are you finished with work already? 3:40

 

 

KissCutiegirl: almost I may head over to the party store later to get some more supplies just in case I’ll see you around tonight. 3:41

 

 

Bae: kay babe luv you! 3:41

 

 

You blushed at the message and instantly replied with your own “I love you” before packing up and locking your homeroom. You can’t help but think about what may or may not happen at the party tonight, what if something didn’t go according to plan, what if y/n gets too drunk, what if she goes unconscious and doesn’t wake up, what if the party’s too lame for her, what if she thinks you’re not cool enough to hang with her anymore? The butterflies in your stomach continues to flutter more and more, making you jitter and shiver in fear and anticipation. You were exited yet scared.

 

 

Tonight everyone was suppose to get laid and since sans was your friend including y/n as well, you didn’t see any harm to it. They both liked each other in some aggressive way from y/n’s angle and sans was extremely physically attracted to her.

 

 

They might as well fuck.

 

 

You exited the university and headed to your parked Toyota. Several students were hanging around the tree you parked it under and once they saw you approaching most of them gave you very disgusted faces. You smile at them as best as you could before un-locking your car so you can quickly head inside and drive away as fast as you can but the world had other plans obviously. A young male with bright blonde hair and blue eyes block you from reaching your car by using his big broad body.

 

 

“e-excuse m-me i-I’m t-trying to g-get t-to m-my c-car,” you whispered under your breath. The boy smirks and lowers closer to you, cocking his head to the side so that his ear was in front of you face. “i-I said…excuse.”

 

 

“what ya fart or something, could monsters even fart?” his friends laugh behind him and he took a step closer to you. “hey t-rex can’t you pass gas?”

 

 

“what’s wrong with you?” you turn around to see y/n approaching you with a grim expression, she was NOT in a good mood. “get the fuck back.”

 

 

The male was not intimidated by y/n’s attempt to scare him but his friends who were once laughing with him were now backing up as if y/n was a dangerous wolf approaching them.

 

 

“oh well isn’t it the short monster defender.”

 

 

“oh anything else to add onto that you racist dick sucker, you forgot to say I’m black.” The boy scowls and approaches y/n.

 

 

“you and their kind need to get the fuck out of our city and go back to where you belong.”

 

 

“listen you yellow head dipshit, I’m not in the mood today to deal with no assholes but if you mess with her you’re asking for a fucking fight and I DARE YOU to do something,” she jabs a finger at his chest but he slaps it away.

 

 

“don’t you fucking touch me you dirty negro!”

 

 

“chris I think we should go,” one of his friends drew the raging boy’s attention to more incoming students and teachers.

 

 

“who the fuck are you calling negro bitch!” a dark skinned man stands between y/n and the boy, then a girl, then a teacher, and soon there had to be like ten to twenty people and monsters confronting the boy about his racist behavior.

 

 

“get the fuck away from me dirt this is not your concern.”

 

 

“I’m fucking black too so you’re also talking to me, I’m so sick of you racist assholes thinking you’re better than everyone when everyone is the same!”

 

 

“get the fuck out of my face,” they’re chest to chest now and y/n too is starting to get pent up more once the aggression keeps rising.

 

 

“chris we’re leaving,” his friends ditch him but he continues to stand his ground.

 

 

“leave you racist asshole!” someone out of the crowd yells.

 

 

“you’re alone you betters leave now!”

 

 

“or what you filth!” chris yells back, his face was now red with rage and his fists were now turning white.

 

 

“yo alphys what’s up?” sans appears beside you confused about the whole situation. He eyes y/n for a split second before turning to the anger teen. “racist?” you nod and he groans. “hey buddy, pal, you’re really making this really bad for yourself why don’t you just turn around and-“ sans approaches the boy cautiously but he only retaliates by swinging at sans but he barely misses as sans dodges his attack. “whoa.”

 

 

“YO!” y/n rushes up to the boy to start a fight with him. “DON’T YOU FUCKING SWING AT HIM!” you quickly pull at her sweater to pull her back, the amount of adrenaline that was rushing through her body was so immense even her once fragile soul was now pumping and pulsing louder than everyone’s soul frequency combined. You couldn’t hold her back she wasn’t listening to anyone anymore, her main focus was chris who now was ready to have a battle with her.

 

 

His orange soul didn’t match the intensity that y/n was giving off right now, you can tell right now who would win and who would lose just by reading their soul pulses.

 

 

“LET ME FUCKING GO!” the man who stood in front of y/n picked her up by the waist and carried her away from the teen once he saw police already arriving at the scene.

 

 

“yeah that’s right you little dirt pile, go back to the woods where you once came,” the boy is totally oblivious to the unamused officers that were standing behind him right now. “If I had a gun I’d kill each and every one of you right now!”

 

 

“is that so?” you didn’t stick around to see what happened to the young boy, you quickly chased after the man who was now next to your car still holding a raging y/n.

 

 

 

“y-y/n calm down the police is dealing with him right now.”

 

 

“LET ME FUCKING GO I’LL FUCKING BEAT THAT RACIST SHIT TO THE GROUND!!” she struggles more and attempts to fight the man holding her.

 

 

“lady calm down I’m on your side remember!?”

 

 

“HE NEEDS TO PAY!” you spot her eyes flash red for a second.

 

 

“y/n…shorty hey it’s sans please clam down,” sans pats her head lightly before stroking her cheek. “come on shortcake he’s going away with the police. it’s alright,” she glares at him and begins breathing heavily, her hands that were once balled into a fist were now loosening as the seconds went by. Soon her breathing becomes normal and the man slowly and carefully place her back on the ground before waving her goodbye.

 

 

“a-are you okay y/n?”

 

 

She sighs and nods as a response.

 

 

“yeah ‘m fine…just tired of all the yelling and adrenaline, I’ll see you at the party later.”

 

 

“do you need a ride?”

 

 

“nah I have my bike I’ll see ya then,” she leaves. You hear a deep sigh rumble from sans teeth and you gave him a curious look.

 

 

“didn’t expect her to be THAT aggressive when it comes to racist,” sans chuckles. “feisty lil shit.”

 

 

“yeah she’s just like frisk expect frisk wouldn’t just fight someone if she’s mad….does frisk even get mad?”

 

 

Sans shrugs.

 

 

“those two are almost complete opposites, frisk is entirely determined…but y/n…I don’t know what to call her.”

 

 

“you could say devotion, she wasn’t backing down from that.”

 

 

“could that be a new soul trait?”

 

 

“with the colors of her soul…’m not sure…maybe they’ll blend to make a new color or maybe they’ll turn into an original color, since she does have more red with some green I guess the red might over take the green color of kindness,” sans pauses. “welp I should get going home, I have a party to get to later that I’m really interested in.”

 

 

“yup see ya then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

~home~

 

 

God you were angry, you were so fucking pissed your whole body was burning up. Your temperature risen 20 degrees above what it should normally be and you were shivering nonstop once you kept thinking about that douche bag.  You immediately went into your room, turned on your Air condition and threw your blankets over you so you can sleep off your stress. Why did life had to be bitchy hard, why can’t you just have a day without any racist being in the world. Damn those racist thinking they’re better than everyone else.

 

 

Your thoughts are driven back to that guy again, your blood begins boiling and your temperature begins rising slowly. You growl.

 

 

All you can remember from that experience was that when he tried to hit sans everything literally just turned red, you wanted to tear that suckers face apart with your nails so he can see what happens when he messes with your...teacher. Someone was holding you back and that made you even more pissed off so you tried attacking them too. You wanted to fight everyone who dared hold you down or lay a hand on sans or alphys.

 

 

You already wanted to bitch slap him for calling you the ‘N’ word, he just made it worse for trying to pick on your friends.

 

 

Then sans…

 

 

He petted you as if you’re some kind of fucking dog.

 

 

You didn’t know why…

 

 

But thinking now…it did turn you on.

 

 

You had a thing for pets and soft touches, that had to be the first time you actually felt and allowed sans to touch you. And to be honest, his bones felt nothing like how a normal person would suspect it to feel.

 

 

He felt softer.

 

 

Warmer.

 

 

He actually felt alive.

 

 

Call me stupid and dumb but I think that was his magic.

 

 

The moment he laid a hand on you, you felt all your anger wither away slowly. It’s like he sucked your frustration out of you.

 

 

mmm….

 

 

Suck…

 

 

Your mind instantly travelled to the gutters.

 

 

GAH WHAT AM I THINKING?!

 

 

You shook your head and groaned within the pillow. “I need to sleep for another four hours,” you look at the time to see that it was almost four. “I’d probably reach late anyways.” You sighed and let your tiredness take over your body.

 

 

* * *

 

Sans POV-

 

 

~8:59~

 

 

You were trying to decide what jacket to wear for the longest, you slept for like….five hours without any interruptions from your brother since he had already left to meet up at alphys. “black or dark grey?” you stared at both hoodies puzzled, not sure which one to pick.

 

The black had “keep calm and be bone chill” while the dark grey had “too legit to exercise.”

 

 

You wished you could wear both.

 

 

So you decided to pick none and wear your navy blue turtleneck. “I rarely wear this…” the last time you wore this was when you asked toriel out for the first time.

 

 

“heh…” boy was that a mistake. “I’ll make new memories for you buddy.”

 

 

You slipped on the sweater and put on your regular black basketball pants, then teleported in front of alphys door. “woah where did you come from?”

 

 

y/n stood behind you with a lazy expression as usual. “I only blinked and poof! You were there.”

 

 

“magic.”

 

 

She hums. You took the chance to investigate her outfit, she wore a nice aqua T-shirt, some casual shorts and some slippers. ‘wow a female me’

 

 

“aren’t you going to knock?”

 

 

“wait on it…3…2….0”

 

 

“GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE GUYS I’m ALREADY TIPSY OFF MY ASS!” undyne pulls you both in and tosses you onto the floor next to a table where alphys, mettaton and papyrus sat.

 

 

“hey guys,” y/n waved from the floor. “I see you started the party without us.”

 

 

“undyne couldn’t help herself,” alphys sighed. “let’s begin our first game will be playing is jenga!”

 

 

“sounds easy.”

 

 

“if it falls you have to do a dare, if you refuse to do the dare you have to eat papyrus spaghetti, if you refuse to eat the spaghetti you must drink a full cup of absolute vodka, if you refuse to do drink you have to kiss the person who is closest to you.”

 

 

You hear y/n gulp loudly before turning to you and scooting away as if you had some disease.

 

 

“okay lets play y/n will go first!”

 

 

“alright…”

 

 

~timeskip~

 

 

It’s your brothers turn again and there’s no more possible moves but he tries to find a way. “careful bro,” papyrus gently pulls at one block but not surprisingly the entire thing falls. “awe bro…”

 

 

“okay papyrus you know the rules do you want to do a dare?” your brother shakes his head and instead reaches out for the cup of vodka before drinking it down. “papyrus?”

 

 

He’s already drunk.

 

 

“NyEhnYeHhEh heH Heh!!” papyus clings onto his boyfriend’s waist and continues to laugh and hiccup.

 

 

“since papy here is already drunk we should play something else,” mettaton cuddled your brother and kissed his skull dearly.

 

 

Ew.

 

 

“OKAY NOWZ WEZ PLAYZ TWIZZTER!” undyne said groggily.

 

 

“twister?..okay…” y/n helps alphys set up the game and waited for her turn to play. She didn’t look bored at all, though she looked as if she’d seen a better party than this. But it was going to get better, this was just a warm up.

 

 

“okay y/n you and sans now!” mettaton pushed you both on the decorated paper on the ground and smirked. “y/n your color is left hand on red, sans yours is right hand on yellow.”

 

 

~30 seconds later~

 

 

“M-METTATON YOU MEANT TO DO THIS!” y/n cried from underneath you, she was staring at you harshly and her cheeks were darkened a luscious crimson. ‘makes you have the urge to bite somewhere on her body to make her flush more.’

 

 

“y/n right leg on green.”

 

 

“but then that’ll…make…” she stutters in her words and tried to force her short leg in the back of you to reach a green circle but only managed to arch upwards and press her womanhood against your pelvis.

 

 

‘mmm…’

 

 

She knows what is happening and tries not to look you once she finally stops trying.

 

 

“what are you trying to do shorty it’s not THAT type of party,” she huffs and pushes you off of her to get up and head towards alphys for her dare.

 

 

“y/n do you pick dare?” she nods. “I dare you to sit on sans lap for the entire night.”

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

You groaned inwardly as sans shifts again as you sat on him for the pass thirty minutes, everyone was now either drunk or tipsy, you too were starting to get a little woozy from the alcohol. Alphys, undyne and papyrus were drunk off their minds to them constantly losing while you, sans and mettaton were somewhat sober. You were currently playing the final game of the night “goldfish” against mettaton , you were losing somehow because mettaton could always guess when you’re bullshitting him. It’s like he can read minds or something.

 

 

You hear sans growl behind you but you ignore it so you can have some focus on beating mettaton. “got any four’s y/n?” you had no four’s.

 

 

“yeah,” you placed two cards down. Mettaton stares at you for several seconds again and smiles.

 

 

“bullshit darling,” he coo’s.

 

 

“DAMNIT HOW ARE YOU GOOD AT THIS!??” you threw all of the cards at him and pouted as he stuck his tongue at you playfully. “what’s my dare…” you yawned. Sleep was hitting you harder than a bottle to the face.

 

 

‘I dare you to go in the closet with sansy here.”

 

 

…

 

 

Hah hah!

 

 

Fuck that!

 

 

“nope,nope,nope why on earth would I go in a closet again with this shit head!?” you motioned to sans behind you and he lets out a hearty laugh then shoves you off of him.

 

 

“you’re not the only one shorty but I’d be happy to make you bleed from the head again if you like.”

 

 

You got pissed off for that comment.

 

 

“SAY THAT AGAIN VIRGIN I DIDN’T QUITE HEAR YOU!” you yelled at his face and pushed him back a few steps which resulted in him shoving you back several spaces away from him. He looked more amused at your sudden anger at him than angry which pissed you off even more.

 

 

‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET MAD AT ME! STOP SMILING!’

 

 

He continues to smile and lets you continue your aggressive ranting.

 

 

“don’t you just fucking stand there and push me, do something or is it because you’re scared?” his facial features annoy you even more. Now he’s amused and happy for some damn reason. ‘just fucking grip me or something….get mad at me!’

 

 

“nah quite the opposite shorty I’ve been wanting to deal with you for the entire night but it’s quiet frustrating on waiting to do it,” he shrugs casually.

 

 

You don’t get his references and think he’s talking about fighting you. Which is what you only wanted anyways.

 

 

“well darlings I think you two should settle this in the closet,” mettaton sighs and begins shoving you both into the closet before locking it.

 

 

“so he locked the door huh, guess we’re in here until he opens it up again,” you continued to glare at sans piercing white glowing pinpricks which was now studying your form with an unreadable expression.

 

 

He hums and steps closer to you.

 

 

Without warning you lash out at him to punch his face but he catches your fist easily and moves your hand to the side of his skull while keeping a firm grip on your hand. You were starting to get intimidated by his incredibly speed ‘does he work out now?’ you reach out again with your free hand and took hold of his turtleneck to bring him within your eye level. He obliges for this and lowers his head down obediently so that your faces were now only inches apart, he continues to walk forward until your body was now being crushed against his form and the wall that stopped you from progressing anywhere.

 

 

This is so awkward….

 

 

He doesn’t say a word, he only stares at you before occasionally glancing downwards to your lips. You can feel your blood boiling within your system now, your cheeks grew hotter and hotter every-time you felt his slow breaths nip your lips, cheeks, and parts of your neck. ‘s-shit…’

 

 

“damn right shit…” he doesn’t even give you a chance to question his accurate answer before slamming his teeth onto your lips and begin roughly kissing you. Your body melts instantly at his unfamiliar yet very familiar kiss, you were about to let out a sigh but caught yourself and pushed him back despite your body’s disapproval.

 

 

“what the fuck are you doing, I don’t like you!”

 

 

He doesn’t seem happy about your sudden rejection.

 

 

“I don’t like you either, I hate you more than ever.”

 

 

“then act like it,” you both growled in unison before you both pulled each other back into another aggressive kiss. He pins both of your hands behind your head and forces his tongue into your mouth without any warning, you tried your hardest to fight back any moans that tried to force its way out of your throat but his familiar yet not so familiar touches made you weak in a matter of meer seconds. He breaks the kiss and nips the crook of your neck wantonly and teasingly, he then laps his glowing tongue across your collar bone and chuckles.

 

 

“I can feel your bone here,” he pinches you breast with his free hand and begins purring from what you guessed. “feels nice…” you bit your lip to avoid any moans escaping and shut your eyes tightly once he continues to tease your breasts and nipples mercilessly. You didn’t want to be no damn submissive, not now. NOT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

 

 

“let go of my hands asshole,” he trains his focus on you before letting you. You waste no time tackling to the ground and strip him of his sweater to reveal his bones to you, he’s shocked at your sudden attack and tries to get a word in but you silenced him by biting his clavicle bone. He jumps and muffles a groan, he allows you to continue and go even lower to stroking his ribs, vertebrae and pelvis. THAT was his sensitive area and you took absolute note of it. Sliding a finger within the sides and holes of his pelvis he sucks in a sharp breath and bucks into your hand begging for you to continue.

 

 

You can feel his bulge pressing and rubbing against your core erotically and his low whimpers become louder, longer and more desperate. “A-ah~” music to my ears.

 

 

You ignored his desperate moans and placed all of your focus onto his basketball pants and tugged it down enough to free his captivating erection. Out of pure curiosity you traced your index finger on his tip before dragging downwards to his length and base, it twitches and pulses in response to your curious touches. “f-fuck shorty come on~” sans moans and bucks into your palm desperately. You giggled and lowered you head enough so your lips can meet his head, you begin to tease him by planting little kisses here and there, then nipping him occasionally which annoyed the fuck out of him.

 

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK Y/N!” you feel his hand grab the back of your head to grip your hair then suddenly slam your head downwards to take in his full length.

 

 

 

There was no going back now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft hah psyche! the actual smut is in the next chapter. leave a comment and thank you for reading.


	26. The party (part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, it's my fault i was so busy with work and drawing i didn't even bother to check on writing the story for you guys. sorry still. forgive me.

 

Sans POV-

 

 

Fuck…

 

 

This feels too good right now…

 

 

It’s like a high you’ve never been able to reach…

 

 

She’s licking and sucking your dick like a damn professional.

 

 

Swallowing your cum like the damn slut she is.

 

 

What a freak and she’s enjoying herself.

 

 

She laps her tongue over your tip once again knowing that was your weakest and most sensitive spot right now, you were too excited, you were in too deep, she was your student whom you hated dearly but now…you’re fucking her in her damn mouth and not even listening to the gag flexes she was letting out right now. You were so focused on cumming in her pretty mouth of hers.

 

 

She needed a taste of the strongest boss monster around.

 

 

You were so close.

 

 

Her mouth felt like heaven on earth.

 

 

Her warm saliva coating your dick and massaging every inch of you like her life depended on it. She was doing this too well, a tiny bit too well.

 

 

“done this before have ya, ya little bitch?” you said within gasps and smirked as she glared at you from her position between your legs. She growls and means to scrape a tooth against you to make you uncomfortable but you were stronger than that. “of course you have, you’re a hoe right.”

 

 

She huffs and continues to suck harder and harder on you.

 

 

She’s teasing.

 

 

Fuck me….

 

 

“so ya want me to cum in your mouth?” her eyes widen and she immediately tries to pull back but you were quicker and finished fucking her mouth until you finally came and made her swallow your seeds down with a forced gulp. A harsh sigh escapes her including you before you pinned her down and straddled her to keep her from moving. She growls and begins to fidget even more “ya makin’ this more difficult than it should midget,” you hands lowers to her shorts and you start pulling them down to reveal her pretty little lace panties.

 

 

Blue will always be your favorite color.

 

 

 

“ya ready little shit?” you strip her from her panties and gawked at her little treasure. It’s been quite long since you’ve seen one of those, except for toriel’s when you caught her fucking asgore. You took hold of your throbbing girth and started pumping a few times just to ready yourself, and right when you were about to enter her she stops you by hugging her legs together. SHE FUCKING STOPS YOU.

 

 

“nope that’s not how this is going asshole,” your bones rattled at that comment and you quickly glared at her for a response. “it goes both ways,” she smirks under you and licks her blue stained lips seductively.

 

 

“I don’t quite follow maybe,” you tried playing dumb to anger her.

 

 

“heh…” she motions a finger for you to bend lower to her face. She trials her hands to your cheekbones and kissed your skull before snickering “I suck your dick, you eat my pussy.”

 

 

…woah okay…

 

 

“say no fucking more Ms Y/n,”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

Sans wastes no time positioning you in the right angle to his face before he starts teasing your entrance with his slender tongue. A startled moan escapes your lips once you felt the slippery appendage slip right inside you and squirmed around, sucking up your juices as it goes. “a-aAH!” he chuckles and pushes his tongue further into your core, electrifying your insides with his magic and making your body even more sensitive than it already was. “a-ah s-shit, d-damn…y-you’re actually g-good at t-this than I thought…”

 

 

He hums and squeezes your thighs as he pluges deeper inside you.

 

 

‘shit you’re already so close’

 

 

His eyelights never left your face, he seemed so focus on the expressions you made, it your breathing waver and pants become harsher and louder. You can tell he’s enjoying torturing you, but you can’t help it his tongue feels so good right now.

 

 

 

 

‘you wanted to release so badly’

 

 

 

 

Right now so he can taste it.

 

 

 

 

“i-I a-ah!” your abdomen knots, causing you to instantly throw your head back once the longing build up that was inside you burst it’s way out right into sans mouth. He releases his grip from your legs and begins wiping your cum off his teeth with his tongue. His lust filled eyes told you he was far from down with you but could you really care now.

 

 

 

Maybe later you would but not now, you were too tipsy to care anymore.

 

 

 

“ya look tired to the bone shorty did I rattle your bones that much?” he winks at you casually then grips you by the thighs again to bring you closer. You can feel his erection pressing lightly at your entrance which makes you both gasp at the sensation. He looks unsure on what to do at this point and you’re willing to give him a confidence boost.

 

 

 

“h-heh I guess t-this is your first time huh eggman, don’t know how to put a d-dick in a vagina?” his facial features falter into a frown glares at you. “your acting more like a virgin.”

 

 

“look who’s talking for someone who fucks for fun,” he growls back.

 

 

“I bet toriel wasn’t-“ with a loud growl he thrust’s himself inside you abruptly and gives you absolutely no time to prepare for his rough pace. He immediately begins fucking you hard, taking his length out slowly before forcefully plunging himself right into your G-spot multiple times. “A-AH!!” he hisses and shoves two of his phalanges into your mouth to try and silence your screams while he continues pounding you to the ground.

 

 

“ **shut the fuck up, I’m sick of hearing your damn voice** ,” he growls within your neck and speeds up his merciless pace. You attempted to bite his fingers but that only led him to becoming angrier and increase his speed and pushing his fingers deeper into your throat to make you choke and gag. “ **that’s right you fucking whore, I want you to choke on those all words you said to me over the past few months** ,” his left eye turns a cyan color and the lower part of your body begins to lift itself up into the air so sans can have an even better fuck angle. “ **fucking moan for me bitch or I’m gonna eat your entire being like a true monster would,”** he hits your sweet spot again stimulating a small choked out-cry from you. “that’s it fucking cry for me again, beg for me to fuck you harder you slut, tell me how badly you wanted this,” he raises your shirt and somehow unhooks your bra quickly without you noticing at first. He takes a short amount of time to study you before indulging himself with one of your breasts while he massages the other.

 

 

 

“g-GAAH s-sans fuck…” he removes his fingers from your mouth and laughs at you, you were so embarrassed. You covered your lips with your hands with embarrassment because you just moaned out his name so loudly.

 

 

 

What if someone heard you?

 

 

 

“a-ah please right there a-ah!!” his thrust become more deeper and his tongue continues to play with one of your nipples while the he torments the other by pinching. “GAH SANS JUST FUCKING FUCK ME HARDER!!”

 

 

“alright you little shit,” he increases his pace even more just to please your wanting need to be fucked raw. His thrust were becoming sloppy and out of rhythm which didn’t go unnoticed.

 

 

“a-awe i-is mr serif gonna c-cum first?”

 

 

“shut the fuck up bitch,” he snaps back angrily before kissing you one finale time. “ I fucking hate ya’ so much,” he growls against your lips before plating a small bite to your neck.

 

 

“I hate you too asshole,” you moaned back.

 

 

“ **cum already damnit** ,” you didn’t need to be told twice, your body was already tensing and your vision was already going white.

 

 

“sans s-shit I…”

 

 

“cum for me mama,” he breaths out into a whisper and thrusts into you one last time making your pussy tighten around his dick and sending hot pools of your juices flowing like a damn stream. It wasn’t long until he too was riding out his orgasm then suddenly pass out on top of you while you follow his actions seconds later.

 

 

 

Next day-

 

 

 

Loud groaning filled your ears causing you to sit up and push an unwanted warm mass off of your form. You yawned and tried to search for your phone with your eyes closed “where…” you cursed under your breath and stood up to head out of your room.

 

 

*SNORE!!*

 

 

That was new, did you bring someone over again? You peaked an eye open before casting your eyes downwards to see sans passed out on the floor sweaty and glowing a blueish hue. You immediately noticed that his shorts were lowered enough for you to see his pelvis and it made you wonder.

 

 

…

 

 

Did I fuck sans last night?

 

 

Your bra and panties littered the floor which gave you your answer. Great.

 

 

 

‘I had to be drunk as fuck, I wouldn’t just willingly fuck him, or let him fuck me. I hate him, I fucking despise him!’

 

 

“sans wake up!” you kicked his side but he doesn’t stir. “lazy ass,” you hissed at him and tried to open the door that stood in front of you. It was unlocked for you and you thanked God for that. You tugged your shirt down enough to cover your legs and ass before exiting the closet to see if anyone  was up.

 

 

You went into a kitchen to see mettaton and undyne sitting down at a small table across from each other looking tired and used up. They weren’t saying anything to each other, just smirking and staring at each other as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking about, you sat next to undyne and let out an exhausted exhale “good morning.”

 

 

“mornin”

 

 

“morning darling sleep well?”

 

 

“you could say that, what’s up with you two didn’t get a good’s night rest?”

 

 

They both sigh in unison.

 

 

“kinda, you and sans have been pretty loud last night,” you cringed internally at the response. “moaning, cursing, banging against the walls…it was pretty hard to sleep.”

 

 

“sans must have let out a lot of stress into you huh darling?”

 

 

“ugh stop talking about it, I’m so sorry I don’t know what had gotten into me,” you hid your face into your hands and groaned.

 

 

“it’s alright we’ve all had something similar last night.”

 

 

“you mean we all got laid?”

 

 

They both nod.

 

 

“you’d be surprised that alphys is actually the dominant one when it comes to sex,” undyne chokes out a laugh.

 

 

“papy too, he’s an animal when he’s drunk which is rare.”

 

 

“so who went to sleep last?”

 

 

They gave you that look which makes you regret asking that.

 

 

“…eh…heh…sans is quite a handful but I can see since he hasn’t had sex in a while…he may be quite…angry…is that how I should put it?” you shrugged it off. “guess I should be going home huh…”

 

 

“nah not yet we want to see how sans reacts to you when he wakes up, ya want breakfast we can cook for you,” undyne says softly.

 

 

“sure if it’s not too much.”

 

 

“awesome you can take a bath in my bathroom it’s down the hall over there, extra towels and clothes are already placed on the counter for you,” you smiled at undyne before giving her a quick hug and rushing off to the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

You sighed and sat up from the floor to get your bearings on what happened last night, your body was hella sore and it gave off a cyan blue which only meant one thing. Your eyes drift to a pair of clothes next to you soaking wet and smelt of arousal “36D…large panties….”

 

 

‘oh that’s right you and y/n fucked last night…’

 

 

Welp mission accomplished.

 

 

You yawned and stood up from the ground to head out of the closet, you hear laughter coming from the kitchen and smelled burning pancakes in the air. Undyne, mettaton, alphys and papyrus stood around the stove laughing and muttering to each other secretly “morning guys slept well?” they turned to you quickly and started rushing to you to give you a tight hug.

 

 

“YA DID IT!!”

 

 

“woah guys all because I fucked someone come on.”

 

 

“now you won’t have t be such a grumpy pussy!” undyne laughs before heading odd to the stove to flip her pancakes. “y/n’s in the bathroom washing up, I gave her new clothes just so it can over power your scent, we don’t want you getting in trouble for fucking your student,” alphys, mettaton and papyrus release you and sat at the table to wait for their food.

 

 

“I mean I am playing a dangerous game here.”

 

 

 

You hear the bathroom door open and close with a click, light footsteps came towards the kitchen to show y/n wearing very large clothes suited to men but since she was a big girl it fitted her well somewhat. “morning” she turns her attention to you and begins chuckling heartily. ‘oh fuck’

 

 

“SHE SAID MORNIN’ SANS DON’T BE RUDE!” undyne pushes you towards her almost making you fall skull first to the ground but luckily y/n manages to catch you but has that shit grin face.

 

 

 

“opps I didn’t expect fucking my teacher would cause em to fall hard for me,” she winks and continues to laugh.

 

 

 

HHNnnnnnGh!

 

 

NOPE!

 

 

This isn’t happening!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it happening? someone tell me.
> 
> (okay yeah i have may have alot of misspells but i'm too tired to change them today sorry)


	27. TORIential rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you already know who's appearing in this chapter. please enjoy.

Y/n POV-

 

 

You came to the university several hours later and truly if you had to be honest with yourself, it was super weird. Sans couldn’t take his damn eyes off you and it was starting to get on your nerves, eventually he sensed your small hostility and darkened his eyesockets so he could stare at you without anyone noticing but it was spooking everyone.  You had regrets about fucking him last night but at least he wasn’t a dick to you anymore so you were happy about that. You didn’t bother to even give sans a glance because why should you? You still kinda hated his ass but since ya fucked him…you guessed you can tolerate him for now. You had experience on how to deal with these kind of situation but if sans messed up by continuously looking at you and making himself look suspicious-

 

 

You don’t know what to do about that.

 

 

You lazily stared at sans while he was busy facing his white board writing down a formula for some complex equation. You knew exactly what it was but you were too tired and lazy to answer him, he noticed your staring and his cheekbones turned a pretty aqua but meant to keep his attention to his other students.

 

 

Smart skeleton.

 

 

Then when class was finally over you stayed back a bit just so you can have a small chat with sans about his annoying staring but he came up to you first “ya look tired still,” he said with a lazy grin.

 

 

“ya look like you’ve stolen a bag of candy,” you snapped back. “why do you keep staring at me?” he tenses up a bit and lets out a fake chuckle.

 

 

“why do you keep staring at me?” he said softly in a tone of a whisper.

 

 

That would have sent shivers down your neck and spine but you knew when to control this urge. “I don’t.”

 

 

“then how do you know I’m staring?”

 

 

The smart ass.

 

 

“touche bitch,” you sneered at him and made your way over to the exit.

 

 

“wasn’t calling me that last night,” he mumbles even quieter but you caught what he said just in time. “if ya keep being rude to your superior I’m gonna have to punish ya Ms y/n,” he said with no expression.

 

 

“how so?” you rolled your eyes at him.

 

 

“hey class I have a theory about closets... would ya like to know the details?”

 

 

“you. Shady. Bitch.” You spot amilia coming from far down the hall wearing a very PURRfect outfit today. You chuckled and trained your eyes back to sans who was walking over to you to see what you were just laughing about. You stood in his way from the door, kicked it shut before pressing your body against him so you can slip your hand into his pants to grip his pelvis bone. He shudders and stares at you with the same heated eyes from last night. “keep this up and you’ll be the one getting punished, doesn’t little kitty wanna be good for it’s mama?” he chuckles and presses you against the door, pinning you tightly so there would be little to no escape.

 

 

“kitty wants to be bad to mama, kitty wants to scratch mama up until he gets mama’s own little pussy,” he rocks against you slowly but you kept your focus on the sounds of amilia’s footsteps coming closer and closer.

 

 

You quickly pushed him off you and opened the door right when amilia was about to so it would seem it was a coincidence. She was wearing some cat costume that you suspected was the universities mascot, Tigor the tiger. She stares at you for a moment before shifting her eyes at sans “oh hello y/n….sans”

 

 

 

He looks so puzzled, and conflicted. Also disgusted and miserable. Ah you’re still acting like a dick after what just happened. When will you change y/n?

 

 

“amilia what the fu-“

 

 

“well I betters be going!” he stares at you with alarm and a face that pleaded ‘please don’t leave me with this freak.’ But you HAD to get to class soo… “I’ll see you two later also I’m just noticing now how cute a couple you two make,” he was getting furious but hid his emotions with a smile only a skeleton could make, amilia on the other hand was flustered and was trying to shoo you away. You laughed and left the two alone to talk about their own personal business.

 

 

You were such an ass and you just couldn’t help it.

 

 

You spot grace, catty and bratty up ahead about to head into their next class until they spot you, catty and bratty immediately race towards you but paused in their movement once they were only a few inches from you. Both of their faces held confusion and curiosity but they shook it away “hey y/n like you smell different today!” catty said excitedly which earned her a nervous glare from bratty.

 

“what? Is it good or a bad smell?”

 

 

“oh no no…it’s a…ketchupy kind of smell,” she purred. “with a hint of male!”

 

 

Oh shit you just remembered you were just allowing sans to pin you next to a door and rub himself on you. And you forgot monsters have a strong sense of smell. FUCK. At least you trust catty and bratty.

 

 

“oh..well I was just…hugging some dude who was just eating fries with ketchup,” you can see bratty calling you out on your bullshit lie but she doesn’t respond.

 

 

“that makes sense, do ya like him?” catty asks innocently.

 

 

“uh…”

 

 

“catty you know y/n likes everybody,” grace sighs. You inwardly thanked her for answering for you, what were you suppose to say? You didn’t like sans like that but he sure did give you a good fucking but that’s all it was. Sans was just your boy toy that you felt like playing with right now. But what would happen if toriel found out?

 

 

Meh this wasn’t the first time you stole someone’s lover.

 

 

“y/n are you gonna study for the test’s coming next week?” you stared at grace confused but then it clicked to you. “we’re having test’s for each class before we get to have a small break for christmas,” grace pinches your cheeks and scowls. “are you really that lazy to forget something so important!”

 

 

“ow ow OW! No I didn’t forget but I don’t think I’ll be studying my ass off like you,” she frowns even more. “maybe I’ll tutor you but my schedule’s a little full at the moment but I’ll see,” she smiles and releases your bruised cheek.

 

 

“we should go to class now.”

 

 

“yup boss.”

 

* * *

 

Toriel’s POV-

 

 

Anger, hatred, sorrow, spite, **jealousy…** you can feel all of these traits fill your heart right now as you watched sans flirt with some random teacher wearing what appears to be a tiger or cat outfit. He can’t be moving on already, sans was always head over heels for you and now he’s… he now has this glow like similar to yours when you were…in relations with asgore. ‘was he in relations with anyone?’ ‘he couldn’t be right…didn’t he feel anything for you still?’

 

You did apologize, you were sorry, you were extremely sorry but if you didn’t did what you did…*sigh* why was life complicated? Asgore was stronger than you in everyway so he can deal with the pain of his soulburn but you were weaker and could easily give in to the pain. This wouldn’t have never happen if you hadn’t soulbonded with asgore but if you hadn’t little asriel would have never been born and now he’s back in your life and needs a father figure. Asgore hated you even more than you did in the underground and you felt terrible, did he really feel like this when you showed him that much hate.

 

 

You were such a hypocrite.

 

 

You see sans laughing now with the human woman with a small blush growing along his cheek. “he likes her…” you sighed sadly and continued to watch him from in the bushes outside his window. “but that doesn’t mean I’ll give up so easily, I’ll just make him remember the good times we had before the cheating and then I’ll explain the reason why I did it!”

 

 

 

‘you just keep finding excuses for yourself toriel, you still love asgore and you still-‘

 

 

“right I’ll speak to him this afternoon when everyone has already left!” you cut off your thoughts and quickly fled so you wouldn’t be seen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

“Another day, another dollar…” you sighed as you finished marking your last few test’s for the day and started preparing yourself to head on home or maybe visit frisk and the demon children while at it. Today was pretty much a good day except for the fact that amilia came wearing a the tiger outfit for some reason, it seems like she expected something out of you or you were suppose to respond in some way but still you guessed you didn’t show her the actions she wanted.

 

 

She then says a pun about her outfit which of course made you laugh because what’s better than a bad joke? She keeps on throwin her bad cat puns and you throw your own as well until your class came rushing in all with confused faces once they saw amilia in her suit. They don’t reply though and amilia took the chance to leave while she can.

 

 

 

“betters head to frisk before toriel-“

 

 

“hey eggman how’s it goin,” jumping from your seat in shock you angrily glared at y/n for a second before calming down immediately once the sweet butterflies filled your non-existing stomach and almost made you puke out rainbow’s.

 

 

“I’m fine how was your day…” you mumbled under your breath and continued to stare at y/n’s lazy facial expression. “you look bored out of your mind.”

 

 

“I am.”

 

 

“then go home and do something?” you said in more of a question.

 

 

“that’s going to make me extra bored.”

 

 

“oh.”

 

 

“we need to talk about yesterday,” she says surprisingly in a serious tone.

 

 

“…oh…okay…shoot..” you knew where this was going. “we should never discuss of this and not act as if we did do something with each other got it.”

 

 

“I should be the one saying that to you Einstein,” she shoves her bag off her shoulder, walks over to the exit and locks it before returning back. “you’ve been staring at me a lot and it’s going to make everyone suspicious.”

 

 

“oh…this again”

 

 

“tone it down a bit okay buddy, otherwise you’re going to make this more difficult than it already is and you don’t want anyone to know our little secrets now do you?” you’re about to answer but you listened carefully to exactly every word she said.

 

 

“s-secrets we only fucked one time,” you thought she was going to- “EEK!” she sighs and instantly jumps onto your lap to straddle you. “w-what the fu….WHAT THE FUCK THE WINDOW’S ARE STILL OPEN!” you shut them as fast as you could with your magic and prayed to god nobody saw you. Y/n laughs and begins rocking her body against you growing bulge “y-you just said-“

 

 

“everyone is watching our basketball team play against our rivals the yeti’s, they were talking about that all day and basically everyone is a basketball fan here so we have time for a quickie,” she shrugs.

 

 

“so you still want to jump my bones you little freak, aren’t you scared?”

 

 

“no why? It’s not like I’ve haven’t done this before,” you glared at her again and she laughs. “I’m kidding I’ve never fucked a teacher before…especially not a monster, you’re quite interesting from how you fuck.” You chuckled.

 

 

“and why is that little slut?” you shut off the lights and placed all your attention to y/n who was currently unbuckling your belt and humming to herself.

 

 

“magic…it feels weird inside me, do all monster’s make my insides light up like a bonfire and feel like electricity?” you felt pride.

 

 

“nah only boss monsters make their ma….whoever they’re fucking insides light up but you only experienced the minor part of it,” she pauses in her actions and looks up at you with confusion and extreme curiosity.

 

 

“minor huh and boss monster?”

 

 

“eh heh we’ll talk about that some other time but right now you have work to do little mama,” she huffs proudly and finally releases your erection from your pants prison. She gawks at it again. “ya like what ya see huh?”

 

 

“it’s a pretty color, be prideful for that,” she rolls her eyes and lowers her entrance on your length and begins fucking you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel’s POV- (yes again)

 

 

 

“excuse me do you know where Mr. serif’s class is?” you politely ask a nearby student who was heading somewhere in a hurry. They watched you intently before actually stating where sans classroom was actually directed, honestly you expected them to be mean and angry for seeing a monster. You thanked them and proceeded to go on to where they had said…

 

 

But then again you’re still not good at remembering which class it was since all of them had the same doors.

 

 

“I hope this pie offering will calm him down,” you stared at your beautiful golden crust butterscotch pie in sadness.

 

* * *

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

“f-fuck,” cursing softly you increased your speed on sans length while averting your eyes from him as you rode him like a damn horse or bull. He was watching you smugly throughout this whole ordeal, throwing a pun here and there, making you cum now and then, calling your name out from time to time until finally giving up his prideful ass act and submitting to you when you made him cum.

 

 

“y-y/n fuck, you feel so damn good…you take me in so good,” he wants to bite you so badly but you’re not letting him, no evidence. Bite marks last long for some humans but monsters, you still had a small bite mark from last night which won’t go for anything. “let me bite you damnit!!”

 

 

“no,” you pushed his skull away from your neck so you can bite him on his vertebrae as a warning. His bone is actually soft, thank god he wasn’t a human skeleton.

 

 

“a-ah please bite me again that feels so nice,” he moans out softly.

 

 

You bite him again and again, touching him everywhere and taking in his cock until you both were cumming together and gave into your exhaustion. “that was fun,” you breathed out.

 

 

“y-yeah…lets do that again tomorrow…”

 

 

“I may be on my period tomorrow so probably not…”

 

 

“what’s that?” oh god.

 

 

Sans suddenly tenses up and swiftly turns his attention towards the exit “get off me quick!” he whispers loudly and you waste no time rushing off him and hiding in a corner to fix yourself up. “shit in here smells like fuck!” sans starts spraying out the room with a spray that said ‘mettabreeze’ and opens the window’s to let the air out.

 

 

“smells weird,” you walked over to sans and frowned once you realized he was spraying himself now. “what are you doing?”

 

 

“getting rid of your scent come here you need some too,” he walks over to you with the can buy you instinctively back off. “I’m not playing games come here and let me spray my scent off you,” he growls and steps even closer to you.

 

 

“uh no that stuff smells weird.”

 

 

“that’s the point dumbass it’ll revert the scent you have now back to what you originally smell like now hurry up I think someone’s coming!”

 

 

“nope.” You run to the other side of the room and he chases after you.

 

 

“come here!”

 

 

“no”

 

 

“y/n!”

 

 

“yeah?”

 

 

“come here now!”

 

 

“no.”

 

 

“please mama?”

 

 

“ha ha no still,” he growls and summons your soul. Your body instantly levitates off the ground and moves over to him. “you suck.”

 

 

“you’re the one who did the action,” he begins spraying you with and finally finishes with a pray to your lips.

 

 

“EWGAHH! You fucker!”

 

 

“same to you,” he releases his hold on you and heads to his desk to pack up.

 

 

“packing up to go home I see, don’t I get a hug or a kiss goodbye?” he pauses and squints his eyesockets at you.

 

 

“a hug no, a kiss sure.”

 

 

“I was kidding.”

 

 

“I’m not,” he pulls you in again and gives you an aggressive passionate kiss. His cool tongue fights against yours for dominace which then leads to more touching in very naughty areas. He cups your breasts and tries to unhook it with his free hand “how do you females manage with these?” he whispers into your neck softly.

 

 

Sans may have a nice voice but he sure did have short term memory.

 

 

“sans did you forget that the windows are open and you unlocked the door?” his breathing stops. “dude?” he pushes himself off you and quickly sprays himself again. You laughed but frowned once he turned to you with a sinister grin with the can in his grip. “back up you asshole.”

 

 

He chuckles and is ready to summon his magic but a slight twist in the door knob makes him teleport to the door and rush out to see who it is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

“T-TORIEL?” you stared up at toriel in confusion and surprise. ‘So that’s what that smell was’ she has a pie in her grasps and she’s staring at you with pitiful eyes. You tried to regain you composure but she begins to give off an aura that smelled like hostility. “what are you doing here?”

 

 

“I came here to ask for your forgiveness,” she eyes the room angrily and looks back towards you. “who’s in there?”

 

 

“no one why would you think someone’s in there?”

 

 

“I saw you with a woman today, do you like her?”

 

 

“amilia? No I don’t we’re just friends…”

 

 

“I know when your lying sans, who do you have in the room?” she moves closer to use her body  to push you out of the way.

 

 

“nobody gosh stop thinking that!”  she growls and walks even closer, enough to push you out of the way. “toriel!” you shouted at her but that didn’t grab her attention. She turns the knob and immediate panick waves through your bones. if she saw y/n in there, this whole thing would go to hell...

 

 

 

“I WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was going to happen either way.


	28. Spoilers and voting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I won't be updating for a little while. I'm really going through some hard times and its really getting to me physically. I'm not abandoning this at all but I cant say when I'll be back. Probably before december. Until then I want to see your feedback on what you want to think should happen in the story.
> 
> I have everything down pack but I'm just curious on what route you think should happen.
> 
> If you don't want any spoilers you might as well skip all the way down to the end notes to vote.  
> Please be patient.  
> Love Ray!

Y/n Pov-

 

You listened from the other side of the door carefully to hear exactally what was being said and to your surprise he told the goat he wanted to be with her again.

 

Again?

 

Lol.

 

Your not going to make fun of him though.

 

Noticing the can of that stinky spray on the floor, you picked it up and started spraying yourself until you got every single spot. " oh sans do you really mean it!?" Her voice echoes through the hall happily. "Oh sans I've missed you so!"

 

" ah ah ah tori as much as I do want to get back together we should take this slow, just like the beginning," you hear a soft 'oh' from the lady goat but it quickly turns to an 'alright'. 

 

" I cant wait to tell the children!"

Wow

 

You now have the urge to burst someone's bubble right now.

 

Feeling bold you stepped out of the room to meet toriel and sans, they both turn to you with surprise faces while you kept your chill expression. You hid the can within your clothes and continued to stare at the goat lady who's expression turned sour.

 

" sup goat lady"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting time!
> 
> 1\. Should sans plan a fake relationship with toriel and continue fucking y/n?
> 
> A. Hell yes  
> B we all know ur gonna do that anyways  
> C no  
> D *your suggestion*
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Should there be a rivalry between amila and toriel or toriel and y/n?
> 
> A. amilia vs toriel  
> B y/n vs toriel  
> C * your suggestion*
> 
>  
> 
> 3 asgore and y/n should have some minor romantic feels going on?  
> A no  
> B yes  
> C idk  
> D * your suggestion*
> 
>  
> 
> 4 ask any questions u want. ( just make sure they are not mean things or anything that'll make me trigger because if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all) I'll read it but don't be surprise if I don't respond or even put up your comment.


	29. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i counted the votes and apparently the first question got mostly B's, the second got mostly A's and the third got mostly B's. so as a result i'll do what the majority agreed upon and as for the rest i'll make little stories on them later. like little lemons and stuff. thx for being patient with me and sorry for taking so long.

Y/n POV-

 

 

Piercing eyes glared at you with fury and confusion, toriel was definitely not expecting you of all people to pop out of nowhere especially from sans classroom…alone. Sans gives you a nervous grin before fixing it once toriel turned her attention back towards him. “sans?” is all she said.

 

 

 

“i-it’s not what you think toriel…y/n was just here because she-“

 

 

 

“-tutoring…I came to him and asked if he could tutor me in maths since I completely suck in it,” you said nonchalantly. Toriel turns back to you with a raised eyebrow and looks unconvinced.

 

 

 

“really?”

 

 

 

“yeah what else did you expect, my career is important to me ya know don’t mind me being lazy all the time,” a soft sigh is heard which most likely came from sans. Toriel hums in response before genuinely smiling back at sans and cupping his cheekbones then kisses him softly. ‘yikes okay then…awkward’ he stands there completely in awe once she breaks the kiss but dismisses it rather quickly once realization sets in. You ignore the uncomfortable feeling dwelling in your chest and start walking away towards the closest exit, body temperature also now warming up a bit as you continued to mindlessly listen to their ongoing conversation.

 

 

 

“oh sans I really do love you so,” then there was another smack from a kiss. ‘oh jeez how mushy and corny’

 

 

 

“toriel relax we’re starting over remember……”he pauses. “uh….listen I’ll talk to you later this afternoon at your place….we’ll update frisk and the others later I guess,” a happy squeal escapes toriel and before you knew it you were now outside walking to you bike to head to work. ‘maybe you’ll fuck someone today, a quickie wasn’t good enough for you anyways.’ “hey wait,” your legs stopped automatically just several inches from bike and your way to fuck city. “what’s your number?”

 

 

 

“why would I give you that?”

 

 

 

“so what I can’t have your number now?” rolling your eyes you slowly turned your head towards his direction to see his irritated eternal smile.

 

 

 

“weren’t you with toriel just a millisecond ago?”

 

 

 

“she got caught up with….some….human….in a….costume…so I dipped out,” he scratches his skull bashfully.

 

 

 

“oh.”

 

 

 

“so…can I have it or-“

 

 

 

“why?”

 

 

 

“just cause jeez can I just have it and stop being difficult.”

 

 

 

 

“fine remember these numbers XXX-XXXX got that? goodbye Mr. serif,” and with that you waste no more time hopping onto your bike, putting your helmet on, then briskly sped off. You refrained yourself from looking back to see what kind of facial expression sans was giving you now, it would probably make you feel shitty anyways than you already did now for some dumb reason. You really didn’t need this shit, maybe you were acting like this because of your incoming period or just being an asshole in general. You don’t know and really wished you didn’t care. Whiles driving on a barren street towards muffets bakery you couldn’t help but stare at the road, too deep in thought to notice that you had passed muffets bakery a short while ago. It wasn’t until your phone started ringing which almost makes you jump at the unexpected music, it was muffet of course.

 

 

 

“oh for fucks sake…” you grumbled irritated before whirling around and speeding off again to muffets. By the time you reached there Burgerpants and monsterkid were outside either waiting or talking about stuff. Monster kid notices you in a matter of seconds and begins rushing to you (take note your still driving at full speed towards the facility).

 

 

 

“Y/N!!”

 

 

 

 

“what the hell are you doing kid?!” burgerpants hisses and quickly chases after him to grab him by his tail. “don’t go running off like that she’s coming anyways so wait!!” monster kid stares at burgerpants innocently and waits for you to slow down and park your bike.

 

 

 

 

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N!!!”

 

 

 

“yes child what is it?” you tried to sound as sweet as possible. Monster kid’s grin widens enough to fill out his whole face before he then starts nuzzling into your legs.

 

 

 

“oh nothing I just wanted to say hi,” a cat like growl escapes burgerpants, you would think this is due to jealousy but it was merely irritation and you completely understand from his point of view. Almost killing yourself just to say hello is outrageous.

 

 

 

“let’s just get to work shall we.”

 

 

 

“muffet has a favor to ask you,” burgerpants immediately cuts in. If muffet sent someone else to ask you a favor it probably wasn’t something good. FUUUUUCK!!

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

 

 

“you want me to be a stripper now?” you questioned for the third time with more anger. Muffet sat at her desk wearing a pair of glasses on one of her set of eyes as she grooms her pet cupcake, ‘the little rich ass bitch’. She looked somewhat intimidated by your scrutinizing glare but as the prissy monster she is she held her composure.

 

 

 

 

“not exactly…I want you to work as a little waitress tonight, crystal is sick tonight so she needs a replacement.”

 

 

 

“crystal….you mean your most favorite whore crystal?” muffet nods. “….nope fuck you muffet I may be a bitch who likes to fuck around a lot but I have class and standards!”

 

 

 

“woooah woah woah what’s up with you dearie? Why are you being more edgy than usual?” you sighed.

 

 

 

“sorry I guess it’s just me going on my period and shit,” she looks unconvinced and stays quiet. “anyways I’ll take her spot but I get to mess around whoever I see is fit, I’m not fucking some fat cunt who can’t wipe his ass properly,” she laughs and nods in response.

 

 

 

“you’ve got yourself a deal now go make me some money.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

 

You were grateful to be home again, alone, in your room, on your bed ready for sleep to consume you as usual though it was rather difficult. Toriel insisted for you both to tell her children that you two were back together again and it didn’t end well at all. The moment toriel said the news you could have literally feel the dreams of her kids falling apart, frisk looked more disappointed than angry and if you were honest you were disappointed in yourself as well. Chara was ready to tear someone’s head off but asriel held him in place, afterwards toriel scolded chara for his behavior and ordered him to apologize… then he slapped you before calling you a bitch, then ran off to his room.

 

 

 

Damn…

 

 

 

You would shoot him with your gaster blaster if you didn’t feel like you deserved it. Your ribs hurt too much for this stress, you were right back at the beginning again.

 

 

 

“stars damn….” You cradled your skull and rose up from your bed in agony. You’ve been having this migraine for the pass hour now and it seemed as if it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Trailing your eye lights to your phone you unintentionally turned it on and saved y/n’s number, still not realizing what you’re doing you then went to your whatsapp and started messaging her.

 

 

 

Sans- hey…9:10

 

 

 

“oh shit….” ‘oh god the feeling of regret is filling my soul once more I can’t take this shit, why the hell did I do this?!’

 

 

 

Before you could have killed yourself with your own blaster y/n surprisingly had messaged back not a split second later. This made you feel good in many ways to see that she responded but that immediately left once you actually read her text.

 

 

 

Y/n- what do u want now? 9:11

 

 

 

Sans- I can’t say hi now 9:11

 

 

 

Y/n- no I’m busy working at the moment 9:13

 

 

 

Sans- this late? 9:14

 

 

 

Y/n- yes dummy 9:15

 

 

 

Sans- muffets bakery is closed though 9:15

 

 

 

Y/n- yup 9:15

 

 

 

Sans- so you work at another job? 9:16

 

 

 

Y/n- yup 9:16

 

 

 

Sans- as what? 9:17

 

 

 

Y/n- since when do u care? 9:20

 

 

 

 

You inwardly growled at her response, she’s been acting weirdly moody today…well this afternoon.

 

 

 

 

Sans- what’s up with u all of a sudden? 9:21

 

 

 

Y/n- nothing sans, I have to go now 9:21

 

 

 

Sans- wait just tell me damnit! 9:22

 

 

 

She never messaged back though which really sucked. ~~And hurt.~~

~~~~

* * *

 

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

 

The burning feeling in your chest increases the longer you stared at your phone, you didn’t want to talk to sans right now but you kinda really wanted to. REALLY REALLY wanted to but as the petty asshole you are you tried to ignore your phone as much as possible. Cursing softly you were about to make your way back to the table where you placed your phone down but a familiar voice catches your attention in the distance.

 

 

 

 

“hey sexy mind taking my order, I’d like a fat crabby cake in my mouth with your name on it sugar,” says some random horny male. You didn’t turn to him to see what species he was and frankly if you did he’d have a red hand print on the side of his cheek. You were too busy trying to look for the familiar voice in the room “uh hey darlin’ I’m right here,” then there was a hard slap of your ass, then came the eternal rage boiling within you, then-

 

 

 

 

“Howdy muffet it’s a pleasure to meet you again….Y/n?”

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

FUCK….ASGORE’S HERE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that happened. (spell check later)


	30. Bad universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgorexreader warning....that is all i have say.

 

Y/n POV-

 

Dread and embarrassment is all you could feel right now, it wasn’t only the fact that he noticed you and your outfit, muffets very slutty rabbit suit outfit which for the worse part showed off a lot of your skin and private areas a bit. No. The pain of regret, embarrassment, and dread was mainly due to asgore noticing you and realizing that you were working in an establishment such as this, and the thought that he might find you disgusting.

 

 

Your first impression on asgore was now thrown out the window, which is shameful. ‘A small glass of bleach sounds good right now’ you thought. Asgore, who was currently chatting with muffet turns his big broad body towards your direction and slowly walks forward. He never took his gaze off you, he held an emotionless expression which only made you even more tense and for some odd reason he looked bigger than the last time you met him.

 

 

 

Not as in overweight, he was definitely not that at all.

 

 

 

He stopped at a few feet from you before suddenly grinning at you out of nowhere, you narrowed your eyes at him as a result. ‘is he mocking me?’

 

 

 

“it’s a pleasure to meet you once again y/n, I really did expect that we would meet somewhere soon but never have I thought it would be in a place like this,” he takes in your appearance for a brief moment then coughs while averting his eyes elsewhere with a small red tinting his cheeks. “would you like to talk in private y/n?”

 

 

 

You didn’t expect him to ask you that question at all, what you were expecting was for him to show off any characteristics which was asshole relatable. ‘wait does he…does he want to….?’

 

 

 

He seemed to notice your quietness and started to blush more madly than ever “i-it’s not like what you’re thinking y/n I can assure you!”

 

 

 

“oh….well…I don’t mind at all,” you replied casually with a smile.

 

 

 

“great! Come follow me,” he offers his paw to you and you take it instantly, feeling the soft silky fur brush against your hand was enough to send pleasant tingles down your spine but you ignored it either way. Before asgore could have taken you towards the back monsterkid rushes up to the table and grabs your phone with his mouth before offering it to you. (which you had forgotten was there for a few seconds since you were gawking at the goat monster and being a total pussy).

 

 

 

 

“thank you Mk I almost left it a second there,” you patted his head and waved at him as asgore lead you to his special own private room in the back. The décor within was practically priceless, though the main colors were red and gold (which to you wasn't a good mix) it still had a nice vibe to it. There was a love seat, a bed, a pole for dancing on and other lewd things hanging on the walls for kinky people ‘boy fifty shades of grey much?’ asgore sighs obviously uncomfortable about bringing you here and for what? Just to talk? Eh you don’t mind slacking off from work anyway. “so…eh heh…what’s up?” you looked up at him to see he was trying his hardest not to stare at you for too long, he’d give you a small smile before whipping his head away to look at one of his ‘toys’ that were hanging on the wall. “I thought you said it wasn’t anything like that.”

 

 

 

Letting out a surprised bleat his face turns crimson and he begins to get frustrated. ‘which was hella adorable’

 

 

 

“it isn’t! these aren’t even mine, I don’t even come here often so I allowed muffet to use this room for her own expense until I was ever to return!!” you tried to hold in a laugh. ‘emphasis on tried’

 

 

 

“so you’re here tonight because?.....” he huffs in response.

 

 

 

“I came here to warn muffet about her illegal actions, she’s wanted in many states and the superiors of those places doesn’t want to sign any peace treaties with me or allow any monsters to live there because of her,” asgore growls with authority. “you don’t know how hard it is to make a first impression…especially when it comes to prejudice humans with power.”

 

 

 

You can only awe in silent and wait to see if he had something else to say. He only sighs in frustration and sits down on the love seat before patting a spot next to him for you to join, you happily obliged. Asgore was a great guy if you were honest, he was cute….okay extremely cute, he had a pleasant personality, a kind heart, a sweet smile, you’re not sure why toriel wouldn’t want to get back together with him instead of sans.

 

 

 

‘NOPE NOT GOING TO THINK OF HIM!’

 

 

 

He only causes your insides to feel like nothing anyways but that can also be due to your pettiness, you’re not the most reasonable person in the world sooo`~

 

 

 

“oh…you were going to talk to her in her office privately weren’t you...oh..geez…I can talk to her if she doesn’t listen…is that alright?” you asked sheepishly and gazed at your attire once more.

 

 

 

“that’s nice of you y/n thank you,” his sweet smile returns which fills you with excitement. “so…are you ready for our little trip?”

 

 

 

“why wouldn’t I be? a trip with you guys will be interesting in my book,” he chuckles.

 

 

 

“golly that’s good to hear though you’ve never seen snow before…frisk told me you’ve grown up in a very tropical climate zone and I’m a bit concerned.”

 

 

 

“oh…heh yeah…I uh…I’m more use to hot climate zones…I tend to get a cold if I move somewhere that’s  frigid,” asgore’s whole peaceful demeanor vanishes and is replaced with remorse. “it’s only a little cold though I’ll get over it quickly!”

 

 

 

“that’s what I was concerned for, humans are so vulnerable and easy to break,” a small tint of blush returns to his cheeks again. “I’ll have to buy extra warm clothes for you just in case, is that alright with you if I may ask?” ‘god what a damn gentleman!’

 

 

 

“u-uh yeah…if it doesn’t bother you….”

 

 

 

“good now another thing I’ve decided to rent cabins instead of tents anymore so everyone will have a partner, you can have frisk as a partner but I doubt it she’d want to leave her brothers alone.”

 

 

 

 

“yeah frisk is always with them so I’m sure she’ll want to partner up with them as well.”

 

 

 

 

“true…so if that’s the case we’ll fine another partner for you…would you consider tori-“

 

 

 

 

“no.”

 

 

 

You didn’t mean to say that so quickly, in fact you didn’t mean to say it at all. Completely baffled asgore sits upright and blinks at you curiously, “you do not like toriel y/n?” ‘awe shit you really don’t need any beef happening’ maybe he was insulted by the way I instantly rejected toriel.

 

 

 

“oh well…it’s not like that at all….i….um”

 

 

 

“it’s alright y/n I understand, I won’t partner you with someone whom you’re on edge with.”

 

 

 

“thanks.”

 

 

 

There’s a small pause.

 

 

 

“would you like to visit my house tomorrow for a cup of tea?” he asks shyly.

 

 

 

“I’d be honored your majesty,” you stood up from your spot of the seat and playfully bowed. He laughs at your silliness and gently pushes you aside so he can make his way to the exit.

 

 

 

“you’re a real riot y/n I can’t wait to get to know you better, oh and here!” he hands you a piece of paper with a few numbers written down, it took you a few seconds to understand that these numbers were actually his phone number. “call me whenever you like, and y/n….” you looked up from the little paper to see his face had shifted into a perverted grin. “as much as I adore this little sexy outfit you have on I’d really prefer to see you with it off but hey that’s just my theory,” he shrugs and leaves you flustered.

 

 

 

‘ohhhhhhhhhhh boy’

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

 

By the time you reached home it was already twelve am, sleep wasn’t coming anytime soon for you and you were very glad. Your mind couldn’t help but think of asgore’s words to you, he literally made himself from looking cute and adorable to sexy and fuckable. Though one thing is still trying to fight its way inside your thoughts but each time it does you quickly dismiss it. ‘is it actually bestiality if I’m attracted to a goat monster?’

 

 

 

Meh some people would say it is.

 

 

 

Stripping out of your clothes, leaving on only your bra and lace panties you slipped inside your beds with ease. You took note of the constant buzzing of your phone but never came around to seeing why due to laziness and having sans cross your mind again.

 

 

 

‘damnit!’

 

 

 

About ten minutes later you succumb to your tiredness and fell into a coma like sleep.

 

 

 

 

*…*

 

 

 

 

_You feel his presence lurking around, he’s here, you can smell his weird musky scent in the air. The void like atmosphere again, except it’s not cold anymore. Its humid and warm, it makes you feel safe but how long will that last? Then you hear his voice behind you “don’t know how to greet a new pal, you dirty brother killer?” ‘the hell?’_

 

_You swiftly turn and glared at the skeleton that towered over you by a few inches. His usual everlasting smile was now frowning and the lights in his eyes seemed to be faded “o-oh…I thought you….”_

 

_“what the hell is wrong with you,” you said deadpanned._

 

_“…this is a dream then….and not a….good, good…she knows what she’s doing…but…,” he mumbles inaudible words under his breath and turns back to you afterwards. “hey do you know who I am?” you scowled._

 

_“why would you ask me a dumb question?” you replied irritated._

 

_“so you do know me then?”_

 

_“sans what the hell is wrong with you?” you asked again angrily._

 

_“why are you being so mean all of a sudden I only asked you a question and now you’re questioning me as if somethings wrong with me?!” he returns your frustration._

 

_“you were talking to yourself and called me some dirty brother killer!” he shudders._

 

_“sorry I thought you were someone else jeez,” he rolls his eyes and stares at you to what seemed like forever. You had nothing else to say to him and didn’t want anything to say to him so you tried moving passed him but he took a hold of your upper arm tightly. The feeling itself sent weird feelings to your chest and made the atmosphere itself warmer but you shook it away once again._

 

_“quit running from me already it’s getting old.”_

 

_“what do you want sans?” you bared your teeth at him in a snarl which caused him to return the favor back and show off his fangs._

 

_“I know you feel it so stop ignoring it,” he hisses._

 

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about sans.”_

 

_He doesn’t believe you._

 

_“you’re making this difficult….”_

 

_“making what difficult sans just fucking explain yourself so I can wake up and end this stupid dream!” the skeleton narrows his eye-sockets at you and doesn’t say another word. By now his free hand is at your waist and pulling you close, butterflies crawled your stomach and the tingles between your thighs only got worse._

 

_He waits a moment before pressing his teeth against your lips gently, your body seemed to have a mind of its own by now. Your chest became absolutely hot, your soul pulsed with both pleasure and happiness. All the anger you had towards him before had vanished and what replaced it was love and affection. You didn’t want this to stop, even if you tried your body wasn’t going to listen to your demands…it felt safe being with him. He deepens the kiss then slowly starts teasing you with slow touches, carefully tracing his hand along your sides, to grab your ass, to squeeze your breast. Damn, it was hot…he was hot, he made you feel all warm and sparkly inside._

 

_“sans…”you moaned softly against his teeth stimulating a sly chuckle from him. His hand travels to your lower parts and begins teasing you agonizingly slow._

 

_“you have no idea what I want to do to you don’t you, you don’t even know what I actually am to you,” He now seems mildly irritated. “these stupid dreams aren’t just a damn coincidence y/n, your soul is trying to tell you something important and you’re ignoring it.”_

 

_You don’t know how to respond._

 

_“I don’t think neither of us will remember this the universe always has its ways to fuck everything up so I might as well tell you....”he pauses becoming more timid and flustered by the minute. “i….i um….you…you-“_

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

 

 

 

*…*

 

 

 

You woke up to the sounds of your alarm clock and the smell of shame in the air, your blankets littered the floor and your pillows were moist from all your sweating. You checked your phone to see ten unread messages from sans and two new messages from grace. “fuck my life it’s after eleven,” you groaned loudly but something else caught your attention which made your life even more dreadful. A deep red mass stained your white sheets, making you internally shudder as the scent hit you like kick in the nuts.

 

 

 

“OH MY GOD MY DAMN PERIOD IS FUCKING OOOOOOOOON, SHHHHHHHHHHIT!!” forgetting the dream you stood up from your bed and immediately made your way to the bathroom to clean yourself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i should write a side fic where reader and sans are like married and shit....idk. (spell check later if necessary)
> 
> Thanks for the love so far guys and leave a comment!


	31. Bloody hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. duah~
> 
> this will never end until i say so.

Sans POV-

 

 

The next morning you woke up to the smell of pasta and oregano, you expected to see some smoke in the air as usual but then you remembered that paps learned how to cook a while ago. Dust particles from your ceiling fan steadily drift in the air, the sounds of pots clattering and heavy footsteps made you cautious. Within the next five minutes papyrus was going to march up to your room and yell at you to wake up and get an early morning breakfast before heading off to work. Glancing at your phone you eagerly picked it up to see if you had any new messages.

 

 

What irked you was that none were from y/n and the only person who was texting you constantly was toriel and frisk.

 

 

Toriel- I’m sorry about what happened I tried to talk to chara but he’s not speaking to me, I’m sure he’ll come around though. 10:00pm

 

 

Toriel- would you like me to drop you off some pie for work? 10:30pm

 

 

Toriel: oh you must be sleeping, you lazy bones, goodnight. 11:00pm

 

 

Then there was frisk’s messages.

 

 

Frisk- r u serious? -_- 11:30pm

 

 

Sans- it’s really hard to explain frisk 5:58am

 

 

Frisk- sans please nothing is too hard to explain if you say it 6:00am

 

 

Sans- I’d have to tell you what happened in person, I’m coming by your house later today anyways so I’ll speak to you about it then 6:01

 

 

Frisk- smh k 6:01

 

 

You yawned loudly as you stretched your aching bones with a loud pop and cracked your phalanges to release the tension they held then made your way to the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later you had already left the bathroom to go back into your room to find something decent to wear. ‘paps should be making his way up to me now,’ you told yourself as you looked at yourself in the mirror to see if you were fixed properly in your suit.

 

 

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES IT’S TIME TO GET uh…” papyrus stares at you and blinks incredulously from your room door.

 

 

“mornin’ bro whatcha make for breakfast?” you don’t take your eyes from the mirror, the stupid tie just wouldn’t fix. “made spaghetti I guess?” silence still fills the room.

 

 

“B-BROTHER DO YOU NEED SOME ASSISTANCE AND ARE YOU WELL?”

 

 

“yeah I could use some help…and I’m fine,” no time soon papyrus makes his way to you and starts fixing your tie, you tried your hardest not to look at him but you could feel his beaming eyes piercing your soul like a knife. You shivered at the thought, you knew that feeling.

 

 

“ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE FINE BROTHER?”

 

 

“yup.”

 

 

“NOTHING HAPPENED YESTERDAY?”

 

 

“eh….no…” you knew that he knew you were lying. “why would you ask that?” quickly he takes out his phone and beings scrolling through it. “wha-“ he then shows you the phone and what you see only made you feel more embarrassed than you already were. Toriel posted a status about you two getting back together, undyne of course would be the first to respond.

 

 

“SO NOTHING HAPPENED BROTHER?” you could only groan in response. “I THOUGHT YOU LIKE Y/N?”

 

 

“I do not like y/n pap I’m just physically attracted to her that’s all,” with that papyrus forcefully tugs your tie, making you choke and cough harshly. “pap!”

 

 

“CHOOSE WISELY SANS,” and with that he leaves your room.

 

 

~…~

 

 

Arriving to your classroom you noticed y/n was nowhere to be seen sadly and you desperately wanted to confront her about not answering you back (which was entirely rude). Shaking it of for later you made your way to your desk and started reading any book that would take your mind off things.

 

 

It wasn’t long until you heard the sounds of your class walking in, some were kind enough to whisper while the rest were obnoxiously loud. Though that was your fault you made absolutely no effort to quite them down because you didn’t care too much about it either way, you could tone them out if you wanted. You always did it to papyrus when monsters were trapped underground so why can’t you do it now? It was only 8:30 anyways you can tone them out for another thirty minutes.

 

 

It wasn’t then until amilia was suddenly in front of your desk with the same small flustered smile as usual, you liked it before but now it was boring to see. “goodmorning Ms. Armstrong,” you said tiredly.

 

 

“morning Mr. serif you didn’t sleep well?”

 

 

“eh…I did…but I’m still bone tired as usual,” her small smile twitches at the pun, she must be angry then. “something wrong?”

 

 

“oh nothing I just wanted to know if that goat lady was your ex?” not now amilia. “she came up to me yesterday and ordered me not to talk to you again,” really toriel. “I of course told her no and she said that you two were….back together?” you could see that triggered her.

 

 

“it’s complicated amili-“

 

 

“we’ll talk about this later you have a class to attend to….you’re not ignoring them are you?” she says with a creeping grin.

 

“no I wanted to catch up on some nice reading,” you stood up from your seat and made your way in front of the class. They all turned silent and sat in their designated seats once they saw the solemnity on your face “good morning everyone, have you studied well for your exams?”

 

 

“yes,” they all replied annoyed.

 

 

“heh I know how you feel guys, let’s get this over with.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y/n POV-

 

 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FUCKING DICK FACE!!” you screeched from the top of your lungs at a driver who wouldn’t let you turn a corner just to get into the university’s gates. He seemed to be in a hostile mood as well but that wasn’t surprising, basically everyone on the road now wanted to slit someone’s throat for not letting in a lane or was taking too long to drive. Your early response earned you a not so friendly finger and a sinister glare. You didn’t need this now, you were so close to the damn gates and this asshole won’t let you through because he was too busy stuffing his face with greasy barbecued chicken wings from home. The fucking fat ass.

 

 

After ten more minutes he finally decides to let you pass but you had something in store for him, you made your way to a nearby smoothie shop in the university and came back to the vehicle the fat slob was still eating his chicken. You gave him a nice smile and knocked on his window so he can roll it down, when he does you slowly leaned in and poured the entire thing all over his head before swiftly leaving. And the worst part was that you got vegetarian.

 

 

Okay maybe that was cold but you were going to be in bloody hell for a week so might as well torture someone to relieve the pain.

 

 

Finally you arrived to your class and then something hit you harder than your occurring period and faint cramps, today was exam time.

 

 

“tsssk curse words,” you would get angry but you knew you may pass with a ‘B’ so it didn’t make sense either way. You snarled knowing who you were going to be faced with today and tightened your grip on the door knob before turning it. Once the door was open everyone in the class turns to you in shock to see your state, your hair wasn’t really fixed the way how you wanted and you wore all black with dark makeup. So….emo much?

 

 

You ignored the stares coming from them and sat at your usual seat so you can quickly start and finish your exam. Sans doesn’t say a word to you at all, he just quickly hands you your exam, takes a sharp inhale and retreats to his desk.

 

 

50 minutes later~

 

 

You’re almost finished with your exam, just one last equation before you can move on to the next class to do that exam. You were barely conscious of the never-ending stares coming from all the monsters inside the room, catty and bratty spent their time secretly messaging each other but forgot that you were apart of their group as well.

 

 

Catty- like u smell it too right? 12:00pm

 

 

Bratty- yes it’s like very strong! 12:00pm

 

 

Catty- should we like confront her, everyone is staring including sans!! LOL 12:01pm

 

 

Bratty- no that would be like totally rude 12:01pm

 

 

After that you ignored the messages and everyone else, once done with the final equation you stood up from your spot and headed over to sans desk. He seemed totally distracted, constantly shifting his eyes at his students with a displeased look until he noticed you were standing in front of him. He grins and takes your exam away from you, he examines it for a moment (heh…examines an exam) then looks back towards you “good work I guess you really needed the extra fifty minutes,” yeah yeah you had to beg sans to give you more time to finish since you were late.

 

 

You rolled your eyes at his remark.

 

 

“Ms y/n is it okay if I talk to you at lunch it’s very important,” his eyes plead and cheeks brightened a light shade of blue.

 

 

“whatever,” you shrugged and made your way back to your seat. The few male monsters you passed watches you with lust filled eyes and then a deep baritone cough is heard in the air. Once you sat back down the same monsters that were gawking at you were now scowling at sans who was returning the favor with darkened eye-sockets.

 

 

Weird.

 

 

~at lunch~

 

 

“so y/n why did you come late to class?” grace asks curiously as you made your way to sans classroom. You gave her a knowing look which causes her to giggle then pats your back to calm any anger you had within you down. “oh heh heh I get it, i know what you’re going through.”

 

 

“you get piercing stares by every male monster you see?”

 

 

“yeah that’s like the new normal now that every human female has to go through,” you shook your head in disappointment. “don’t be mad y/n we only have a few more exams to go then we have our small little break!”

 

 

“ehhhh yay!” you said sarcastically. You paused by sans doors and frowned.

 

 

“need some alone time with your boyfriend?”

 

 

“fuck you grace,” you answered back promptly.

 

 

“I’ll be at the cafeteria with catty and bratty see ya,” whatever.

 

 

You entered sans classroom again to see sans sitting at his table reading peacefully with glasses taped to his skull (not going to question it), he doesn’t notice you for a second but with one deep breath he closes his book and turns to you. “care to take a seat in front of me?” he sounded annoyed. Not questioning his attitude, you took a chair, placed it in front of his desk and took a seat only to stare at empty eye sockets.

 

 

“hello is anybody home?”

 

 

“why didn’t you answer me yesterday?”  


 

 

“I was working.”  


 

 

“and I asked where.”

 

 

“why do u need to know where I work?” his pinpricks return along with a fixed grin.

 

 

“I can’t ask?”

 

 

“no.”

 

 

Then he pauses.

 

 

“why are you being so edgy all of a sudden?” he hisses.

 

 

“because I’m on my fucking period okay, my hormones are jumping all over the damn place and I’m constantly angry and fucking horny!” you growled softly. What you said suddenly peeked his interest and now he was leaning on his desk with one hand under his chin while the other plays with the pens sprawled across his desk.

 

 

“oh…is that why you smell so irresistible?” FLIRT*

 

 

“eh are you flirting with me?”

 

 

“don’t know maybe…so enlighten me, you’re sexually frustrated?”

 

 

“sans why are you asking me this?”

 

 

“you said it you know and now I’m curious, I’m into science and the human body so I want to know what’s going on with yours,” he said alittle too smug.

 

 

“ask toriel she’s your girlfriend still,” you mumbled underneath your breath.

 

 

“wait a minute are you angry at me because of that?!”

 

 

“what no i-“

 

 

“wow it makes sense now, you know I only did that to distract toriel from finding out our secret.”

 

 

“you know you could have like teleported us somewhere else right?”

 

 

“meh sometimes I forget I even have that power,” he shrugs. “but still you don’t need to be angry or jealous because of that now.”

 

 

“I’m not jealous or angry I don’t like you that way to even feel that for you.”

 

 

“is that what you tell yourself?” you missed and heard him mutter.

 

 

“yes because it is true, i only fuck around with you because...it’s interesting nothing more,” he hums in response and sits upright.

 

 

“well if that’s the case y/n, you have my number call me whenever you like for some tutoring.”

 

 

You can’t help but chuckle.

 

 

“whatever is that all?” he nods and watches you as you stand from your seat to head to the exit. Before you could even move towards the door he grabs your arm firmly, you then feel an immense amount of pressure weigh down upon you and before you even had time to take note on the feeling you were inside an enclosed dark space. “uuuuuh where are we?”

 

 

 

“teachers lounge bathroom,” he whispers.

 

 

“why are we he…..no…no sans no I can’t!” you whispered very harshly.

 

 

“why not you said that you’re horny so I’m here to help you,” he says whiles pinning you to a wall. “you smell too good right now.”

 

 

“sans no I’m serious, I want to but I just can’t!!” he ignores your cry’s and presses into you more. He suddenly felt warm now, his body was giving off a substantial amount of heat and it only seemed to be growing. “s-sans why are you suddenly hot now?”

 

 

“ **you…** ” he murmurs against your neck. You can feel his fangs tempting to bite your neck in desperation.

 

 

“s-sans are you?”

 

 

 

“ **smells nice….** ”

 

 

 

“sans!”

 

 

 

“ **smells good…** ”

 

 

 

“sans please…” ‘he’s not focused on you, damn your stupid period! I curse you for the rest of my days!!’ you try to push him off but his body seemed to be stuck to your body like glue. “sans I can’t do this I’m serious,” you tried to sound stern but it doesn’t work. His hands trail all over your body hungrily, groping and pinching every piece of flesh it came in contact with. “sa-“ cutting your words off he fervently presses his teeth against your lips, you really wanted to enjoy this moment but knowing you were bleeding out was enough to turn you off completely. ‘I can’t fuck someone whiles on my period!’ then there was the horrendous stabbing of your cramps. ‘fuuuuuck no!!’

 

 

 

Gathering as much strength as you can you pushed the heated skeleton off of you “…w-what, why did you push me?” he looked at you completely anguished.

 

 

 

Okay now you feel like a total dick.

 

 

 

“I just can’t now….okay…”

 

 

 

“why?”

 

 

 

“I told you I’m on my period….i may be horny but I’m still not in mood,” you looked off to the side demurely.

 

 

 

“still not understanding why you pushed me.”

 

 

 

“because I’m fucking gross when I’m like this i don’t want to screw someone whiles I’m bleeding,” you growled lowly.

 

 

 

…

 

 

“w-what…you’re bleeding?”

 

 

 

And there was the bell to dismiss lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh idk. should i let this happen?


	32. Lovely gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took too long i'm usual busy drawing and posting on DA. you can search up my art if you like and also this particular chapter is mainly asgoreXreader. sorry it's for the plot.

Y/n POV-

 

Today was stressful and exhausting, you didn’t have the interest to continue it after a certain THING happened but time doesn’t stop for no man so you had no choice but to deal with the embarrassment. Your fellow classmates were ten times annoying than usual which gave you a migraine and your professors didn’t make it any better. Each exam they’ve given you was harder than the last but since you had sometime to study a day before that may have saved your butt. You tried not to think of sans throughout the day after what had happened inside the bathroom, you didn’t know what happened to him in there and right now you were not interested in finding out at the moment. Apparently he didn’t have a clue about a menstrual cycle for human females and how agonizing it is, so you told him a brief summary about a ‘period’ and….well he left you alone after that. ‘which was what you really needed’

 

 

 

And ice-cream…

 

 

Lots and lots of ice-cream…and sleep…yeah that sounded beautiful.

 

 

The day was over as quickly as it started and the next thing you know you’re sitting on your couch, munching away at whatever you can get your hands on while watching Netflix. This was the life right here, no more professors and college fuck boys until next year, no Daniel, no amilia, just you, your TV, and some tasty chips and ice-cream. All you needed was your dog…..wait….you haven’t seen him in awhile, “toby?” you were a terrible pet owner if something happened to him but surprisingly the white dog came scampering out of the kitchen to greet you. “hey boy where have you been I haven’t seen you in a long while?” he wags his tail more and eagerly licks your hands. Darting towards the kitchen several bones were scattered and hidden in a few low cupboard drawers ‘how have I not noticed those?’

 

 

BUZZ!!

 

 

And there was your complete afternoon ruined, cursing lowly you picked up your phone to see who had messaged you….oh….it was asgore. ‘how did he get my number?’ you instantly added the number to your contacts and replied to his message.

 

 

Furrybutt- howdy 12:58

 

 

Y/n- hey asgore what’s up? 12:58

 

 

Furrybutt- I’m fine, I just wanted to know what time will you be coming over? You haven’t forgotten have you? 12:59

 

You did forget.

 

 

Y/n- no of course not, why would i? I’m very excited to meet up with you actually…uh what time do you want me to visit? 1:00

 

 

Furrybutt- anytime would have been perfect if I am honest but I have something very important to attend to at two o-clock so our date will have to be cut shorter than I wanted so it’s best if you come now…..if that’s not too much..1:02

 

 

You sighed.

 

 

 

Y/n-  it’s fine I’m almost ready anyways what’s your address? 1:02

 

 

Asgore- I live in a gated community near Mt ebott it’s called luxury gardens, everyone should know where that is since that’s where every rich human lives right? 1:02

 

 

Y/n- oh wow yeah, jeez asgore I expected them to reject you there? I mean…because you’re a monster and all…and they don’t take monsters likely… 1:03

 

 

Asgore- back in the underground we used gold as currency and I guess gold on the surface is worth much more, but I didn’t want anything fancy smancy but they insisted. 1:04

 

 

 

Y/n- greedy pricks, sigh I tell ya asgore sometimes I wish I wasn’t human 1:04

 

 

Asgore- oh deary you shouldn’t say that 1:05

 

 

Y/n- but it’s true asgore…but that’s what I was born as so…I just gotta deal with it….anyways I’m on my way now we’ll talk then 1:06

 

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

You arrived at luxury gardens gates about fifteen minutes later, yes you arrived earlier than you anticipated. There was little to no one driving on the highways which meant very little assholes to deal with, heh kudos to the man above showing you mercy. You parked your bike at the gates and took the opportunity to scan each and every mansion, there were so many houses you didn’t even know where to start. ‘damn this makes my home look like a little shack for bums…..’

 

 

A husky cough is suddenly heard almost startling you out of your seat, the security guard and a few well dressed females stood gawking at you from the other side of the gate. Their eyes held disgust and curiosity at the same time, the females huddled together whispering in each other’s ears as if they were little children discussing someone’s secrets. “can I help you miss, you’re obviously lost,” The guard spoke up with authority.

 

 

“ew…look at her hair it’s completely damaged by split ends…has she no shame?” a lady whispers poorly into another’s ear.

 

 

“of course she doesn’t look at her she’s wearing ruffians clothing and the bags under eyes make her appear horrid!” another whispered back.

 

 

“why is she even here, she must have come to steal something or...OR try and seem as if she’s worth anything?!” they giggled at the none humerous joke.

 

 

“MISS I AM TALKING TO YOU!”

 

 

“I’m here to meet someone,” you answered with attitude and turned back towards the guard with a snarl.

 

 

“YOU?! meet someone here? Everyone in this community is very wealthy and have exceedingly high standards, no one here will want to see or SMELL a ruffian like you,” a lady wearing a purple church dress (which you assumed) speaks out.

 

 

“ruffian?” you looked at your clothes in confusion and turned to her arching a brow. You were only wearing a Nike grey hoodie with some jeans, she’s making it seem as if you weren’t wearing any clothes at all and smelled like an ape.

 

 

“ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

 

“why, I said I’m here to meet someone and you straight up ignore me,” the guard sighs dryly.

 

 

 

“ma’am the people who live here are assholes on a higher level, I’m trying to help you out.” He whispers. “I hate this job even more now that my old partner is gone, these assholes ran him off since he was a monster…poor guy…” he goes on rambling to himself.

 

 

“Matthew why are you talking to her as if she belongs here? Send her away before I have you fired too!”

 

 

“u-uh…yes ma’am…miss please leave before you have me fired….”

 

 

“I’m here to meet with asgore dreemurr,” all of their eyes and mouths went agape.

 

 

“of course she’s here to see that disgusting monster…” a lady says aloud without a care in the world. ‘keep calm y/n…’

 

 

“can you show me where is house is?”

 

 

 

….

 

 

 

“daaaaamn,” you stood in front of an pearl white mansion that was at least eight stories high. You’ve never felt so poor in your life. “what a person would do to own thus much shit,” you rang the doorbell and a sweet melody plays nicely. It made you feel warm and cozy but then you realized that melody was to alert the royal guards that someone was near. Two guards came rushing over to you with giant swords in grasps and started swinging.

 

 

“HAULT!!”

 

 

“GAAAH!!” a sword swings above your head, missing a single curl by a fraction. “WHO DARES SPEAK TO THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS!?”

 

 

“ the one who doesn’t want to die!!” a royal guard grips your upper arm and squeezes it tightly. You wince at the pain and tried your hardest to pull your hand free.

 

 

“STOP!” asgore voice booms from behind you, without hesitating the royal guard drops you to your feet and leaves with his partner. “I’m sorry for that y/n…there has been a lot of death threats and…well…I just couldn’t risk it, I’m sorry.” Such a sweetheart.

 

 

“it’s alright asgore I would be scared as well if I was in the position you were in,” he smiles and his face turns into a hot pink.

 

 

“well come on now lets have some tea shall we?” taking your hand he leads you inside before shutting the door. “we will be spending our time outside if you like, I have a lovely garden that I really would like for you to see,” he continues talking though you were more interested in how many doors the goat monster had in his house. ‘1…2….5….7…10…32…..damn I can’t even remember when was the last time I was impressed by wealth’ “y/n?”

 

 

“hm?!”

 

 

“I asked what do you think of my garden?” asgore chuckles and releases your hand, he continues walking forward until he is now outside of the mansion. Beautiful red and blue flower trees were blossoming everywhere, tulips in so many different colors scattered along the fields, it was absolutely breath taking. It was a whole new world…a world where you can be free and get away from the stresses that lingered in your life. “do you like it?”

 

 

“no I don’t….” he gasps. “I freaking love it!” 

 

 

He chuckles then carefully reaches out to take your hand again, you take his and continued to walk deeper and deeper within the garden. “I want to show you one of my favorites….” He stops at a small patch and picks a yellow flower. “remember the tea I made for that potluck that one time?”

 

 

“is this the flower you made out of it?” he nods. “it smells very sweet..”

 

 

“you do too….” Asgore mumbles inaudible.

 

 

“what was that?”

 

 

“I said here’s my second favorite,” he picks another flower and whispers something before turning back to you. “poke it…”

 

 

“why?”

 

 

“just poke it!” he laughs with excitement. Feeling a bit uncomfortable you poked the flower softly “ _JUST POKE IT!!”_ the flower repeats back.

 

 

“woah woah hey that’s cool!” you poked it again. “ _WOAH WOAH HEY THAT’S COOL!”_ you laughed. “what’s this flower called?”

 

 

“it’s called an echo flower, it repeats the last thing it hear.”

 

 

“that’s so cool…”

 

 

“it is…do you want to have a seat so you can play with it more?” he points at a nearby bench that was already set up with a teapot and cups on opposite ends.

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

“I see that you really like that flower y/n,” he smiles warmly at you as you continue to play with the lovely flower.

 

 

“it’s very fascinating…”

 

 

 

“ I agree, back in the underground these echo flowers were always used to store wishes for us monsters, we eventually called that place the wishing room.” He pauses and sighs. “though not all the wishes were granted…as a king I always wished to find a new way to set my people free…I had to do so much terrible things….and where has that gotten me,” he smiles with grief.

 

 

“I understand…asgore…every ruler has to make a rash decision for his people,” asgore looks up towards you for a second then turns away. “what’s it like to be a ruler?”

 

 

 

“it was hell at some points but it has its moments where everything is peaceful….uh y/n are you aware of the term souls?” you gave him a look which shows that you didn’t that much. “well in order for us to be freed we had to break the barrier by using monster souls…so I ordered that all humans who fell into the are to be killed….please don’t hate me y/n…” oh. “we needed seven souls….frisk was the last one but then…something happened and it’s been bothering me ever since we came to the surface…”

 

 

“and what’s that if you might ask?”

 

 

“…chara and asriel….they were….,” he looks hesitant for a moment before sighing. “it’s nothing…and y/n I hope what I said doesn’t disturb you or makes you dislike me…..”

 

 

 

“oh no no I fully understand asgore, as a king your people look up to you for guidance, if you did nothing your people would go against you and search for a new ruler, there would be no hope….am I correct?” he looks at you surprised. “though there were probably other ways for you to go about it, it does make you evil at least you made an effort.”

 

 

…

 

 

“thank you y/n…that’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear from someone..”

 

 

“yeah someone has to be in charge, life doesn’t go how you always want it to go sometimes the you have to make decisions other people wouldn’t like.”

 

 

“I know….toriel showed me that,” oh goat bitch.

 

 

 

Wait…

 

 

“so…do you still love her even though she’s your ex wife?”

 

 

 

“NO.” HE DIDN’T HESITATE!?! “she was my wife…then she divorced me for making a decree to have all humans killed…then she hid.”

 

 

 

“wow…that’s…that’s fucked up sorry for my language….but…like…as a wife you should always be there for your husband even if he’s made a bad choice…she’s a coward who left you a guy who wanted to do what was right for his people, for someone else,” you grimaced as an image of sans popped in your head.

 

 

“yes….. **sans….”** asgore said ghastly which made you shudder inwardly. “i….hate him so much….” He pauses then releases a breath. “u/n I appreciate your kindness so much, I’ve never had anyone listen to my side of story….i have tried to get back with her but then I found out she was with him and I couldn’t bring myself to see her anymore but even though I despise toriel I still would come around and pretend….only for my kids,” you reached out to caress asgore’s paw, tears trickled out of his eyes and onto his beard. You felt pity for him, how could toriel do such a thing?

 

 

 

‘bitch you shouldn’t talk you fucked sans whe-‘ ‘shut up brain!’

 

 

 

Wiping away his tears you gave him one final smile in order for him to cheer up and it works. “y/n you’re such a wonderful person, if you need anything just call me.”

 

 

 

“i will and if you need anything,” you winked and smirked at him playfully. “just let me know,” he laughs and brings you even closer to his face.

 

 

“heh….y/n…” he takes a sharp inhale. “you smell…nice,” oh wait…fuck!

 

 

 

You quickly pulled yourself away from his grasp and started chuckling to ease the lustful atmosphere. “you’re a riot asgore..” he smiles as a response.

 

 

 

“would you like to hear a dirty secret?”

 

 

 

 

“Yeeeesss,” as a strong independent Bahamian woman….you were all about knowing any juicy secrets or stories that had drama in it.

 

 

 

“toriel still comes over to fuck me whenever she’s alone,” he huffs proudly. “and sans has no clue she just came by yesterday,” WHAT?!! SO THAT MEANS SHE’S…OH HO HO!!

 

 

 

“wow that is really….interesting asgore and hey do you want to learn a secret from me too?” he nods “i fucked sans just last week and toriel almost caught us.” Asgore bursts into laughter and soon starts bleating wildly. Tears begin pouring out of his eyes as he beings pounding the bench over and over again, it seems he’s never had this much fun in a long while.

 

 

 

“y/n….you….oh my god….you’re my hero….oh geez….i think I’m in love with you ahaha…eh…” he pauses before shooting up.  “t-that was fun….eh heh…so…um…you like sans?”

 

 

 

“no…not really...i mean we’re cool but the relationship we have is just a friends with benefits kind of thing,” he looks relieved.

 

 

“Mr asgore, they are waiting for you,” a maid calls from inside the house.

 

 

 

“ah…that means I must leave…y/n I had a wonderful time today, the best I’ve had in many years…I hope we can do this again after our trip…OH yes the trip it’s actually tomorrow!” what?!

 

 

 

“WHAT ASGORE IT’S SOO SOON WHY DID THE DATES CHANGE?”

 

 

 

“it didn’t time just fly’s very fast,” he says chill about the situation. “I’ve already bought the items you need, I’ll bring them so you don’t have to worry about it just bring a suitcase with your usual clothes and items, I’ll see you around.”

 

 

He left you there bewildered and flustered again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my report card and i made the Honor Roll guys!! I'M SO HAPPY!
> 
> i'll come back to fix mistakes later


	33. The devil has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jus gonna slowly update this boooook~

Packing up seemed so easy to do, the fact that gentle asgore was already bringing things for you to withstand the cold was cool to do and it gave you less work but now you cant even figure out what else to bring. Panties, Bra’s, pads, pants, shirts….what else sock’s? blankets? I’m sure asgore has that **covered** , heh heh get it? Sigh, you’re ready to throw any shit you can inside the bag if you were honest.

 

“time for another twenty minute break I suppose…” you muttered to yourself before grabbing your phone to start messaging sans or asgore. You had nothing to do at the moment anyways so might as well entertain yourself and possibly see who was picking you up from your house. Maybe one of them can come over to chill for a bit…

 

You- hey 10:00

 

Not even a minute later your phone begins to buzz…

 

Sans- hey wassup? 10:00

 

You: nothing much having a hard time packing 10:01

 

Sans- lol same and why? 10:02

 

You- well asgore is bringing most of my winter clothes and I don’t know what else to bring, my bag is basically empty. 10:03

 

Sans- what do you have in there now? 10:03

 

You slowly blinked at the question before glancing back at your suitcase and shrug “basic stuff…nothing major…”

 

 

You- just ordinary stuff…female things and a blanket. 10:03

 

Sans- socks…10:03

 

You- what? 10:04

 

Sans- socks get more socks, add like four pairs in there 10:06

 

You- lol why? 10:06

 

Sans- sock fetish ;) 10:06

 

You- oh wow…heh really? 10:07

 

Sans- lol nah not really, what are you doing? 10:08

 

You- just here chillin’ and being BORED…mind keeping me company? 10:09

 

Sans- really? 10:09

 

You- yeah you can help me with this suitcase 10:10

 

Sans- awe…I thought you were meaning something else *pouts* 10:11

 

You- periods don’t go away within a day or two you know 10:11

 

Sans- you don’t know what I’m capable of….at least not yet..10:12

 

Shaking your head you laughed at sans message and started to type to him again. This is probably his greatest joke yet, ‘oh just cause i have magic means I can do so much that you can’t possibly know,’ psh okay bro I get it, you have magic and I don’t.

 

Before you could respond back to sans your phone begins to ring, an unknown number appears on the screen. Something within your soul tells you to not answer the call and you ignored the call.

 

Sans- yo can I come or nah? 10:16

 

You- sure 10:17

 

Moments later three soft knocks are heard at your front door, the skeleton himself had the balls to teleport right in front of your house without a care in the world. What if someone spots him now?! You quickly rush and opened the door before swiftly pulling sans inside with a hard tug. The door slams and is locked tightly after “ya’ didn’t have to pull me that hard,” you turned to see sans lightly brushing himself off with a fixed grin on his face.

 

“a lot of my neighbors know you around here, don’t you care?”

 

Eye-sockets narrowing at the question, sans calmly leans against a wall and shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets. “and….how is that any worse than at the university, I recall you climbing onto my lap….in full day…to fuck me?” you hold in a proud smile as you remembered toriel coming several minutes after. “not to mention toriel almost caught us..”

 

“so trying to fuck me inside the teachers bathroom isn’t risky as well?” he continues to stare at you but doesn’t respond. “because since I’m suddenly on my period I smell like the most delicious thing in the world.”

 

“to a monster yeah…at least if they have some sexual interest in you,” you rolled your eyes at the comment and made your way to the couch. Sans copies your actions immediately and tries to take up all the space.

 

“move over.”

 

“nope..”

 

“move over.”

 

“nope.”

 

“now.”

 

“no”

 

“sans”

 

“y/n”

 

You sighed dramatically. Looking over to the next available chair you casually stood up and made your way to the next seat.

 

“sorry I’m sitting here too,” sans teleports into the next seat with an amused grin. “take a seat on the couch,” he points at the vacate couch and stares at you innocently.

 

“you’re an ass.”

 

You made your way back to the couch before stopping to glare at sans one more time, he’s taking the time to look around your house. ‘why am I playing these games with you?’ at that thought sans looks over and winks at you playfully.

 

 

Ew.

 

“take a seat on the couch are you scared?”

 

 

…

 

 

You slowly lower yourself down….but only to realize you’re sitting on a pair of legs. “I didn’t ask you to sit on my lap but if that’s what you want,” he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you back.

 

 

“you’re in a cuddly mood today?” you said deadpanned.

 

“no I feel like fucking but you’re acting all scared because of this period thing, what’s so bad about a little blood?” he growls into your ear sending shivers down your spine immediately but you play it cool.

 

 

“sans….trust me I want to fuck as much as the next person but I just find myself gross right now….”

 

 

“you’re not gross,” he responds sharply.

 

 

“I am…”

 

 

“don’t say dumb shit that’s not true.”

 

 

“at least right now…anyways….how’s your girlfriend?” sans hums in response, his phalanges slowly massage the little fat on your belly which earned him a soft purr from you. He chuckles and continues to think carefully about his next words.

 

 

“she’s okay I guess…she’s trying to do better but I still can see her wanting to be with asgore,” heh heh….oh boy. “how’s Daniel?”

 

 

“I don’t know, that’s not my tea to sip anymore.”

 

 

“then how about asgore, you smell a lot like him too?” he raises a bone brow and waits for a response. “ya doing him too?”

 

 

“no why should that matter anyway?” it really shouldn’t even be a topic.

 

 

“just asking….so what about me?”

 

 

“hm?” what?

 

 

“how am I doing?” sans sighs deeply and pulls you closer to his rib cage. His mandible is now resting on your shoulder, you can see the pinpricks of his eyes wander onto you with mild interest. Taking this valuable opportunity to study them, you started to gaze right back. ‘Magic really was a wonderous sight.’ “hey…I asked you a question.”

 

 

“I don’t know how are you doing?” the real question was why the hell are you acting so weird?

 

 

“I’m dying on the inside….”

 

 

“why?”

 

 

“cause…” jesus.

 

 

“cause what?”

 

 

“cause you’re being difficult with me, I thought being friends with benefits was a two way thing?” he laughs dryly.

 

 

“you have toriel to help you now right, go find her,” Good one y/n.

 

 

“stop being petty, I want to fuck YOU.”

 

 

You rolled your eyes as he begins to practically whine against your shoulder blade, you tried your hardest to hold back a laugh as he continues to whine and poke your stomach for you to give in to him.

 

 

“at least kiss me…” what the hell no?!

 

 

“no.”

 

 

“give me kiss.” Stop asking me or else I’ll give up!!

 

 

“no.”

 

 

“give me kiss,” he kisses your shoulder which sends tingles all over your body. “please?” oh my fucking goodness.

 

 

“no.”

 

 

“why?”

 

 

“can I get a hooyah first?“ way to try an change the subject y/n…

 

 

“shut the fuck up…” at that comment you turned completely around to face sans on his lap, his grin widens a bit more as he leans in closer to land a peck on your lips. You smiled at him cheekily and returned the kiss, any irritation would have likely melted away at this point. You wanted to do this forever, kissing him, feeling his tongue lick every part of you. But you won’t admit that. You’ll never get attached to someone again, not for them to hurt you like before.

 

 

If you ever saw that person….you’ll…

 

 

No…

 

 

‘just focus on kissing him right now.’

 

 

His hands were now slowly moving down your waist until they stopped upon the curves of your ass.  Damn…if it weren’t for your perio-

 

 

A sharp but lovely thrust disrupts your train of thought.

 

 

“so we’re humping now I see?” you said somewhat out of breath.

 

 

“oh I can’t do that now?”

 

 

“that didn’t come out of my mouth?”

 

 

“no but I know what came in,” he mutters to himself but enough for you to hear. You gave him an angry glare which earned you a lick to the neck. You shuddered at the feeling and tried to push yourself away. “you’re not going anywhere.”

 

 

“yes I am I need to pack up for the trip.”

 

 

“I told you just socks and you’re done,” he sniffs your collar and hisses loudly. “can I at least put the tip in?”

 

“no,” he grunts and begins to hold your ass tighter. “l-let go!” you whined as he slowly grinds himself against your aching core. “sans please…” his tongue suddenly drifts along the crook of your neck, you can feel his teeth scraping and tempting to take one good bite down. Ready to draw blood, ready to claim...

 

 

But that shouldn’t happen.

 

 

It really shouldn’t.

 

“y/n…I want-“

 

 

BUZZ BUZZ!

 

Sans jumps at the sounds of your phones loud buzzing, knocking you off completely from his lap and onto the ground. Hissing and cursing as the back of your head hits the tile floor, you don’t notice as sans steals your phone and begins going through your messages. “ah..shit, that hurt like a fucking bitch!”

 

 

“asgore says he and everyone is outside waiting for you,” you glanced up to see sans holding out your phone to you. “I should go before he sends everyone inside,” sans sighs as he stands up from the couch and walks over to the door.

 

 

“what are you doing?”

 

 

He blinks at you and laughs.

 

 

“oh sorry I forgot, I’m such an airhead”

 

 

“heh skeletons don’t have brains so you’re a real dumbass.”

 

 

“takes one to know one dolly,” he winks at you casually “see you with the others.”

 

 

In a blink of an eye he teleports, leaving you alone to hurry up pack by yourself. “…”

 

 

 

….

 

 

…

 

 

“wait so what was the fucking point of him even coming over?” you said out loud and was met with a silent response. You are filled with disappointment ‘fuck’.

 

 

 

~…~

 

 

This couldn’t have become more uncomfortable as it is right now, sitting in a small mini-van with your closest monster friends may seem all happy friendship and magic but really it was agonizingly painful. Asgore sat in the front with undyne, who was steadily driving down a ferocious highway. (Lucky for him he’s the king of monsters so he could afford several tickets). Undyne was (to your surprise) calm and collective, she was drinking out of a tea cup while listening to some songs on the radio. Then behind them sat frisk, chara and asriel. The trio seemed to be debating about something whiles papyrus and alphys were sleeping peacefully in the seat behind them. Then there’s you, you were seated way in the back in between sans and toriel “eheheheh….” You chuckled dryly. If this wasn’t causing your armpits to sweat then it had to be the fact that you had to use the restroom and it wasn’t number one.

 

Sans was currently listening to music, eye-sockets shut and head turned away from you and toriel’s direction. ‘rude’

 

 

‘He is definitely not getting any loving later……..i mean fucking….wait i’m on my period!!’

 

 

Sans suddenly chuckles softy which grasps you and toriels attention for a split second until he finally stops. ‘omg this is awkward!!!”

 

 

Toriel is literally looming over you right now!

 

 

‘okay calm down y/n….calm down….calm down….she’ll back offffffaaaahh she’s coming in closerrrr!!!!’

 

 

Distraction, distraction,distraction please!!

 

 

BUZZ!

 

 

“oh thank go-“ you didn’t mean to say that loud, toriel instantly backs off you and goes back to reading her book about snails. Pulling out your phone you go to check your messages just because you had nothing better to do anyways.

 

 

Unknown number- you blocked my number babe? 3:10

 

The message took you a split second to realize the true lore of the message. The pit of your stomach feels like it’s about to turn into an inky dark abyss, goosebumps erect from your skin as fear suddenly take over your entire being.  ‘……’

 

 

Unknown number- you’ve made friends I see? 3:14

 

 

‘why…why is he doing this…why…no…not now…please….’

 

 

You refused to answer, you couldn’t bring yourself to….he left you….he changed you and disappeared on you, with no explanation. All those text you sent him because of how afraid you were of being alone…he never responded back….then it all hit on you one day on. How truly dangerous he really was. Your thoughts travel back to old memories that you’ve cast away to the far depths of your brain. These memories were bound up and locked away in chains but now…the devil himself is trying to pry his way into your life again. He messed you up…the person who was suppose to be there for you and protect you….not damage you and destroy your dreams.

 

 

Unknown number- answer me or else I’ll find you myself. 3:15

 

 

You couldn’t take the chance…you couldn’t do this all over again.

 

 

**_ SnAp _ **

 

‘No…no……no……no…..no…no…nonononononononono!!!'

 

'please....please don't find me!!!!'

 

 

“uh….y/n….” sans husky voice soon interrupts your small panic attack. “you okay there bud….you uh….you-“

 

 

“NYEH? YOUR PHONE COMBUSTED?! IT’S BROKEN WITHIN YOUR GRASPS!!” papyrus says surprised which causes alphys to jolt from her seat and turn towards you to inspect your phone. ‘breakin it was for the best….he would have hacked it anyways….yeah….’

 

 

“o-oh geez….you may need to buy a need phone…..”

 

 

“oh well…that’s too bad….i didn’t like that phone anymore anyways,” sans and papyrus looks at you with a  questionable stare but remain quiet.

 

 

“DAAAAD!! Are we there yet?”

 

 

“actually we are,” asgore hums softly and nudges undyne to grab her attention from her tea.

 

 

“oh we’re there? Okay….*cough* ALRIGHT PUNKS ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE BEST TIME OF YOUR LIVES!!”

 

 

“eh….uh undyne no offense but you don’t have to shout…and last year when you said that your idea of ‘fun’ is putting asriel in a coma after having a rough snowball fight with him,” chara says blankly.

 

 

“I didn’t mean it…I thought he passed out from my awesomeness….” She pouts.

 

“really she did that? I don’t remember,” everyone gives asriel a disappointed look due to his comment.

 

 

“y/n I think you might want to put on the extra clothes I got you, they’re right under you’re your seat,” you nodded and went ahead to reach for the bag that held your clothes. At the same time sans goes ahead and grabs the bag before you “….we need to talk…” he whispers quietly then hands you the bag before quickly turning back to look out the window.

 

 

Not long after, asgore parks in front of a very exquisite hotel and starts taking out everyone’s suitcase from the backseat of the van. The moment you step out of the vehicle you’re soon introduced to a new sensation, even with the oversized coat asgore gave you, you’re still freezing to the bone.

 

 

Nice one y/n.

 

 

Frisk is suddenly now standing in front of you with a warm smile and holds your hand. “do you like the snow y/n?” snow? You take a good at your surroundings for once and gasp at the view.

 

 

‘oh my god….the pictures were true…snow is actually white…’

 

 

“oh….wow…”

 

“NYEH? YOU’VE NEVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE Y/N?”

 

 

“no…this is my first time....”

 

 

“then I guess you’ve never played in it huh punk?” you didn’t notice undyne packing a ball of snow within her already gloved hands.

 

 

 

 

“no I have-“ your words were stopped suddenly as a harsh force hits you square in the face and knocks you to the ground.

 

 

 

“Y/N!?!”

 

“Y/N!”

 

 

“woops….”

 

 

“UNDYNE WHY?!?!”

 

 

Your head is spinning….it’s hurting very much….your vision soon turns into a blur…and suddenly there’s darkness.

 

 

~…..~

 

_“y/n…you can’t hide from me….i’ll always be there and you know it….” The hideous voice rings in your ear again. “you know I’ll make sure you’re with me…and only me….”_

 

_“right baby….” Your lips moved upon their own manner._

 

 

_“you love me don’t you?”_

_“mmhmm….i just….”_

_“what?”_

_“sometimes I feel as if we’re too close…not in bond but….i don’t know…” you should have known….maybe you would have ran away._

_“please if that was the case this relationship we have right now would be toxic,” he says sickeningly sweet. You nodded in agreement as his hands slowly travel up your thigh. “you look so old despite your age…”_

 

_“I’m only thirteen….come on,” you want to vomit right now._

_“mmmhmm…and your still growin…” ‘FUCKING SICK!’_

 

_y/n…_

 

_He touches your core softly but you recoil from his touch._

 

 

_y/n…y/n…y/n…y/n…y/n…Y/N…Y/N..Y/N!!_

 

 

_“w-what are you doing, I don’t want that!!” he doesn’t stop. “no…NO…wait…i…Please…STOP!!” he rips your shoulders harshly and shoves you down to the ground…._

 

~…..~

 

 

“Y/N…Y/N….Y/N WAKE UP!!” hard hands grip your numb shoulders and begins shaking you. 

 

 

“no…NO NO GET OFF OF ME!” you attack upon instinct hitting whoever was hurting you in the face. A loud painful ‘nyeh’ echo’s in the atmosphere.

 

 

…

 

…

 

 

‘uh oh..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yeah....theres some lowkey lore in this fanfic...
> 
> ...sigh....i'm the woooorst


	34. Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the relationship advice guys, i'm actually taking heed to everything you're saying. i wish i could show my gratitude personally but that would be impossible. i can't bring sans to life...sigh. But anyways i am eternally grateful, you might have just saved me from a lifetime of hopelessness and grief.
> 
> thanks again for the support.
> 
> enjoy.

 

 

 

You stared down in disbelief at the tall skeleton that was currently crying on the floor, a long crack extends from the top of his cranium down to his mandible. He kinda looks badass with it if you were honest with yourself but that wasn’t important. Motherly instincts soon take over and now you’re craddling and hushing the wounded skeleton, you took note of the loud creaking coming from the door of the cabin but still gave papyrus your undivided attention.

 

“i’m so sorry paps, it was an accident, i would never intentionally punch you in the face on purpose!”

 

“N-NYEH? IT’S OKAY Y/N, I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY AND AS A RESULT OF THIS WE’RE GOING TO CELEBRATE WIT-“

 

“with spaghetti, that sounds amazing paps.”

 

“uh...what’s going on here?” you and papyrus look over at the direction of the cabin door to see sans casually standing there with two cups of steaming mugs in his hands. Suddenly his eye-sockets go dark as he takes in the brand new scar left on his brother “...........what happened?” he said almost with malice.

 

 

“IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT BROTHER, I SCARED Y/N WHILE SHE WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND THEN SHE PUNCHED ME IN THE EYE-SOCKET,” saying it out loud like that made you feel even worse. You continued to hug papyrus as if it was going to make the crack go away “IT’S ALRIGHT Y/N!”

 

 

“no it’s not....i want you to hit me back....”you mumbled within his scarf.

 

 

“that really isn’t necessary y/n,”sans approaches next to you on the floor and rests his hand on your shoulder. “papyrus would never harm anyone, come on bro let me heal ya,” as sans reaches out for his brothers face the cabins doors suddenly burst open.

 

 

“hey is the punk awak-“ undyne facial expression turns from blank to vibrant. “WOAH DUDE DID Y/N DO THAT TO YOU?!!”

 

 

“shhhh undyne, yes i did...it was an accident just don’t say anythin-“

 

 

“GUYS YOU GOTTA COME LOOK AT THIS!” undyne roars at the top of her lungs.

 

 

“YOU FUCKING SNITCH!”

 

 

...

 

 

 

~ 30 seconds later~

 

 

Toriel is now staring down at you as if you just stolen her man while stuffing papyrus face with some type of monster candy to heal him. Sans had left your side after toriel had sent him a few glares for being so close to you but you couldn’t really say anything to that. She inspects the wound for the third time to make sure that it was completely gone before turning to you in anger.

 

“How did this happen?!”

 

“it was an accident....” you growled lowly, not liking the way how toriel was raising her voice at you.

 

“you accidentily punched papyrus in the face?” she chuckles to resemble her disbelief.

 

“YES!” you both turn to look at papyrus, toriel squints her eyes at him which causes him to tilt his head off to the side. “WHAT IT IS TRUE, IF Y/N WANTED TO HURT ME MY HP WOULD HAVE BEEN LOWER THAN IT ALREADY WAS!”

 

“papyrus is right toriel, y/n isn’t a violent person in my book,” asgore gently smiles down at you and blushes lightly. You returned the smile and probably stared for too long because toriel and sans were looming over you now.

 

 

“heh...only when she’s mad though,” sans chuckles almost sadisticily.

 

Everyone seems uncomfortable after that.

 

“yeah.....anyways...since y/n is okay we should go out for something to eat,” chara pats his stomach eagerly.

 

 

“oh yes dinner, shall we go out to eat or should i cook?” toriel’s eyes lit up with life. “i think we should stay....after that...long, unbearable ride i am somewhat tired,” she smiles.

 

 

And you know exactly why.

 

“for once i agree with toriel, that ride was frustrating...we should go out to eat, anybody up for sushi?” you smirked at toriel but her response is only an eye roll. Undyne and alphys both squealed at the sound of their favorite dish, the couple once told you that they were dying to try our sushi but almost all restaurants that sell it banned monsters. It was unnerving for you to hear and you wanted to burn each and every place that banned them to the ground, but that would be too much work. Too much thinking...you were mad...but not so irked to the point of murder.

 

 

‘maybe later’ you shrugged at the thought.

 

 

Not long after your little suggestion of food, everyone had already left the room.

 

 

 

...

 

 

Apart from sans of course.

 

 

 

He was just standing there blocking the door like a complete idiot, just like the situation with the sofa and the chair. “can i pass or is this going to be lik-“

 

 

“who messaged you?” he says out of the blue, face now taking on a new expression you’ve never expected out of him. A neutral face showing no signs of emotion, you couldn’t tell if he was angry, irked or amused and it really bugged you. You hated not knowing what he was emotions he was hiding.

 

 

“nobod-“

 

 

Suddenly he’s directly in front of you, eye-sockets dark and grin twitching with annoyance ever so slightly.

 

 

 

“... **LIE TO ME NOW,** ” he says challenging.

 

 

You started to turn cold the longer you stare into the empty void gazing at you, you shivered slightly. This was freaking you out on the inside alot, noticing your discomfort sans white pinpricks return and he turns his head slightly to look at the window then back towards you before pushing you into a different room in the cabin.

 

 

“you can talk to me...” he looks at you again but with a soft expression. ‘the fuck?’

 

 

“you’re bipolar bad,” he ignores the comment with an eye roll. “you and toriel are just alike.”

 

 

“you’re pushing my buttons.”

 

 

 

“you’re pushing your own buttons, you’re bothered by whoever texted me!” you hissed.

 

 

“so i can’t be concerned that you were having a small panic attack in the car? You were so afraid of that person who messaged you, you broke your phone and didn’t care,”  ‘stop fucking watching me!’

 

 

“you should mind your own damn business!” you poked at his sternum hard, causing him to grunt and recoil from you.

 

 

“as a FRIEND...you being upset and terrified is my business, i care about you.’

 

 

“we’re not friends, you are a fuck buddy.”

 

 

He seemed shocked for some reason.

 

 

“you’re not my friend because i don’t fuck friends, you are on a higher level than that....nothing more...nothing less...” you glared at him with determination, but the constant stabbing in your chest wasn’t helping you keep the constant staring. He sighs.

 

 

‘good maybe it finally passed through that thick skull of his’

 

 

“understandable,” he looks off to the side unamused.

 

 

‘good boy’

 

 

“good boy,” you patted him softly against his hard cheekbone before gently rubbing. His eye light dilates like a cat before soon he starts purring. “oh...god...”you laughed heartily and tiptoed to kiss his mandible. He shudders and looks off again to where the cabin door was located. He groans and removes your hand from his cheekbone slowly but he doesn’t let go of your hand.

 

 

“....kiss....me quick....” you did exactly that and chuckled. “...........” he takes a long breath and stares at you again with that emotionless grin.

 

 

 

“sans?”

 

 

 

“turn around and place your hands on the wall.”

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

What?

 

 

 

...

 

 

..

 

 

Oh...no...nononono!

 

 

 

“um...no...i told you sans i’m not-“your mouth slams shut unexpectedly and your body soon froze with a loud ping.

 

 

 

“ **i aint in the mood for beggin** ,” ....oh shit....welp....you’re turned on. He releases hold of your body and anxiously waits for you to obey his orders.

 

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

‘Fuck ain’t no use on saying no.’

 

 

You did exactly what you were told to do and placed your hands on the wall while you waited for anymore further instructions. You could have felt him towering over your smaller form right now, his breath was sharp and it hitches slightly as he caresses your ass cheek. His hands rub inside of your shirt, over your stomach then up to chest. Your body jolted at the sensation of something hard pressing teasingly at your core from behind, he laughs at your reaction.

 

 

 

“mind if i fuck you from behind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing it, so fight me. lol.


	35. Love and Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im terrible it's saturday n i promised thursday...i'm such a terrible person...dont kill me.

An intoxicating buzz of magic teased the entrance of your covered core lovingly, you bit your lip with anticipation as you waited for him to tear your clothes off already and fuck you where you stood. You were so ready for some release, something to take your stress away in one single hard thrust. The antidote for your stupid sexual issues.

 

You glanced back at sans and gave him a swift shake of your ass to urge him even more to do what he had to do before someone (most likely toriel) came back to see why we haven’t went with them on the way out. He sucks in a breath and looks over at the exit before back at you with those famished filled pupil’s of his.

 

“I don’t want my scent on ya…..but fuck…imma risk it,” he begins pushing you further into the cabin, enough that nobody was able to see you both. “i'm going to try something new ok?” he says while squeezing you against a wall.

 

“new like wha-“

 

“I don’t need to hear you speak right now,” surprisingly he says somewhat gently. “I’m going to bound your hands so that you don’t move, is that ok?” you nod. “good…” reaching out for your arms he immediately bounds them with his magic behind your back, then takes you in for a split second. “would have been nice if everything was off…” as he said that your pants and panties were already at your ankles, the length of his dick already between your legs and rubbing against your pussy just to fuck with your mind.

 

You groaned at the deliberate teasing and was about to argue until you heard him speak again “hey paps, y/n passed out again…she’s fine though, just make sure everyone is with you whiles you guys get the food…yeah bro…of course…I’ll take good care of her no worry’s…you can bring her something…but imma give her something to chew on,” ‘oh…stars…’

 

He grips your side with on hand as he starts to go inside inch by inch, you winced and held your tongue due to the pain of being penetrated from behind for the first time. But the blood from your period had enough lubrication for him to easily slip in faster.

 

“A-ah!” …shit that slipped out.

 

He pauses suddenly from speaking then finally with a last ‘u-huh’ for his brother he hangs up the phone and makes you arch your back more into him so he can fix his position as he begins again to pull out a bit then roughly thrusts into you like there’s no tomorrow.

 

His husky breath is dangerously close to your neck once again.

 

A part of you really wants him to sink his teeth into your flesh, that was the ten percent. “sans n-“ and then there was the pain right at the crook of your neck. An unfamiliar noise escaped your lips as sans presses harder, it was a weird mixture of pleasure, pain and utter confusion.

 

Why did he do that?! Why was this so fuckin hot…why did the thought of him claiming you sent you wild.

 

“s-sans…w-wait…A-AH!” right in the g-spot.

 

He chuckles in response and realizes your neck “don’t talk…” he licks the wound and purrs against you. “you’re doing so well sweetheart…so fucking well..” ‘oh lord stop praising me!!’

 

Though it did feel amazing when he said it, it made you feel like a good girl even though you were so far from it.

 

“g-good girl” he groans behind you as he continues to pound into you relentlessly. Fuck hearing him like this was going to send you mad, and you didn’t know why.

 

The sounds merely of you both moaning and enjoying each other’s lewdness was enough for your stomach to heat up and ride out your orgasm and his. You sighed once he pulls out and lifts you inside the bathroom to wash up the bite mark on your neck. Neither of you said a word to each other whiles he took the time to wash the blood and heal you with green magic.

 

Trying with all your might you fought the urge to look or say anything to sans, the more you thought of doing it the more you could feel your cheeks warming up.

 

‘damn…I feel so weird now…’

 

Glancing up by mistake your eyes landed directly on his own, there was some awkwardness at first but that feeling got replaced by lust again. You just wanted to kiss him again and dominate him without any worry’s.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

‘lets go again….’ You begged internally.

 

His eye-light’s seemed to have gotten brighter for some reason because right after you finished that thought he lifts you again and heads for the bed. Carefully he rests you down and crawls in the bed with you to lay down. Giving him a questionable look as he leans back against the head of the bed with his arms cross behind his head, he gives you a lazy look before looking down at the bulge in his pants then back at you.

 

‘oh…does he want me to?’

 

You crawled to his side quickly and reached out slowly to let out his erection, smirking you carefully traced a finger over the tip and made tiny delicate circle.

 

He sucks a short breath and hums in approval a you pump his shaft slowly, up and down in a lovingly rhythm.

 

“fuck sweetheart come ride me,” heh heh.

 

“yes daddy…” you purred as you lift yourself up and slowly settle yourself on his lap. “just let me do the work…” you licked your lips as you started moving, enjoying each feeling and movement deeply.

 

“f-fuck…” he throws his head back against the pillow and groans loudly with a big smile. ‘fucker is enjoying himself huh?’

 

“who’s my big boy?”

 

Surprised at your words sans perks up and instantly starts blushing “u-uh….excuse..me?” humph. You pick up the pace and he looks like he’s trying to keep himself sane.

 

“you heard me…” you leaned closer and gave him a slow lick on his teeth. “who’s my BIG…boy?” you bite your lips at the end of the sentence to seem more seductive. It works like a charm, he instantly turns a deeper shade of blue.

 

“…u..uh…I am…”

 

“can’t hear you baby…”

 

“fuck y/n…” he pulls you in and starts kissing you once again. ~~But more passionately……~~

 

He just cant help but buck into you to meet your rhythm, it seemed so desperate and needy. You kinda felt the same way as well. “im your big boy,” he whispers against your lips with so much meaning. He soon breaks the kiss and stares at you as if he’s high off drugs, you stare at him with the same expression too and then after a short minute you went ahead to open your mouth to say something else but sadly there was a sharp knock at the door startling you both.

 

 

 

“IT’S TORIEL OPEN UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma spell check this later im going to bed


	36. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back and is finally gonna Graduate tomorrow!!  
> Sorry i took so long i'm finally done with exams and im finally gonna walk my flat ass out of school so i can go into a more harder one YAY!

Time seemed to slow down the moment you heard toriel's roars from the other-side of the door, your heart was pumping rapidly and adrenaline started to flow through your body signaling your brain to decide either to defend yourself (for the moment when toriel busts in the room and beats the crap out of you) or flight which was the best option in almost every situation. 

 

You turned towards sans direction to see him as a possible way of getting out of this cabin as quickly as possible. But sadly and surprisingly he was nowhere to be seen.

 

"uh..?" Shit..

 

The door flew open a second later, snow and polar winds quickly turned the once cozy cabin into a frigid hell. Toriel stood firm at the entrance, fists clenched and eyes beaming with fury. She looks like she's ready to murder someone and that someone is definitely you, but the real question here was how did she know? 

 

"you smell like sans....WHY?" She growls and approaches you slowly. 

 

'Come on y/n think of something quick you're smart!'

 

"sans made me wore his jacket!" You blurted out, "where's the jacket and where is sans?" She instantly responds to your bullshit lie. "he went...out.."

 

"where?" She looks like she's scanning you, her eyes drift up and down your body for clues. Clipping your fingers to stop her from her actions you glared at her with the same amount of attitude as she was giving you.

 

"paps called him.."

 

"so how would he get to paps if he's already gone?"

 

"then why are you here?"

 

"I'm a mother I can take care of the injured," she huffs.

 

"that doesn’t mean shit," you continued to argue with her. "I know you didn’t come back here for that," she bares her teeth.

 

"of course, I came here to catch you and sans fucking and it seems I was right," the atmosphere suddenly feels warm. "you smell like sans, it smells like sex and love in here!!" Her paws bursts into flames and she throws a fireball at you, you barely dodge it.

 

"the hell? me and sans are not fucking!!"

"I'm not an ass nor will I allow you to continue to fool around with MY boyfriend!"

"which one was that now.." You hissed. Fight mode was about to be an option right now. "don’t understand why he even decided to take your unfaithful ass back!"

 

"of course you know about that you whore, I just wanted a second chance with him and you're ruining it!!" More flames are thrown your way.

 

"me a whore? You're the one who slept with your ex just because you thought he couldn’t please you because he's a skeleton but you're missing out!" 

…

Her magic dissipates and her eyes widen with shock, it aggravates you even more. "w-what's that suppose to mean?" 

 

"it means you owe sans to get you back for all the times you've hurt him and never felt remorse,"toriel goes quiet. "you don’t deserve him," she continues to glare at you.

 

"tori?" Sans voice comes from the entrance. "you okay?" Toriel rushes out the cabin quickly covering her face all the way until she was inside of her own cabin. "uh...what happ-"

 

SLAP!

 

"don't you ever leave me like that again!" He covers his bruised cheek and gapes. "so I wasn’t there in the room with you? Why didn’t you take me with you?!"

 

"I panicked!" He pleaded honestly. "I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, I even stepped in dog shit because I didn’t calculate where I was going to teleport next," he scowls as he lifts up his right slipper to show off the brown stain and as the jack ass you were you laughed at his displeasure. "yeah yeah..i guess this is punishment for leaving," he takes off the slipper and tries to touch you with it.

 

"hey hey...watch it!" He laughs and chases after you as you ran away from him. "oh my god you're so damn playful!!" 

 

"well I am in a good mood...i just got some leg so," he sings amusingly as he chases you around the cabin until he got so tired he decided to use his magic to catch you and pin you under him.

 

"sans get off!"

 

"I like it here, me...you and my shit stained slipper to keep us company," he teases as he slowly lowers it close to your face. "be honest what did you say to her?" He laughs but you had a feeling he was bothered by it.

 

"I told her off!" 

 

"what did you say?"

 

"...she...thought we were fucking..."  he hums. "...because I smelled like you...then she called me a whore...so I threw shade about her cheating on you and...i told her...that she didn't deserve you and that she should allow you to sleep...whoever as payback for how much time she hurt you."

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

"so basically you were lowkey telling her that we fuck?"

 

"maybe," you both laughed. "I'm so mean and cold," you covered your face and giggled. Mainly because sans face was directly above yours and his staring made your chest feel weird.

 

"she started it.."

 

"true...i don’t see us being friends...she's a bitch.."

 

It was again quiet, you continued to hide your face and tried to think of anything but the skeleton that was above you. Thinking of him made your body feel warm and fluttery, it wasn't a bad feeling and you've felt it many times before but it felt more intense now. "y/n..." And his voice wasn't helping, it only made your chest burn more. 

 

You hummed and moved your hands away from face to look up at the blushing monster "ah?" He just kept staring.

 

"sans?"

 

Then he kissed you again.

 

You were surprised but you didn't push him off, you just gripped at his hoodie and kissed back. Once he breaks the kiss you opened your mouth to say something out of the way but he beats you to it by kissing you on your forehead.

 

 

"I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp see ya and also sorry for not replying. I've just been extremely busy.


	37. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i'm late again..  
> sorry still.
> 
>  
> 
> I have no excuse, i was mainly on deviantart posting up my art. Fml, then i remember that i didn't post this for a while. how long has it been? Way too long? okay...

 

Why did you say that to her, that was probably the worst thing you could have said to her at that moment. You were so cold, toriel was crying and you shrugged it off as if it was nothing and the sad thing about it, it was nothing in your eyes. You didn’t know what had gotten over you, you felt so right being so close to her, your soul felt like it was pounding against your sternum, just ready to break free.

 

You just wanted to show her how you really felt but was that a mistake?

She’s been quiet for what feels like forever and its nerve wrecking! ‘just take it back and try another approach!’

“...eh...um...i meant...i mean....,” you stuttered while trying to avoid y/n’s gaze. “i...um...we...should...i mean we can...hang out later...fuck...um...want to go...get a drink...or a burger...or...um..” 

“yea..i can go for a drink...you promised paps you’d give me a something,” she gently pushes you off her and stands up to head for the bathroom. “i really need to pee and bath before I go,” did she ignore your confession? “uh sans,” she glares at you inside the bathroom then coughs. 

“what?”

“i don’t want company while I pee,” you hummed, confused at what she was trying to make you understand. Then it hit you, you had followed her from the bed and towards the bathroom doorway, blocking her from closing it for privacy.

“my bad sorry,” you immediately moved out of her way and went back towards the bed to lay down. ‘i guess...she doesn’t like me? She didn’t respond...but I didn’t give her time to. Maybe love was too strong to say right now, I probably made her uncomfortable.  

You sighed and hid your face underneath within your palms.

~…~

Y/n Pov-

‘i just need to process this, that’s all’ you repeated to yourself while dressing yourself. ‘no reason to freak out it’s just a confession right...i’ll just give him my honest answer later today.’

The question was what was the answer? Did you have the same feelings as him? 

‘i guess?’ you said to yourself softly but unsure. ‘i mean...the way you act around him shows a lot that you have some feelings from him, you get angry at toriel who’s trying to start a fresh relationship with him but part of you really didn’t want that.’

You sighed loudly, irritated at the fact that his confession was making you more worked up than it should.

Exiting the bathroom you look to see sans laying down on the bed, snoring gently. You rolled your eyes and made your way towards the front door “sans.”

“ah...hm?” he groans a bit and looks up at you as if he was in daze. “oh you ready now?” you hummed in response and watched him as he made him way towards the door also. “alright lets walk,” he strips off his hoodie and gives it to you. 

“thanks..” you mumbled.

….

It’s gotten awkward again, he’s not saying anything! Occasionally you tried to stir up a conversation but he keeps shutting you down with short answers!

“i never got to ask you about the underground,” he hums. “was it bad...for you?”

“kinda.”

“how so?”

“just was,” oh alright then.

“so we’re going to a bar or?” he hums again. “yes? NO?”

“i’ll just run inside of a building without warning, you figure out the rest,”...LMFAO he’s petty! You decided to take his response as a joke.

“wow...” 

“just kidding,” he glances back towards you then smirks. “ why did mexicans create tequila?” you chuckled in response as he nudges your shoulder.

“i don’t know why?”

“so ugly people can get laid,” oh WOW!

“like you?” he snorts. “whats the difference between a G-spot and a bottle of jack daniel’s?” 

“oh my favorite liquor huh...you’re mean, what’s the difference?”

“a man would search for a bottle of jack daniel! Eh? EEH?!” you nudged him back and he playfully pushes you aside a bit.

“you’re so mean,” he chuckles.

“i learned from you, you’re a cold little skeleton.” you purred as you glanced down at his hand. He gives you a questionable look “i mean with toriel,” he awe’s and turns his head back forward. ‘great job turning him off y/n!’

“you want to go to this bar?” he points at a random building too far ahead for you to make out the name. 

“i..i can’t see far,” immediately he takes your hand and suddenly you feel light weight in your chest. Once the pressure stops you look ahead of you to see the building he was meaning “you could have warned me in a way,” he shrugs.

“wanna go?” you nodded. He opens the door and immediately you’re meet with the smell of smoke and sweat. The patrons that were seated in the booths we mainly a bunch of drunkards laughing with their buddies and hitting on any female that walked pass them. You and sans took a seat in front of the bar and immediately started ordering your drinks.

It seemed as if you and were racing at this point because now you were on your fifth glass of beer and sans was currently about to finish his sixth. At a certain point you decided to stop your race with the skeleton after you started choking and coughing a bit due to the beer, sans rubbed his victory in your face for a while then it just went back to normal.

“you tipsy yet?” you said a bit slurred.

“nope, you?”

“i’m getting there,” you starred down at you half empty glass for a moment then looked up to see that sans was still staring hard at you. “what?” 

He opens his mouth to speak, cheek bones turning a pretty shade of aqua “you didn’t...ans....um...you’re not done drinking you know?” he glances at your beer glass and laughs. “heh you done eh?” his voice echos with cockiness.

“just drink it, I know I'm going to have a long piss after this”

“you humans and your weird body fluid actions,” he takes the glass from you and moves over closer. 

“fuck you man and give me back my beeeeerah!” You wined and tried to reach out to grab it away but he moves it away from your reach. “stooooop it!”

“how cute,” he returns it and pets rubs your head softly. He’s staring into your eyes the same way he did back when he was on top of you in the cabin, he’s looking at you with eyes that are filled with love...not lust. Your hearts beating fast and you really can’t help but blush.

“everyone should be there now at the cabins looking for us, we should go.”

Sans stares at you stunned before humming dryly “aight...let’s go back”

~…~

On the way back to the cabins sans didn’t bother to speak as much anymore, he looked bothered and seemed deep in thought. You had a feeling as to what it was but you were too busy contemplating on what you should really say to him.

“san-”

“you were right they are looking for us,” sans chuckled as he pulls out his ringing phone and answers it. “heya”

“SANS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” undyne roars loudly. She isn’t even on speaker which definitely means she’s pissed off. “YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

“we’re just taking a stroll together,” he reply’s calmly.

“oh...ah well do take your time,” immediately she calms down. “just make sure y/n isn’t freezing and has a jacket,” she immediately warns him before hanging up.

“we should head there quickly befor-”

“sans...” you take his hand rather quickly and glared up at him. “i love you and I want you to be my secret!”

He immediately gaps at you and can hardly respond.

“you...want...to...”

“Yes I want to...i...want...to date...you...shit,” you growled and averted your eyes towards the ground.

There's a small pause.

“alright then,” he chuckles happily and pulls you in close. “you’re going to be my little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to my heart go Ba-dum Boo'd up,  
> Biddy da dum, Boo'd up,  
> Hear my heart go Ba-dum Boo'd up,  
> Biddy da dum, it just won't stop it go~
> 
> Ah i'm so sick of this song now -v-


	38. A/n

Hey its been a while and im honestly sorry but I've grown alittle detached to the fandom.

I like it dont get me wrong but i hate it when people attack others for what they do and like.

So what if soriel is disliked here, dont read my story and get triggered. Go find another story.

Ive been getting so much comments from people saying my story disgusts them cus the story is mainly bashing their ship. They say so much hurtful things that i got turned off from the fandom a bit. Im sorry if my dislike for your ship makes you upset but its my story. It sometimss makes me feel like writing stories in my own way is sucky and it hurts.i don't even draw undertale anymore cus it reminds me of those comments.

Sorry 

I'll try and finish this story off. Maybe not the underfell one but this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Add a comment if you would like for me to continue...


End file.
